Metamorfosis
by Rukkia
Summary: El tiempo lo cura todo... el dolor, los resentimientos, las heridas... ¿Pero también el amor? Helga se siente diferente, en todo sentido; ha pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y la niña que era, murió. O al menos eso cree ella. ¿Podrán las cenizas de su olvidada infancia hacer renacer la fuerza de sus adormecidos sentimientos? Se agradecen los comentarios :)
1. Chapter 1

**Trabajo sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece (Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon) etc, etc etc... Enjoy!**

**Tiempo**

Arnold. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en él; de hecho, no sabía por qué de repente se le había venido a la cabeza. Así, de súbito. Como una repentina ráfaga otoñal a finales del verano. Dejándola levemente confundida; levemente la piel erizada. Pero sólo un poco; Un tizón que daba su último suspiro en medio de las brazas apagadas, ya frías. Imperceptible a menos que el ojo lo buscara.

Arnold. Pensar que, hace apenas unos años, la remota posibilidad de estar en esa situación le habría parecido ya sólo no sólo risible, sino inconcebiblemente absurda.

Pero ahí estaba: Casi palpable.

Años y años sin verlo. Años y años de no saber de él; de un interminable número de horas sin su divina presencia; sin soñar con perderse en el universo infinito de su mirada. Sin añorar esos labios que podían elevarla al paraíso en apenas milésimas de segundo.

Pero no había contado con el tiempo. Ese tiempo que la había torturado antaño; que la había aterrorizado en aquél momento, había sido el mismo que se había llevado una cosa tras otra, buenas y malas, por igual. Para traer cosas nuevas: Buenas y malas, también, había que admitirlo.

Crueles segundos tras otros, que se lo habían llevado a él lejos, la habían distanciado de sus amigos, de los juegos, de los pleitos, de las bromas y las pasiones descontroladas; de los besos y de las eternidades que duraban segundos…

Pero también se habían quedado en ella como un bálsamo. Uno que había adormecido e incluso curado ciertas heridas, y también, ciertas pasiones infantiles; Que lo habían reducido a ÉL a un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago; un leve suspiro resignado y luego, la mirada al frente. Hacia el futuro.

Un futuro en el que ya no estaba él y, contra todos los pronósticos de su tormentosa niñez, poco o nada le importaba.

Sí. Podía vivir sin Arnold, era lo que el tiempo le había enseñado. Podía vivir si el chico, y, aún así, ser feliz.

Porque era feliz.

Pero, entonces… ¿Por qué de repente se le había venido a la cabeza?

"Aún siento ganas de fumar a veces" pensó "y sólo lo hice por una semana."

-Hey, ¿Entonces a las ocho? –Le preguntó el chico, con la sonrisa más coqueta de todo su arsenal.

-Claro. –Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros –Como quieras.

El chico le guiñó un ojo y siguió su marcha, mientras se acomodaba la mochila sobre el hombro.

"Idiota" Pensó, al tiempo que bostezaba.

Pero una película gratis, era una película gratis.

Que ni se hiciera el ofendido después. Sabía lo que iba a pasa mejor que nadie: Una cita, cosas gratis, fútiles intentos de al menos tomarle una mano, un silencio incómodo al frente de la entrada, y unos labios levantados que lo único que recibían era un portazo. Lo sabían, y, aún así, lo intentaban. Ese ya no era su problema. Por lo general con la primera cita les bastaba, a veces dos o tres, y, los más perseverantes, a veces llegaban a las cuatro.

Pero este chico ya iba a romper un récord: Era la octava vez, y algo dentro de ella le hacía pensar que era un masoquista de hueso colorado. Seguro fantaseaba con ella en traje de cuero o látigo, o algo así. La sola idea le provocó risa. Una corta y sutil, y después, un suspiro resignado.

Si sólo Arnold hubiese sido así de persistente… o así de masoquista… Bueno, pensándolo bien, en masoquismo el cabezón iba ganando con distancia holgada, pero en perseverancia… Bueno, era ella contra sus padres. Era obvio quién iba a ganar.

Apenas habían durado unos meses en Hillwood después de su inconcebiblemente larga travesía, la cual, al parecer, no había sido suficiente, pues apenas se habían curado un poco sus espíritus, la aventura los llamó de nuevo. (La aventura y la fama que habían cobrado cuando su historia y nombres se habían vuelto extremadamente conocidos).

Así que, así, un día, lo había descubierto por boca de él mismo; Sus padres se irían de expedición de nuevo, y esta vez, por nada del mundo lo dejarían atrás.

Ella no le había dicho que se fuera con sus padres y fuera feliz, que no se preocupara por ella, porque él ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión, así como tampoco habían pedido sus padres la de él. Las respuestas eran tan obvias que no había necesidad de formular las preguntas.

-Te voy a extrañar, cabezón. Le había dicho ella, al momento que le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Yo también lo haré –Había respondido él, con la voz estrangulada. Los ojos brillando de tristeza, de desesperación y de miedo. De alegría, de añoranza e ilusión. Todo al mismo tiempo.

La había abrazado y habían llorado, por más tiempo del que se podía contar. Ahí, los dos, completamente solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente que los veía como bichos raros. Ahí, sentados en las escaleras frente a la casa de ella; Dos diminutas criaturas sumergidas en el infinito universo de sus prístinas emociones infantiles.

Al día siguiente se había ido, y ella ni siquiera había acudido, con el resto de sus compañeros, a despedirlo.

…Y a partir de ahí su vida se había ido por el drenaje, había tocado el fondo de la cloaca, y después, como el fénix, había renacido. No de entre las cenizas, sino de entre la inmundicia. Y si bien nada había vuelto a ser como antes, sí había sido mejor. Inconcebiblemente mejor.

Sus padres se habían divorciado, justo después de que Miriam decidiera rehabilitarse y ser una mejor madre. Ese había sido su primer paso. No admitir que tenía un problema, sino admitir _cuál _era su problema, o más bien dicho "quién" era su problema. Había abandonado la casa y lo único que se había llevado había sido a su hija. Primero a la casa materna, después, algunas sesiones de terapia y un trabajo bien remunerado después, habían vuelto a la ciudad, rentado un departamento y retomado su vida. Lunes a viernes juntas, charlando libremente como amigas. Sábado y domingo, por orden del juez, con Bob, que si bien le daba libertad de irse a donde quisiera, se tomaba el tiempo para al menos almorzar y cenar con su hija, y, sí, charlar. Del clima, la escuela, la televisión, los deportes, los tontos e ingenuos pretendientes de la joven dama… y así, como quien no quiere la cosa, del galán en turno de mamá.

Porque mamá tenía galanes. La mayoría perdedores que ella había conocido en rehabilitación y que escucharlos era como una extensión de las juntas de AA. Algunos, ligeramente interesantes, pero, al final de cuentas, perdedores todos.

Pero al menos todos intentaban quedar bien con "la hija de su novia" así que regalos y atenciones de todo tipo nunca le faltaban.

Papá y mamá se sentían increíblemente culpables, así que eran buenos y flexibles de más.

La hermana mayor, por el estilo también, aunque eso era una sincera desventaja.

Amabilidad culpable y amor a veces ligeramente forzado. Pero, bueno, comparado con lo que tenía antes, estaba de maravilla.

Eso sin mencionar las ridículas libertades otorgadas a una chica que apenas pasaba los dieciséis. Menos mal que era una chica lista, de lo contrario, ahora Bob y Miriam tendrían un pequeño nieto sobre quién volcar todo el cariño que no le habían dado a su mami. Menos mal que era una chica lista, y había qué decirlo, con un ligero odio a los hombres, y una notable repulsión al contacto físico. De hecho, el último chico que la había tocado había sido Arnold…

Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara. Suficiente "Arnold" por hoy.

…O tal vez no.

El chico estaba ahí, a apenas unos metros frente a ella.

Muy bronceado, muy alto, peleándose con un casillero que visiblemente jamás había abierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Primer fanfic publicado en Fanfictión (así que perdón si meto la pata, jeje). Primer fanfic de Hey Arnold, y bueno... estoy algo nerviosa. Acabo de escribirlo de corrido, en un momento de inspiración, así que me encantaría saber sus opinones, sugerencias, tomatazos... todo será bien recibido. También si les interesa leer más... en fin. Mucho gusto a todos, y espero haberles brindado un momento entretenido. ¡Nos leemos! (espero) jijiji...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Espacio.**

-Hey, Arnoldo, creo que te equivocaste de casillero…

No podía decir que su estómago había dado un vuelco en ese momento, se había sentido más bien como si una retroexcavadora hubiese llegado y se llevara todo lo que tenía adentro de su cuerpo.

Su corazón retumbaba contra sus oídos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Oh, por Dios, oh por Dios, ohporDiosohporDios…

Volteó. Un par de enormes e intensísimos ojos azules estaban clavados en él. Sus suaves y carnosos labios esbozaban una enigmática sonrisa.

No era la primera vez que la veía desde su despedida. La había visto el día anterior, cuando había ido a esa misma escuela a entregar cierta documentación que le faltaba para inscribirse, por ser alumno extemporáneo.

Iba caminando por el pasillo y, de repente, una fuerza superior lo había hecho voltear hacia su izquierda, a la ventana.

Ella estaba ahí, sentada en el pasto; la espalda recargada contra el tronco de un frondoso árbol.

Estaba cómodamente posicionada, como siempre, totalmente ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Una mochila que muy seguramente era la suya estaba tirada a un lado de ella y una de sus largas -por Dios, qué largas- piernas estaba estirada a lo largo, sobre el pasto; la otra, ligeramente recogida, sirviendo de apoyo para el libro abierto que ésta sostenía con su mano izquierda y que sin embargo no leía. Tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, con expresión soñadora. El largo cabello rubio, totalmente libre, le surcaba ligeramente la cara, de ahí se iba hacia sus finos hombros y, de ahí, se desparramaba sobre sus lindos pechos (porque ahora tenía pechos), y, en la mano derecha, la cual sostenía sobre su regazo, parecía encerrar algún pequeño objeto.

…Había soñado tantas veces con cómo luciría cuando la viera de nuevo, pero ella siempre rebasaba sus expectativas.

Espectacular. Sí, esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la cabeza para describirla. La niña más hermosa del mundo se había convertido en la mujer más espectacular del universo; El ángel que él sabía que vivía dentro de ella por fin había extendido sus alas. Lucía tan grande (en todo sentido), tan soñadora, tan imponente, tan… en paz consigo misma…

Había sentido ganas de abrir y saltar esa estúpida ventana que los separaba y correr hacia ella, echársele encima y abrazarla y no soltarla en las próximas dos horas.

Pero contuvo el impulso. De repente, una MUCHO mejor idea se le había venido a la cabeza. (Especialmente porque, conociéndola, si hubiese seguido su primer impulso, mínimamente habría terminado con un ojo morado: Nadie le saltaba encima a Helga G. Pataki y resultaba ileso, aún cuando la chica en estos años hubiese perdido el 99.99% de su ferocidad).

Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón, la observó por última vez (por todos los cielos, qué hermosa era) y continuó su camino.

Pero su excelentemente ingenioso y romántico plan se había ido por el retrete; acababa de ser sorprendido in fraganti…

-¡Hey, tierra llamando a Arnold! –Una blanca mano se paseaba frente a su cara.

-Eh… yo…

¿Por qué sólo se paraba frente a él? ¿Por qué sus labios sólo esbozaban esa linda sonrisa en lugar de estar devorándolo a besos? ¿Por qué esa intensísima mirada sólo parecía divertida en lugar de estar arrojándole fuego?

…El tiempo había cambiado a su diosa, Lo supo en ese momento, y volvió a sentir ese hueco de nuevo, pero, esta vez, sentía que lo dejaba vacío.

-Quería… -Balbuceó, pero de nuevo se quedó afónico, aunque, esta vez, de forma totalmente diferente.

-Si quieres dejar tus libros –dijo ella, acercando su cara a la de él –te equivocaste de casillero, este es el mío.

Nada. Se había quedado sin aire.

-Oye… ¿estás bien? –Su cara se acercó más a la de él, tanto, que sus narices casi se rozaban.

-Yo… -Balbuceó de nuevo.

Los ojos azules lo miraron ya con genuina preocupación.

-Yo –carraspeó, estaba quedando como un idiota. –Quería darte una sorpresa –Soltó de un tirón.

Por toda respuesta, la chica levantó una ceja, parecía divertida.

-Mira –soltó él, sonriendo. Ya investigaría después qué pasaba. Había soñado por años tenerla frente a él, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad. –Iba a dejar algo en tu casillero, pero la tonta combinación que me dieron está mal.

-A ver –dijo ella, ensanchando su sonrisa.

El chico le tendió el pequeño papel donde la había anotado.

-La combinación está bien –soltó ella, negando con la cabeza –sólo que a Phoebe se le pasó decirte que tenías qué hacer esto.

Y le dio con la palma de la mano, un tanto fuerte a un lado del pequeño mecanismo para introducir los números.

La puerta dio un ligero rechinido y luego se abrió.

-¿Cómo supiste que fue Phoebe? –Preguntó él, divertido. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido golpear la puerta del casillero, aunque, teniendo la dueña que tenía, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Quién más pudo haber sido? –Soltó ella, encogiéndose de hombros –También se que te pusiste en contacto con ella ayer antes de las tres.

El chico abrió los ojos, asombrado.

-Ella me habló a las pureas tres –dijo, soltando una ligera risa –, y cuando le contesté, me dijo, histérica, que no podía decirme nada, y colgó. Pensé que era algo sobre el tonto de Gerald, así que no le pregunté, al fin que sonaba feliz.

-¿También sabes cuándo llegué, Sherlock? –Preguntó él, tratando de sonar divertido, aunque la idea de que ella supiera que él estaba en la ciudad y no lo hubiese buscado le dolía demasiado.

Por fortuna, la chica respondió.

-Te doy mi palabra: no tenía idea de que habías vuelto.

No hay forma de describir el alivio que sintió en ese momento.

-Llegué el domingo en la noche –soltó él –. Te juro que lo primero que hice en cuanto amaneció fue ir a buscarte a tu casa, pero me abrió una mujer que nunca había visto y me dijo que ya no vivías ahí.

El rostro de la chica se ensombreció apenas una fracción de segundo, pero luego sonrió de nuevo.

-Así es, cabeza de balón –dijo –cambié de domicilio –, y luego, abriendo muy grandes los ojos, como si acabara de escucharlo, preguntó: -¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa?

Arnold sonrió; tal vez sus besos también serían de efecto retardado.

-Esto –dijo, sacando de su mochila una cajita de madera hermosamente labrada. Tenía la figura de un jaguar en medio de la selva, y había una brillante piedra azul en cada uno de los ojos.

-¡Wow! –exclamó ella.

-Ábrela –dijo él, visiblemente emocionado.

Y ella obedeció. Y tan pronto como lo hizo, su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios.

Adentro estaba algo que ella conocía muy bien. Un pequeño relicario de forma ovalada estaba ahí, con una fotografía de ella a los diez años.

La chica estaba pasmada.

-Ese es mío, como recordarás –dijo él, deleitado ante la turbación de la chica –la cajita sí es para ti, esto, dijo señalando la alhaja aún en la mano de ella –sólo lo iba a dejar dentro para que supieras que había vuelto.

Ella seguía de piedra; los ojos clavados en la foto. La mano trabada sobre el relicario.

Un minuto… dos…

Ok. En un principio había sido lindo, pero, honestamente, comenzaba a asustarse.

-¿Estás bien?

Ahora era él quien preguntaba.

Pero esto era realmente grave, la chica ni siquiera parpadeó; de hecho, parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

-Oye… -Puso una mano sobre su hombro e instantáneamente ella dio un respingo. Bueno, al parecer se había quedado sorda, pero al menos no había perdido el sentido del tacto.

-¿Estás bien? –Repitió.

Los ojos azules se movieron lentamente de la foto hasta quedar clavados en los suyos. Había una maraña indescifrable de sentimientos ahí dentro.

La chica asintió lentamente, abrió los labios, pero sólo emitieron un sonido ahogado.

Lo volvió a intentar:

-Aún lo tienes –dijo al fin; su voz sonaba increíblemente profunda.

El chico asintió; iba a hacer la siguiente pregunta obvia, pero de repente sintió miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Wow –soltó ella, junto con un suspiro, y se lo devolvió. –Han pasado tantos años…

-Sí –dijo él, al tiempo que ella le devolvía su preciada posesión.

-Menos mal que te vi primero. Encontrarlo así me habría provocado un infarto.

El chico se rió aunque, en el fondo, por algún motivo se sentía muy triste. ¿Qué rayos esperaba? En verdad habían pasado MUCHOS años…

-Supongo que estás en la escuela de nuevo, ¿verdad? –Preguntó ella, luego de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza –Lo digo por la mochila que traes al hombro –le aclaró, antes de que preguntara; el chico asintió.

-Tengo matemáticas –le dijo -¿Y tú?

Por toda respuesta, la chica puso la mano sobre su hombro.

-Espero que vayas al corriente con tus estudios –le dijo, al tiempo que emprendía la marcha y lo hacía caminar a él también –Hoy vamos a trabajar en parejas, y por nada del mundo te dejaré hacer equipo con alguien más -Le dijo a modo de juego, pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que iba en serio. Sonrió. Por nada del mundo se le hubiese ocurrido hacer equipo con alguien más.

Llegaron al salón. La chica lo hizo tomar asiento frente a ella y, aunque pasaron como cinco minutos antes de que comenzara la clase, la chica no le dirigió la palabra más que para indicarle el tema que iban a ver ese día, y una vez que éste le confirmó que estaba familiarizado con este, la chica le ordenó que lo repasara en su libro para luego ella misma hundir la nariz en el propio.

Esto era extraño. Muy extraño. Ella lo trataba como si se hubieran visto todos los días desde su tormentosa despedida… ¿Había acaso algo que él desconocía?

Suspiró resignado y se concentró en la lección. Por algún motivo, la clase de hoy parecía importarle demasiado a la chica, así que más le valía hacer un buen papel.

El profesor llegó. Como buen chico nuevo se presentó ante la clase y, respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta, les tocó escuchar una probadita de lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años. Todo el grupo estaba atento a cada palabra. Todo el mundo, menos ella, que seguía con la nariz clavada en el tonto libro de matemáticas.

-Bien –Soltó el profesor, poniéndose de pie de repente, haciendo que las manos que se habían levantado de repente, ansiosas por saber más cosas, se bajaran. –Por más triste que suene, creo que es hora de abandonar las exóticas tribus africanas y volver a nuestra aburrida realidad.

La clase entera soltó un suspiro de reprobación.

Era gracioso notar cómo, a medida que lo habían ido escuchando, la clase se había ido sincronizando en risas y exclamaciones admiradas, que ahora actuaban como un único ente; como un mecanismo cuyos engranes se movían en una sincronía perfecta. Bueno; casi todos. Había un hermoso engrane rubio que parecía encontrar ese estúpido libro mucho más interesante que él.

Maldito libro de matemáticas. Qué ganas de romperle su estúpida cara a golpes… o más bien, su estúpida portada.

oOo

La luna había asomado su brillante faz ya. Era la tercera noche ahí, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

Cinco años. Habían pasado más de cinco años sin ver ese pedazo de cielo. El pedazo de cielo de su infancia que al fin volvía a ser suyo. Era la tercera noche que lo veía, pero aún no se lo creía por completo.

Había vuelto.

Recordaba cómo antes, de niño, miraba esas estrellas y fantaseaba con infinidad de aventuras. Luego, cuando había salido al mundo a vivir esas aventuras, lo único que pensaba era en esas estrellas. En ese pedazo de cielo que estaba cerca de ella.

Se preguntaba cada noche, antes de que el cansancio lo dejara fuera de combate, cómo estarían todos por allá: Cómo estaría Gerald; Si habría conseguido un trabajo y se llevaría mejor con su hermano, si ya tendría otro mejor amigo; si Ernie seguiría en la construcción, si el señor Kokoschka ya habría conseguido empleo; si seguiría casado con Susie… Si su abuela no se habría roto la cadera trepando en los tejados; si su abuelo seguiría sin comer frambuesas… Si Abner seguiría con su cola tan enroscada…

…Si ella aún pensaría en él…

Ella. Su suave ángel de aterradores puños. De ojos brillantes y labios anhelantes…

¿Por qué no la había besado esa última vez?

Recordaba haberla abrazado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Cómo la noche había caído sobre ellos y las estrellas (sí, esas mismas estrellas), los habían bañado con su luz esa noche.

-Tengo qué irme –Había dicho al fin, luego de mucho pensarlo, mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la retiraba suavemente. –Comienza a hacer frío.

Ella lo había mirado con ojos enrojecidos. La luz de los astros le daba un brillo fantasmal a su cabello.

-Sí –había musitado ella, desviando la vista –No querrás emprender un viaje tan largo estando resfriado. –Y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz, al tiempo que un pequeño espasmo la estremecía levemente.

-Helga… -Había comenzado él, pero ella se había puesto de pie.

-Buen viaje, Arnold. –Cuando menos lo había pensado, ella había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de su casa.

…Se había arrepentido tanto de eso…

Se había recriminado una y mil veces no haber pasado la noche ahí, junto a ella, abrazándola, secando cada una de sus lágrimas… deseaba tanto no haberla soltado nunca…

Y por eso, en esos momentos, se odiaba por ser tan feliz.

Porque esos cinco años habían sido fenomenales. Aunque diferentes a su primera experiencia en la selva, donde tantas cosas significativas habían pasado…

Ahí, donde su mundo se había hecho pedazos, y vuelto a unir de una manera increíble.

Ahí, donde había recuperado a sus padres…

Ahí… Donde la había obtenido _a ella_…

Se había sentido tan completo en ese tiempo…

Luego todo había cambiado de nuevo…

Había vuelto a la aventura, pero con sus padres en lugar de ella.

…Y había sido genial.

Había qué admitirlo. Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, se hubiera ido con sus padres de nuevo.

…Y la habría abandonado de nuevo.

Pero sólo físicamente.

Porque no había pasado ni un día; literalmente, NI UN SOLO DÍA en el que no hubiera pensado en ella, y no hubiera sentido ese deliciosos cosquilleo en su estómago; esa cálida y reconfortante sensación en su pecho.

Porque ella era un ángel, Un ángel que había venido a la tierra sólo para estar con él.

Siempre había tenido esa certeza.

Hasta hoy.

Hasta ese momento en el que se preguntaba qué rayos había pasado.

En la clase de matemáticas, cuando el grupo se había abalanzado sobre él a pedirle que fuera su compañero de equipo, la chica se había puesto de pié y atenazado su brazo alrededor del cuello de él y les había gritado, a modo de broma (de sus bromas absolutamente en serio):

"¡Yo lo vi primero, apártense!"

En ese momento, cuando uno de sus senos se aplastaba contra su oreja, y el olor de su cuerpo se colaba por cada uno de los poros de su ser, había sentido que, indudablemente, seguía siendo suya.

Sin embargo, después de esa clase no había vuelto a verla hasta el receso, junto a Phoebe, comiendo y charlando feliz. Pero no había podido acercársele. El resto de sus amigos de la infancia (especialmente Gerald) habían exigido su atención.

La había vuelto a ver en literatura, pero, como se había perdido antes de llegar al salón, había alcanzado apenas el último asiento disponible, justo en el polo opuesto del lugar donde ella se sentaba. Así que se había conformado con admirarla de lejos, mientras esta absorbía la clase con extraordinaria avidez.

La hora de salida apenas había logrado alcanzarla, pero la chica había rechazado su invitación a caminar juntos a casa, argumentando que tenía otros planes.

-Además –le había dicho –no sé si recuerdas que vivo en otro lugar ahora; mi casa ya no queda de camino a la tuya.

Tampoco había querido verlo más tarde ese día, y luego había desaparecido.

…No sin antes plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a casa –le había dicho, y había huido.

…Y él estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera había visto para dónde se iba.

Se levantó de la cama y miró el reloj. Eran las siete. Su teléfono sonó. Era Gerald.

-Hey, viejo, ¿Tienes ganas de salir con tu viejo camarada?

La verdad era que no, pero su viejo amigo sonaba tan emocionado que no podía responder con una negativa.

Gerald. Una de las pocas cosas que no había cambiado. Más allá del físico (rayos, cómo había crecido), seguía siendo el mismo y, al parecer, felizmente, seguían manteniendo el estatus de mejores amigos.

…Sí; era bueno cuando el estatus en las relaciones era claro.

-Por supuesto –respondió él, tratando de sonar animado. -¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Al cine –respondió el otro –Hoy estrenan en gemelo malvado XI.

Arnold sonrió.

-Genial –dijo –pero tendrás qué ponerme al corriente de varias entregas.

La risa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea se le contagió.

-Paso por ti en 20 minutos.

Y salieron juntos, entraron al cine, y Gerald lo puso al corriente de lo que tenía qué saber (Por suerte, las películas de terror rara vez tienen tramas complicadas), se rieron, compraron palomitas…

…Y luego la miró ahí, entrando en la misma sala que ellos, junto a un chico que obviamente iba con ella.

Bien; el libro de matemáticas podía sentirse tranquilo, porque la furia de cierto rubio muy bronceado acababa de cambiar de objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon; nada me pertenece ni obtendré ningún tipo de lucro.**

**Distancia**

-Hey, viejo, ¡calmado!

Gerald puso una mano sobre el pecho de Arnold, haciendo en el acto que este tirara casi la mitad de sus palomitas.

-Pero qué diab… -volteó a ver a su mejor amigo, tan trabado de coraje que no podía siquiera poner en orden las ideas en su cabeza. Menos mal que el chico lo conocía tan bien y había adivinado sus intenciones en el mismo segundo en el que habían llegado, o Arnold estaría liado en el suelo a golpes en ese momento con ese… con ese… tipo que acompañaba a Helga.

-Tranquilízate, viejo –le dijo casi en un susurro; lucía levemente asustado. –No puedes saltarle encima a cada persona que se le acerca.

-¡Pero…! –Exclamó él, tratando de modular su voz –Ese tipo… ella…

-No es su novio –le aclaró el otro, tratando de calmarlo –y si le pones una correa a esas hormonas un momento, te darás cuenta que no es lo que estás pensando; de hecho, si ella hubiera sabido antes que ibas a venir, en lugar de ser yo en este momento, de seguro sería ella la que vendría contigo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho disminuía un poco.

-Sí –respondió Gerald, tajante.

-Genial… supongo –soltó él, aunque no del todo convencido.

-Mira, cuando termine la película, te platico cómo está la cosa, ¿De acuerdo?

Arnold estaba deseando decirle que olvidaran la maldita película y de una vez le dijera todo lo que supiera, pero no quería parecer un ex novio desquiciado, así que asintió.

-De acuerdo –soltó, junto con un suspiro resignado.

-por cierto –dijo Gerald, sonriendo, mientras retomaban la marcha hacia la sala de nuevo –un "nooo… cómo crees, de todas maneras hubiera venido contigo" hubiera estado bien, ya sabes -agregó, encogiéndose de hombros –algo así como que siempre, en todos estos años de chico salvaje, estuviste deseando volver a ir al cine con tu viejo y genial amigo Gerald.

Arnold sonrió.

-Ya sabes –continuó el moreno –yo cancelé mi cita de hoy con mi novia para poder venir contigo…

Arnold se detuvo en el acto; ¿Eso era cierto? Entonces en verdad Gerald era MUCHO mejor amigo que él.

-Claro –continuó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo –, no es que tenga algo que ver el hecho de que ella no quisiera venir porque tiene qué estudiar para la competencia que tiene este fin de semana…

Arnold soltó una carcajada, al tiempo que le daba una palmada en el hombro al alto y fornido muchacho en el que se había convertido su aún mejor amigo.

-Te extrañé –soltó –de eso no cabe duda.

Tomaron asiento a cierta distancia de la pantalla (a distancia suficiente para tener BIEN vigilada a cierta parejita que se había sentado un poco más atrás) y la película comenzó.

Gerald rodó los ojos. Algo le hacía sospechar que, al salir de la sala, su amigo no tendría ni idea de qué terroríficas cosas habían sucedido en la pantalla.

Y en efecto; el rubio tenía una película mucho más terrorífica qué observar.

Helga estaba con la vista fija en la pantalla, había sacado de su bolsa un pequeño recipiente y luego se llevaba a la boca una fina tira de algo… ¿Eran papas fritas? Mientras el chico a su lado la miraba de reojo; parecía nervioso.

Más le valía estarlo. Al primer movimiento en falso, ya tenía calculada mentalmente la ruta por la que llegaría más rápido a partirle la cara.

El tiempo pasó, toda la sala estaba absorta en la película. Toda la sala, menos él, claro.

El chico había aplicado la clásica estrategia del bostezo, y ahora recargaba el brazo a un lado, pero sobre el respaldo de la silla de ella, sin tocarla, la otra parecía no darse cuenta.

De repente, ella había volteado a verlo, y aunque con esa oscuridad no había podido ver bien la expresión en el rostro de la chica, el otro había retirado el brazo.

Arnold sonrió "Esa es mi chica" pensó.

Luego de un par de patéticos y vanos esfuerzos del mínimo contacto, en los que la imponente rubia parecía controlarlo mejor con la mirada de lo que él lo haría con los puños, Arnold decidió que al menos podía ver el final de la tonta película.

De repente, justo cuando dirigió la mirada a la pantalla, en esta apareció una figura tan increíblemente monstruosa y repugnante, que sin pensarlo soltó un grito, junto con varios más en la sala. Gerald había gritado también, al tiempo que arrojaba las palomitas que dirigía a su boca en ese preciso momento al aire, las cuales aterrizaron en la rubia cabellera de su amigo.

-Me asustaste –le reclamó el otro, ligeramente molesto –si vas a gritar como señorita, al menos no lo hagas contra mi oído.

-Pero el susodicho ya no lo escuchaba, su cabeza se había dirigido hacia atrás, ligeramente a la izquierda, de nuevo. Una señorita había gritado al mismo tiempo que él, y conocía tan bien su voz que la había reconocido de inmediato entre una veintena de otras.

Ahí estaba ella, riendo junto con el otro chico por el susto que acababan de llevarse.

…Y su estómago comenzó a hervir de nuevo.

Si lo asustaba el estúpido gemelo malvado, se orinaría en sus pantalones si supiera lo que estaba deseando hacerle en ese momento…

La película terminó, y la sala comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco, Arnold iba a ir detrás de Helga cuando ésta se levantó, pero Gerald lo detuvo.

-En serio, viejo, déjala en paz –le dijo –puedes confiar en ella.

-Arnold bufó, pero se quedó en su asiento. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella; en quien no confiaba era en ese sujeto.

A la salida del cine, Gerald estaba intentando opinar algo sobre lo aburrida y repetitiva que se había estado volviendo la saga desde la séptima entrega, cuando vio que su amigo definitivamente no se iba a bajar de su tren.

-Ven aquí –dijo, al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo y corría hacia un callejón.

-Oye, ¿qué…

-Shhhh…

Corrieron un buen rato y ya que comenzaba a quedarse sin aire, su amigo dejó de arrastrarlo.

-Por aquí, ven.

Se escondieron tras unos botes de basura un momento; cada vez que Arnold quería decir algo, era callado por su amigo.

-De repente una inconfundible voz comenzó a colorear el aire, mezclada con la de otro sujeto. Parecían divertidos.

Gerald le hizo una seña de que se asomara.

-…fue tan estúpido –decía ella en ese momento, meneando la cabeza, sonriente.

-¿Entonces te veo el sábado? –Preguntó el chico.

-Yo creo que no. –Dijo ella –El sábado es el día de Phoebe; lo sabes.

-pero ella tiene esa competencia –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

-eso es en la mañana…

-Podemos salir en la mañana, entonces.

-¿Insinúas que me levante temprano en sábado sólo para verte?

-Será el mejor restaurant de la ciudad; lo prometo.

-Más te vale, yo no como porquerías.

La chica dijo eso último al tiempo que abría la puerta, se miraron un instante a los ojos, y, justo en el momento en que Arnold se iba a poner de pie de un salto al adivinar las intenciones del otro adolescente, la puerta se le estrelló a éste frente a la cara. Helga había desaparecido dentro del edificio.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Le preguntó el rubio a su amigo, atónito.

-Es una larga historia –soltó el otro. Mientras se ponía de pié. Vamos por una hamburguesa; yo invito.

OoO

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? –Preguntó el moreno, cómodamente sentado en una mesa con vista a la calle.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto? –Inquirió Arnold al instante.

Gerald sonrió.

-Primero lo primero, ¿eh? Bien. Se llama Elliot, y aunque no lo creas, es un buen chico. Pertenece al club de literatura y ha ido a algunas competencias junto con Helga, representando al sector. Es listo, ingenioso y amable; bastante popular a decir verdad. –Sonrió al ver la cara de su amigo. –Sé que preferirías que te dijera que es un perdedor y un idiota, pero la verdad es que Helga no sale con tipos así…

-Momento –lo interrumpió el rubio, casi atragantándose con su hamburguesa -¿Cómo que no sale con tipos así? ¿Quieres decir que es común que Helga tenga citas?

Gerald ahogó una carcajada, por puro respeto a su amigo, convirtiéndola en un falso atragantamiento. En cambio, negó lentamente y dijo:

-Creo que deberías escuchar la historia desde el principio… descuida, estoy seguro de que te va a interesar más que a cualquier persona.

Arnold le dio un largo trago a su gaseosa y se acomodó en su asiento.

-Te escucho –le dijo a su amigo.

Mantener el control era lo que mejor había sabido hacer en su vida, siempre. Hasta esa tarde al menos; en la que le costaba sentarse tranquilamente incluso a escuchar un relato sobre la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, de boca del mejor contador de historias que hubiese conocido jamás, y que, casualmente, se trataba de su mejor amigo, con el que no se sentaba a platicar tranquilamente en privado desde los once años.

-Bien –dijo Gerald, acomodándose también, aclarando su garganta, como siempre lo hacía antes de comenzar uno de sus geniales relatos.

"Como recordarás, tu servidor nunca fue precisamente un fan de Helga G. Pataki, pero cuando vi que lo tuyo con ella iba en serio, y que también para mi entonces prospecta de novia era alguien muy importante, pensé que debía tener algo que no había visto, así que le presté un poco más de atención de lo usual, y, en efecto, vi que comenzaba a cambiar paulatinamente: Sus calificaciones se dispararon (creo que Phoebe estaba secretamente celosa) -una pequeña risa- además de que parecía que, mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo, se volvía más tranquila y, hasta cierto punto, amable (amable tipo Helga Pataki, claro) Pero entonces te fuiste así, de repente…"

Gerald se trabó un momento, de pronto, parecía fascinado con la hamburguesa a medio comer de su plato. Arnold sintió un nudo en el estómago. Al parecer, había lastimado a más personas de las que se imaginaba con su partida.

-Gerald, yo… -soltó, un tanto angustiado.

Pero el aludido sacudió una mano frente a él, como tratando de alejar la idea que se había formado en la cabeza de su amigo como si de un molesto insecto se tratase.

-Nadie te culpa –dijo –, ni a tus padres –agregó –la vida es así y punto.

Arnold suspiró, mientras Gerald le dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

-Ok, continúo con mi historia, si me permites –soltó, con completo profesionalismo, al tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta de nuevo.

"Todos pensábamos que Helga iba a estar devastada, pero, si lo estaba, debía disimularlo bastante bien. Ella debió saberlo también: lo odioso que es que todo el mundo se te quede viendo, esperando que te desmorones de un momento a otro…"

Arnold comprendió entonces, sin tener que preguntar, que la gente había estado, sin dudas, esperando lo mismo del moreno.

"Ella se veía bien; por un tiempo sostuvo sus calificaciones, y rara vez se metía en problemas, sin embargo… algo debió de haber pasado, porque de repente se volvió taciturna… prácticamente no hablaba con nadie, luego comenzó a quedarse dormida en clases… los chicos la molestaban por eso; les parecía gracioso. Yo me imaginaba que algo malo debía de estar pasándole, pero dado que nunca fuimos muy "íntimos" que digamos, no le preguntaba nada, al fin que no me iba a responder. Por el contrario, le preguntaba a Phoebe, pero ella sólo me decía que estaba pasando por una situación difícil, y que, si quería ayudarla, entonces convenciera a los otros de que la dejaran en paz."

"Pero tú conoces a los chicos –agregó –eran un montón de idiotas entonces, y cuando ella comenzó a ir a la escuela cada vez más sucia y descuidada, las burlas subieron de tono."

El nudo en el estómago de Arnold ya se le había subido a la garganta.

"De nada servían las personas que intentaban interceder por ella (que no eran muchos, realmente); prácticamente a todos les parecía graciosísimo en lo que se había convertido la chica que solía gobernar a la escuela mediante el terror –meneó la cabeza, y continuó –. Un día, un chico le dijo algo, nadie supo realmente qué, pero ella le saltó encima de repente. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no era que la típica Helga hubiera decidido volver, era algo peor; la chica lo golpeaba con tanta saña que nadie se la podía quitar de encima, ni siquiera los adultos… Al final, ambos terminaron expulsados de la escuela por casi un mes, aunque, honestamente, el 90% de los golpes se los llevó el idiota ese."

Hizo una pausa, en la que le dio un largo trago a su soda, luego miró lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa, pero no la tocó, simplemente parecía evitar los ojos de su amigo.

"Luego vino lo peor –soltó en tono lúgubre, con la vista clavada en la gente que pasaba por la calle, al otro lado de la ventana –Pasaron las cuatro semanas, y el idiota ese volvió, pero ella no."

Arnold se llevó las manos a la boca, muy preocupado ante lo que pudiera seguir.

"Nadie sabía por qué no volvía, hasta que un maestro nos aclaró que estaba enferma, pero no quiso dar detalles. Phoebe era una tumba también ante el tema, pero por la cara de afligida que ponía cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, era obvio que se trataba de algo grave."

Arnold quiso preguntar algo, aterrado, pero Gerald alzó la mano frente a él.

-Créeme, viejo –le dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –te estoy diciendo todo lo que sé.

Y continuó:

"Pasaron varias semanas más, y nada. Incluso comenzaron rumores de que ella había muerto… -Arnold contuvo el impulso apenas por nada de interrumpirlo –recuerdo que una vez alguien cometió la estupidez de decirlo frente a Phoebe, y esta simplemente estalló en llanto, en medio de la clase. Salió corriendo y yo tras ella; la encontré detrás de las gradas del estadio, y lloró largamente contra mi hombro. Me confesó que Helga estaba hospitalizada, aunque jamás me dijo por qué. Yo le aseguré que iba a estar bien, que se iba a recuperar (¿Qué más podía hacer?) y ella, poco a poco, se calmó… -Una expresión extraña surcó el rostro de su amigo en ese momento –Esa vez nos hicimos novios –de repente soltó una risa despectiva contra sí mismo –. Vaya romántico que soy, ¿eh? A veces pienso que me aproveché de ella; no sé, el punto es que luego supe, por boca de ella misma, que Helga al fin había dejado el hospital, algunas semanas después. Pero nunca volvió a la escuela. Se había ido de la ciudad junto con su madre."

Arnold estaba atónito.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? –estalló de pronto, furioso. –¿por qué tú NUNCA me dijiste nada de eso?

-¡Hey, hermano, tranquilo! –exclamó el otro, al momento que su amigo se ponía de pié; la mitad del restaurant había volteado a verlos, curiosa, incluso un mesero se acercó:

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, algo molesto.

-Sí, todo bien –respondió Gerald, mientras le rogaba con la vista a Arnold que volviera a su lugar, cosa que por fortuna hizo.

-Todo bien –repitió Arnold. –Lo siento, me exalté.

El hombre los miró con recelo y continuó con su trabajo.

-Lo siento –dijo el chico, al momento en que, con los codos sostenidos sobre la mesa, se revolvía sus dorados cabellos –pero es que…

-¿Qué podías hacer tú estando al otro lado del mundo? –Soltó el otro, con voz tranquilizadora. –La mayor parte del tiempo no sabíamos dónde estabas hasta que tú te ponías en contacto, y cuando esto pasó yo no tenía idea de dónde andabas, la verdad…

Arnold levantó la cabeza; parecía a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -soltó –pero es que saber que pasó por tantas cosas horribles, mientras yo pasaba los mejores días de mi vida es tan…

-¿Ahora comprendes por qué nunca te lo dije? –le preguntó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. Intentó acabar con lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa, pero la regresó al plato al notarla fría.

-Vámonos de aquí, dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa –Aún no te cuento la parte alegre de la historia.

El chico lo siguió, sintiéndose casi febril; el cuerpo le pesaba una tonelada, y a la vez, se sentía como si sus pies no estuviesen tocando realmente el suelo: tenía los sentidos embotados.

De pronto, la mano de su amigo se posó sobre su hombro.

-En serio la quieres, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, sonriendo –la verdad no te culpo, Helga es una chica genial, no tanto como Phoebe, pero sí más que todas las demás.

Arnold sonrió; nunca hubiera esperado escuchar a su amigo diciendo eso, el otro pareció adivinar su pensamiento otra vez, porque agregó, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver la chispa de alegría en el rostro de su amigo.

-Lo digo en serio, en cuanto me tomé el tiempo para conocerla, comprendí algo de lo que tú y Phoebe veían en ella.

El rubio lo miró al fin. Una sonrisa radiante como el sol atravesaba su cara de lado a lado.

-La amo –soltó, y entonces su cara se encendió como una braza. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

Eran las once de la noche ya, pero ninguno de los chicos quería volver aún; tenían tantos años sin verse, y tenían tantas cosas de las qué hablar, que a ninguno le importó que al otro día tuvieran qué madrugar para ir a la escuela, o la regañada que les esperaría al llegar a casa.

-Bien, quiero mi parte feliz –dijo Arnold, mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque –o te juro que en este momento me colaré, a ver cómo, en la habitación de Helga y le pediré perdón de rodillas por haberla dejado sola en este mundo de porquería.

Gerald negó con la cabeza.

–Dudo que pudieras hacerlo; Helga te mataría a golpes antes de saber que eras tú quien se había infiltrado en su cuarto.

Arnold sonrió, su amigo, definitivamente, tenía razón.

-Entonces haré un campamento frente a su edificio hasta que salga, y entonces le pediré perdón.

Gerald sonrió.

-Y ella de todas maneras te golpearía, "por ridículo" –dijo, imitando moderadamente bien la voz de la rubia.

-Bueno –soltó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros –, razón de más para que me digas que no toda su vida ha sido una porquería.

-¿Dónde me quedé? –Preguntó el otro chico, sentándose a su lado.

-Helga dejó el hospital… y la ciudad… -soltó el otro, aún incrédulo ante sus propias palabras. -¿En serio no sabes qué le pasó?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, y luego dijo:

-Pero una cosa sí te puedo asegurar; los padres de Helga andaban increíblemente mal. Cuando Helga se fue de la ciudad, sólo su mamá iba con ella. Después me enteré de que se habían divorciado… De hecho, -agregó, apretando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha –corría el rumor de que una vez, poco antes de que suspendieran a Helga, los vecinos de su casa llamaron a la policía, casi en la madrugada. Al parecer había una pelea o algo así. –el chico miró la expresión de su amigo y se adelantó a decir: -y ni se te ocurra preguntarle sobre eso.

Arnold lo miró, sorprendido. ¿Acaso Gerald se había vuelto psíquico en el tiempo que tenían sin verse?

-Sólo te conozco demasiado, viejo –soltó el chico, meneando la cabeza, el otro frunció el seño aún más; eso sólo acababa de confirmar sus sospechas.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías.

-¿Y por qué no debo preguntarle? –inquirió, algo molesto.

-Porque ella no te responderá, y se pondrá de un humor de los mil demonios el resto del día, o de la semana, dependiendo de qué tan indiscreta sea la pregunta.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, hasta que sus ojos quedaron directamente a la altura de los de su amigo.

-A ella no le gusta hablar de eso. Punto. Y no es por puro capricho, en verdad parece dolerle demasiado el simple recuerdo de esos días; así que, si ella decidió enterrarlos, que así sea.

El rubio no pudo más que darle la razón a su amigo; de repente recordó la sombra que había cruzado el rostro de la chica cuando le había confirmado que ya no vivía en su antigua casa.

Gerald continuó:

-Yo sólo te lo estoy contando porque, después de todo, tienes derecho a saber, y porque de todas formas alguien más terminaría contándotelo –se encogió de hombros –lo que yo sé no es más que lo de el dominio popular, excepto la parte de que estuvo hospitalizada por varias semanas.

El chico clavó una vez más sus profundos ojos oscuros en los de su amigo.

-Si de verdad quieres llevarte bien con ella, no le preguntes nada. Tal vez un día ella decida contártelo, pero no te desesperes si no sucede pronto.

Arnold clavó la mirada en un murciélago que volaba a baja altura entre los árboles, aunque realmente no lo veía. Recordaba todos los enigmas que habían encontrado a lo largo de sus interminables viajes, y se recordaba a sí mismo, sonriente, pensando que si había sido capaz de resolver el enigma que era Helga, definitivamente podría con algo así.

…Qué equivocado estaba. Esa chica era un abismo tan profundo de secretos como el mismísimo océano, y ahora estaba seguro que jamás terminaría de descubrirlos todos…

-¡Bien, bien, tu parte feliz! –se apresuró a decir el chico, al ver la profunda oscuridad en la que se sumergía la mirada de su amigo de pronto.

El otro volteó a verlo, un poco sobresaltado.

"Bien, (y espero que esta parte no te haga sentir aún peor), recuerdo que cuando por fin nos pudimos poner en contacto, y te dije que Helga se había mudado de ciudad –el otro asintió, con los dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo. –, me pediste la nueva dirección de ella, y te dije que no se la había dado a nadie –un nuevo asentimiento –, te mentí –el otro no hizo ningún gesto, había comenzado a sospecharlo durante la plática. –Phoebe sí la sabía, pero no quiso dármela. Me dijo que ella le había dicho que no se la diera A NADIE; incluyéndote."

Arnold sólo asintió, sin emitir sonido ni gesto alguno.

"Unos dos años después, -continuó el otro –recuerdo que fui con mi papá a un viaje que tenía de negocios, y mientras lo esperaba en la sala de espera de una oficina, al ver por la ventana hacia la calle, una chica me llamó la atención: Parecía una muñeca. Recuerdo que traía el uniforme de alguna escuela privada, y estaba parada al lado de un poste, mirando hacia los autos, parecía esperar a alguien. Su cabello brillaba increíblemente con el sol –una sonrisa pícara invadió su rostro –y a pesar de su recatado uniforme, podía notarse un cuerpo que, si bien era muy delgado y algo infantil, prometía convertirse en una mujer despampanante –su sonrisa se ensanchó –eso fue lo que me llamó la atención: estaba justamente en el punto medio entre una niña y una mujer."

Volteó a ver a su amigo.

-Creo que ya adivinaste de quién se trataba, ¿verdad?

Por toda respuesta, el otro sonrió.

-Pues yo no lo adiviné –admitió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros –aunque, para mi defensa, no pude verle bien la cara, sólo distinguí unos labios increíbles, y fue todo.

Arnold se estiró en el asiento, por primera vez en varias horas, con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro; le encantaba la idea de Helga en traje de colegiala; le hubiera fascinado verla.

"A la semana siguiente –continuó el otro, al ver a su amigo tan sumergido en sus fantasías de dulces colegialas de escuelas privadas, que no iba a opinar nada. –Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando, a la primera clase, se presentó esa misma chica a la escuela; si bien ya no traía su uniforme, reconocí esas piernas al instante."

Arnold miró con cierta desaprobación la sonrisa en el rosto de su amigo, y este se encogió de hombros, divertido.

-¡Te juro que no tenía idea que era tu chica! –Exclamó, divertido, -y además yo ya tenía, desde hacía años, a mi amada y dulce novia, pero la niña era digna de verse.

El rubio sonrió, meneando ligeramente la cabeza. Definitivamente su amada era una mujer digna de verse.

"Nadie parecía conocerla, y ella parecía divertida ante la situación. Se paró frente a todos y dijo: "hola" pero nadie le respondió; a pesar de que habíamos muchos antiguos compañeros suyos de la primaria, nadie sabía quién era –se llevó una mano al mentón, al momento que miraba al cielo –, no puedes acusarnos de despistados, honestamente. Es que ella había cambiado mucho, y no sólo del cuerpo; era como si sus facciones, que de niña parecían saturar su cara, de pronto se habían acomodado en el lugar y proporción adecuada, además, ahora tenía dos cejas –Soltó una risa divertida –creo que eso fue lo que nos impidió reconocerla; había perdido como medio kilo de vellos ahí en la frente."

Arnold le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero también se rió, las cejas de Helga en verdad eran cosa seria.

"Entonces llegó Phoebe, por primera vez tarde en toda su vida, (cómo son las cosas a veces, ¿no?), y entonces la miró. Al parecer ni siquiera a ella le había dicho que regresaría, porque se quedó de piedra viéndola. Después de algunos segundos que a todos nos parecieron eternos, mi novia arrojó los libros quién sabe a dónde y gritó "Helga" al momento que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas."

"Todos estábamos de piedra; ¿era_ esa_ Helga? No podía ser posible. Recuerdo que reí para mis adentros, feliz por ti. No sabías la que te esperaba cuando volvieras. –Arnold sonrió; recordaba cómo en una carta, cuando le contaba el regreso de Helga, le había dicho lo increíblemente bella que había vuelto, y cómo, de manera burlesca, le había aclarado, de una vez, que no le enviaría ni una sola foto, a ver si al menos, para verla, volvía. Lamentablemente, no había podido hacerlo hasta dos años después– Helga nos dijo, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Phoebe, que no la soltaba, que tenía planeado quedarse en la ciudad de manera permanente, y luego, para sorpresa de todos, nos pidió disculpas por el comportamiento que había tenido en el pasado. (Se veía tan segura que me dio algo de miedo), y dijo que esperaba que pudiéramos comenzar de cero. Después de eso se dirigió a su asiento, aún sin soltar a Phoebe, y aclaró de camino, que no respondería ninguna pregunta –se rió abiertamente- parecía más una estrella de Hollywood dando una conferencia de prensa que una nueva alumna presentándose, y todos los ahí presentes la tomaron como tal."

Arnold sonrió tristemente, comenzaba a lamentar haberse perdido todo eso.

"Tú conoces el poder y el encanto de las chicas nuevas, -continuó Gerald- así que comenzaron a lloverle invitaciones de todos lados para salir, Helga parecía divertida ante la situación, sin embargo, los rechazaba diplomáticamente. Yo estaba feliz por ti; Sin embargo, un día, de la nada, aceptó la invitación de un chico tan común y corriente que me quedé en shock. No podía creer que lo prefiriera a él que a ti –el eludido arrugó el ceño, molesto; su amigo ni se dio por enterado- luego salió con otro, y con otro –Los puños de cierto rubio estaban apuñados ya de tal forma que se clavaban a sí mismos las uñas, a pesar de traerlas muy cortas- Yo estaba francamente molesto, pero Phoebe siempre me decía que confiara en ella, que aún te amaba, pero yo no lo soporté y la encaré un día. Ella me miró un tanto sorprendida y, por toda respuesta, me dijo que podíamos acompañarla Phoebe y yo a la cita que tenía esa noche, si mal no recuerdo, con el capitán del equipo de rugby, que al fin de cuentas el chico pagaría todo."

"Y fui –continuó- sentía que mi obligación era cuidarla, además Helga es la segunda chica más lista que he conocido, así que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué tramaba –se encogió de hombros- además, -agregó- una cena gratis es una cena gratis, y fuimos. El tipo era bastante agradable, y si bien Helga fue amable en todo momento, el pobre tipo no pudo tocarle un pelo en toda la cita; no quiero ni imaginarme el dinero que debe haber gastado, porque el restaurant era caro, pero no obtuvo absolutamente nada a cambio."

Arnold parecía más relajado de pronto, cosa que agradó a Gerald.

"Después me enteré de algo por demás curioso; Helga era famosa por una cosa: salía con multitud de chicos, pero jamás nadie había logrado ni siquiera tocarle un dedo; comenzó a volverse un tipo de competencia quién llegaría a algo con ella primero, pero Helga hubiera ganado una medalla olímpica en el deporte de darle alas a sus pretendientes y cortárselas a pleno vuelo. Luego la apuesta se formalizó: ya había dinero de por medio. Diez dólares era la apuesta por cada cita que tuvieran con ella; el que lograra darle un beso primero, y tuviera una foto para comprobarlo, ganaría todo el dinero acumulado."

Arnold lo miró asustado: ¿En qué rayos estaba metida su… ¿novia? ¿Aún era su novia?

Gerald le sonrió, reconfortante.

Como te lo dije, ella no es tonta, en lo absoluto. Jamás tiene una cita con ningún tipo que pudiera darle problemas a la larga; aunque no lo creas, es bastante exigente con quién sale. Si me lo preguntas, creo que ya lo tomó como un hobby, además de que nunca he conocido a nadie que le gusten las cosas gratis más que a ella… además –agregó, al notar el mutismo en el que había caído su amigo- creo que ella sabe lo de la apuesta."

El otro abrió aún más los ojos, pero no dijo nada, ahora que lo decía, no le extrañaría en lo absoluto.

"En fin, -agregó el otro, al tiempo que bostezaba- por la honra de tu chica no debes preocuparte; hasta hora, nadie ha logrado ni siquiera tomarle la mano. –Miró su reloj; pasaban de las doce- En resumen: ella es hermosa, inteligente, alegre (aunque el resto de las chicas, menos Phoebe, la odie por su popularidad con el sexo opuesto), tiene montones de cosas gratis en su vida, (lo que la hace aún más feliz), y se ha conservado intacta para ti. Creo que no puedes pedir más de ella."

Arnold sonrió al tiempo que se ponía de pie, desperezándose.

-Creo que es hora de irse a dormir –dijo –, mis padres me matarán.

-Y a mi –agregó el otro, riéndose –espero que para nuestra próxima plática seas tú el que me cuente de tus geniales aventuras de chico selvático, y no toquemos el tema de Helga en un laaargo tiempo; creo que ya llené mi cuota por, mínimo, unos dos años.

Arnold sonrió.

-Dalo por hecho –le dijo.

Tomaron un taxi y cada uno llegó a su casa; Arnold se sentía tranquilo, aunque una maraña de emociones encontradas se apoderaba de su estómago.

Gerald, por su parte, se sentía algo culpable, casi como si le hubiera mentido a su mejor amigo, pues había preferido suprimir el comentario final de su historia. Si ella se estaba conservando para él, entonces, ¿por qué había accedido a salir nuevamente con Elliot el sábado?

En fin. Eso ya era cuestión de su amigo averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok... Largo capi... me debatía entre presentarlo en dos partes o entero, pero al final me decidí por ponerlo así; ya hay DEMASIADAS cosas dentro de mi cabeza y quería sacar esto de una vez, espero no haberlos aburrido. <strong>

**Desde el pasado capítulo (en el que no sé por qué no aparecieron mis notas T-T) quería agradecer MUCHÍSIMO a _Milanh_, quien, con su muy amable comentario (¡El primero de esta cosa!) me inspiró para el siguente capítulo, también mi agradecimiento a _romiih_ y a nuestro _guest _misterioso, quienes con sus amables comentarios me inspiraron este. **

**De nuevo, muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer las locuras que salen de mi cabeza, y muy especialmente para los que se dan un tiempecito extra para dejarme sus opiniones que, francamente, son oro puro para mi; simple y sencillamente, el saber que a la gente le gusta lo que hago es mi principal motor para continuar, así que, por adelantado MUCHAS GRACIAS a los que se decidan a dejarme su opinión.**

**...Y ya mejor dejo de seguir mendigando reviews XD ¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, nada me pertenece ni obtendré ningún tipo de lucro (sólo el simple placer de escribir).**

**Añoranza**

A pesar de que ya pasaban de las tres de la madrugada, Arnold no podía dormir; tenía una sobrecarga de información dentro de la cabeza y amenazaba con hacer cortocircuito. Había llegado cerca de las 12:30 a su casa; su padre, que era el único despierto, lo había mandado directamente a la cama "ya hablaremos mañana" le había dicho, pero no parecía molesto.

Helga.

Al parecer, se había vuelto incapaz de pensar en otra cosa desde que había llegado. Lo que antes (hacía menos de una semana, de hecho), había sido una dulce fuente de inspiración y un poderoso motivo para desear volver a casa, se había convertido en una obsesión; simple y llanamente.

Eso le pasaba por fantasear durante años con algo que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance: y ese algo era llamado destino.

¿Qué podía saber él del destino? Siempre había confiado que sería bueno y brillante, y que sólo cosas buenas les deparaba a todos. Nunca hubiera pensado que, si bien con él era casi un santo, (¡incluso le había devuelto a sus padres, y había vuelto realidad sus fantasías de niñez!), con otras personas parecía ensañarse de la forma más cruel e injusta.

Y _ella_ era una de ellas.

Él, quien no sabía nada del mundo, ni cuando había vivido en la civilización, ahora menos, con años y años de aislamiento en diminutos asentamientos humanos, alejados de la mano de Dios, como dirían algunos, y grandes espacios abiertos de naturaleza en su estado más virgen… y equipos de muy alta tecnología, y muchos técnicos, directores y quién sabe cuántas cosas más los primeros años.

Y al "no saber nada del mundo" se refería al mundo real; ese que condenaba a inocentes niñas a una vida de tristezas e incomprensión; de abandono, que les daba la felicidad con la que tanto habían soñado por tan sólo un momento, luego se las arrebataba y, como premio de consolación, las llenaba de problemas y luego las mandaba al hospital por meses…

"Ahora es feliz" se decía a sí mismo. Sin embargo, sentía que le hacía falta algo a esa frase; algo que no se atrevía ni a formular dentro de su cabeza, y que, sin embargo, había estado asechándolo desde la vez que había hablado con ella, frente al casillero que se negaba a abrirse.

"Ahora es feliz… sin mí."

Bien, lo había dicho: Ella era feliz sin él. Al menos, todo parecía indicar eso. Él se la había imaginado siempre, feliz, sí. (En su eternamente optimista cabeza jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que ella tuviera más dolores que una dulce nostalgia y añoranza por él, tal y como él lo había sentido por ella), pero deseando su regreso. Esperándolo a él para poder ser completamente feliz…

Pero ella lo había recibido como a un amigo no tan cercano del que tenía un tiempo sin saber nada… O tal vez ni eso, porque ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo le había ido. ¡Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera había puesto atención a lo que había dicho en su presentación!

Al parecer, por ella no debía preocuparse; por quien debía hacerlo ahora era por sí mismo…

¿Qué iba a hacer si ella había dejado de amarlo? Él no tenía un "plan B" para algo así…

oOo

Caminaba lentamente; un montón de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía qué preocuparse ella por eso? Tenía cosas más urgentes en las qué pensar, y no las había pensado por estar pensando justamente en "eso."

Presionó el botón del intercomunicador, y un "ya voy" le respondió inmediatamente.

Un minuto o dos después, la chica salía del elevador, aún con el cepillo de cabello en la mano, que metió en la mochila en cuanto la vio.

-Llegas tarde –fue todo su saludo; la otra frunció el seño.

-Pues tú no parecías tener precisamente horas esperándome.

La rubia sonrió; la otra la imitó.

-Me atrapaste –soltó –, la verdad es que me quedé dormida.

-Yo también –admitió la otra, junto con un suspiro, cuya la mitad era un bostezo.

–Tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, que casi no pude dormir anoche –afirmó la rubia, pasando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Al menos tú no dormiste por voluntad propia; a mí no me dejaron dormir. –Soltó la pelinegra, a medio camino entre la molestia y la resignación.

Su amiga volteó a verla con una mirada pícara en el rostro, la otra inmediatamente se ruborizó.

-¡No es lo que piensas! –Exclamó, más fuerte de lo necesario –, me hablaron por teléfono pasada la media noche –aclaró, haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-¿Y se podría saber quién te habló? –preguntó la otra, enarcando una ceja, sin quitar la suspicaz expresión del rostro.

-Gerald –soltó Phoebe de mala gana, desviando la mirada.

-¡¿Ya ves que sí era lo que pensaba?! –le recalcó la otra, triunfal.

-¡Sí! –Respondió ésta, aún a medio camino entre la molestia y la vergüenza –pero no por lo que piensas.

-¿Y entonces? –soltó Helga, un poco curiosa.

-¡Por ti! –respondió la menuda chica, mirando a su amiga algo molesta.

La otra alzó las cejas, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Quiere hacer un trío o algo a…

Pero no pudo terminar, una mochila en forma de maletín le había dado de lleno en el estómago.

-¡Hey, Pheebs! –Exclamó, una vez que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire de nuevo -¡Te estás volviendo muy violenta!

-¡Tú me sacas de quicio! –soltó la otra, aunque se veía algo culpable, obviamente no había planeado darle tan fuerte. –Perdón –soltó, un momento después –, pero es que esa tonta competencia me tiene con los nervios de punta, y anoche me la pasé consolando a mi novio porque no sabe cómo consolar a su mejor amigo ¡porque no sabe cómo lidiar contigo!

Helga se detuvo un momento, tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste –soltó la otra –y mejor camina porque no quiero, además, llegar tarde a la escuela.

Helga tuvo qué correr un poco para darle alcance a su amiga, quien no había detenido la marcha.

-¿Arnold no sabe cómo lidiar conmigo? –le preguntó, un vez que estuvo junto a ella.

-Ajá –respondió la otra. –Al parecer, que salgas con otros chicos lo está volviendo loco.

Helga dejó de caminar de nuevo. Esta vez Phoebe hizo lo mismo. La rubia tenía la mirada clavada en el piso; el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente.

-Él se fue durante cinco años –soltó de pronto la otra, sin voltear a verla -¿Qué rayos esperaba? ¿Qué me recluyera en un convento hasta que volviera?

Phoebe resopló.

-Eso debes hablarlo con él –le respondió, meneando la cabeza lentamente –Yo no puedo responderte esas cosas, y ciertamente Gerald tampoco puede responderle a Arnold lo que sólo tú sabes…

Helga parecía clavada en el piso.

-Es un idiota –soltó, al fin, como si acabara de resolver un ecuación especialmente complicada.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros, al tiempo que retomaba la marcha.

-Entonces ve y díselo, pero, por el amor de Dios, ¡dejen de meterse con mis horas de sueño!

Helga ya no respondió; meterse con una Phoebe desvelada y medio histérica antes de una competencia era más peligroso que meterse a un jaula llena de leones hambrientos. Desvió la mirada, molesta; la primera clase le tocaba literatura: con su histérica mejor amiga, por cierto, molesta con ella, y sí, con Arnold…

…Vaya manera de comenzar el día…

Llegaron al salón, Phoebe tomó su asiento, sacó una libreta y se puso a dar los últimos toques a la tarea de ese día, Helga sólo arrojó la mochila a su silla y buscó con los ojos a cierto rubio con cabeza de balón.

…Pero aún no había llegado. Gerald tampoco, por cierto.

El moreno llegó más de veinte minutos después de empezada la clase, el otro, hasta el segundo periodo, y no se dio cuenta porque tuvieran clase juntos, sino porque lo vio entrar corriendo a la escuela cuando ella se dirigía hacia su casillero. Lucía terrible.

"Creo que este no durmió nada" pensó, y se dijo a sí misma que más le valía evitarlo por el resto del día. No sería demasiado difícil; no tenían ninguna clase juntos ya.

Pero se equivocó.

A la hora del almuerzo, Phoebe le dijo que Gerald se les iba a unir para comer, y como lo supuso, cierto rubio lo acompañaba.

-Hola, Phoebe, Helga.

Fue todo lo que dijo, al tiempo que dejaba su charola sobre la mesa.

-Hola –soltó ella, al tiempo que sacaba su lonchera de la mochila –. Creo que acabo de perder el apetito –le murmuró al rubio, al ver que Phoebe y Gerald intercambiaban saliva como saludo matinal.

Arnold sonrió, un tanto abochornado. Tal vez para Helga fuera algo del día a día, pero a él definitivamente le tomaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a las demostraciones de afecto de ese calibre de sus dos otrora inocentes compañeros de primaria.

-Lo hacen todo el tiempo –le susurró, y su tibio aliento sobre la oreja le provocó escalofríos –ya te acostumbrarás… o no –agregó, fingiendo escalofríos.

Arnold la miró, preguntándose cómo se sentiría probar ese tipo de saludo matinal con semejantes labios sonrosados.

Nadie dijo ni media palabra mientras comían, fue hasta casi terminar que Phoebe tomó la palabra.

-Junté a Arnold y a Gerald en nuestro proyecto de literatura –soltó de pronto, mirando a Helga. Gerald terminaba su pudín en ese momento, sin darse por enterado, Arnold sólo frunció el seño; no tenía ni idea de qué proyecto hablaba.

-Son equipos de dos, Phoebe –le respondió Helga, mirándola preocupada; en verdad parecía afectarle la más mínima falta de sueño.

-Lo sé –soltó la otra, despreocupadamente –, le dije al profesor que expondríamos por separado, pero trabajaríamos en el mismo proyecto, para explicarles –luego se encogió de hombros –Arnold va llegando y Gerald… bueno, hoy prácticamente no estuvo en clase…

-Y el profesor te cumple todos tus caprichos porque eres su favorita –la interrumpió la otra, desperezándose –no sé por qué te prefiere a ti; yo soy la que trae las medallas de literatura a la escuela.

-Sólo has traído tres –le respondió la otra, con fingida molestia –yo soy la que llena el medallero de la escuela, y eso todos lo saben.

-Y también llenas el comedor con tu enorme cabeza inflada –soltó la otra, imitando una expansión con sus manos.

-Al menos es lo único inflado que traigo –le respondió la otra, señalando cierta parte de la anatomía de su amiga que hizo que los dos hombres ahí presentes se sonrojaran notoriamente.

-¡Hey! –Exclamó la otra, cruzando sus brazos sobre los pechos –¡Estas son 100% Helga Pataki!

-¡Claro! –Soltó la otra, junto con una carcajada –¡justo ayer no tenías ni la mitad!

-Pues creo que necesitas otros lentes –respondió la aludida, poniéndose de pie -¿Quieres que te demuestre que son mías?

-Si no, me debes una entrada al parque de diversiones, ¡En domingo!

-Ok –soltó la otra –y si son mías, tú pagas.

-Hecho.

Y se retiraron a quién sabe dónde a comprobar teorías.

Arnold miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

-Ya te acostumbrarás –soltó Gerald, encogiéndose de hombros –el único problema es que nunca te piden que funjas como juez.

Y terminó su malteada.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Oye, Gerald, ¿Phoebe antes…

Pero no se le ocurría cómo formular la pregunta exactamente, sin embargo, como ya se hacía costumbre, su compañero se le adelantó.

-No sé en qué momento comenzaron a llevarse así –le dijo –cuando Helga regresó, ya se trataban de esa forma; supongo que se estuvieron viendo durante esos dos años que Helga desapareció, y ve tú a saber qué cosas harían. Pero, como es costumbre, eso también es Top Secret… -luego agregó, mordisqueando el popote de su extinta malteada con expresión soñadora –aunque confío en que algún día esos expedientes sean desclasificados…

Arnold frunció el ceño, un tanto divertido, al ver la expresión en la cara de su amigo, luego le preguntó intrigado de pronto:

-Y tú… ¿de casualidad aprendiste a leer la mente o algo así en este tiempo? Cada vez que pienso o estoy a punto de decirte algo, tú me respondes sin siquiera haberme escuchado.

Gerald se encogió de hombros.

-¿Has tratado de convivir con esas dos al mismo tiempo, tú sólo? –le preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos –Supongo que es un asunto de adaptación –continuó –Las mujeres en general son mucho más hábiles con el lenguaje que nosotros los varones, y si a eso le agregas la especie de simbiosis que existe entre las dos, y la agilidad mental de ambas… bueno; o aprendes a leer un poco la mente, o te quedas con la boca abierta cada rato como un idiota, teniendo la certeza que se están burlando de ti, pero sin comprender cuál fue el chiste…

Arnold se imaginó el escenario, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal; Tal vez era hora de comenzar a trabajar en sus habilidades telepáticas.

En ese momento Helga y Phoebe volvían, y por la expresión de ambas, Phoebe acababa de ganar un pase todo pagado al parque de atracciones… en domingo.

-Estúpida Olga –soltó, al momento que se dejaba caer en su silla –¿Quién le da derecho de comprarme ropa interior y ponerla en mi cajón sin decírmelo?

Por toda respuesta, Phoebe sonrió de manera triunfal.

-¡Y no es tanto! –Agregó, mirando la expresión en el rostro de Gerald –sólo tiene un poco de relle…

Pero se cortó a mitad de la frase; su rostro tomó un encendido color escarlata al toparse con ciertos ojos verdes que la veían, demasiado atentos a los detalles.

-¿Por qué rayos les doy explicaciones a ustedes dos, par de zopencos? –Soltó, cruzándose de Brazos.

-Yo sé que sólo es un poco, querida Helga –le dijo el moreno, dándole un fraternal apretón de hombros a la rubia –la naturaleza ha sido bondadosa contigo estos últimos años, lo sé…

Y luego salió disparado al suelo.

-¡Suficiente! –Se había puesto de pié y su cara resplandecía como un semáforo, y más valía obedecer la indicación que daba en ese momento: detenerse justo ahí –¡Me largo!, y tú, Phoebe, más vale que le pongas un bozal a ese novio tuyo, o la próxima vez no me voy a contener…

Y se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí hecha una furia, con el resto de la escuela siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Es TAN sexi cuando se enoja… -soltó el fornido chico, mientras regresaba a su silla.

Phoebe le dio un golpe algo fuerte en el hombro.

-¿Podrías esperarte a que me vaya para hacer ese tipo de comentarios? –le reclamó, aunque más que nada, parecía divertida.

Por toda respuesta, el otro la atrajo hacia sí de forma algo salvaje y le plantó un beso tan apasionado que la chica pareció desfallecer en sus brazos.

-Tú sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti –le dijo, con la voz más profunda de todo su arsenal.

…Y Arnold tomó eso como su señal para retirarse.

-¡Nos vemos a las tres en tu casa! –Le gritó el Moreno, al ver que su amigo huía de ahí a toda velocidad del comedor; el otro sólo levantó una mano, en señal de mensaje recibido.

Por todos los cielos… Las cosas habían cambiado tanto en estos cinco años…

Parte de él, agradecía que en la siguiente clase no estuviera ninguno de ellos, sin embargo, sonrió.

Definitivamente, era bueno estar en casa.

oOo

Arnold estaba tendido en su cama, practicando su deporte favorito: pensar en cierta intempestiva rubia de penetrantes ojos azules. No había vuelto a verla desde el almuerzo…

Aún no se acostumbraba a la nueva mecánica entre ella y su mejor amigo…

Todo parecía haber sido sacudido por un poderoso huracán desde que él se había ido, y ahora se encontraba en un mundo patas arriba… Pero también, aterradoramente familiar…

Un ruido lo sobresaltó; tocaban a su puerta.

-Arnold, ¿Estás ahí?

El chico sonrió. Era Gerald. Ahora que lo recordaba, le había anunciado visita a las tres.

Se puso de pie de un salto y abrió la puerta.

Y la volvió a cerrar de golpe.

¿Qué rayos hacía ella ahí?

Volvió a abrirla, y esta vez unos ágiles brazos lo aventaron a un lado, abriéndose paso hacia el interior, seguida de una pareja tomada de la mano.

-Gracias por el portazo, cabeza de balón –soltó molesta la rubia, mientras se sentaba descaradamente en su cama.

-¿Qué? ¿No soportas una cucharada de tu propia medicina? –le espetó el moreno, al tiempo que la veía, burlón.

-Ya no lo haré –soltó la aludida, frotándose la punta de la nariz –…hasta el sábado –completó. Gerald y la susodicha compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad y luego soltaron una carcajada; Phoebe sólo meneó la cabeza, reprobatoria.

-Íbamos a hacer el proyecto de literatura, ¿recuerdas? –dijo la pelinegra al confundido anfitrión, optando por ignorara las malvadas burlas de su novio y su mejor amiga hacia tantos incautos compañeros de escuela juntos; Arnold se rascó la cabeza.

-No sabía que era hoy –dijo.

-Te lo hubiera dicho si no hubieras huido como liebre durante el almuerzo –le espetó su amigo, aún medio ahogado de risa.

-De seguro no le dejaron otra opción –le dijo Helga a Gerald, suspicaz –ya me imagino que deben de haber comenzado alguna de sus explícitos actos de exibicio…

Una contundente carraspeada la cortó en seco, al tiempo que la chica de lentes estrellaba un montón de cuadernos y libretas sobre la cama, algo sonrojada.

-ya repartí el trabajo –soltó, en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas -, así que, Helga, esta es tu parte –y tomó la mitad de los libros –Arnold, esta es la tuya –y tomó la otra mitad.

Helga enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es su parte? –le preguntó, molesta.

Por toda respuesta, Phoebe tomó a su novio de la mano.

-Nuestra parte es largarnos de aquí –respondió.

-Lo siento, viejo, pero ya estamos hartos de que nos pongan entre ustedes –soltó el moreno, mirando a su amigo algo angustiado.

-Lo que quieran saber el uno del otro, pregúntenselo –completó la pelinegra –nosotros ya cumplimos con reunirlos.

Y sin decir una palabra más sobre el asunto, salieron del cuarto, dejando a los dos rubios en shock.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno dijera nada; Helga, aún sentada sobre la cama, Arnold, aún de pie; ambos con la vista clavada en la puerta.

-Phoebe pasó de ser simplemente una genio, a una genio del mal –Helga fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Arnold volteó a verla; sentía que tenía una manada de perros y gatos correteando en su estómago; la rubia, con la mirada clavada en las colchas de él, no parecía en mejores circunstancias…

-D-debe haber sido tu influencia –balbuceó, tratando de sonar gracioso.

Sin levantar la mirada, la chica respondió

–Obviamente es por mi influencia –y luego suspiró, al tiempo que seguía con sus dedos los patrones geométricos de la tela –, pero creo que he creado a un monstruo.

Arnold rio sinceramente; Helga lo acompañó, pero no levantó la vista.

El chico comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sentir el corazón contra sus oídos.

Se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras tomaba un cuaderno.

-Creo que nos tocará hacer el proyecto a los dos solos –soltó, feliz de tener algo en qué ocupar su mente; para su desgracia, Helga empujó con la mano todos los libros y libretas hasta tirarlos en el piso.

-Ya está hecho –soltó. Un extraño tono monocorde se había apoderado de su voz. Además; ¿no pensaba despegar la vista jamás de esa estúpida colcha?

-¿Eh?

Arnold clavó la visa en el cabello que cubría la cara de la chica, confundido.

Helga al fin levantó la vista.

-Phoebe jamás dejaría un proyecto de la escuela, es decir, sus calificaciones, en manos de terceros, especialmente si esos terceros iban a estar pensando en todo menos en el estúpido proyecto.

Arnold suspiró, la chica, definitivamente, tenía razón.

Se sumieron en el mutismo total por un momento, y entonces, después de tantos años, los chicos hicieron algo otrora tan común, ahora tan extraño.

Sumergirse mutuamente en el universo infinito de sus miradas. El verde y el azul conectados; como el cielo perdiéndose de la vista en las aguas de un lago.

Sentía ganas de saltar sobre ella, apretarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla hasta el próximo milenio. Pero se contuvo, teniéndose qué conformar con apretar las estúpidas colchas con los puños.

Tantos años de tenerla tan endemoniadamente lejos… Y ahora, que la tenía ahí, enfrente, sentía que la distancia entre ellos no había hecho más que crecer…

"Te amo"

Esas dos estúpidas palabras le quemaban los labios, pero simplemente no podía pronunciarlas.

…Y ella lo miraba de esa forma tan insondable…

Tenía qué decir algo, o iba a volverse loco.

-Phoebe dijo que querías preguntarme cosas –dijo al fin, la otra lo miró un poco sobresaltada ante el abrupto comentario –. Pregunta lo que quieras.

La chica desvió la mirada.

-No hay nada que quiera saber, Arnoldo –soltó, algo ofuscada.

Helga… ¿No podía hacerle las cosas fáciles, al menos por una vez en su vida?

-Ok… -soltó él –entonces preguntaré yo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros; la infame colcha había tendido su embrujo de nuevo sobre los ojos azules.

-¿Cómo has estado todos estos años? –Preguntó, casi sin pensar.

Helga hizo un gesto de indiferencia, aún sin verlo.

-Supongo que Gerald o Phoebe ya te dieron un resumen de mi vida… o cualquier otro; al parecer, mi biografía se ha vuelto del dominio popular…

Arnold se tomó su tiempo para planear la próxima vez que abriera la boca; definitivamente, estaba pisando terreno peligroso…

-Nunca me escribiste… -soltó.

-Tú tampoco –le respondió ella, levantando la mirada al fin.

-Al principio sí lo hice; luego fue demasiado obvio para mí que no querías tener contacto conmigo… -respondió él, un poco a la defensiva.

-Pues hasta donde yo recuerdo, tú nunca te rendías TAN fácil –lo cortó la otra, tajante.

-¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas! –Se defendió él –NUNCA supe tu dirección, porque tú no querías que la supiera.

Helga se movió un poco hacia atrás, mirándolo, aprehensiva.

-¿Y cuando volví a la ciudad? –soltó, casi en un murmullo.

-Tú seguías sin escribirme –le respondió él, ceñudo –Es verdad que era difícil ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero se podía.

-Era MUCHO más fácil que tú me enviaras una carta. –soltó la otra, cada vez con menos energía.

-No sabía tu dirección –soltó él.

…Y entonces la lluvia de absurdos pretextos se detuvo.

-Pensé que no ibas a hablarme hasta que volviera, tú sabes, para hacer presión…

Helga lo miró, confundida.

-Bueno –soltó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros –verás, Gerald, después de que volviste, me contó sobre tu regreso… y en lo increíblemente guapa que te habías puesto.

Helga volteó a verlo, a medio camino entre la vergüenza y el enojo.

-¿Qué?

-Él me dijo que ni le pidiera ninguna foto tuya, porque no me la enviaría –completó, sonriente. Helga parecía trabada entre dos emociones que se peleaban por salir al mismo tiempo; el chico se encogió de hombros –dijo que a ver si así al menos mi curiosidad (o desesperación) por verte me hacía venir más rápido…

La chica resopló, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada, muy roja; al parecer, la vergüenza había ganado.

-No sé qué tiene el idiota de Gerald conmigo desde que volví…

Arnold sonrió.

-Le agradas –dijo simplemente.

La rubia lo miró, aún sonrojada, pareció por un momento lista para contraatacar, pero de repente pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Tengo una pregunta para hacerte –soltó de pronto.

Arnold se sintió en el cielo; Buena señal. Extraordinariamente buena señal.

-Adelante –soltó, mostrándole su sonrisa más franca.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo, tú sabes… -desvió la mirada –por haber roto la comunicación todo este tiempo?

Esta vez el impulso fue más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Cuando menos lo pensó, se le había echado encima, rodeándola en un abrazo tan fuerte que a él mismo le dolían los brazos; la chica no le respondió, aunque tampoco lo alejó.

-Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo… -soltó él, con voz ahogada.

De repente, sentía como si una tonelada de peso se hubiera retirado de sus hombros.

…Helga… _Su_ Helga, estaba tan asustada como él…

Hundió la nariz en el rubio cabello, que en ese momento tenía una fragancia parecida a la de la vainilla, y sonrió. De niña olía a manzanas, y a veces a chicle… y su calor… el calor de su cuerpo era justo como lo recordaba; tan agradable que lo invitaba a no soltarla en los próximos cien años… Pero algo había cambiado. Ahí, donde antes sus cuerpos embonaban tan bien, había ahora ciertas protuberancias, suaves y a la vez firmes, apretándose contra él, que comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso…

…y mejor se separó, antes de que ciertas "protuberancias" aparecieran en su propio cuerpo.

Helga lo miraba de una forma extraña: parecía un tanto decepcionada por el abrazo tan corto.

-¿Otra pregunta? –inquirió él, sintiendo el calor abrasarle las mejillas.

-Nop –soltó ella, desviando la mirada, algo roja también.

-Vamos, Helga –inquirió él, buscando sus ojos -¿En serio no tienes curiosidad por todas mis increíbles aventuras?

Sonreía de la manera más genuina desde que había llegado a Hillwood; se sentía tan ligero en ese momento que, estaba seguro, la más ligera ráfaga de viento podría llevárselo sin esfuerzo.

Helga lo miró, parecía divertida también.

–¿Para qué preguntarte? ya están pasando por televisión tu tonto programa, ¿Lo sabías?

Arnold ensanchó su sonrisa; claro que lo sabía.

-Pero ahí no salgo yo –discrepó, divertido.

-Creo que una vez vi tu estúpida cabeza de balón detrás de un árbol –soltó, junto con una carcajada –Aunque tal vez era sólo una palmera enferma…

Silencio.

Arnold la había callado con un beso.

Nada loco y apasionado como el de sus amigos en la cafetería; sino uno inocente y limpio, como el que le había quedado debiendo la noche de su despedida…

Y entonces sí lamentó con toda su alma haberse ido: toda la adrenalina, el peligro y la emoción; la euforia que había sentido en esos años, ni todas esas emociones juntas se comparaban con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento… ahí, con la chica que, lánguidamente, se dejaba caer contra él, con sus suaves labios aún apretados contra los suyos, los ojos cerrados y las manos, que él sostenía de las muñecas, temblando de una emoción tan pura que parecía que iba a provocarle un infarto…

Era toda suya. Aún lo era; y lo sería para siempre, de eso se encargaría él.

Se separó de ella suavemente, sólo para depositar un corto beso en el mentón de la jovencita, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Luego la recargó contra su pecho, pero esta vez de una forma suave y protectora.

-Te extrañé tanto –soltó, apretando su cara sobre el brillante cabello de ella, quien, por toda respuesta, sólo asintió contra su hombro, donde había recargado su cara; el corazón de él se estrujó sobremanera al notar que ella había comenzado a llorar.

-Nunca volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo –le susurró al oído…

Y ella se separó de inmediato de él; sus ojos, aún húmedos, lo miraban, molestos.

El encanto se había roto. Así, tan súbitamente como una pompa de jabón.

-Creo que mejor me voy –soltó ella, al tiempo que recogía su bolsa del suelo, ahí donde la había arrojado antes de sentarse en la cama.

Arnold se puso de pie de un brinco.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó -¿Fue algo que hice? –, luego sacudió la cabeza, mirándola, genuinamente angustiado –me adelanté, ¿cierto? ¡Debí haber esperado! –, se recriminó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta de repente.

La chica lo miró un momento, seria, luego resopló y, para alivio de él, sonrió.

-No hiciste nada malo –dijo, aunque había en sus ojos una sombra de molestia al pronunciar esas palabras. –Estoy algo loca –agregó, meneando la cabeza –perdón.

Y, para gran alivio de él, volvió a sentarse en la cama, aún con la bolsa al hombro.

-¿Tendrías una cita mañana conmigo? –soltó él, sin pensar, sintiendo aún una leve opresión en el pecho.

-Claro –respondió ella de inmediato, encogiéndose de hombros –pero te advierto que ya me han llevado prácticamente a todos los rincones de esta ciudad.

Arnold la miró sorprendido, y el rostro de ella adoptó un brillante tono escarlata al caer en cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras.

-Quiero decir… –se apresuró a agregar, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Sé lo que quisiste decir –la interrumpió el otro, poniendo una mano frente a ella, sonriente, luego agregó, algo serio –te conozco.

Helga sonrió, visiblemente aliviada; luego su rostro se puso serio también, de repente.

-Arnold –dijo –, Phoebe me dijo que te molesta lo de las citas…

Pero el chico la interrumpió de nuevo.

-Historia antigua –soltó –yo también conocí mucha gente en mis viajes, y conviví con muchas chicas, también.

Una sombra de enfado cruzó por el rostro de la joven, para absoluto deleite del rubio.

-Así que no nos andemos con reclamos ni disculpas; en cinco años pueden pasar demasiadas cosas. –Agregó, tajante –No nos podíamos recluir en una burbuja de cristal hasta que nuestros destinos se alinearan de nuevo.

Helga asintió, aunque no parecía muy contenta que digamos.

-Entonces te veo mañana. –dijo, al tiempo que se ponía de pié.

-¿Confirmamos de talles mañana en la escuela? –le preguntó él, sonriente.

La chica meneó la cabeza, tomó una de las libretas del piso y le anotó algo, arrancó el pedazo de hoja y lo puso en la mano del joven.

-Mi dirección –le dijo, e inmediatamente agregó –aunque tal vez no la necesites.

Arnold la miró, asombrado. Gerald tenía razón; tenía qué aprender algo de telepatía para hacerle frente a esta mujer.

-A las tres –agregó –así me das tiempo de arreglarme.

El chico, sonrió, apretando el papelito en su mano, sintiéndolo como oro puro.

-A las tres, entonces –confirmó, y sin pensarlo, la tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarla; esta vez lenta, profundamente, sintiendo con extraordinaria vividez cada ínfimo detalle de su encantadora faz.

-A las tres –repitió ella, luego de que se separaran, mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios discretamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

Y luego, de súbito, emprendió la carrera por toda la casa hacia la calle, dejando al anonadado chico, como una estúpida estatua, parado en el marco de su propia habitación.

…Esta chica iba a volverlo loco…

…Y eso lo convertía en la persona más afortunada del planeta.

* * *

><p>Nuevo capi... rápido, ahorita que tengo tiempo de escribir XD de nuevo gracias a todos lo que leen esta cosa y aún más para los que dejan reviews; mi más sincero agradecimiento a Mlanh de nuevo, y también a mi guest misteriosa, que ya no es tan misteriosa ahora que se identificó: ¡Muchas gracias también, Geraldine Hatch! Y bueno, de momento es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y, si de casualidad algo no les gusta, también les agradecería que me lo dijeran, las críticas también ayudan mucho. Nos leemos y de nuevo, gracias.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Derechos Craig Bartlett... etc.**

**Transición**

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de darle un trago a su taza de café, al ver al bólido rubio que de repente pasó frente a sus ojos.

Una amplia sonrisa invadió su rostro al percatarse de quién se trataba: Era el jaguar de ojos azules, ni más ni menos.

Una ola de nostalgia lo invadió al verla, mientras su cerebro repetía lo que se había convertido casi en un mantra todos esos años, cada vez que pensaba en Hillwood; en casa: "Cómo hubiera deseado llevársela con ellos". Esa niña valía su peso ya no en oro, sino en diamantes; y verla ahí, aunque hubiera sido sólo una fracción de segundo, definitivamente iba a ser la mejor parte de su día, por muchos motivos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto: increíblemente sucia, raspada y llena de moretones y costras, el brillante cabello desordenado cayéndole caóticamente sobre el, aunque lleno de borrones de lodo, muy blanco rostro, la ropa hecha jirones… Los enormes ojos azules, mirándolo con un fuego que amenazaba con reducir a cenizas todo a su alrededor… y entonces se había descubierto a sí mismo deseando, aún en medio de tantas cosas que tenía que pensar, en que ojalá que esa salvaje criatura se casara con su hijo…

Sí. Quería nietos con ese fuego en los ojos; definitivamente.

Nietos con la calmada sabiduría de su dulce hijo y el caos frenético de esa hermosa criatura… Nietos capaces de zamparse al mundo de una sola mordida.

…Pensar en nietos cuando apenas hacía unos segundos que había recuperado a su hijo, y éste sólo contaba con diez años, hubiese parecido la creación de una mente febril, atestada de emociones más fuertes de las que podía manejar; sin embargo, esa idea no lo había abandonado ni un solo momento desde entonces.

Quería a esa encantadora niña, ahora convertida en una encantadora jovencita, dentro de su familia; Como buen padre, sólo quería lo mejor para su hijo, y tenía muy en claro "quién" era lo mejor para él.

Recordaba haber visto a Arnold acompañado de algunas chicas muy lindas durante sus viajes, y recordaba haber sentido cierta aprehensión ante la idea de que él pudiera enamorarse de nuevo por allá; después de todo, el corazón joven, por lo general, es voluble. Pero ver la manera en que los labios de su hijo traían su nombre a la menor provocación, le había devuelto siempre las esperanzas.

…Claro que él habría aceptado a cualquier otra chica, si fuera lo que su hijo realmente quería, pero siempre tendría a la hermosa rubia en un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Aquella fuerte y decidida muchachita que le había regresado a su hijo, y de una forma bastante poco delicada, por cierto.

Sonrió. Estaba enamorado de esa niña, pero de una forma totalmente inocente y limpia; la amaba de una forma muy parecida a la que amaba a su hijo.

La había visto entrar y salir de esa casa tantas veces, había platicado tanto con ella, que había logrado conocerla bastante bien: darse cuenta de lo increíblemente inteligente y despierta; caótica, romántica, sinvergüenza, artística y apasionada que era… y también darse una idea de el tipo de vida que llevaba allá.

…Y siempre su corazón se oprimía ante ese recuerdo.

-Estará bien, cariño –le había dicho Stella esa noche, cuando habían tomado aquella difícil decisión. –Ambos lo estarán, son unos niños muy fuertes.

Él la había abrazado, tratando de convencerse de ello. Por supuesto que eran fuertes, pero eso sería demasiado para ambos.

En primer lugar, era una crueldad separarlos. Punto.

Jamás había visto a una pareja tan enamorada, a pesar de su corta edad.

El echo de que alejar a sus propios padres de su nieto, después de haberlo criado todos estos años, le parecía el peor acto de cobardía del mundo, sin embargo, ellos lo habían apoyado en todo: "Estos huesos viejos aguantarán hasta su regreso" había dicho enérgicamente su madre, mientras mostraba los músculos de su brazo izquierdo, parada sobre el sillón, Phil había asentido, sonriente "Aquí estaremos cuando vuelvan, lo prometo," luego había agregado: "vayan y vivan su sueño, que para sufrimientos ya han tenido lo suficiente para el resto de sus vidas."

Él creía en las palabras de sus padres; sabía que no había ni el mínimo reproche en ellas, y que, en efecto, ahí estarían cuando volvieran, siempre con los brazos abiertos.

Arnold, aunque aprehensivo, les daba la razón también, y lucía discretamente emocionado por la posibilidad ante sus ojos. Sólo había algo que no lo hacía abrazar alegremente a su futuro por completo, y ese "algo" tenía nombre y apellidos… y un par de hermosos ojos azules que, detrás de todo ese fuego deslumbrante, ocultaban una profunda tristeza, ya vieja y algo resignada.

Y ella era la principal razón de que él mismo lo estuviera pensando tanto.

Dos años. Dos años de viajar por el mundo, de explorar hermosos parajes vírgenes y de conocer remotos asentamientos humanos; infiltrarse en sus costumbres, explorar reliquias del pasado… Todo puesto en charola de plata. El sueño de su vida servido frente a él con tenedor y cuchillo, esperando pacientemente a que lo engullera… y por si fuera poco, incluía a su familia… y todo sin costarle un centavo; es más, le pagarían, y bastante bien, por cierto…

¿Acaso estaba loco por atreverse a dudarlo?

No. Estaba preocupado porque cierta niña se iba a quedar sola en un mundo demasiado hostil para su gusto.

Pero al final había podido más su sueño. Se había dicho que era lo mejor para todos, y se había forzado a creerlo así. Helga se había quedado y ellos se habían ido. Habría dado su mano derecha por llevársela con ellos; por mostrarle el mundo y todas sus maravillas… por no dejarla sola…

Pero la niña no era su hija y, le gustara o no, estaba anclada a esa familia, y él nada podía hacer para impedirlo.

Recordaba el día que le habían informado su decisión final a su pequeño hijo. El había parecido en shock, especialmente, porque él había tomado la decisión en el último minuto, así que apenas le había dado tiempo de despedirse… y él sólo se había despedido personalmente de dos: primero su mejor amigo Gerald, y luego de la dulce fierecilla de bellos ojos azules.

Recordaba haber ido a recogerlo a la casa de la pequeña a una hora prudente, pero haberlos distinguido a la distancia, sentados frente a la casa de ella, abrazados…

Habían pasado más de una hora así (desde que él había llegado), y luego se habían separado de pronto.

Recordaba la cara de su hijo, casi en trance, al pasar por un lado del coche, sin verlo; sin escucharlo mientras lo llamaba. Se había tenido qué bajar y tomar a su hijo por el hombro y subirlo al vehículo. El chico no había pronunciado palabra, hasta el otro día en la mañana, cuando había tenido que despedirse de sus amados abuelos…

También había perdido la cuenta de el tiempo que había durado abrazándolos.

Luego había venido la despedida final, en el aeropuerto, de todos sus amigos y compañeros de clase. Ésta también había sido emotiva, pero algo deslucida, comparada con las otras que le había tocado presenciar. Luego había notado una cosa: la pequeña rubia no estaba ahí. Él tenía pensado despedirse de ella en ese momento, pues un día antes no había tenido corazón para interrumpirlos, sin embargo, para su gran decepción, la chica no se había aparecido.

Se recordaba a sí mismo analizando la expresión de su hijo y se dio cuenta que, contrario a él, éste ya había esperado que ella no se presentara.

Así que, desde aquélla vez, que la había visto de lejos, bajo la mortecina luz de la lámpara de la calle, desaparecer repentinamente tras la puerta de su casa, no había vuelto a verla, hasta ese momento.

…Y se había sentido como una refrescante ráfaga de brisa en medio de una infernal tarde de verano.

La niña había sobrevivido. La pequeña gran guerrera estaba ahí, en una pieza, y, para su gran deleite, parecía estar retomando viejos hábitos con su hijo.

Y su hijo se presentó ahora, frente a él, con el rostro completamente aturdido.

-¿Viste a… -comenzó, mirándolo un poco extraviado.

-Acaba de salir –respondió él, señalando la puerta con su taza de café –aunque, dada la velocidad a la que iba, yo diría que ya no la alcanzas.

-Lo sé –soltó el chico, llevándose una mano a la nuca –es un chita cuando se lo propone.

Miles sonrió; por lo general esa frase hubiera llevado la palabra "gacela" en lugar de "chita", pero lo comprendía. La gente de ojos verdes se refería a ella como "el jaguar de ojos azules"; Stella le había comentado, poco después de conocerla, que la chica era como un gato salvaje. Arnold, una vez, después de toparse con un tigre de bengala de frente, le había dicho que en lo primero que había pensado había sido en la rubia; no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el tigre se parecía a Helga.

Él si sabía cómo explicarlo, en realidad, era muy simple: el encanto felino de la chica consistía en que, por naturaleza, ésta era salvaje y libre, tanto, que no podías despegar los ojos de ella, aunque tu sentido común te avisara del peligro inminente; Lo mismo exactamente que pasaba con lo grandes felinos. ¡Caramba! Incluso los gatos caseros tenían ese extraño embrujo que los hacía elegantes, misteriosos y casi mágicos, y a su vez eran perezosos y cínicos, libres y sedentarios, salvajes y mimosos, amorosos y antipáticos… Todo al mismo tiempo. Sonrió. Helga podía ser un chita, un jaguar, un gato salvaje o un tigre, pero si le preguntaban a él, la chica era un gato doméstico, sin disminuirla en lo absoluto.

Entonces notó que su hijo lo miraba curioso. El hombre sonrió, aún sintiendo el zoológico felino rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué le hiciste para que saliera corriendo así? –inquirió, divertido. Su hijo se quedó ido por un pequeño momento, con la soñadora mirada perdida en la nada, pero casi inmediatamente recuperó la compostura, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

-Supongo que no quería ayudarme con el proyecto de literatura –dijo, sonriente –tendré qué terminarlo yo solo.

-Creí que ibas a seguirla –soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Su hijo le sonrió a los ojos de su padre, que lo miraban, curiosos, desde el borde de la taza de café.

-Hace mucho que aprendí a no seguir a los tigres a sus guaridas.

Miles casi escupió el café que tenía en la boca.

-¡Vete a hacer tu tarea, entonces! –le ordenó, conteniendo una carcajada; el chico lo miró divertido y, sin responderle más que con una amplia sonrisa, regresó a su habitación.

Menos mal que habían vuelto a la civilización; su hijo ya se parecía tanto a él que comenzaba a asustarse.

oOo

Las cosas a su alrededor se habían reducido a borrones de colores; un auto le había pitado enérgicamente al tiempo que una encolerizada voz le exigía que tuviera cuidado. Que se fuera al infierno; en ese momento, la adrenalina en su cuerpo era tanta que no iba a desaparecer a menos que llevara a su cuerpo al límite, y eso iba a hacer, incluso si eso significaba terminar en un hospital; Al fin que ya tenía experiencia en eso.

…Arnold, Arnold, Arnold…

Su nombre sonaba como campanas celestiales dentro de su cabeza. Estaba teniendo una regresión, pero a quién demonios le importaba. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida…

Bueno, sí. Otras veces también se había sentido por el estilo, pero siempre había estado él de por medio.

Ya después se preocuparía por las consecuencias. Ya después su cerebro la reñiría por su estúpida actitud. Ya después sus inseguridades la harían sentirse tan avergonzada que no querría asomar la cara a la calle.

…Pero, en ese momento, su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y ella lo acompañaba en la carrera.

"¿Te sientes libre, eh corazón?" Le preguntó mentalmente, al tiempo que sonreía. "Disfrútalo, porque no sabemos cuánto nos dure."

El tiempo le había mostrado, en repetidas ocasiones, que no sería mucho; pero, en ese momento, le importaba un reverendo cacahuate.

oOo

"Helga"

El cuarto estaba frío; por Dios, qué frío estaba… Que alguien le pasara un cobertor…

"Helga"

No podía moverse; le dolía el estómago terriblemente… ¿o no? Todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido; pesado. Tanto, que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

"Te pondrás bien, hermanita bebé; lo prometo."

Esa voz, la conocía. Tanto tiempo siendo lo único en su cabeza… en otros momentos la hubiera vuelto loca, pero ahí, en ese mar de frío y obscuridad, paradójicamente, había sido el único atisbo de cordura del que podía sujetarse… el faro de luz que la guiaba de regreso a la vida…

-Helga.

Abrió los ojos. No estaba en el hospital; estaba en casa.

…Pero vaya que hacía frío. ¿Quién había puesto el aire acondicionado tan fuerte?

…Y no. La voz no era parte del sueño ¿O del recuerdo? Ella en verdad estaba ahí, junto a su cama, pero esta vez sonreía.

-¿Olga? –preguntó, frotándose los ojos, confiando en que tal vez aún estaba medio dormida.

Pero Olga no desapareció.

-Claro que soy yo, tontita –exclamó, al tiempo que le revolvía el ya muy revuelto cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, malhumorada.

Olga sonrió. Hacía DEMASIADO tiempo que se había acostumbrado a las terriblemente frías bienvenidas de su adorada hermana menor como para que le importara.

-Decidí venir a pasar unos días aquí, aprovechando un receso que hubo en mis clases del doctorado –soltó, junto a una radiante sonrisa -, la pregunta es –agregó, con una falsa seriedad en el rostro -¿Qué haces tú en la cama en una tarde tan hermosa?

Helga se incorporó de repente, confundida: Era verdad; ¿Qué rayos hacía en la cama a esas horas?

Luego recordó que había llegado casi arrastrándose de cansada al departamento (¡Rayos, si incluso había subido los diez pisos corriendo!), había entrado al departamento, se había quitado la ropa y se había ido de cabeza hacia la cama.

…Lo que le recordaba que, justo en ese momento, salvo por las bragas, estaba completamente desnuda…

Un profundo sonrojo invadió su rostro, al tiempo que se cubría con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

Olga se rió son ganas.

-¡Hermanita, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse! –Exclamó, divertidísima –recuerda que ambas somos mujeres, así que tenemos lo mismo –Y luego agregó, clavando la vista ahí donde sus pechos estaban ahora ocultos –y, por lo que veo, prácticamente en la misma cantidad y calidad.

Helga tomó lo primero que agarró (que resultó ser el pantalón que se había quitado una hora antes), y se lo arrojó a su hermana, ésta lo esquivó, divertida.

-¡Anda, vístete y demos un paseo por la ciudad! –Soltó, de forma cantarina –sirve que te compramos ropa para tu cita de mañana.

Helga la miró, un poco asustada.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo una cita mañana? –inquirió, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

Olga se rió con ganas.

-¡Hermosa –exclamó –, tú siempre tienes una cita mañana!

Contra su propia voluntad, Helga se rió con ganas también.

Olga podía ser increíblemente molesta, sobre protectora y sin idea del espacio personal, pero había qué reconocer que era muy ingeniosa cuando se lo proponía.

-Voy a darme un baño –dijo poniéndose de pie. Ahora que lo recordaba, se había acostado asquerosamente sudada.

-De acuerdo –confirmó la otra, sentándose sobre la cama.

-Y Olga –agregó la ceñuda adolescente antes de salir de la habitación.

-Dime –soltó su hermana, mirándola de forma angelical.

-Aléjate del cajón de mi ropa interior.

Y cerró la puerta al tiempo que su hermana soltaba otra carcajada.

Abrió el grifo de la regadera; incluso el agua fría se sentía tibia en su cuerpo helado; al menos ahora comprendía por qué había tenido tanto frío. El aire acondicionado había estado a buena temperatura; lo que pasaba es que ella se había acostado bañada de sudor, y éste se había enfriado. Además no se había tapado… Sólo esperaba no haber pescado un resfriado (en ese instante agradeció que Olga la hubiera despertado); Por primera vez en años tenía programada una cita que realmente le importaba, y tenía qué ser perfecta. Incluso la idea de ir a comprar ropa con Olga, contra toda costumbre, le agradaba. Quería que todo fuera perfecto con él.

Cuando salió de su habitación, ya lista para emprender la marcha, notó que había más personas en el departamento, miró con curiosidad hacia el sillón en donde platicaban, y aunque no les vio la cara, no había forma de que no conociera a una de ellas; era Miriam.

El hombre, si mal no recordaba, era ese tal Fred… ¿O acaso era George?

…¿O acaso era Ron?

Sacudió la cabeza. Como sea que se llamara, no iba a ganarse a Olga, por más esfuerzos que hiciera.

La señorita amabilidad encarnada, tenía sólo un tipo de persona que no soportaba en el mundo, y esa era cualquier hombre que osara acercarse a su madre.

Olga siempre había tenido la certeza de que sus padres iban a volver.

"Sólo es cuestión de tiempo" le decía siempre a la chica, sin tener idea de lo mucho que aterraba a su hermanita con su comentario.

Helga, por su parte, estaba segura de que sus padres estaban terminados, totalmente… tenía qué decirse eso, o, de lo contrario, no podría conciliar el sueño en las noches.

Se había sentado con ellos, sólo para deleitarse con la tortura de la imponente Olga con el pobre hombre que, aterrado (como todos los demás) se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer semejante frialdad.

Al final el hombre, (que se llamaba Arthur, curiosamente), había terminado retirándose, argumentando que las dejaría solas para que pasaran su tarde de chicas. Miriam suspiró, apenada, al verlo marcharse, pero no dijo nada.

En otro tiempo esto habría molestado a Helga, pues ese mutismo hacia algo que ella hubiera hecho habría sido impensable; Sin embargo, ahora, Helga estaba segura que podría bailar sobre la cabeza de cualquier persona, y luego escupirle en la cara, y su madre no le llamaría la atención en lo absoluto.

Sí, desde esa infame ocasión en el hospital, Helga había quedado exenta de cualquier tipo de regaño o llamada de atención para el resto de su vida de parte de su progenitora.

En un principio había sido agradable, después, había comenzado a fastidiarla la nula capacidad de su madre de corregirla; si incluso había comenzado a fumar sólo para ver si Miriam así la regañaba. A propósito fumaba en la sala de su departamento justo antes de que llegara su madre, pero ésta no le decía nada. Un día incluso había encendido un cigarro frente a ella, y ésta sólo la había mirado, impasible.

"Yo también fumé durante algún tiempo" le había dicho "aunque creo que eres muy joven para hacerlo" y luego se había retirado a preparar la cena.

Helga había aplastado el cigarrillo, furiosa, con la suela del zapato, y ese había sido el último.

Ya bastaba de tratar de enseñarle a Miriam a ser una buena madre –y peor aún, dañar su cuerpo en el intento-; primero la había ignorado por estar sumergida en sus propios problemas; ahora se sentía tan insegura por sus propios remordimientos que no se atrevía a llamarle la atención en lo absoluto.

Helga lo terminó de comprender ese día: Su madre nunca sería un ejemplo maternal, y a ella dejó de importarle: dudaba mucho que volviera a tener otro hijo, y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecita para saber cuidarse sola. Así que, realmente, no había problema; simplemente la dejaría ser. Entonces se propuso esto: haría las cosas más fáciles para las dos: Fue a la cocina, le dijo a su madre que no volvería a fumar, a lo que ella le respondió con una sincera sonrisa, un abrazo y la invitación a ir a cenar a su restaurante favorito.

Helga había decidido esa vez, aceptar la vida como la tenía y sacarle el mejor provecho, sin reclamarle nada al destino por el pasado ni por el presente, y eso incluía el hecho de que, al parecer, jamás le traería de regreso a cierto rubio cabeza de balón.

…Y entonces éste (oh, caprichoso y voluble bellaco), se lo había regresado. O, al menos, eso parecía. Estúpido destino, sólo esperaba que esta no fuera otra de sus crueles bromas.

oOo

Esa noche, de nuevo, Arnold no podía dormir: primero, había tenido tanta adrenalina en el cuerpo que había terminado haciendo toda la investigación por su cuenta (aún cuando estaba seguro que ya estaba más que terminada). Después, cuando su cabeza se había enfriado, había comenzado a preguntarse dónde llevaría a Helga…

Esta cita debía de ser absolutamente memorable, si quería recuperar su pase de estadía permanente en el corazón de la tempestuosa rubia…

Por su parte, Helga no podía conciliar el sueño tampoco, en parte, porque su hermana había insistido en quedarse en el departamento, aunque por lo general se iba en las noches a su antigua habitación, a pasar la noche con su padre. Pero esta vez había decidido quedarse ahí, aún cuando no contaba con su propia cama (el departamento era bastante compacto, a decir verdad), así que se había quedado en la cama de su hermana menor, y de ninguna manera había aceptado que ésta durmiera en ningún otro lugar, así que ahora estaban ambas acurrucadas en la pequeña cama; Olga ya profundamente dormida, abrazándola por la espalda. Pero Helga ni siquiera la notaba del todo: Tenía sus propias preocupaciones rondándole la cabeza, aunque estas eran mucho más simples que las del rubio: solamente se preguntaba qué ropa se pondría de entre la tonelada que le habían comprado su madre y su hermana (rayos, esas mujeres parecían trabajar sólo para llenar de trapos inútiles su armario) y preguntándose a dónde la llevaría el melenudo rubio cabeza de balón.

Era agradable ser mujer y sacarle jugo a los estúpidos roles de género; así los hombres siempre se preocupaban por sorprenderla con los detalles y por el dinero; ella todo lo que tenía qué hacer era lucir bonita y aceptar las atenciones (sólo las que ella deseara, por supuesto). Sonrió al recordar la vez que un chico la había llevado a pescar, y habían terminado nadando en medio de un pequeño lago, con las pobres carnadas que habían llevado trepándoles por el rostro, en pleno final de otoño, mientras su precaria embarcación se iba a pique. Uno había tenido el atrevimiento de llevarla a un bar de mala muerte, y la cita había acabado justo en ese momento, después de dejarle un ojo morado al idiota atrevido, por supuesto. (Ahora que lo pensaba, era la cita en la que más contacto físico había tenido, al menos con esa bola de perdedores), luego había habido otro con el que había terminado en las carreras de caballos. Sorprendentemente, se había divertido tanto con ese que, sólo en esa ocasión, ella le había propuesto una segunda cita; sin embargo, ésta había resultado tan estrafalariamente mal que no había habido una tercera, por mutuo y tácito consentimiento.

Arnold bostezó. Que la cita de mañana saliera perfecta…

Helga bostezó. Que la cita de mañana no fuera un fiasco…

Y entonces, en perfecta sincronía, ambos cayeron dormidos, al mismo tiempo.

oOo

Al día siguiente, Arnold había llegado muy temprano, lleno de energía y cuando había llegado la hora en la que tenía clase con sus ahora tres mejores amigos, les había mostrado orgullosamente el fruto de su esfuerzo de toda la tarde; Había llegado con el tema de exposición escrupulosamente bien investigado, con su respectivo apoyo visual impresionantemente bien hecho. El punto había sido que, el chico, había desarrollado un tema que se acababan de ver la semana pasada. Helga se había reído a más no poder de él, especialmente porque ella ya le había explicado que Phoebe ya había realizado el trabajo (cosa que, obviamente, había resultado ser cierta). Gerald sólo lo había mirado con cierta lástima y le había dado una palmada en el hombro. Pero Phoebe, bastante impresionada por el trabajo de su amigo, había hablado con el profesor y éste le había permitido exponer el tema, el cual, aunque todos ya conocían, había resultado extremadamente interesante de la boca del misterioso chico nuevo.

Gerald, por su parte, había tenido qué exponer con las dos chicas, y aunque la exposición había sido buena, al tocarles justo después de la del rubio, había parecido bastante deslucida. Al final, Phoebe le había dicho en broma (una broma absolutamente en serio), que si dejaba a Gerald como compañero de equipo de literatura, ella haría lo propio con Helga y así podrían hacer equipo los dos. Tanto como su novio como la rubia protestaron de inmediato, mientras ésta, ignorándolos, le susurraba todos los beneficios que obtendría con ella; como acceso a pedidos totalmente inconcebibles por el profesor para otros alumnos. Arnold simplemente la había mirado algo asustado: En verdad parecía haberse creado una especie de simbiosis entre las dos chicas; y al parecer el lado obscuro de Helga ya había contagiado a la otrora inocente niña hasta la médula.

Después de eso, las clases habían corrido con naturalidad, sin embargo, algo curioso había pasado: el tema de la tan pensada cita no había sido tocado en lo absoluto. Al parecer, Helga no le había comentado nada a Phoebe, ni él le había dicho nada a Gerald, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía del todo.

Ya en casa, Arnold se había arreglado a toda prisa, había envuelto a toda velocidad un paquete para Helga y había salido de la casa, más nervioso que cuando su padre le había informado, hacía unos años, que la tribu que visitarían corría el rumor de que era caníbal, y, al parecer, tenían una especial fascinación por la carne de los extranjeros (cosa que había resultado totalmente falsa, por fortuna, aunque siempre había tenido la ligera sospecha de que sólo se había tratado de una broma de su padre, pues una vez habían visitado una auténtica tribu caníbal, pero él no se había enterado hasta después de haberla abandonado).

Sacudió la cabeza. Definitivamente, Helga no iba a comérselo…

Luego pensó, mientras un cada vez más común cosquilleo en cierta parte de su anatomía lo invadía: "…aunque no me molestaría en lo absoluto que lo hiciera." Una amplia y maliciosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, sin embargo, el niño bueno que aún llevaba dentro de él y que se negaba tozudamente a darle una tregua, lo riñó por el comentario y éste, de mala gana, lo hizo a un lado.

…Estas hormonas iban a volverlo loco.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía Helga –como ella lo había adivinado-, la dirección que le había proporcionado había salido sobrando; el día que Gerald lo había llevado arrastrando hacia allí, para ver el absurdo final de la absurda "cita" de Helga, el lugar se había quedado grabado a hierro y fuego en su cerebro.

Iba a presionar el intercomunicador del departamento de la chica, (sólo para saber el número había servido el papelito), cuando vio una agradable y conocida cara a su lado.

… Ahora que Helga había crecido, el parecido entre ambas era MUCHO más notorio.

-Hola Olga –saludó, sonriente.

Por toda respuesta, la chica le dio un gran abrazo, tan efusivo, que hizo que las mejillas del chico ardieran como braza, y cierta parte de su anatomía –bastante inquieta últimamente, por cierto- comenzara a cosquillear de nuevo; "Soy un pervertido" pensó, al tiempo que la chica lo soltaba.

-¡Arnold! –exclamó la otra, totalmente ajena a la turbación del adolescente –has crecido tanto, ¡Y estás tan guapo! –Añadió, con los ojos brillándole de júbilo, mientras le revolvía el cabello –¡Con razón Helga se muere por ti!

El chico se sonrojó aún más, sin la menor idea de cómo responder a eso, sin embargo, ésta no esperó una respuesta: lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por el pequeño vestíbulo del edificio de departamentos (que por cierto, no había estado ahí cuando él se había ido de la pequeña ciudad) y lo metió en el elevador.

-La ciudad ha crecido mucho en estos años, ¿verdad? –comentó, feliz de tener algo medianamente decente qué decir.

Olga le sonrió con ganas.

-De hecho –respondió –. Yo aún me sorprendo cada vez que vengo; esta ciudad parece una criatura en pleno crecimiento, como tú y mi hermanita –agregó, mirándolo tan resplandecientemente que casi encandilaba.

-¿Nervioso por la cita? –le preguntó, al ver que el chico no parecía querer aportar algo más a la plática.

-Un poco –aceptó él, ligeramente avergonzado.

La puerta del elevador se abrió, pero ella lo detuvo apenas hubieron salido.

-Mira, Arnold –soltó, poniéndole delicadamente una mano en el hombro –sé que has escuchado, seguramente, que Helga suele salir con muchos chicos –, el aludido asintió –, pero no te preocupes por eso –dijo la otra, sonriéndole. –No sé muy bien por qué lo hace, pero nunca se ha tomado en serio a nadie; la única persona (y te lo digo como alguien que la conoce desde que nació, literalmente) que ha logrado calar en su corazón genuinamente has sido tú.

Arnold sólo la miró, profundamente conmovido, pero, al parecer, el objetivo de Olga era hacerlo llorar, porque luego añadió.

-Mira, cuando estaba en el hospital, inconsciente, yo le hablaba mucho; me la pasaba horas enteras junto a su cama, rogando por que mi voz de alguna manera le llegara, y te juro que, cuando le decía que pronto volvería a estar contigo, y todo eso no sería más que un recuerdo (sus ojos se humedecieron de pronto, mientras su voz se quebraba ligeramente), te juro que sonreía. Tal vez quien no la conociera no notaría nada, pero yo lo veía, te lo juro.

Bien, aunque hubiera tenido algo qué responder a eso, no hubiera podido; la garganta se le había cerrado en un nudo tan fuerte que no podía ni tragar; sus ojos de pronto comenzaban a picarle.

Y entonces un grito casi hizo brincar a ambos.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué tanto le dices a Arnold?! –la rubia los miraba, ceñuda, desde la puerta que acababa de abrir. –Ya déjalo en paz –dijo, al tiempo que se acercaba hacia ellos –vas a traumarlo con tus tonterías.

Y entonces notó, al llegar junto a ambos, que Olga se limpiaba discretamente la nariz, mientras Arnold desviaba la mirada, tratando de que esas rebeldes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, volvieran a su lugar.

La rubia los miró a ambos, suspicaz, pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos adentro –soltó, un poco avergonzada (ya se daba una idea del tema que debían haber estado tratando), mientras tomaba a Arnold del brazo y lo dirigía hacia la puerta aún abierta de su departamento.

Entraron. En la pequeña sala de estar, estaba la madre de Helga, sentada en un sillón, mirándolo encantada.

Arnold se sorprendió genuinamente al verla: La mujer lucía incluso más joven que la última vez que la había visto; su rostro, otrora cansado y ligeramente melancólico, resplandecía casi tanto como el de su hija mayor; llevaba puesto en elegante traje de oficina, bastante juvenil con los pantalones ligeramente entallados y sin saco, y el cabello casi tan largo como el de su hija menor, peinado en una elegante trenza de lado.

-Gusto en verla de nuevo, señora Pa…

Pero se detuvo de golpe; ahora que estaba divorciada del padre de Helga, ¿aún era correcto llamarla así?

La aludida soltó una risa divertida.

-Sólo llámame Miriam –dijo, al parecer bastante acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones.

-Entonces mucho gusto de verla de nuevo, Miriam –soltó, ligeramente aliviado –luce usted increíble –añadió.

-Gracias –dijo la mujer, sonriente.

-De hecho, -agregó Arnold, mirando a Olga, que había tomado lugar en el sillón junto a su madre, y a Helga, que permanecía de pie, junto a él, cruzada de brazos y ligeramente enfurruñada –las tres lucen increíbles –y era verdad, las tres mujeres ahí presentes eran impactantes por separado, pero juntas… parecían una auténtica obra de arte.

Olga ensanchó su sonrisa, Miriam agradeció con un gesto el comentario y Helga resopló, al parecer, genuinamente fastidiada.

-Gracias, Arnold –soltó Olga, al tiempo que se ponía de pié, luego se dirigió hacia él y le dio un ligero y corto abrazo –aunque esta damita –agregó, ahora abrazando a su hermana –se vería mucho mejor si hubiera tomado algo de la ropa que ayer tardamos toda la tarde en escogerle.

Helga resopló, mirando ceñuda a su hermana que, al parecer, no pensaba soltarla.

-Esta ropa me gusta, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –le preguntó.

Por primera vez Arnold puso atención a la ropa que traía puesta (desde que había vuelto, de hecho, por lo general, era su rostro, o su cuerpo en sí, lo que captaba su atención) y de hecho, se le veía bastante bien: Unos jeans de color azul algo obscuro, ajustado al cuerpo desde la cadera hasta los tobillos, sin ser extremadamente apretados, una blusa sin mangas y cuello ovalado, con muy poco escote, algo floja, que se abría ligeramente en forma de A hacia las caderas, color beige con pequeños lunares cafés, y unos flats blancos, sin ningún tipo de adornos. El cabello lo traía recogido muy parecido al de su madre, con una trenza cuidadosamente hecha que le comenzaba en la nuca y le terminaba a un lado, cayéndole sobre el pecho izquierdo, sostenida al final por un fino listón color café rosáceo.

-Yo creo que luce increíble –soltó él con una admiración tan auténtica que Helga desvió la mirada, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, las otras dos sonrieron auténticamente encantadas, al tiempo que la susodicha aventaba a su hermana hacia un lado para caminar hacia la sala y recoger algo del suelo, a un lado del sillón donde estaba sentada su madre.

-Ya nos vamos –dijo ella, molesta, al momento que se echaba al hombro un lindo y multicolor morral tejido.

-¿No se quedarán un rato más? –preguntó Olga, genuinamente decepcionada.

-¡Ni siquiera íbamos a estar aquí! –exclamó la chica, empujando a Arnold hacia afuera –fuiste tú la que estuvo esperándolo ahí afuera como acosadora para obligarlo a entrar antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que había llegado. –Agregó, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

Olga sólo se rio.

-De otra manera no nos lo hubieras presentado nunca –se defendió, divertida.

-¿Presentarlo? ¡Si ya lo conocen! –exclamó, una vez fuera del departamento, para luego dar un portazo.

-Nos vemos –le dijo el chico a la puerta cerrada, al tiempo que era arrastrado de manera muy poco delicada hacia el ascensor.

Helga, aún enfurruñada, con los brazos cruzados, miraba la puerta del susodicho aparato, esperando impacientemente a que se abriera. Arnold tenía la vista clavada en el único accesorio de Helga, él conocía ese bordado de flores y abejas multicolores; le había llevado semanas terminarlo.

-Aún lo tienes –soltó. Helga lo miró de una forma extraña, y luego dio un pequeño brinco cuando la metálica puerta al fin se abrió.

Ambos salieron al agradable sol de la tarde.

-¿Pensaste que lo había echado a la basura, o qué? –inquirió la ojiazul, aún ofuscada un poco.

Arnold sonrió.

Gerald me dijo que se lo había dado a Phoebe, pero nunca supe si lo habías recibido.

Helga lo miró, con los ojos extrañamente brillantes.

-Tengo cada cosa que me mandaste –le dijo –pero sólo las uso en ocasiones especiales… lo que significa que casi nunca las uso –agregó, tratando de que, con el último comentario, se aligerara un poco el tono de lo dicho.

-Eso me alegra –reconoció el chico, algo aliviado. A veces se preguntaba qué opinaría Helga de las cosas que le enviaba. Tal vez eran tan feas que por eso no le escribía.

Siempre que aprendía alguna artesanía en algún lugar de los que visitaba, se aseguraba de hacerle algo la rubia, y luego mandárselo. Ese morral había sido lo primero que había aprendido a hacer, y había sido especialmente difícil. Lo último había sido la cajita de madera que le había entregado ya personalmente. Esa la había hecho en San Lorenzo, el último lugar que habían visitado antes de volver a casa.

-Por cierto –soltó Helga de pronto, mirándolo, muy coqueta (¿Desde cuándo Helga había aprendido a ser coqueta?) –no te he agradecido propiamente por tantos regalos…

Y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó.

…Pero sólo por una fracción de segundo; un grito ahogado, apenas audible, la hizo casi aventarlo hacia atrás.

Sacando casi la mitad del cuerpo de la ventana de uno de los departamentos del último piso, Olga se cubría la boca con las manos, eufórica, aún con la vista clavada en ellos.

-¡AAAAASHHH!

Helga lo arrastró hacia la calle, furiosa, mientras Olga se despedía de él con la mano, con una sonrisa tan grande que casi no le cabía en el rostro, a un lado, con una sonrisa mucho más discreta, lo veía Miriam.

El chico apenas pudo levantar la mano para responder cuando dieron vuelta en una esquina y las perdió de vista.

Arnold miró divertido el rostro enrojecido de Helga de ira y vergüenza; siempre había sido genial ver cuántas emociones al mismo tiempo podían reflejar esas facciones.

-Por cierto –dijo Arnold, tratando de calmar un poco la loca carrera de la chica –, te tengo otro regalo.

Y funcionó tan bien, que la chica se detuvo por completo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, extrañada. La molestia había desaparecido.

-Ajá -respondió él, al tiempo que sacaba de su mochila el paquete que alrededor de una hora antes había envuelto.

La chica lo tomó, curiosa, y luego lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; en verdad era pesado.

-¿Qué metiste aquí, piedras?

Por toda respuesta, el chico sonrió.

-Ábrelo hasta que yo te diga –le ordenó.

La muchacha sonrió.

-Ok.

oOo

Ahora Arnold lideraba la marcha. Helga, con los ojos casi cerrados, lo seguía, tomada de la mano de él.

-No veas –le dijo.

Helga sonrió.

-No estoy viendo –respondió.

Pero Arnold conocía esa sonrisa; la soltó de la mano, se posicionó detrás de ella y le tapó los ojos.

-Me ofende que no confíes en mi –soltó ella con fingida indignación.

-Y a mí me alegra conocerte tan bien –agregó él, sonriendo, mientras la escuchaba reír frente a él.

-Arnold, esta cita apesta, literalmente –le reclamó, aunque sonaba encantada con la situación.

Arnold sonrió aún más; en efecto, mientras más avanzaban, más mal olía.

-Sólo camina –le ordenó, la chica obedeció sin emitir sonido.

…Era agradable tener el control, para variar.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo el rubio, retirando las manos de su cara. La chica abrió los ojos, y, por un momento, no dio crédito a lo que veían.

Ahí, frente a ellos, había un gran contenedor de basura.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he aquí el capítulo que no debió de existir... es decir, no tenía planeadas la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron aquí; es como si Olga hubiera dicho "Quiero mi momento de Gloria" y se lo hubiera dado sola... Y Miles también se coló más de lo que planeaba, ¡jajaja!<strong>

** Realmente es genial cuando las cosas fluyen de tu cabeza sin realmente ponértelo. **

**Bueno, ya ven la primera parada en la cita de estos dos... me pregunto qué vendrá después (con eso de que los personajes, al parecer, ya se están mandando solos dentro de mi cabeza XD). Me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes.**

**Por cierto, quiero dar la bienvenida a mis dos nuevas lectoras, y Luna Hermosa; y enviarles un enorme abrazo a mis ya fieles lectoras Geraldine Hatch y Milanh, y darle la bienvenida (y un abrazo) de nuevo a romiih (Te extrañé T-T) jeje (¡también un abrazo para las nuevas! *u*)**

**Las amo a todas. Y un abrazo también, y de nuevo, mi agradecimiento a tod s los que leen el fic, aunque aún no se han animado a dejar su review (Que por cierto, ¿Qué esperan? jejejejeje).**

**Bueno, ya no los entretengo más, ¡nos leemos! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon…etc. Enjoy!**

**Fractura**

Después de tanto tiempo andando de arriba para abajo, incluso el aventurero nato que era él había deseado estar así, en casa, tranquilo, leyendo el periódico del día y tomando un café, tal vez sintonizando alguna aburrida estación en el anticuado estéreo de su padre… Pero, después de sólo un par de días, comenzaba a aburrirse. Tal vez era hora de ir a esa universidad donde le habían propuesto una entrevista para nombrarlo maestro catedrático de antropología… Aún no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo, así que se había tomado unos días para simplemente descansar. Estar con su familia y contemplar el cansado sol de la ciudad despedirse perezosamente de sus atareados habitantes tantas veces hasta que se hastiara… pero ese hastío estaba llegándole más pronto de lo que se imaginaba…

Su padre dormía la siesta en esos momentos como siempre, frente al televisor encendido; su madre, viviendo su propio y desenfrenado espíritu de aventuras en la jungla urbana (sonrió; su madre también era un felino, tal vez uno viejo, pero aún lo suficientemente misterioso y enigmático para estudiarlo con adoración), quién sabe dónde andaría.

Su esposa, aún más incansable que él, estaba en su recámara, preparándose para su propia entrevista de trabajo (un respetado hospital estaba interesado en sus investigaciones), y los inquilinos… bueno, por algún motivo, ninguno parecía querer mostrar su rostro es día; algunos trabajando, otros descansando de no hacer nada…

…Y su hijo, viviendo su propia gran aventura con su propia y desquiciada buscadora de aventuras. Le había prometido, después de volver de la escuela, que la última parada de su meticulosamente planeada (y algo loca) cita de ese día, sería ahí, en la casa; terminaría con el mayor regalo para Helga de esa ocasión: reencontrarse y por fin pasar un rato con su héroe (o sea, él) pensó, orgulloso.

Sonrió. Era gracioso lo fácil que había sido para él ganarse a la linda fierecilla, cuando todo el mundo –incluida Stella, que al final había terminado lográndolo, aunque no sin algo de esfuerzo y buena voluntad de ambas partes- parecían algo renuentes a acercársele.

La niña era imponente, (y odiosa, según la opinión de muchos, incluyendo al simpático y encantador amigo de Arnold; Gerald), sin embargo, ellos habían hecho "clic" casi inmediatamente… así que se preguntaba, en ese momento, cuánto tardarían en llegar… Tenía tantas ganas de platicar con ella; ver sus ojos abrirse por completo cuando le platicara, como en el pasado, tantas cosas que había descubierto en sus viajes.

Escucharla reír abiertamente de sus bromas, tomada de la mano de su hijo, quien reiría también… deleitarse con la facilidad con que la pequeña comprendía incluso las cosas más complicadas…

Entonces la puerta se abrió, él se levantó y miró. Su hijo estaba entrando. No supo por qué, pero en el momento en que el chico cerraba la puerta, aún sin verle la cara, supo que algo andaba mal. ¿No era algo temprano aún? ¿Por qué le ponía llave a la puerta? Y más aún ¿Por qué estaba batallando tanto para hacer algo tan sencillo?…

Y lo más importante de todo… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Helga?

-¿Arnold? –lo llamó su padre; el chico no volteó.

-¿Todo bien? –volvió a preguntar, mientras se le acercaba cautelosamente. Vio la mano del chico temblar en su fútil intento por mover la cerradura, con las manos tan temblorosas que ni siquiera podía meter la llave. El hombre puso su gran mano sobre la de su hijo, ya casi del mismo tamaño que la suya, y le dio un suave apretón.

-Hijo… -comenzó, pero el chico se soltó de su agarre, luchando frenéticamente por ocultarle el rostro.

-No quiero hablar ahora –le espetó su vástago; su voz sonaba alarmantemente cavernosa.

…Y eso le hizo sentir el alma caerle hasta los pies.

El muchacho corrió escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, dejando las inútiles llaves caer al suelo. Apenas había logrado ver su cara durante una fracción de segundo, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

…El chico estaba llorando.

Se sentía en otro planeta cuando, después de mucho luchar (por Dios, ¿Por qué rayos no podía hacer algo tan sencillo?) al fin pudo bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación. Una vez dentro, volvió a recogerlas y cerró la puerta, agradeciendo que su padre hubiese tenido el suficiente tacto para no seguirlo. Se recargó contra ésta, mientras pegaba la nuca contra la madera, con ganas de estrellarla tan fuerte que le hiciera un hoyo.

¿Pero qué demonios…?

Se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. Se suponía que ese día iba a ser perfecto; por fin iban a derrumbar los estúpidos muros que los estaban separando y, de ahí en adelante, su única preocupación sería ser felices juntos… Pero tal como ella había dicho, la perfección, al menos, para los humanos, no existe. Pero, ¿por qué esa maldita manía de hacerlo todo TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE difícil?

Él lo sabía cuando había comenzado toda esta locura con ella, pero no le había importado. Esa chica era como una montaña rusa, y la adrenalina siempre le había gustado, pero tampoco era un maldito masoquista empedernido…

¿Cómo unas pocas palabras habían logrado herirlo de esa manera?

Ni siquiera sabía si ella había estado consciente de lo que realmente estaba diciendo; pero la verdad ahí estaba, clavándosele, de forma increíblemente dolorosa en el pecho, como una enorme daga que lo atravesara de lado a lado, tanto, que estaba casi seguro que si miraba hacia abajo, vería mares de sangre saliendo de su maltrecho corazón.

Se tiró sobre la cama, mientras las lágrimas lo ahogaban al punto de sentirse asfixiado. Lloraba como una nena, patéticamente acurrucado, abrazándose, lleno de lástima consigo mismo… "Patético" dijo una vocecilla dentro de él, y él deseó estrellar la cabeza tan fuerte contra el suelo hasta que la hiciera callar; hasta que perdiera la conciencia de todo eso y pudiera caer en un pacífico sueño donde esa maldita conversación no había pasado, donde él no se había ido a ningún lugar y ella siguiera rota…

Rota. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Tenía ella razón?

Lo que quería era que saliera de su sistema. Deseaba nunca haberla conocido, nunca haber visto en sus ojos y sentir que se perdía en ese mar profundo de felicidad que sólo ella podía provocarle…

Por todos los cielos; anhelaba tanto abrazarla…

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada…

El basurero… ahí habían comenzado las señales de alerta, pero él, necio, las había ignorado…

oOo

Una estridente carcajada resonó en el olvidado callejón, provocando que algunas palomas, asustadas, emprendieran el vuelo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué…?

-simplemente no podía terminar la frase; el ataque de risa ya la había doblado a la mitad.

-Apuesto a que nunca te han traído aquí –soltó el otro, con una ceja levantada, cruzándose de brazos de forma pomposa.

-No –admitió la otra, ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Apenas comenzaba a recuperar el control de su voz, y los músculos del estómago aún le dolían.

-Eres una caja de sorpresas –dijo la rubia, aún sin entender a qué iba todo eso.

-Hablando de cajas –soltó el otro, sin relajar su falsa actitud de superioridad.

-¿Mi regalo? –Inquirió la rubia, más intrigada que antes -¿es hora de abrirlo?

El chico asintió. Trataba de lucir lo más pomposo posible –era parte del juego- pero, secretamente, estaba conmovido ante la expresión de felicidad dibujada en el rostro de su amada en ese momento.

…Era tan raro verla bajar la guardia de esa manera…

Las palabras de Olga resonaron en su cabeza "eres la única persona en el mundo que ha logrado calar hondo en su corazón."

Todo parecía indicar que así era, y él, en el fondo, se estaba derritiendo…

Totalmente ajena a la tormenta interior del chico que la miraba fijamente en ese momento, la chica abrió su obsequio, e iba a ser atacada por un segundo y al parecer más potente ataque de risa cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. Clavó su vista en él, con los ojos repentinamente húmedos. Al fin comprendía el significado del lugar.

El paquete, como ella lo había anticipado, (aunque no hubiera hablado en serio en ese momento), estaba lleno de piedras.

-¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó él, profundamente conmovido ante la expresión de ella.

La actuación había terminado, mucho más pronto de lo que tenía planeada; su chica era lista, sin dudas.

-Hace tanto que no… -comenzó ella, pero su voz se ahogó en un mar de recuerdos.

-Nunca te vi más feliz en el mundo que cuando arrojabas piedras aquí –le explicó él, sonriendo –, Y era una de las pocas veces que podía acercarme a ti y parecía no importarte.

Ella lo miró, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Quieres hacer los honores? –Le preguntó, sacando una piedrita de la caja y poniéndosela frente a la cara. La chica la tomó, aunque aún parecía en trance.

La examinó cuidadosamente por un momento, como si jamás hubiera visto una vulgar piedra como esa, y luego, súbitamente, la arrojó al enorme contenedor, casi vacío en ese momento.

…Y un estruendoso eco los envolvió de pronto, como una ola del pasado, trayéndoles fragmentos de la sencilla y salvaje alegría infantil de tiempos al parecer cada vez más lejanos.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada, mirándolo, fascinada.

-Hace tanto que no hacía esto –le dijo, con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de su hermana cuando los había despedido al doblar la esquina hacía sólo unos momentos.

-¿Ninguno de tus elegantes pretendientes conocía el fino y sofisticado arte de arrojar piedras al basurero? –Le preguntó mientras tomaba otra piedra y ponía la caja en el suelo.

-M-m –la chica negó con la cabeza, arrojando otra piedra, el estruendo la hizo reír de nuevo; esta vez, Arnold la siguió.

-Sabía que te gustaría –le dijo, al tiempo que arrojaba la suya. Podía comprender la reacción de Helga. Esta tarea, definitivamente, tenía un efecto terapéutico.

-¿En verdad nunca te molesté estando aquí? –inquirió la chica, mirándolo un tanto incrédula.

-No que yo recuerde –respondió el otro –tal vez sea sólo que los recuerdos son tan malos que mi mente mejor decidió bloquearlos –agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Helga sonrió.

-Probablemente –dijo.

El chico la miró; Ella tomó la piedra, la analizó un segundo, y luego, con una maestría impresionante, la arrojó contra el contenedor. El chico la recordó de pequeña, pero no en el basurero, sino en el terreno baldío, jugando baseball con el resto de la pandilla.

-¿Ya nadie juega baseball? –le preguntó de repente.

La chica, que en ese momento disfrutaba del nuevo estruendo, lo miró, algo confundida.

-Ahora que lo dices –soltó –no. Hace mucho que nadie se reúne para jugar –se encogió de hombros –, cuando me fui, algunos aún lo hacían... Pero para cuando volví –negó con la cabeza –. Algunos juegan en el equipo de la escuela, como Sid. Stinky terminó en el equipo de básquet, y Harold practica lucha libre –, sonrió –y es bueno. Sólo hay una persona a la que no ha podido vencer.

Arnold la miró, curioso.

-A su novia Paty –Respondió a la pregunta que él sólo formuló dentro de su cabeza.

-Wow –exclamó él, -Me comentó algo al respecto el otro día –dijo –, pero no le creí del todo –confesó, algo apenado.

-Parece difícil de creer –reconoció ella, arrojando la última piedra del paquete –, pero el cabeza de chorlito resultó bueno para algo.

El chico sonrió.

-Oye, ¿Y Lila? –soltó de repente. Helga volteó a verlo, estaba agachada en ese momento buscando nuevas municiones –Ahora que lo pienso, no la he visto desde que llegué –. Se excusó. No entendía por qué había llegado a su mente en ese momento, de repente. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que, al ver agacharse a la rubia, recordó una vez que, en la primaria, (ya siendo novio de Helga) mientras buscaba una moneda que se le había caído debajo de una de las mesas del comedor, de pronto Lila se había parado frente a esta, y se había agachado así, de súbito, exactamente igual que Helga en ese momento, pero ella traía una falda… y sí, le había visto hasta la conciencia, aunque no intencionalmente. Y aunque amaba a su novia y su enamoramiento de la pelirroja hacía mucho que estaba muerto y enterrado, este simple e involuntario incidente había despertado cierto hormigueo en sus pantalones que jamás le contó a nadie.

Ese era uno de sus más grandes secretos (lo que mostraba con claridad lo exageradamente transparente que podía llegar a ser), y, definitivamente era una de las verdaderamente pocas cosas que, al menos de momento, jamás compartiría con la temperamental rubia.

La chica, por su parte, se rascó la cabeza, sin el más mínimo rastro de celos u otra de las emociones que antaño solían dominarla ante este tema. Arnold sonrió complacido. Definitivamente, Helga era mucho más segura ahora, y eso era genial... tal vez sí le contaría el tonto incidente del comedor… tal vez…

-La señorita perfección está en Francia –respondió la otra, sin darle importancia.

El chico la miró, confundido.

-Se fue en un intercambio. Al principio se lo habían ofrecido a Phoebe, pero ella al final no lo aceptó –se encogió de hombros –no debe tardar en llegar; esas cosas duran un año, y ella se fue el año pasado como por estas fechas.

-Wow –soltó él, aunque, en verdad, no le importaba demasiado.

La rubia sonrió.

-De seguro su club de admiradoras le harán una gran fiesta de bienvenida –dijo.

Arnold arqueó una ceja.

-¿No querrás decir admiradores? –la corrigió.

-No –soltó ella –contrario a lo que podrías pensar, la dulce y perfecta pelirroja no es muy popular con los chicos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó él, algo incrédulo. Hacía mucho que se había retirado de su club de fans, pero tenía que admitir que la chica era bastante deseable.

La otra asintió.

En verdad era increíble que conservara la calma ante su incredulidad. En otros tiempos, sin duda, ya se habría desatado una terrible tormenta de celos.

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que los chicos le tienen miedo –por toda respuesta, el otro alzó una ceja, sin comprender –Para los idiotas, es demasiado lista –le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros –para los listos, es demasiado bonita, para los guapos, es demasiado bien portada, para los bien portados, es demasiado… bueno, ya entendiste el punto –soltó algo fastidiada, al tiempo que retomaba su ruidoso ataque hacia el basurero. Arnold comenzaba a hartarse del estruendo; por suerte, los proyectiles eran cada vez más esporádicos.

-No sabía que la conocieras tan bien –le dijo, aprovechando el repentino cese al fuego, la chica parecía comenzar a hartarse también –. Nunca me imaginé que fueran amigas –confesó.

-Arnold –exclamó ella, mirándolo, al parecer, un poco preocupada por su salud mental –, yo no tengo amigas –soltó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y entonces el chico recordó cuando Gerald le había dicho que el resto de las chicas la odiaba por la popularidad que tenía con el sexo opuesto, pero Arnold no pensó que fuera literal.

-Bueno –dijo él, tratando de sonreír, algo incómodo –tienes a Phoebe.

-Phoebe no es mi amiga –soltó, muy seria.

Arnold la miró casi en shock.

-Ella es mi hermana –le explicó, con una extraña expresión en el rostro –. Una hermana que yo elegí –continuó –, no como con la que tendré que dormir hoy de nuevo –completó. Otra piedra se estrello. –Por cierto –le dijo –no le vayas a decir nada de esto a ese demonio, porque si se entera, intentará usar en mi contra ese poder que no sabe que tiene sobre mí.

Arnold la miró, conmovido. Helga en verdad había cambiado en ese tiempo. Al parecer, al fin podía expresar sus emociones hacia los demás, si perder su personalidad en el camino, por supuesto.

-¿En serio no te habla nadie? –preguntó, al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, tratando de alejar el embelesamiento que lo atontaba en ese momento.

-Bueno, algunas sí –le respondió ella, con una sonrisa hueca –, algunas me hablan a veces, -continuó –para reclamarme por salir con chicos que no les hacen caso a ellas, por ejemplo –se encogió de hombros –justo ayer, una me reclamó por haber salido con su ex novio. ¡Su ex novio! Y cuando le dije que debería hablar de eso con él y no conmigo, se enfureció y me dijo, histérica, que yo estaba "tan hueca que sólo sabía llenar ese vacío existencial con hombres que usaba sólo como pañuelos desechables" –lo miró, parecía un poco divertida –La verdad he recibido miles de teorías de otras dolidas voluntarias dispuestas a explicarme por qué soy una reverenda perra.

Otra pedrada.

-¡No eres una perra! –exclamó él, muy molesto.

-Díselo a ellas –soltó la otra –a ver si así ya dejan de molestar. La verdad estoy más que harta de sus estúpidas teorías de psicología barata.

Otra pedrada.

El chico se mordió el labio. Había estado a punto de decirle que, la clave para que ya no la molestaran, era dejar de salir con tantos chicos, pero ese era un tema que ya abordaría después, con el mayor tacto posible.

-Aunque la psicología cara no está mejor.

Otra pedrada.

-¿Eh? –el chico la miró sin entender.

-Mi psicólogo –le explico –créeme que es bastante caro, y tiene una teoría de las citas tan estúpida como la de las otras voluntarias –otra piedra –él dice que lo hago porque odio a los hombres.

El estruendo de la siguiente piedra lo aturdió mucho más que las anteriores.

-Dice que siento que todas las figuras significativas masculinas que he tenido en mi vida me han abandonado –le explicó, con la vista fija en el gran y maloliente artefacto metálico –y que por eso me desquito con otros.

El estómago del chico de encogió dolorosamente dentro de él, al tiempo que se estrellaba otra piedra. La chica parecía querer hacerle un agujero al pobre contenedor.

–Idiota –soltó, junto con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa –, no tiene ni idea...

-Mejor nos vamos de aquí –soltó él, acercándosele cautelosamente.

-¡Incluso dice que odio a tu papá! –La chica no lo escuchaba –Tu papá es la persona más increíble del mundo, ¿Por qué tendría qué odiarlo?

Llegó a ella y la tomó del brazo al tiempo que el siguiente estruendo le lastimaba los oídos.

…Pero no había sido un sonido metálico, sino un vidrio al estallar lo que había sonado esta vez.

Y la jaló con todas sus fuerzas, guiándola a toda velocidad fuera del callejón. Corrieron dos cuadras y luego se subieron al primer autobús que vieron, quería estar lo más lejos posible cuando el dueño de la ventana saliera, seguramente furioso, a buscar culpables, y definitivamente no quería pasar el resto de su cita en la comisaría.

Tomaron asiento. Ella, sentada del lado de la ventana, tenía la vista clavada en la sucesión interminable de cosas en la que estaba convertida en ese momento la calle. Su cara estaba enrojecida, pero no por la carrera, y su respiración, ya agitada aún desde antes de comenzar a correr, aún no se normalizaba.

Arnold suspiró. Al parecer se había equivocado; Helga podía verse muy diferente ahora, pero seguía siendo una bomba de tiempo.

El chico le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tratando de calmarla. Por fortuna, ella recargó dócilmente la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos.

-Debes de pensar que estoy loca –soltó, junto con un suspiro.

Él sonrió.

-Sí –reconoció, en tono juguetón –pero eso ya lo sabía desde mucho antes. –Y entonces sintió una risa silenciosa contra él.

-Creo que estás mutando, como Phoebe, en algo terriblemente malvado –le dijo, sonriendo cansada.

-Tu influencia, querida mía, tu influencia –susurró, al tiempo que le besaba la cabeza.

Pasaron apenas un par de cuadras y se bajaron; era parte de la segunda etapa de la cita, y en verdad deseó que saliera mejor.

-¿Eh? –la chica miró la vieja tienda, levantando una ceja; el chico observó su reacción un tanto decepcionado… Esta cita se estaba yendo a pique…

-¡Amabas estas donas! –exclamó él, con una sonrisa ya bastante forzada a este punto.

-Bueno, sí –reconoció ella, rascándose un brazo, incómoda –pero ya no como este tipo de cosas, Arnold –le confesó.

-¿Estás a dieta? –Inquirió él, en tono de broma (una broma cada vez más incómoda) –para mí ya estás bastante delgada.

La chica lo miró de una manera extraña.

–Digamos que intento ya no comer comida chatarra –le respondió, pensativa –por salud… -luego agregó, tratando de aligerar las cosas –pero si quieres compramos unas para ti…

-No –respondió él –la verdad no se me antojan…

Y entonces vino el silencio… el más incómodo en mucho tiempo…

-¿Ya comiste? –le preguntó ella, de repente.

-No –le respondió; la verdad había pensado llevarla a comer una hamburguesa, pero algo le decía que tampoco le iba a gustar la idea.

-Traje lunch –le dijo la chica, levantando el morral, sonriéndole –Sólo encontremos un lugar cómodo.

Él la miró, un tanto confundido.

-Escuché que nunca has cooperado con NADA en ninguna de tus otras citas –soltó, sonriendo de nuevo, la otra lo imitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no eres como los otros –admitió, y entonces la repentina incomodidad que había llegado, se esfumó –por cierto –agregó de repente –creo que comienzo a captar la temática de esto; ¿se trata de un recorrido por el pasado o algo así?

-Me atrapaste –respondió el otro –pensé que sería buena idea recordar viejos tiempos…

-¡Oh!, la nostalgia… honestamente, estoy un poco harta de ella.

-Sí… creo que yo también…

Caminaron un rato ya sin rumbo fijo. Cada lugar al que había planeado llevarla tenía un significado especial, pero, la verdad, tal vez era hora de comenzar a pensar en el futuro y dejar ir el pasado… Después de todo, había qué reconocer que ya nada era como antes… ni siquiera ellos.

-¿Qué te parece allí? –preguntó él, de repente, al mirar un parque al otro lado de la calle –se ve bastante tranquilo.

Ella por un momento parecía que iba a aceptar, pero pareció cambiar de idea de pronto.

-Tengo un lugar mejor para tu recorrido de la nostalgia –dijo.

-Creí que nos íbamos a rendir con eso –sonrió él, al tiempo que la chica lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba hasta una parada de autobuses –¿A dónde vamos? –. Inquirió, curioso, pero ella, meneó la cabeza.

-Ahora me toca dirigir a mí.

El chico sonrió, resignado; sabía que eso de ser el líder no le iba a durar mucho.

Subieron a un autobús y pasaron largo rato en él; cada vez que intentaba preguntarle a dónde iban, ella le ponía un dedo en los labios. A decir verdad, hacía un rato que se había imaginado a dónde lo llevaba, pero era agradable que la chica lo tocara así.

Como lo había adivinado, se bajaron al final de la ruta, donde las casas ya habían desaparecido.

-Esto es historia más reciente –se quejó él.

-Nunca me dijiste que se tratara de la prehistoria –Le respondió.

Levantó el mismo viejo cerco de púas para dejarlo pasar, él la miró, a punto de protestar; era él el que debería ayudarla, no al revés. Pero en vez de eso se limitó a cruzar al otro lado; definitivamente, eso de los roles de género nunca había ido con ella.

Caminaron por un terreno un tanto agreste hasta llegar a una verde colina, en la punta había un frondoso árbol. Aún podía verlos a ellos dos, hacía cinco años, recargados contra ese grueso tronco, en esa perezosa tarde de verano, en la que ella le había hecho aquélla declaración tan significativa, y después, aquél regalo.

El chico la tomó de la mano, ella parecía algo cansada.

-No haces mucho ejercicio últimamente, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, al ver su rostro enrojecido y su acelerada respiración.

-El que tú te hayas convertido en Tarzán no me hace una perezosa, ¿sabes? –le respondió, sonriendo –la vez pasada que vinimos casi tuve qué arrastrarte la última parte, ¿recuerdas? Y eras tú el de la idea de venir aquí.

-Sí –reconoció él –vine con mi madre aquí a recolectar plantas, y de inmediato pensé que quería estar aquí contigo a solas.

-Pervertido –soltó ella.

-Pues, según recuerdo, a usted le encantó, señorita.

-No sabía que ibas a meter tu mano en mi blusa –contraatacó ella; habían llegado al final.

-Sí –reconoció él –no debí haber desperdiciado el elemento sorpresa; debí haber esperado a que hubiera algo ahí abajo.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad –le respondió ella –si lo intentas ahora te tumbaré algunos dientes…

-Valdría la pena –respondió el otro en tono soñador.

Se sentaron debajo del árbol.

Desde ahí había una gran vista de la ciudad, que debería ser mejor de noche, aunque nunca se había quedado ahí el suficiente tiempo para cerciorarse por sí mismo… tal vez ahora lo hiciera…

-¿Qué trajiste de comer? –le preguntó él, la chica abrió el morral y sacó una bolsa con algo dentro envuelto en una servilleta, un termo y un recipiente verde con tapa.

-Sándwiches –le respondió, sacando el bulto de a bolsa y desenvolviendo la servilleta.

-Qué original –se burló él –pensé que con tu nueva dieta traerías algo más sofisticado.

-Cállate y come –le ordenó, pasándole uno.

No era simple pan blanco, era uno integral, y tenía semillas incrustadas, iba a abrirlo pero ella le ordenó:

-Sólo cómetelo.

Así que él obedeció. No era un sándwich común, no había queso amarillo ni jamón, pero sí muchas verduras… y algún exótico queso… ¿Y aceitunas? ¿Qué aderezo era ese? Definitivamente no era mayonesa…

No tenía idea qué era; sólo sabía que era delicioso.

-Receta de Olga –le dijo, mordiendo el suyo –dijo que lo había creado especialmente para mí – rodó los ojos–con decirte que tomó un curso extensísimo y carísimo de cocina saludable especialmente para crearme una dieta adecuada – negó con la cabeza.

Arnold sonrió.

-Olga te adora –dijo simplemente.

-¡También creó un calendario de todo el año con indicaciones específicas de lo que debía comer! ¡ESPECÍFICAMENTE, CADA DÍA DEL AÑO! –Soltó, ignorando la observación de él –casi le da un ataque de ansiedad cada vez que sabe que voy a comer en casa de Phoebe, o en algún restaurante; me llama cada noche, para cerciorarse de que seguí su tonto calendario… te juro que me vuelve loca…

Arnold se rió con ganas. Comenzaba a comprender por qué esta chica alucinaba a su hermana mayor.

-Te lo juro; qué bueno que casi no se lleva aquí –soltó, junto con un suspiro.

El chico tomó el termo y bebió, esperando encontrar también una deliciosa y exótica bebida, pero se llevó una ligera decepción al encontrar agua simple.

-¿Por qué esa repentina obsesión por tu alimentación? –Le preguntó… e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, al ver esa cada vez más familiar sombra pasar por su rostro -¿tema para otra ocasión? –le preguntó inmediatamente.

-Por favor –respondió ella, levemente fastidiada, con la vista clavada en una nube que pasaba en ese momento, mientras le quitaba el termo de las manos y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Y entonces, una vez más, el pasado llegó a la cabeza de él; su estómago se encogió igual que antaño, cuando verla hacer eso hacía que se le subieran los colores. Siempre le había parecido que hacer eso era un beso indirecto… y también, igual que entonces, comenzó a desear uno bastante directo.

-¿Postre? –preguntó ella, cuando todos los sándwiches habían desaparecido.

-Claro –respondió él, intrigado por lo que seguía; la chica tomó el recipiente y lo abrió, había fruta cortada en tiras bañada con un aderezo rojizo. Entonces recordó algo.

-¿Es eso lo que estabas comiendo en el cine? –las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro se diera cuenta.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Eh?

-Nada –soltó él, volteando la cara hacia otro lado.

-¿Me has estado espiando? –inquirió ella, pero el tono divertido de su voz lo hizo voltear, repentinamente tranquilo.

-Fue una coincidencia que fuéramos a ver la misma película ese día –se defendió él.

-¿Y también fue una coincidencia que me estuvieras viendo a mí en lugar de la tonta película?

-Algunas cosas son coincidencia, otras son sencillamente inevitables –le dijo, al tiempo que tomaba una de las tiritas del recipiente… y sí, estaba deliciosa también.

La chica sonrió.

-Estabas celoso –dijo.

-Sí –reconoció simplemente él.

Y ya ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato, se habían quedado mirando las nubes, sin pensar realmente en nada, sólo disfrutando en silencio de la compañía mutua. El chico, de pronto, la jaló para que quedara sentada contra él; la recargó contra su pecho, acomodando la parte baja de ella entre sus piernas y rodeándole el torso con los brazos… Ahora que tenían prácticamente la misma estatura, esto era mucho más cómodo…

-¿Vas a meter tu mano en mi blusa ahora? –Preguntó ella de repente, el chico, en su lugar, saltó alarmado; ¿era eso una invitación? –La vez pasada –explicó ella –estábamos aquí, sentados bajo este mismo árbol, en esta misma posición, y tú metiste de repente tu mano ahí…

-Ah, sí –soltó él, con una sensación en el pecho a medio camino entre la decepción y el alivio –pero eso fue porque, desde siempre, cada vez que te abrazaba sentía algo duro contra mi pecho, y quería saber qué era.

-Pudiste haber preguntado –dijo ella, pero en su voz no había ni asomo de reclamo.

-No me hubieras dicho la verdad –respondió él, y el silencio de ella le dio la razón.

Esa vez, luego de la súbita intromisión de su mano en la ropa de la entonces niña (la había tomado por sorpresa de tal modo, que de puro milagro se había salvado de un ojo morado), había encontrado ese extraño relicario con su foto; ella había estado tan apenada que casi se había desmayado, y él casi se había desmayado también, pero de lo dulcemente conmovido que se había sentido.

-Me dijiste que llevabas mi foto contigo desde los tres años… -soltó, recargando la barbilla en la rubia cabeza de ella.

-Después de tu terrible interrogatorio –dijo ella riendo quedamente –estaba tan avergonzada que creí que iba a morir… -el chico la besó –por eso te regalé ese tonto relicario, para igualar las cosas –agregó.

Arnold sonrió.

-No me lo he quitado desde entonces –confesó.

Otro cómodo silencio.

Todo le decía que no hiciera la siguiente pregunta; pero no pudo resistir. Desde la vez que había hablado con ella frente a su casillero, sentía demasiada curiosidad.

-¿Aún tienes el tuyo? –Preguntó.

Y entonces confirmó su presentimiento, al sentir la cabeza de la chica, aún contra su barbilla, darle una respuesta negativa.

-Hace años que no se de él –confesó, encogiéndose un poco –cuando… bueno… -hizo una pausa, en la que se revolvió un poco incómoda contra él, dejó salir ruidosamente el aire de sus pulmones para luego llenarlos de nuevo, a tope, y continuó: -cuando estuve en el hospital… lo traía encima… pero nunca supe qué pasó con lo que traía puesto ese día…

De nuevo, ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Pasó lo mismo con tu moño? –preguntó él después de un largo rato. Era tonta la pregunta; lo sabía, tampoco era como si a esa edad seguiría usándolo todos los días, era sólo que, cuando la había visto ese día con el listincito café en el cabello, por un momento se le ocurrió que podía haber usado su moño rosa… qué tonto…

Sin embargo, hubo otro asentimiento de parte de la chica.

-Ese día perdí muchas cosas –dijo simplemente.

Arnold hubiera deseado preguntarle muchas más cosas sobre ese misterioso incidente, pero, recordando las palabras de Gerald, decidió esperar a ver si ella sola quería hablar de eso, sin tener él qué preguntar, y como no lo hizo, decidió simplemente cambiar el tema.

-¿Sabes? –dijo –esta cita no está saliendo nada como la planeé…

-¿Te sientes decepcionado? –le preguntó ella.

-En lo absoluto –reconoció él, apretando sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de ella –, es sólo que según yo quería darte la cita perfecta… y ahora que lo pienso, en este momento, esto es mucho mejor…

-Me encantó lo del basurero –soltó ella, riéndose.

-A mí también –dijo él –hasta que quisiste asesinar a ese pobre contenedor…

-Y terminé matando a la ventana… ¿Sabes? Me extraña que no te hayas quedado a hablar con el dueño, a explicarle lo que sucedió…

-Ya no soy un niñito encantador como antes; ahora el hombre hubiera llamado a la policía…

-Ese viaje te corrompió –exclamó ella con fingido pesar –además, agregó –nunca fuiste un niñito encantador.

-¡Claro que sí lo era! –se defendió él, divertido.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Eras más lindo que ahora, eso sí…

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Sí, ahora sólo eres guapo…

La cara del chico se encendió de golpe.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó, poniéndole una mano sobre la frente.

-Sólo estoy siendo honesta –respondió, retirándole la mano.

-¡Precisamente por eso! –Exclamó él, divertido -¿Tú? ¿Siendo honesta?

-¡Hey, tampoco soy una mitómana! –se defendió, aunque seguía riendo.

-Por supuesto que no –le respondió –, pero no es muy común que aceptes ese tipo de cosas así como así.

Suspiró.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo –cuando pensé… bueno, cuando estaba en el hospital… me prometí que sería totalmente honesta contigo…

-¿Ah, sí? –Soltó él -¿Entonces responderás a lo que te pregunte?

La chica lo pensó un momento.

-Te responderé con la verdad, de eso no hay duda –dijo –pero me reservo el derecho de responder algunas cosas.

-Eso es trampa –se quejó, una risa ahogada fue toda su respuesta -¿Entonces por eso cortaste la comunicación todo este tiempo? –De nuevo su boca actuó antes que su cerebro… tenía qué trabajar en eso, en definitiva…

-Sólo en parte –respondió ella, al parecer, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-¿Sabes? –De pronto, sentía que debía confesarle algo, para igualar las cosas –Yo también me hice una promesa sobre ti…

-¿En serio?

-Sí… me prometí que, sin importar lo que costara, sería el hombre perfecto para ti…

-No hagas eso. –lo cortó ella de golpe, con un tono tan seco que lo asustó.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

La chica volvió a exhalar e inspirar profundamente, sintió su cuerpo relajarse contra el suyo y luego dijo, en un tono mucho más calmado:

-No hay nada peor que la perfección…

-¿En serio? –Inquirió -¿Qué tiene de malo lo perfecto?

-¿Perfecto? –Preguntó a su vez ella, aún con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro -¿de qué rayos serviría la perfección? Se volteó un poco y trató de mirarlo; él le sonrió confundido a la parte de su ojo que distinguía por entre el cabello; la chica extendió los brazos hacia el cielo.

-Perfección son las nubes –explicó. –; Es el movimiento de los astros; un atardecer en la playa, la lluvia conectando el cielo con la tierra; las montañas… Perfección es la naturaleza, o lo que muchos interpretan como Dios. ¿Quién rayos necesita la perfección en su ser cuando está rodeado de ella? Incluso dejando de lado que para un ser humano la perfección es imposible, ¿Te imaginas si alguien la alcanzara? Sería el ser más aburrido y patético sobre la faz de la tierra –movió la cabeza enérgicamente –es el ser imperfectos lo que le da sentido a nuestra vida, tener algo qué cambiar, algo qué mejorar… en fin. Una razón para luchar cada día…

Arnold la miró, con una revoltura de encanto y admiración en los verdes ojos.

-Me encanta cómo hablas –reconoció, recargando la barbilla sobre la rubia coronilla de la chica –me pregunto qué habría pasado si hubiera podido escucharte hablar así cuando éramos niños.

-¿Mh?

-Sí –respondió él, sonriendo –si hubieras sido así de libre de niña; si hubiera podido ver en tu interior de esa manera desde que te conocí… creo que nos hubiéramos enamorado mutuamente, ¿te imaginas? Novios desde los tres años. Creo que habríamos roto varios records.-Soltó, al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-No hubiera pasado –dijo ella de repente.

-¿Por qué no? –inquirió él, haciendo un vano esfuerzo por ver su cara.

-Porque no nos hubiéramos llamado la atención –explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, aún entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no? –peguntó el chico de nuevo.

-Porque no hubieras visto nada especial de mi parte –dijo simplemente.

-¿Perdón? –el chico levantó una ceja. Estaba harto de escucharla menospreciándose a sí misma.

-Mira –soltó ella, junto con un suspiro –Debes admitir algo: si hubiera sido una chica normal, pues simplemente no te hubiera llamado la atención.

-No te entiendo –dijo él, apretando un poco su agarre.

La chica suspiró, un tanto hastiada.

-Te lo pondré fácil –dijo –a ti sólo te llama la atención la gente que está un poco rota.

-¿Rota? –preguntó él.

-Mjm; toda esa manía tuya por andar resolviendo los problemas de los demás… siempre tratando de ser el bueno… tienes una manía por arreglar a la gente…

-¿Eso te incluye? –Preguntó él, un tanto molesto.

-Sip –respondió ella simplemente.

–No hay nada malo en ti –soltó él, y ella sonrió.

-Lo sé –dijo –soy perfecta…

-y terriblemente modesta –completó él, riendo. -A ver, -soltó –compruébame tu teoría; quiero ejemplos.

La chica bufó.

-¡Duraría siglos hablándote de todas las veces que has tratado de salvarle el trasero a alguien! –exclamó, con una ligera risa, el chico la siguió.

-Bien –dijo, reconociendo su derrota –dime una chica que me haya gustado que haya tratado de salvar… además de ti, según tú.

-Lila –respondió ella sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Lila? –Preguntó él -¿Qué había de malo en Lila?

La chica se soltó de su agarre y se incorporó, para clavar sus asombrados ojos en los de él.

-¿Bromeas? –Exclamó -¡Todo estaba mal con esa chica!

Arnold arqueó una ceja.

-Ya te lo dije: nadie puede ser perfecto, y no hay nada peor que la gente que se fuerza a sí misma a aparentar serlo. Lila era un maldito robot incapaz de mostrar lo que sentía o pensaba; quién era realmente, de hacer lo que quisiera ¡o simplemente rascarse el trasero cuando quisiera!

Arnold soltó una carcajada.

-Lo digo en serio –siguió ella. –Lila puede ser la señorita perfección, pero yo conozco a la reina de todas: Olga es un maldito manojo de nervios y frustración detrás de esa sonrisa eternamente inmaculada… ¡Ve lo que pasó mi madre por tratar de quedar bien con todos antes de consigo misma! –luego agregó, genuinamente angustiada –esa pobre mujer me da tanta lástima… yo sé hacia dónde va si no cambia…

El chico se quedó sin palabras. No había forma a de rebatir eso. ¿Acaso él, inconscientemente, había notado todo eso también?

-Ok –soltó él sacudiendo la cabeza. No iba a dejar ganar a Helga tan fácil -¿Y Ruth? –Preguntó él -¿Qué había de malo con ella?

La otra soltó una carcajada.

-Oh, esa Ruth –y volvió a reír –creo que, desde lejos, te diste cuenta que la pobre niña no tenía cerebro, así que querías… no sé, buscar al mago de Oz para conseguirle uno… yo qué sé.

Ambos se rieron bastante alto.

-Creo que me das demasiado crédito –dijo él, atrayendo a la chica hacia sí hasta hacerla volver a su antigua posición –yo creo que sólo me gustaban las chicas bonitas.

-¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de gustos? –preguntó.

Arnold comenzó a sentir que la sangre le hervía

-¿Qué insinúas con eso? –le preguntó.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Eres bonita –le informó decididamente –no sólo bonita, eres increíblemente hermosa.

La chica se revolvió contra él, incómoda.

-Supongamos que eso sea cierto –declaró, enfurruñada –razón de más para que no te hubiera gustado de niña…

-¿Insinúas que no eras bonita de niña? –preguntó.

Helga se rió, pero su risa era triste; obscura.

-¿Insinúas que era una niña bonita? –soltó cínicamente.

-Oh, créeme que lo eras –dijo –tanto como ahora.

-¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? –inquirió la otra, cada vez más a la defensiva.

-Desde siempre –dijo él, y antes de que ella respingara, continuó -¿Por qué crees que me molestaba tanto tu falta de femineidad? –inquirió –desde la primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras encantadora, y cuando me di cuenta (o al menos, creí darme cuenta) que sólo tu exterior lo era, me molestó; no podía darme por vencido y pensar que una cosa tan bella pudiera ser tan mala, especialmente porque jamás podría ser mi novia en esas circunstancias…

La chica se soltó de su agarre y lo encaró una vez más, pero esta vez lucía molesta.

-¿Vas a decirme que te gustaba desde que éramos pequeños? –inquirió, totalmente incrédula.

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustabas CUANDO éramos pequeños… luego, en algún punto del camino… me rendí –reconoció, algo apenado.

La chica lo miraba de forma extraña.

-No me gustabas en la formalidad de la palabra en la primaria –admitió él, con la vista clavada en la de ella –pero seguía pensando que había más allí de lo que querías mostrar, que detrás de toda esa acritud, eras una persona por la que valía la pena luchar.

La chica recordó entonces una vez que, en la cafetería de la escuela, estando en cuarto grado, él le había dicho que, pese a su actuación, sabía que ella en el fondo no era mala, sino que era una persona buena y con sentimientos, y que algún día no estaría tan asustaba para mostrarlos. Sus mejillas se encendieron ante el recuerdo; Ahora que lo pensaba, esa no era la única vez que había dicho algo parecido…

-Siempre estuviste allí, rondando en mi cabeza, más que el resto de gente con problemas que me rodeaba… -continuó él.

-Tal vez porque yo tenía más problemas que el resto… -soltó ella, mientras se inclinaba contra él de nuevo.

Arnold dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, para luego inflarlos de nuevo.

-Tal vez porque eras muy especial para mí aún sin que me diera cuenta –contraatacó él.

-Eso sólo confirma mi teoría –soltó ella.

-¿Eh?

-Te gusta la gente rota –repitió ella –, y la verdad, eso me preocupa un poco –lo último lo dijo ya casi sin voz.

-¿Te preocupa? –inquirió él; la chica asintió contra su clavícula.

-Que te aburras al no encontrar nada en mi qué reparar…

-Estás diciendo tonterías –soltó él, incómodo, tratando de clavar su atención en la nube que iba pasando. ¿De qué tenía forma? "De nube" le espetó el lado racional de su cerebro "concéntrate, esto comienza a desviarse tanto que puede terminar en un barranco."

-Lo digo en serio –dijo ella –tal vez, inconscientemente, llegue a hastiarte ver que ya no estoy rota.

El chico suspiró, frustrado ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo esa mujer?

Entonces, presintiendo el peligro, trató de cambiar el tema. Buena movida.

Y recordó un punto que había quedado inconcluso en su conversación de hacía un rato antes de desviarse.

…Gran error.

…Inconcebible y garrafalmente INMENSO error…

-Dijiste que yo no te hubiera gustado de pequeño si hubieras podido ser abiertamente honesta –dijo él -¿Por qué?

La chica exhaló ruidosamente.

-Porque hubiera significado que era feliz –soltó llanamente.

-¿Y?

Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, se habría obligado a cerrar la boca y dejar de excavar su propia tumba…

-Que no hubiera necesitado tan desesperadamente entregar todo el amor que tenía adentro y no podía darle a nadie…

…Momento. Estaba insinuando que…

-Te amaba de esa manera tan desesperada porque pensaba que eras la única persona a quien podría amar, o que podría amarme también.

Ok. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había dejado de abrazarla.

-Ahora tengo a mi familia –soltó, incapaz de mirar a los ojos que estaban abrasándola en ese momento –ya no me siento rota; así que deberías reconsiderar si aún quieres algo conmigo…

Sus ojos se habían puesto algo rojos, sus manos temblaban. Él, por su parte, se había convertido en una estatua de piedra; su cabeza viajaba a una velocidad que ni siquiera él mismo podía seguir.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de ella; su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente, y entonces se puso de pié e hizo eso que tan bien sabía hacer: huir.

-¡HELGA!

La voz encolerizada del chico la hizo parase en seco. Lentamente volteó, aunque estaba aterrada de hacerlo.

-Olvidas tu morral –le espetó él, al tiempo que lo ponía nada delicadamente contra su regazo. Las manos temblorosas de ella lo asieron con fuerza –Y por favor, discúlpame –soltó, el tono tan frío de sus palabras le heló la sangre. –Perdón por haber malinterpretado esta estupidez durante tantos años –Su mirada era tan fría y aguda que la atravesó dolorosamente –, perdón por haber pensado durante todos estos años, como un estúpido, que lo que sentías por mi era real; -siseó, la penetrante mirada de él clavada en la suya, quemándola desde los ojos entornados –perdón por no haberme dado cuenta que lo que sentías por mí no era más que la proyección de lo que no podías sentir por tu familia –, gruesas e iracundas lágrimas abrasaron el rostro de él. Las de ella habían cesado por completo, se sentía incapaz de hacer absolutamente nada. –Y perdón, por creer como un idiota, durante TANTO maldito tiempo, que a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, a pesar de tu maldito mutismo, que teníamos algún futuro juntos… que podía esperar algo bueno de toda esta mierda…

Y se dio la media vuelta y se fue como un bólido. Su cabeza zumbaba como si tuviera un enjambre de abejas ahí dentro. El estómago era una braza dentro de él y el corazón… rayos, siempre había pensado que era sólo una estúpida metáfora, pero en verdad le dolía el corazón como si unas zarpas lo estuvieran desgarrando, arrancándoselo del pecho…

"El jaguar de ojos azules ataca de nuevo." Pensó irónicamente, mientras las gruesas lágrimas le nublaban la visión, aunque no por eso disminuyó la velocidad de su marcha…

Mientras, ahí, en la verde y encantadora colina, con el brillante y largo cabello como finos hilos de oro ondeando y desprendiendo destellos dorados hacia el sol de la tarde, una linda estatua rubia, con un igualmente lindo y multicolor morral tejido atenazado contra su regazo, ahora presa de una asfixiante sensación helada y hueca, se preguntaba una y otra vez, incapaz de hacer alguna otra cosa:

"¿Qué demonios he hecho…?"

Un barranco era poco; esto acababa de caer en un maldito precipicio…

**Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por el tiempo que duré en subir este capítulo, pero es que no he tenido casi tiempo libre y la verdad… pues como que los personajes no querían cooperar; así como en el anterior parecía que todos querían salir, ahora todos estaban en huelga; simplemente huían cada vez que quería escribir… creo que ya sabían lo que iba a pasar. XD**

**En fin. Me gustaría saber qué les pareció el capítulo, porque lo sentí un poco forzado a la hora de escribirlo, tenía tantas ideas que al final se amontonaron y me hice bolas… si no entendieron algunas cosas, en el siguiente capítulo las aclararé, aunque en verdad me gustaría que me dijeran cuáles eran (si las hubo, claro).**

**Y ahora, los agradecimientos: muchas gracias a todos esos lectores anónimos que no me quieren dejar su opinión (aunque eso me destruya por dentro) jeje, no se crean, es broma… T-T**

**Muchísimas gracias también a las valientes chicas que me dejan su opinión: Milanh, Geraldine Hatch y Sakura, su opinión es mi mayor fuente de inpiración, un abrazo a todas c: también un saludo a LunaHermosa y a romiih, aunque no me han hecho el honor últimamente de expresarme su valiosa opinión (no es que sea obligatorio tampoco, jeje…**

**Bueno, me despido, espero postear el siguiente en unos pocos días más, ya tengo casi todo el capi dentro de mi cabeza (tendré qué ponerle una red a los personajes para que ya no huyan esta vez, jeje). ¡Nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, etc**

**Eco**

-¿Helga? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué haces? Ya es algo tarde…

La voz de su hermana al otro lado de la línea era como uñas rascando una pizarra contra su oído en ese momento –ahora más que nunca– ¿por qué había atendido al maldito celular? Porque había pensado que era él. Aún cuando había visto claramente la palabra "OLGA" su cerebro, estúpidamente, se había negado a aceptarlo… pues bien, era hora de pagar las consecuencias.

-Olga… ¿tienes una idea de lo increíblemente inoportuno que es hablarle a alguien cuando está en medio de una cita, especialmente para saber dónde está, o qué está haciendo?

Casi pudo escuchar el sonrojo de su hermana al otro lado de la línea.

-Pe... Perdón si… si interrumpo… algo…

Casi podía ver la escena triple equis en la mente de su loca hermana mayor. Tenía qué detener eso, o de lo contrario encontraría, al llegar a casa, una colección completa de todos los métodos anticonceptivos del planeta con todas sus variantes, colores y sabores incluidos, y una interminable perorata sobre cómo utilizar ESPECÍFICAMENTE cada uno… con todo y su correspondiente material visual, claro; citas con el ginecólogo, el psicólogo, el sexólogo… todo lo que encontrara que terminara el "ólogo", charlas de mujer a mujer…

Sacudió la cabeza, aterrada.

-La verdad es que no interrumpes nada –confesó. Prefería decir la verdad; Absolutamente CUALQUIER cosa era mejor que el panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos… excepto, claro, lo que acababa de pasarle con Arnold…

…Hubiera preferido ser enviada a la jaula de los leones hambrientos, mientras Olga le daba su simpósium de sexología, que haber tenido que enfrentar… bueno, lo que había pasado…

…Había hecho llorar a Arnold…

Y sintió que caía de nuevo en ese terriblemente frío y obscuro abismo de tristeza.

La voz de Olga la trajo a la realidad (a la horrible realidad) de nuevo.

-Qué bueno –su voz sonaba muy aliviada, casi podía escuchar su orgullosa sonrisa, de nuevo, del otro lado de la línea –Si quieres que pase por ti cuando te desocupes, me avisas…

-De hecho –soltó ella, al ver que el sol comenzaba a ponerse (¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya ahí?) -¿Podrías venir por mi ahora?

oOo

Allí, a lo lejos, la ciudad refulgía y centellaba como un gigantesco árbol de navidad; cuántas veces había visto ese panorama antes… por mucho que cambiara la ciudad, parecía que, de lejos, seguía siendo la misma… Recordó también, por desgracia, lo que había estado sintiendo cada vez que la había encontrado la noche ahí, tratando de aferrarse a ese recuerdo que se había convertido en su santuario… Sí; ya era demasiado grande para refugiarse en un clóset, además de que éste había sido invadido también por la suciedad… en ese tiempo, la casa había sido el mayor pozo de porquería del mundo… Cualquier lugar le parecía mejor que su hogar… Pero ahora, en este momento, comenzaba a sentir que la inmundicia había alcanzado su nuevo santuario… No era que la porquería la fuera siguiendo… era que la llevaba dentro de ella -apretó los ojos- por más que se lo hubiese tratado de negar todos estos años… y había terminado cumpliendo la mayor pesadilla que se presentaba ante sus ojos antaño, cuando se refugiaba ahí: había embarrado de inmundicia también a Arnold… y justamente ahí…

Si cuando echaba a perder las cosas, se aseguraba de hacerlo fenomenalmente bien…

oOo

Tocaron la puerta suavemente.

-¿Arnold?

Era su madre; el chico dirigió los cansados ojos ésta. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido.

-Hijo, sólo quiero… bueno… ¿Está todo bien?

El chico no respondió. ¿Acaso no era demasiado obvio que se lo estaba llevando el demonio?

-Es decir –se explicó Stella, sonaba nerviosa –, físicamente… ¿Estás bien? ¿Helga está bien?

El chico suspiró.

-No nos atropelló un auto o algo así –dijo, y le sorprendió a sí mismo lo ronca que estaba su voz –. Sólo peleamos.

"¿Sólo peleamos?" ¿En verdad había sido sólo una pelea? ¿Habían peleado al menos? Se revolvió el cabello, furioso.

-Vaya… ¿Quieres hablar, cariño? –preguntó ella.

-Ahora no, mamá –soltó él, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle que lo dejara en paz.

-De acuerdo –respondió ella –si después quieres hablar… bueno… estaré esperando –dijo, y la escuchó bajar las escaleras sin esperar respuesta.

oOo

Vio el auto de Olga acercarse a lo lejos. Aún seguía sentada contra aquél frondoso árbol, en esa fresca colina que ahora ya estaba fría -¿Por qué no había traído un suéter? Ah, sí. Porque _JAMÁS_, _bajo ninguna circunstancia_, se le hubiera ocurrido que su cita iba a terminar así… tal vez hubieran terminado hasta esa hora de haber salido todo bien, pero habría tenido los brazos de él para calentarse…-, mirando las imponentes luces de la ciudad. La voz de su hermana en el camino la hizo ponerse de pie, y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba MUY entumecida (de hecho, apenas y pudo levantarse).

-¿Helga?

-¡Voy! –respondió la aludida, luchando por incorporarse completamente, y, sobre todo, que Olga no la mirara moverse raro, o terminaría ese "maravilloso" día en la sala de urgencias de un hospital, escuchando a la histérica Olga rogando por su totalmente a salvo vida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, preocupada, una vez que la chica se subió al auto -¿Y sola?

-Arnold estaba aquí –le explicó, mientras su hermana le pasaba un suéter ¿Qué a esta mujer no se le pasaba nada? –pero ya se fue.

-¿Y te dejó aquí sola, en la obscuridad? –inquirió, muy ofendida mientras su hermanita se pasaba la cálida prenda sobre la cabeza...

-No –respondió cansinamente –cuando él se fue, aún había luz…

Olga abrió la boca para responder… Y entonces un evento que rayaba en lo milagroso ocurrió: Cerró la boca, encendió el carro y se dirigió a la ciudad, limitándose a dirigirle una mirada preocupada de vez en cuando.

Helga, como no sabía del todo a quién agradecer, lo hizo con todas las deidades habidas y por haber. Ese silencio, justo en ese momento, era el mejor regalo que Olga jamás le había dado en su vida.

Llegaron al edificio de departamentos, estacionaron el auto y, cuando Olga quiso llamar al elevador, Helga le puso una mano en el brazo.

-¿Podríamos ir por las escaleras? –le preguntó.

-Claro –le respondió simplemente la otra y emprendieron el recorrido vertical, de nuevo, en silencio. Helga había pensado pedirle a su hermana que se adelantara en el elevador, pero de pronto no le había apetecido subirlas sola (eso sin mencionar el hecho de que esta jamás habría aceptado).

Llegaron al departamento y ya se estaba preparando para responder las curiosas preguntas de su madre cuando notó que no estaba.

-¿Y mamá? –le preguntó.

Olga se puso tensa.

-No vendrá a dormir –dijo secamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Helga, a pesar de su tormenta interior, se dio tiempo para sorprenderse; no era muy común que su madre no fuera a dormir… al parecer su relación con ese... ¿Percy? ¿Charlie? como se llamara, iba en serio.

-¿Ya cenaste?

La voz de su hermana resonó entre los muebles del mortalmente silencioso departamento.

-No…

Pensó en mentir y decirle que sí, pero definitivamente no estaba de humor para responder a su interrogatorio alimenticio con un menú imaginario que cuadrara con su estrictísimo régimen… y decirle que no tenía hambre iba a ser aún peor, así que, al parecer, esta noche Olga iba a tener a una hermanita bebé totalmente honesta.

…Esta era una noche de milagros, definitivamente…

…Tal vez Arnold de repente se parara frente a su puerta, con amnesia, creyendo que acababa de volver de su viaje de San Lorenzo…

…Arnold…

-¿Quieres ir a comer por ahí?

Si no hubiera estado tan aturdida, hubiera pensado seriamente que algún ser alienígena había usurpado el cuerpo de su hermana, pero como estaba demasiado agotada para pensar, simplemente aceptó la invitación.

Olga estaba mortalmente seria, al parecer, estaba furiosa de imaginarse lo que su madre andaría haciendo con un hombre que no era su padre; Helga, por su parte, luchaba por tragarse esa pasta que sentía como vil maleza contra su garganta. Le dio un trago al agua, y la sintió como arena.

El sonido de los cubiertos contra los platos retumbaba en su cabeza como campanada; como las estúpidas piedras estrellándose contra el contenedor de basura… Las voces de las personas se le clavaban en los tímpanos, pero, a la vez, le resonaban distantes, huecos… deslavados…

Gracias a Dios que Olga estaba callada.

Volvieron a casa y se bañaron… juntas. Ninguna le preguntó nada a la otra; simplemente llegaron y, sin poner atención a nada, se quitaron la ropa, se ducharon, se pusieron la piyama y se fueron a la cama.

La recámara de Miriam estaba desocupada, pero ninguna reparó en eso. Comenzaba a vencerla el sueño cuando Olga le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya verás que esto sólo será una pesadilla en poco tiempo –le dijo.

Helga no supo si se refería a su pelea con Arnold o al hecho de que ella no podía aceptar aún la separación de sus padres, y antes de saberlo con exactitud, cayó dormida.

oOo

-El desayuno está listo.

Un delicioso olor a pan recién horneado la despertó, Su hermana la miraba con todo su habitual resplandor; Al parecer, la noche le había sentado de maravilla.

Definitivamente ellas dos siempre iban a ser polos opuestos, porque ella se sentía como si acabara de arrollarla un tren.

-¡Vamos, levántate, dormilona! –Le dijo cantarinamente –ya te elegí algo de ropa.

¿Sería demasiado peligroso decirle que no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela? La idea de la ambulancia y la voz histérica de Olga la hizo levantarse sin respingar, aunque, si no llamó a emergencias al verla usar la ropa que ella le había elegido sin protestar, cuando en otras circunstancias no la había hecho hacerlo por nada del mundo, tampoco lo haría ante su petición de quedarse en la cama, pero estaba demasiado indispuesta para darse cuenta.

Se puso sin chistar la falda rosa y la blusa de holanes en el pecho, los zapatos de niña buena y, mientras desayunaba, dejó que Olga le hiciera rizos.

Cuando salió del departamento, era una muñeca de porcelana, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Phoebe la miró con los ojos como platos cuando llegó, pero al ver a Olga ahí, comprendió a medias la situación así que se limitó a saludar y a subir al auto con las hermanas Pataki, sin hacer ningún comentario.

La radiante chica las dejó en la escuela y se fue, y como los planes de Phoebe habían estado basados en llegar a la escuela caminando, habían llegado increíblemente temprano.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta por el jardín en lo que dan el timbrazo? –le preguntó tentativamente, profundamente intrigada por la lúgubre actitud de su mejor amiga, aunque sin atreverse a preguntar nada hasta que se diera una idea de la situación.

-Arnold y yo rompimos –fue la respuesta de ella.

Ok; se había imaginado algo malo, pero jamás algo como eso.

-¿QUEEE? –al diablo con sutilezas.

-Ayer tuvimos una cita –confesó monótonamente –sí, sé que no te dije nada, creo que en el fondo, sabía que iba a pasar algo así…

-¿Y qué pasó? –algo dentro de ella rogaba por que se tratara de una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Dije algo muy estúpido y ahora Arnold me odia… -la shockeada expresión de su amiga fue toda su respuesta –espero que me odie –agregó –todo es mejor que verlo así de triste…

Su voz se quebró justo en el momento en que decidió guardar silencio. Por alguna extraña razón la tarde anterior no había derramado ni una sola lágrima, y si bien se las había ingeniado para no desmoronarse frente a Olga, hacerlo frente a Phoebe, ahí en la escuela, le parecía igualmente humillante.

La pelinegra pareció comprender la situación, porque se limitó a sugerirle que fueran al salón de biología donde compartían la primera clase, y hundió la nariz en sus notas. Helga, sin saber qué hacer, la imitó, aunque, al sonar el timbre de inicio de clases, había leído como treinta veces la misma línea; sin tener idea de lo que decía.

oOo

El chico picaba y revolvía la comida en su plato sin llevarse nada a la boca; a pesar de que había dormido prácticamente toda la tarde y la noche (llorar como una nenaza cansaba, además un extraño sueño, del que no recordaba ya nada, lo había despertado varias veces), se sentía mortalmente sin fuerzas. Su madre le había sugerido que se quedara en la cama cuando había visto su horroroso aspecto en la mañana (por suerte había tenido el suficiente tacto para no preguntarle de nuevo por su vergonzosa actitud del día anterior), pero él se había negado. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí tirado en la cama sintiendo lástima consigo mismo.

Gerald lo miraba, alarmado, a su lado. A él nadie le había comentado nada, pero dada la expresión que tenía la rubia en la mesa a unos metros de ellos, y la forma en que su novia lo miraba desde la misma, le daba un panorama bastante aproximado de lo que había pasado.

Dos hoyos negros. En ese momento, los rubios eran dos hoyos negros, absorbiendo hacia su infinitamente obscuro interior toda la energía y la luz a su alrededor… e inevitablemente, a ellos también. La cara de su novia, y el hecho de no estar comiendo junto a ella en ese momento, se lo confirmaba.

Un manotazo contra la mesa de las chicas hizo brincar a Phoebe y a Gerald, que tenía la vista clavada en ella, pero Helga apenas levantó la mirada. Arnold, por su parte, pareció ni siquiera oírlo.

-¡Aléjate de mi novio, zorrita! –Una chica alta y bastante bien formada, flanqueada por otras dos chicas igualmente bien formadas y con ropa igualmente sugestiva, miraba directamente a Helga, furiosa. La aludida apenas la miró y regresó la vista a su intacto almuerzo.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –Otro manotazo, más fuerte. El plato de Helga bailó en la mesa, su vaso se volteó. Phoebe levantó el suyo, mirándola recelosa.

Helga suspiró.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –su voz parecía provenir de un sitio muy distante.

-Tres palabras: Aléjate-de-minovio…

-Esas son cuatro –dijo, desganada, la otra. Phoebe se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada.

-Muy bien, chica lista –soltó la otra, dando un cabezazo para apartar el cabello falsamente rubio que le caía sobre los hombros –espero que también hayas comprendido el mensaje… por tu propia seguridad –agregó, al ver que sus intentos por intimidar a la niña de los bucles de oro estaban siendo totalmente infructuosos.

-¿Y tu novio es? –preguntó ella, aunque parecía que la respuesta le importaba lo mismo que los problemas financieros de sus padres a un bebé con cólicos.

-¡¿No sabes quién es mi novio?! –exclamó la otra, casi en shock.

-No sé quién eres tú –soltó la rubia en el mismo tono. Gerald no pudo evitar soltar una risa ahogada, Arnold al fin volteó.

-¡Soy Jena Hanson!

Por toda respuesta, Helga arqueó una ceja.

-¡La capitana del equipo de las porristas!

Helga se pasó una mano por la cara; parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir la extraña conversación.

-Sigo sin saber quién es tu novio.

Jena soltó una carcajada; las otras dos la siguieron, aunque no parecían tener idea de por qué se reían.

-¿En serio eres así de tonta o te haces?

Helga sólo la miró… podría responder tantas cosas a eso… pero no estaba de humor.

-Si no vas a decirme, entonces déjame comer…

Pero una mano había arrojado su plato muy lejos antes de que ésta lo tocara. Se oyó un estruendo y un "estoy bien" a unos metros de ahí.

-¡CHRIS TOMPHSON! –gritó.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, se revolvió sus inmaculados rizos y volvió a mirarla, frustrada.

-¡EL CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL! –exclamó la capitana del equipo de las porristas con los ojos desorbitados, parecía en shock ante la falta de cultura de su contrincante; miró a las otras dos chicas, que soltaron una risita despectiva y muy tonta.

-No sé quién es…-Las manos volvieron a su cabeza ¿Por qué no sólo le daba una paliza a ver si así cerraba la boca?

…Porque no tenía fuerzas ni para comer: por eso.

-¿Alto? ¿Fornido? ¿Moreno, ojos verdes, cabello rapado?

-Sí… ese –soltó Helga de pronto. En verdad lo había recordado, pero hubiera dicho lo mismo aunque no –. No he salido con él –reconoció, dejando caer el pecho sobre la mesa.

-¡Pues él habla de ti todo el maldito tiempo!

-Me ha invitado varias veces a salir, pero yo no he aceptado –explicó ella perezosamente.

-Pues no hace otra cosa que mencionarte todo el día con sus estúpidos amigos…

-¿Por qué no entienden que ese no es mi proble…

-¡ES TU PROBLEMA! –Otro manotazo, pero como Helga había tenido esta vez la cabeza contra la mesa, la había lastimado –¡Es tu culpa por andar por ahí, revolcándote con medio mundo!

Tal vez había sido la última frase, tal vez el golpe, pero Helga la miraba mucho menos aturdida en ese momento.

-¿Perdón? –soltó, por primera vez con algo de interés en la mirada.

¿Dónde rayos estaban metidos los maestros? Esto pintaba terriblemente mal.

-Tengo noticias para ti, pequeña perra –siseó la otra, acercando la cara a la de ella, con los ojos entornados –la razón por la que todos los hombres en esta escuela parecen estar obsesionados contigo…

Algunas sillas se movieron un poco; el comedor, que se había sumido poco a poco en un silencio sepulcral, de pronto comenzó a zumbar como un panal de abejas. Arnold miraba con interés la situación, pero no parecía dispuesto a intervenir en lo absoluto.

-Hay una apuesta sobre tu cabeza –soltó Jena con una sonrisa triunfal –. Cada vez que aceptas salir con alguien, apuesta diez dólares, y como eres tan zorra que ya te has revolcado con toda la escuela, ya hay demasiado dinero de por medio.

-¿Y cuál es el punto de esa apuesta? –preguntó una de las otras porristas, confundida.

La otra la miró un momento, parecía no haber pensado en eso.

-Necesitan una foto –la ayudó la tercera –creo…

-¡Así es! –Soltó, triunfal, la capitana –El que te haga la cosa más asquerosa, gana el dinero.

Una silla se arrastró con fuerza, un chico se dirigía a toda velocidad a la mesa de Phoebe y Helga; era un chico alto y delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos grises; el chico del club de literatura: Elliot.

-¡Cierra tu sucia boca! –Le gritó –es verdad lo de la apuesta –agregó, mirando avergonzado a Helga, pero esta apenas pestañeó, impávida –pero Helga no es una cualquiera; no juzgues a todos como si fueran tú.

La aludida dio un paso hacia atrás; abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Sólo porque tú ya te metiste con todo el equipo de futbol y de beis, no quiere decir que ella lo haga también, de echo –de nuevo miró a Helga –ella es la chica más decente que he conocido –luego levantó la voz, mirando hacia las mesas –para que lo sepan, la apuesta es sólo darle un beso, y hasta el momento, nadie lo ha logrado.

Al fin un profesor asomó la cabeza hacia la cafetería, al verlo, las tres porristas desaparecieron de vista tan repentinamente como habían llegado; Elliot se sentó a la mesa de las muchachas.

-Helga, yo… -comenzó, apenado.

-¿Está bien mañana a las ocho? –lo cortó ella, sin quitar la cara de indiferencia –. Había pensado más tarde, pero luego recordé que voy a almorzar con mi papá, así que desayunaremos juntos, ¿te parece?

El chico, aturdido, asintió y se alejó de la mesa. Phoebe apoyó su plato de nuevo sobre esta y le pasó la mitad de su sándwich a Helga, quien inmediatamente le clavó los dientes. Y, así como empezó, la tormenta se disipó…

…Al menos, de momento.

La siguiente clase tenían matemáticas, juntos.

…Y eran compañeros de equipo.

Helga sintió el alma caérsele hasta los pies cuando recordó que iba a tener qué pasar cincuenta minutos de frente a él, tratando de salvar sus futuras calificaciones (como si éstas le importara justo ahora)

Tomó su lugar y, un minuto después, lo hizo el rubio, del otro lado del salón.

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza… ¿Qué acaso no lo recordaba?

-Vallan con sus parejas –les ordenó el profesor apenas puso un pié dentro del salón.

De reojo, vio al rubio posar su vista sobre ella durante un segundo, y después, arrastrar la silla perezosamente hasta ponerse delante de ella. Tenía la vista clavada en el libro cuando lo escuchó tomar asiento.

-Página 57, por si no lo recuerdan. –Les aclaró el profesor.

Alguien preguntó algo referente al ejercicio; el profesor, a su vez, respondió otra cosa. Ella no podía despegar la vista del texto, aunque no tuviera idea de qué rayos estaba leyendo una y otra vez. Lo escuchó suspirar cansadamente, abrir su mochila y sacar su libro, luego lo escuchó bostezar y rasgar el lápiz contra el papel…

Y así pasó la clase. Luchando por no toparse con su mirada; luchando por no estallar en llanto al sentir la proximidad; el aroma de su cuerpo… luchando por hacer como que trabajaba cada vez que el maestro pasaba por su lado.

Lo que no recordó, era que ese día había qué entregar el producto final.

-¿Y esto? –Preguntó el profesor, a los dos chicos que deliberadamente evadían su vista –Helga –dijo clavando la mirada en esa bonita rubia alta y delgada, que si bien era bastante temperamental, obstinada y rebelde, le veía demasiado potencial –me prometiste que harías un trabajo final impecable esta semana, para compensar todas las faltas que tuviste el mes pasado.

-Lo sé –soltó ella, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos –, lo siento.

-¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo lo que tienes qué decirme? –preguntó él, mostrándole el trabajo que descaradamente acababan de entregarle, exactamente donde mismo que lo habían dejado la clase pasada, sólo con algunos borrones nuevos –Lo siento, Pataki –dijo, acomodándose los anteojos al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza –me temo que tendré que citar a tus padres para informarles de todas las infracciones que has cometido en mi clase… y explicarles por qué te reprobaré…

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Hágalo, por favor –soltó tristemente, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta –, es poco comparado con lo que realmente merezco –y salió del salón.

El profesor la miró atónito, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de pasar ¿Era esa la misma chica que, apenas el lunes, le había rogado por otra oportunidad, luego de saltarse varias de sus clases? ¿Era esa misma chica que le había jurado que podía cambiar, que se lo demostraría? ¿La misma que había estado trabajando como loca y de manera tan impecable durante toda la semana, que lo había hecho considerar seriamente borrar todas esas faltas de la lista y subir su calificación de un mediocre siete a un respetable nueve y, de seguir así, subirle hasta el diez que sabía que era perfectamente capaz de lograr?

Dirigió su mirada hacia ese chico nuevo que también le había parecido tan prometedor.

-¿Qué tiene usted qué decir al respecto, señor? –le preguntó, recargando la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados.

-Supongo que puede reprobarme también –soltó el joven en un tono tan cansado, que lo asustó. Luego se dio la media vuelta y siguió los pasos de su infame compañera de trabajo.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con los jóvenes de ahora?

Ella desaparecía en una esquina en el momento que salió del salón; le temblaban las piernas. Esa, definitivamente, había sido la peor tortura por la que podría haber pasado. Tenerla casi una hora ahí, frente a él, provocándole tantas emociones encontradas, creando una tempestad aún mayor (sí, era posible) dentro de él… Eso había sido infinitamente peor que esa noche, en su cuarto, cuando se preguntaba qué rayos haría ahora con el resto de su vida… Su presencia dolía infinitamente más que el recuerdo y, al menos, en su cuarto había podido llorar…

-¡Arnold!

Brincó hacia atrás, aterrado, con el corazón retumbándole contra los oídos. Por el amor de Dios; qué manera tan ruda de bajarlo de su nube…

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte…

Con la mano aún sobre el pecho, levantó la vista para saber a quién pertenecía esa femenina voz que casi le había provocado un infarto.

Duró un par de segundos para reconocerla, pero cuando lo hizo, se quedó sin aire de nuevo… Ese viaje a Francia sí que le había sentado bien…

El largo cabello cobrizo, por primera vez libre desde que él tenía memoria de conocerla, de desparramaba en suaves y a la vez salvajes ondas sobre sus hombros tapando a medias sus bastante prominentes pechos; enmarcando sus pecosas e increíblemente bien proporcionadas facciones; sus dientes, derechos y refulgiendo como perlas tras los sonrientes labios tan rojos como el fuego; como su cabello, y los castaños ojos mirándolo de una manera tan penetrante que casi doblaba las piernas.

Si bien en Helga (oh, Helga), su ropa nunca había llamado su atención, la de ella simplemente no podía pasarse por alto. Era de una sofisticación y buen gusto nada normal en una chica de dieciséis años; mientras las demás se enfundaban en comunes jeans y blusas medianamente bonitas, (como… bueno, su tormento rubio) o rayando en el mal gusto y la vulgaridad para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto, (como esa tal Jena), la pelirroja enfundaba su bondadosa figura en una elegante falda recta a una altura bastante equilibrada de las rodillas, con unas botas cafés con tacón de aguja (al parecer, de piel) a la altura de estas, un ligero y sofisticado saco sobre una blusa de seda y… ese cabello… definitivamente ese llameante cabello era su mejor accesorio.

-Lila –balbuceó él, aún presa del asombro –luces… wow…

-¡Tú también luces "wow"! –Exclamó ella, divertidísima –mira qué alto estas… y tan guapo…

Se sintió como un reverendo idiota cuando el calor le abrasó las mejillas.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –agregó la chica, con su amplia y brillante sonrisa grabada en piedra en su blanco rostro.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo –dijo él, forzándose (aunque no tanto) por sonreír.

-Yo llegué anoche –respondió ella.

-Yo el domingo –respondió a su vez él.

-Entonces, bienvenido –soltó, al tiempo que le extendía la mano.

-Igualmente –dijo a su vez él, respondiéndole el saludo.

-Hay definitivamente tantas cosas de qué ponernos al corriente –exclamó ella, mientras se echaba atrás con una maestría impresionante el cabello que le caía sobre el hombro derecho.

-Sí –respondió simplemente él.

-Tal vez te gustaría venir a mi casa mañana –formuló de pronto la chica –, trae a Helga –agregó inocentemente, y él sintió su estómago tratando de deshacerse a sí mismo en ese momento –podemos hablar de nuestros solitarios viajes de autodescubrimiento.

Él sólo sonrió, sin saber qué responder. Cuando menos lo pensó, la chica había tomado su mano y plasmaba en ella, con un elegante bolígrafo, una aún más elegante y pulcra letra que le dejaba saber su nueva dirección.

-Vengan a la hora que quieran –dijo –planeo estar en casa todo el día.

Y, sin agregar nada más, se retiró con paso veloz.

El chico se quedó como un tonto en medio del pasillo viéndola alejarse. ¿Esa era Lila? ¿La dulce niña campesina que se había robado su corazón por aquél corto periodo de tiempo en la primaria? Y, honestamente, jamás se habría imaginado que la naturaleza le otorgaría semejantes curvas… Y esa forma de hablar. ¿Dónde había quedado su lindo acento sureño?

…La palabra "lindo" definitivamente ya no pegaba con ella… y si antes asustaba a los chicos con su perfección… ahora sería el diablo en persona…

"Todo estaba mal con esa chica" esa voz… oh, esa voz, retumbó en su cabeza, y una extraña mezcla de dolor y fascinación se apoderó de él… ¿Mal? No… esa palabra, definitivamente, tampoco pegaba para nada con ella

oOo

-Oye, ¿ya viste a Lila? –le preguntó Gerald a su amigo, cuando caminaban de regreso a casa.

Su amigo lo miraba con los ojos como platos, él asintió, levantando las cejas.

-La vi –confirmó.

-Wow… -soltó él –nunca me imaginé que las feas niñas que recuerdo de la primaria se convirtieran en… bueno, lo que son. ¿Recuerdas lo extraña que era Sheena, tan exageradamente alta y con esa nariz larga y extraña? Y sólo mírala ahora... pero a pesar de lo mucho que han cambiado todas (lila es el ejemplo más estremecedor) –agregó, fingiendo un escalofrío –mi favorita siempre será… -y se cortó justo ahí al recordar la actitud de su mejor amigo toda esa mañana.

Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato, su amigo se había enfurruñado aún cuando él no la hubiera mencionado –al menos no la había mencionado literalmente… No sabía cómo abordar el tema con delicadeza, pero como igual sabía que saldría tarde o temprano, y muy probablemente en un momento aún más inoportuno, simplemente lo hizo.

-Creí que ibas a saltar a defender a tu chica. –Dijo simplemente; el aludido sólo clavó la vista en el suelo, sin pronunciar palabra –Viejo –soltó, mirándolo apenado –sé que tú y Helga pelearon, pero el que otro haya tenido qué ir a defenderla se vio mal.

-Helga no necesita ser protegida de alguien como esa tal Jena –Soltó el otro, con las manos metidas en las bolsas de los pantalones y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Aún así… -sacudió la cabeza, Arnold tenía razón, pero… -¿Fue algo muy grave? –Le preguntó –lo digo porque, en otras circunstancias, Helga habría jugado con la cabeza hueca de esa chica de tal manera que la habría echo orinarse en el mismo comedor si hubiera querido… y tú, por menos de la mitad de lo que le dijo, habrías saltado a defender su honor, aunque lo niegues…

-Creo que terminamos –respondió secamente el otro

Gerald se quedó sin aliento, pero supo que no era broma; casi podía ver la obscuridad brotando del señor luz de sol en ese momento.

-¿En serio? –inquirió, incrédulo.

-Le dije cosas horribles –soltó el otro –y ella también…

-¿Y qué harás ahora? ¿No hablarle durante otros cinco años, en los cuales me bombardearás a mí con preguntas sobre ella cada vez que hablemos, para luego hablarle otra semana y volver a lo mismo? –Sacudió la cabeza, molesto. Ese par en verdad eran una espina clavada en el trasero –tal vez tú puedas con eso, pero yo no, y Phoebe tampoco, por cierto.

El rubio lo miró de una forma tan obscura que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Lamento profundamente que mi problema sea una molestia para ti y tu perfecta novia…

-¡Hey! –Exclamó el otro, levantando las manos –no mates al mensajero…

-Creo que de aquí me voy solo –soltó el otro chico.

-De acuerdo –asintió Gerald –llámame cuando pierdas las ganas de romper todos los lazos importantes en tu vida…

Y se dio la media vuelta y se alejó. No estaba molesto con él, Arnold lo sabía, pero tenía razón, era mejor que lo dejara solo por un buen rato...

Porque sí, en ese momento, tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas desagradables… como romperle la cara, a ese tal Elliot, quien, a pesar de la situación, iba a salir mañana con Helga, a las ocho… No es que no lo hubiera deseado ya antes…

oOo

Luego de otra tarde de tortura psicológica y otra horrible noche asediado por ese extraño sueño, del cual, de nuevo, no recordaba un carajo, fue levantado por la voz de su madre, no sugiriéndole, sino ordenándole que bajara a desayunar. La tarde anterior le había permitido comer en su cuarto, y lo había excusado esa noche de no cenar, pero, al parecer, ya había rebasado su límite de tolerancia. Por fortuna, no fue tan malo como creyó. El chico se levantó de mala gana y llegó a la mesa, escuchando algunas bromas ocasionales de algunos de los inquilinos sobre su mal humor y su falta de apetito hasta que no quedó nadie en el comedor más que él. Al parecer, nadie sabía sobre "su incidente" o más bien, a nadie le había importado… O los habían obligado a que no les importara… Stella podía ser aterradora cuando se lo proponía…

-¿Mala racha, Kimba? –le preguntó su abuela al tiempo que recogía los platos de la mesa y los metía en una sucia red, con su casco de exploradora puesto.

-Sí, abuela –soltó, cansado, revolviendo los fideos intactos en su plato, con la cabeza recargada en su mano libre.

-¿Esa amiguita tuya, la rubia de una ceja, te sacó de tus casillas de nuevo?

La voz de su abuelo le llegó desde la sala.

-¡Phil! –escuchó a Stella susurrar, también desde la sala.

-Oh, no es para tanto –respondió éste entre risas, dando un manotazo al aire, mientras entraba en el viejo comedor, seguido de cerca por su nuera –ustedes llegaron tarde a la película,- dijo, divertido mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su nieto –Si los hubieran visto cómo empezaron –dijo, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, con una desdentada sonrisa –no siempre las cosas fueron miel sobre hojuelas… -le dio un apretón.

-Esta vez no quiero hablar de eso, abuelo. –soltó el chico, molesto.

-¡Recuerdas cuando te puso una cola de ave? –le preguntó, divertidísimo, ignorando olímpicamente la opinión del joven.

-Sí…

-¿Y recuerdas que le vaciaste un bote de pintura encima?

Stella se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Sí…

-¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste después?

-Sí…

-¿Qué fue, Arnold?

El chico no respondió.

-Vamos, hombre pequeño, tú puedes con esta –le dijo, zarandeándolo levemente.

-Llamé a su casa…

-¿Y?

-Y… -suspiró –me disculpé…

-Ahí lo tienes –dijo, dándole una palmada.

-¿Dices que debo disculparme? –preguntó, molesto. Su abuelo arrastró la silla a su lado y se sentó –Eres un chico listo –le dijo, aún encantado.

-No lo haré –soltó el otro, enfurruñándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

-No fue mi culpa –respondió secamente, con un puchero. Si hubiera podido verse en un espejo, se le habría caído la cara de vergüenza ante lo infantil que lucía.

-¿La vez de la cola de ave lo fue? –El interrogatorio no iba a cesar hasta llegar a su punto.

Parada en la entrada del cuarto, Stella, quien había lucido aprehensiva en un principio, ahora los miraba con un interés casi científico.

-No.

-Y aún así, lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas por qué?

Por toda respuesta, Arnold resopló sonoramente, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos. El abuelo no dejaba de sonreír.

-Bien… -soltó, al ver que su nieto no iba a responderle –tal vez para ti, que viste tantas cosas en tus viajes, terminaste por olvidar ciertos detalles de tu aburrida vida aquí, pero este vejestorio, encerrado en estas viejas paredes, sólo se ha dedicado a recordar –dijo, con su huesuda mano de nuevo en el hombro de su nieto.

-Ahí te va una más difícil –dijo –¿Recuerdas cuando tenías cinco años, y llegaste del jardín de infancia con un gorrión herido?

Arnold frunció aún más el ceño, pero esta vez, tratando de recordar.

-Sí… -soltó al fin, pero este "sí" no tenía ni por asomo las molestas connotaciones de sus antiguas afirmaciones; parecía estar cayendo en cuenta de algo, por fin.

-¿Recuerdas que lo estuviste cuidando estoicamente toda esa tarde, cómo le diste de comer, e incluso lo arropaste en la noche? –Los labios de Arnold comenzaron a estirarse de pronto -¿Recuerdas que incluso le pusiste nombre?

-Señor pájaro –respondió él, por fin comenzaba a sonreír –qué original.

El viejo volvió a reír. Ninguno de los dos lo notó, pero su muda observadora, en esos momentos, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la mañana? –preguntó, poniéndose serio de pronto.

-El señor botas se lo comió –respondió el chico, serio también.

-Cómo lloraste por tu gorrión, ¿recuerdas? Tu abuela, tratando de animarte, dijo que castigaría al tonto gato por su mal comportamiento. ¿Qué le respondiste tú, Arnold?

El chico lo miró un momento. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta…

-Que no lo hiciera –soltó –le dije que había sido mi culpa por no cerrar bien la puertita de la jaula en la mañana.

-Y agregaste un "además" ¿recuerdas? –El viejo parecía estar en medio de una batalla de pesca.

El chico se quedó como en trance un mayor rato esa vez.

-Dije: "además, los gatos comen aves; no puedes castigar a un gato por comportarse como un gato…"

-Me dejaste atónito esa vez –exclamó el viejo, mientras le daba un leve abrazo, feliz de haber llegado a su objetivo, al chico que parecía poco a poco caer en el limbo. A unos metros de ellos, una orgullosa mamá se secó la nariz discretamente.

-Tienes razón, abuelo –dijo al fin. Los ojos brillantes de repente –Helga es así. No puedo molestarme con ella por hacerme sentir mal; porque eso es lo que siempre hace… y no lo hace porque sea mala…

-¡Igual que el gato! –exclamó el viejo, lleno de júbilo.

-Igual que el gato –repitió él, contagiado por la risa de su abuelo. Lleno de juventud de nuevo, se puso de pie de un brinco y le besó la calva cabeza, luego corrió con su madre, que era toda sonrisas también y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Eres el mejor, abuelo! –exclamó, para luego perderse escaleras arriba.

El viejo se recargó en el respaldo de la silla a saborear su victoria. Su nuera, aún en el marco de la puerta, lo miraba con renovada admiración… Definitivamente, era una bendición que ese hombre hubiera estado tan presente en la vida de su hijo cuando ellos no estaban… y ahora que estaban, también…

El chico se dejó caer en su cama, pero esta vez, reía. Aún no entendía por qué, pero sentía el pecho ligero como una pluma.

Helga había dicho lo que había dicho, y lo que le había echo ver el abuelo no había cambiado su significado: Aún quería decir que si ella lo había adorado de esa manera (esa adoración que él tanto adoraba); se había debdo solamente a que se estaba reflejando en su persona el amor imposible hacia su familia. Lo sabía. Ahora ella abiertamente amaba a su familia, pero, rayos… ¿No lo amaba a él también? Porque cada vez que la besaba, incluso en cada mínimo acercamiento… caramba; esas cosas no se podían fingir, por mucho que se intentara… no de esa magnitud, al menos… y la cita del día anterior… ella le había demostrado con hechos que se sentía feliz con él… ¿Y qué más daba si ya no era la persona más importante en su vida, si ya no era la única? ¿Era demasiado terrible tener qué compartir su amor con los demás?

…Él amaba que ella estuviera rota… Ella había tenido una razón contundente en eso. Y él se había encargado de hacer realidad su más profundo temor, ese que ella acababa de confiarle, al reaccionar como lo había hecho…

Incluso había tildado de "mierda" a su relación…

Qué reverendo pedazo de imbécil era…

Recordó su cara aterrorizada, mirándolo, como si la vida estuviera escapándosele por los ojos… Y él, totalmente ciego, escapando, dejándola sola una vez más…

Se puso de pie. Tenía qué encontrarla; tenía qué disculparse EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO por ser reverendo imbécil… tenía qué demostrarle que, sin importar de la forma en que lo amara, él la aceptaría, porque no había nada peor que tenerla a unos centímetros apenas y no poder ni mirarla a los ojos…

Salió del cuarto y miró su reloj: eran las diez. Seguro Helga estaba aún en la cita con ese tal Elliot, así que iría a su departamento a preguntarle a Olga dónde podía encontrarla.

Y ahí estaba: El edificio de departamentos.

Apresuró el paso. El estómago le ardía de nuevo, pero esta vez, era una sensación agradable.

…Y ahí estaba ella, en la entrada. Y junto a ella, el delgado muchacho sonriente.

Ya había visto esa escena hacía unos días, y ya sabía cómo terminaba, sólo que ahora la luz los bañaba por completo. En cuanto la puerta se le estrellara en la cara al idiota ese y se retirara justo como y por donde había llegado –iluso-, él la alcanzaría y ahí, frente a su familia, le diría todo lo que la amaba –por más avergonzada que esta se sintiera- y entonces él…

Momento.

¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?

Sí. Sus ojos no lo engañaban; estaba lo suficientemente cerca y había la suficiente luz como para que esto se tratara de un malentendido.

Ahí, a la entrada del edificio, una linda rubia cerraba los brazos alrededor del cuello de un igualmente lindo castaño… y lo besaba…

En la boca…

Ok. Al demonio con su linda y angelical niña que no hacía cosas malas. Al menos, no con intención.

¿Qué así era ella? Al demonio; Que ella y todo su trágico mundo se fueran al infierno. Ya bastaba de llorar como un pelmazo.

Al fin y al cabo, una increíblemente hermosa pelirroja estaba esperándolo en su casa.

oOo

-¡Arnold, viniste! –la chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello seguía salvajemente suelto, pero su maquillaje y ropa elegante ya no estaban. Tenía puesta una camiseta lisa de algodón y unos cómodos shorts (aunque tal vez un poco demasiado cortos) y estaba descalza.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y luego cerró la puerta tras ella.

Lo guió hacia una linda sala y retiró una sábana que cubría el sillón más grande (casi todos los muebles estaban cubiertos, ahora que lo veía con detenimiento).

-Perdón por el desorden –dijo, riendo –pero es que la casa ha estado totalmente sola por tres meses, se echó el cabello tras la oreja derecha y le pasó un cojín, al tiempo que se sentaba, subiendo los pies y abrazándose las rodillas –ponte cómodo –dijo, señalando el resto del amplio mueble, el chico se sentó.

-¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?

El chico negó.

-Gracias –dijo, con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa.

-¿Y Helga? –preguntó de pronto.

Arnold sintió como si le hubieran dado en la cabeza con un martillo.

-En algún lugar –respondió secamente –disfrutando de la vida con un tal Elliot.

Curiosamente, Lila pareció sentir lo mismo que él al escuchar ese nombre.

-Oh… -sólo atinó a formular –Creí que… bueno –enlazó los dedos, mirándose las rodillas –que cuando volvieras tú, ella…

-Sí, yo también… -soltó él.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en un silencio asfixiante, Cada uno demasiado metido dentro de sus propios pensamientos para caer en cuenta de la tormenta interior del otro.

-Yo solía salir con Elliot –soltó de repente.

-¿Sí? -en verdad estaba extrañado; ¿Qué diablos le veían a ese tipo?

-Ajá… de hecho –agregó, por fin mirándolo a los ojos –fui su novia durante un año completo…

Arnold la miró, pasmado. Los claros ojos de la chica mostraban un profundo pesar.

-¿Y qué pasó? –preguntó. ¿Por qué no seguía junto a ese monumento de mujer, en lugar de andar tonteando por ahí junto a la única chica de quien se había enamorado como un loco?

-Él me dejó –confesó ella, y en verdad parecía dolerle el recuerdo –me dijo que no era justo para mí que me hiciera seguir perdiendo el tiempo si estaba enamorado de alguien más…

-¿De quié… -Pero ni falta hizo no completar la cuestión; la mirada de ella fue contundente.

-¿De ella? –preguntó, anonadado.

-La historia de mi vida –soltó la chica, junto con un suspiro –Después de un año de rondarla, justo un día antes irme a Francia, me confesó que iba a darse por vencido con Helga, porque estaba seguro que, aunque no lo dijera, ella amaba a otro –para mí fue más que obvio de quién se trataba, aunque no le dije nada-… yo pensé que al volver podríamos retomar nuestra relación…

-La historia de nuestra vida –soltó Arnold, desinflándose.

Otro rato de triste silencio.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?

El chico casi se cayó del sillón.

-¿Una cerveza? –preguntó, incrédulo. ¿En verdad esa era Lila?

-Sí –soltó ella, poniéndose ágilmente de pié.-también tengo algunas botanas –sacó una enorme bolsa de frituras, y entonces recordó a Helga y su resolución por la dieta extremadamente saludable.

…Y, por primera vez, se sintió más cómodo con Lila…

-De acuerdo –dijo él, tratando de hacer a un lado a esa rubia que tantos dolores le había provocado en tan corto tiempo.

Y así, cerveza tras cerveza, hablaron cada uno de sus respectivos viajes, de sus vivencias, de las personas que habían conocido, de los nuevos amigos; de cosas que se habían quedado para siempre con ellos… De vez en cuando, se encontraba a si mismo deseando haber podido platicar así con Helga, pero trataba de sacar la idea de su cabeza con más alcohol. Ese que en un principio le había parecido repugnante, pero que, botella tras botella, le parecía cada vez más apetecible.

oOo

-Aún tienes once años –le espetó ella; el aliento alcohólico estrellándosele en la cara al tiempo que le daba con el índice en la frente.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó él.

-Eres un niño –le explicó, las enrojecidas mejillas le daban un aire, irónicamente, infantil –volviste con la misma edad que te fuiste de tu viaje…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó él -¿Por qué lo dices? –Aunque no era un gigantón, comparado a como era a los once, había crecido más que la gran mayoría…

-Sigues siendo un lindo, un buenazo y un inocentón –le espetó ella –no maduraste nada en este tiempo, me doy cuenta ahora que te escucho hablar…

Arnold arrugó la nariz.

-No es verdad –dijo –viví más cosas en estos años de las que había vivido o de las que viviré nunca.

Ella negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto a medias –dijo –viviste muchas cosas, sí. Pero nada significativo; nada que te obligara a madurar…

Arnold sólo la miró.

-No me entiendes, ¿verdad? –soltó, riéndose, con la vista clavada en el rojo mechón que enredaba en su dedo.

-Creo que no –dijo él, levantando una ceja.

-Mira a Helga –dijo, y levantó una mano antes de que este pudiera decir nada -sé que no quieres hablar de ella, pero no se me ocurre ningún mejor ejemplo –era tan insegura –dijo –; era tan infantil… creo que se quedó en una etapa muy temprana de su vida, y se había negado a madurar, por miedo a lo que encontraría si analizaba las cosas con madurez –meneó la cabeza.

Arnold recordó lo mucho que ella detestaba que la psicoanalizaran "psicología barata" casi la escuchaba decir.

-Pero después de estar a punto de morir… -le dio un trago tan largo a su botella que la vació –porque aunque no quisieran que se supiera, estuvo a punto de morir –le aseveró a la horrorizada mirada del rubio –cambió –agregó –ese fue su viaje de auto descubrimiento; se le notó hasta físicamente. Te juro que cuando la vi regresar, me quedé alucinada. Helga siempre me pareció interesante; una de las pocas personas interesantes de ese tiempo, si me lo permites –soltó, mirando fastidiada hacia otro lado.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el chico –parecías llevarte tan bien con todo el mundo…

-Fingía –reconoció llanamente ella –todos me parecían una panda de inútiles y fofos sacos de huesos sin cerebro…

Arnold la miró, impresionado. Más que por sus palabras, por lo mucho que Helga había atinado sobre ella… ¿Cómo era que nunca se habían hecho amigas? Eran tan parecidas…

Helga y Lila parecidas… Definitivamente, el mundo estaba loco…

-Tú fuiste una de las pocas personas interesantes que encontré en la pública 118 –dijo, mirándolo de manera extraña –sabía que tú no estabas loco por mí, y me preguntaba por qué. Luego se dio la oportunidad de salir contigo, con aquél tonto mural en la pared… era tan obvio que tú no lo habías escrito… -se rió –pero aproveché la oportunidad para obligarte a salir conmigo, para conocerte…Y cuando lo hice, me di cuenta que eras tan buen niño en todo sentido, que, honestamente… comenzaste a aburrirme; si te soy sincera… -soltó, con una sonrisa levemente fastidiada -Hasta que me mandaste al infierno… -agregó y se rio con más ganas, pero luego se puso seria –pero después comenzaste a acosarme, y eso mató el encanto –se encogió de hombros.

-Jamás me imaginé que fueras así en realidad –confesó él, azorado, ella sonrió.

-Yo también tenía mis mecanismos de defensa… al igual que tú y Helga, yo tampoco tenía padres…

Arnold no necesitó preguntar por Helga; era demasiado obvio que las personas que vivían con ella bajo su mismo techo nunca habían actuado como tal…

-Tres huérfanos con los padres vivos –agregó, con una amarga risa esta vez.

-¿Tu madre está viva? –inquirió él. No sabía de dónde lo había escuchado, pero siempre había sido un echo para él que la madre de la pelirroja estaba muerta y enterrada desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Pensabas que estaba muerta? -Adivinó, divertida –no te preocupes. La gente suele suponer que la única manera que existe de que una madre deje a sus hijos, es muerta, -sacudió la cabeza –y es por eso que el mundo entero, o al menos, la mayoría, vive en un mundo de fantasía y por eso su caída hacia la realidad suele ser tan estrepitosa.

Arnold no emitía sonido. Estaba fascinado.

-Nosotros vivíamos en una granja –le explicó –ya sabes: vacas, puercos, gallinas… kilómetros y kilómetros de suelo verde y naturaleza indomable… Solíamos ser una familia muy unida… hasta que mi padre comenzó a pasar por una mala racha… una mala racha que se extendió por más de un año… mi padre, un día, harto de la tonta granja, fue a la ciudad –que resultó ser esta ciudad- a buscar trabajo. Recuerdo que era muy temprano, mi padre había pasado a mi cuarto a despedirse y, me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, cuando mi madre entró a mi cuarto, me destapó los pies y comenzó a ponerme unos zapatos… Yo le pregunté qué hacía, y me dio que íbamos a dar un paseo… -negó con la cabeza; el cuello de la botella apenas sostenido entre sus laxos dedos –Pero yo supe la verdad apenas vi sus ojos: iba a abandonar a mi padre, y quería llevarme con ella. Yo me negué, y le dije que jamás abandonaría a mi padre. Primero me rogó para que la siguiera, trató de explicarme lo injusto que era para las dos, según ella, que estuviésemos sufriendo por la falta de eficiencia de mi padre… luego me lo ordenó… luego me amenazó con llevarme a la fuerza –una negra sonrisa surcó su repentinamente cansado rostro –le dije que si lo hacía, iría con el primer policía que viera y le diría que me había secuestrado… esa cobarde… -otro largo trago –entonces llegó un auto, y ella me rogó por última vez que la acompañara; yo me negué de nuevo… cuando subió al coche con ese hombre (su amante, claro) me lo pidió una última vez… Lloraba. Yo me quedé en el marco de la puerta, mirándola. Jamás pensé que se fuera a ir sin mí… pero lo hizo…

…Y así fue como salí del promedio de la ilusa mayoría de la gente; eh ahí por qué ya no toleraba, después, a los que alguna vez fueron como yo. Pero, a la vez, tratando desesperadamente de verme como ellos… Que no se enteraran, ni por asomo, de lo que realmente pensaba… tal vez, en el fondo, tenía miedo de que me dejaran, como mi sacrosanta madre lo había echo…

Arnold estaba pasmado. Nunca se hubiera maginado que esa eternamente inmaculada sonrisa –palabras de Helga- hubiera ocultado un secreto tan profundo…

-Ahora estás bien –sólo alcanzó a decir.

Ella sonrió, su mirada de vuelta a la realidad.

-En Francia conocí a muchas personas… cada una me enseñó, a su manera, a ser yo misma; a que me importara un bledo lo que pensaran los demás –se encogió de hombros, luego se puso de pié para ir por otras dos botellas, al tiempo que se desperezaba –quiero ser una de esas personas para ti, Arnold –dijo, clavando sus ojos en los de él al tiempo que le pasaba la nueva botella –quiero ayudarte a que dejes de pensar lo mejor de las personas, o terminarás mal –se sentó en su lugar –mira a mi padre –dijo, sonriendo tristemente –ahora es exitoso, tiene dinero, respeto, y una hija que lo adora… pero sigue esperando que su santa esposa regrese arrepentida… sólo mira lo único que tenía en el refrigerador –soltó despectivamente, mirando la botella.

Arnold recordó a Miriam y lo que había pasado también con el alcohol, y sintió ganas de arrojar la botella hasta donde le alcanzara la mano… sin embargo, sólo se limitó a darle un trago.

-Así que tú, amigo…

-Por favor, no hablemos de mí –la interrumpió el chico, sintiéndose totalmente agotado para hacer una confesión ni remotamente parecida en magnitud a la que acababa de escuchar.

-Tienes razón –soltó ella, mirándolo con una intensidad que le provocó escalofríos –dejemos de hablar.

Mientras dijo eso último, se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con una ferocidad bestial. El chico en un principio se negó, asustado, pero, ya demasiado cansado de luchar contra la corriente se dejó llevar…

…Tal vez fue por el alcohol, tal vez por la decepción de la vida en general que lo invadía en ese momento y por su corazón roto, tal vez por la furia y el amor desmedido que aún sentía por la rubia…

No sabía realmente por qué, pero aceptó mansamente; sin resistencia, -y sin importarle demasiado- que la actual situación iría más allá de los dulces y tiernos besos a los que le tenía acostumbrado su hermoso ángel negro…

**Primero que nada: ¡DOS NUEVAS LECTORAS! Estoy TAN feliz :3 Sean extremadamente bienvenidas CaptainK8th (que por cierto, casi me haces llorar de alegría con tu hermosa opinión :')) y Lexie Asakura Kidou (me apuré a escribir esta cosa para quitarte el pendiente :D)… lamento haberlas conocido en circunstancias tan "deprimentes" XD también mi infinito agradecimiento a mi hermosa y fiel lectora Geraldine Hatch (amo que te hayas emocionado leyendo el capítulo ****); En fin…¡Las amo a todas!**

**Y ahora, sobre este acpítulo…**

**Ejem… les juro que jamás, JAMÁS pretendí que la historia se tornara en estas latitudes… en serio que Lila ni siquiera estaba contemplada para salir en la historia… pero, bueno, ella también quiso aparecer; qué puedo hacer yo…**

**No me odien, por favor T-T Ni odien a Lila, ni a Arnold, ni a Helga. Ningún personaje será la "bitch" que vendrá exclusivamente a hacerle la vida de cuadritos a nadie; yo soy de la idea de que las cosas siempre pasan por una razón, y que, por muy malos que parezcan los acontecimientos, a menudo es sólo que las cosas se están alineando para ir en una dirección mucho mejor. Y, sobre todo, que no hay una sola persona –ni ha habido- que sea completamente mala. Las circunstancias nos hacen ser quienes somos, y a veces sólo conocemos una sola faceta de la gente (y eso obviamente no quiere decir que sólo tengan esa).**

**Ok, el capi tal vez no aclaró mucho, pero es que la mayoría de los acontecimientos, como ya lo dije, no fueron planeados. Escribí esto prácticamente todo de un jalón y pues… ahí se los dejo.**

**De nuevo, porras, tomatazos, todo será bien recibido. ¡Nos leemos! X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon… etc.**

**Culpa**

Miró el reloj: eran las dos. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido esa chiquilla? Bufó.

…E inmediatamente se reprimió a sí mismo. Ese tipo de pensamientos hacían daño. Tal vez a él le resultaran beneficiosos, pero irremediablemente, siempre herían a las personas a su alrededor. Y él ya no quería herir a las personas. Especialmente a ella; nunca más.

Dio otro trago a su bebida y entonces la vio. Venía caminando a toda prisa; su cola de caballo se mecía de un lado a otro y varias gotas de sudor surcaban su frente.

-Lo siento, Big Bob –dijo, al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la silla libre y vaciaba el vaso de su padre de un trago (su cara se enrojeció de pronto; esa cosa tenía alcohol) –Ese idiota no se quería ir.

El corpulento hombre sólo meneó la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa que, traviesa, se coló por la comisura de sus labios.

-Eres el demonio, Helga –soltó.

-Hija de tigre… -dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Y fue todo lo que se habló del tema. Ambos comieron con algo de prisa y pidieron la cuenta.

-¿A qué hora vas a llegar? –Le preguntó él.

-No sé –respondió la jovencita, con la mirada clavada en la calle, buscando un taxi –. Depende de hasta a qué hora le hayan dado permiso a Phoebe.

-Ya –soltó él -¿Necesitas dinero?

-No me caería mal una recarga –dijo ella, extendiendo la mano.

El hombre sacó un par de billetes de la cartera y se los dio a su hija.

-Nos vemos en la noche –dijo ella, al tiempo que le hacía señas a un taxi para que se detuviera.

-¿Y mi beso? –Preguntó el hombre.

La chica torció la boca y estiró la mano de nuevo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si acabo de… -Bufó; sacó otro billete de la cartera y se lo dio.

Ésta sonrió, se puso de puntillas (aunque realmente no hacía falta), le dio un rápido beso en la rasposa barbilla y corrió al taxi.

-¡Ten cuidado!

-Sí… -respondió ella, un tanto fastidiada, mientras cerraba la puerta y el vehículo emprendía la marcha.

"Malcriada" Pensó el hombre y sonrió.

Su hija era tan hermosa. Era increíble; prácticamente era un clon de él y, aún así, se las había ingeniado para convertirse en una mujer increíblemente bella.

Además era lista, muy lista. Tanto como Olga, aunque, como un estúpido, por tanto tiempo no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Además era astuta y fría como él, y soñadora y rebelde como Miriam…

…O al menos, como había sido Miriam cuando él la había conocido…

La recordaba en la piscina de la escuela, a punto de lanzarse al agua.

Su estilizada figura enfundada en el entallado y discreto traje de baño, y cómo, una vez ganada la carrera, había sacado la cabeza del agua y soltado su larga cabellera dorada…

Olga era casi una copia exacta de ella en ese tiempo; pero esa mirada, definitivamente, la había heredado Helga.

Ese fuego en los ojos, que le daba a su look de ninfa el toque final y definitivo.

Había sido un sueño para él. Verla cruzar, veloz como el viento, el espacio abierto en perfecta sincronía con el caballo: como si fueran uno sólo.

Era salvaje, rebelde y hermosa, y él la adoraba.

Cuando había accedido, por fin, a casarse con él, se había sentido, aunque jamás se lo había dicho, el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Cuando la pequeña Olga había nacido, él se había prometido que conquistaría el mundo entero, con el único propósito de ponerlo a los pies de sus reinas.

…Y luego había venido ella…

En el peor momento; en el peor lugar.

Miriam no se había sentido bien de salud por esos tiempos, sin embargo, se las había ingeniado para conseguir el tan anhelado ascenso en la editorial para la que trabajaba: ya sólo estaba a un paso de lograr su sueño…

Y luego lo había sabido: Estaba embarazada.

No era el momento para un embarazo. Necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para ella misma; para su realización.

Había esperado el tiempo suficiente para ir por todo; Olga ya tenía la edad necesaria para valerse por sí misma, y había demostrado ser increíblemente buena en ello… De ninguna manera podía volver a la tapa de vigilias nocturnas y cambios de pañales.

-Ni lo pienses –le había dicho él –. Ni loco dejaré que mates a mi hijo.

Miriam lo había mirado aterrada.

-¡No es un… -se había cortado de pronto; la voz ahogada del miedo –Es mi cuerpo… –había balbuceado al fin.

-¡Será tu cuerpo, pero lo que traes adentro es de los dos! ¡Al demonio si tienes qué esperar otros doce años para alcanzar tu estúpido sueño!

Miriam había roto en llanto y no había vuelto a tocar el tema. Era obvio que ella tampoco quería hacerlo, pero la vida estaba siendo demasiado injusta. Ella nunca se había imaginado como una madre mártir, dispuesta a dejar su vida un lado por sus hijos. Ella quería ser una mujer fuerte, independiente, precisamente para el bien de su descendencia.

…Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

El embarazo se había complicado; y las órdenes del médico habían sido contundentes: Reposo absoluto desde ese momento y, hasta que naciera el bebé, no podía abandonar la cama absolutamente para nada.

Ese había sido el punto de quiebre. Miriam había tenido qué pedir licencia, lo que significaba perder su ascenso.

Esos seis meses se oxidaría, así que ni siquiera tendría su puesto anterior al volver. Años y años de trabajo duro tirados a la basura.

La recordaba ahí, tirada en la cama, con la vida escapándosele por los ojos cada día.

Y él totalmente inútil. Recordaba la impotencia y la rabia que le daba verla así, y cómo había intentado reanimarla del único modo que sabía:

Siendo el mejor en todo lo que hacía; Olga había seguido el ejemplo de su padre.

Ella sonreía cada vez que él le traía las cifras del crecimiento de su compañía; cada vez que su hija le traía un nuevo reconocimiento.

Pero sus ojos perdían cada vez más el brillo.

Luego había nacido. Otra niña. Aunque ninguno había dicho nada, ambos se habían sentido ligeramente decepcionados; Estaban esperando un varón.

…Pero cuando el destino se ensaña con alguien, lo hace con todo.

Miriam había vuelto a enfermar luego de dar a luz, por lo que su regreso al trabajo se había demorado aún más, luego la bebé había enfermado, junto con Olga.

Cuando al fin había vuelto, había tanta gente por encima de ella que se había comenzado a sentir cada vez más y más pequeña.

…Y entonces había llegado la bebida.

La mujer se había vuelto cada vez más y más obscura.

Recordaba lo mal que se había sentido por Miriam al principio, especialmente al no saber cómo enfrentar la situación.

Pero había sido cobarde, así que, en lugar de hacer frente a sus propias limitaciones y luchar por su amada, había escogido el camino fácil: Huir hacia sus propios logros y realizaciones.

Y su hija, ya acostumbrada a seguir el ejemplo de su padre, había ido desesperadamente por todo en la escuela.

La bebé había sido la única sin un lugar al qué huir.

Miriam había perdido el empleo, y con él, las ganas de vivir… Luego habían venido los antidepresivos… y el alcohol, en cantidades cada vez mayores.

La niña, la que se había quedado en las tinieblas, también clamaba por su luz, pero al no saber expresarse ni tener los medios para poder buscarse la felicidad por su propia cuenta, había buscado hacerse notar mediante el único modo que conocen los niños muy pequeños: rabietas y malas conductas, que sólo habían hecho a sus padres dirigir el rostro hacia el faro de luz en el que se había convertido su hermana mayor: la única figura inmaculada y refulgente en ese mar de basura en el que se había convertido su realidad.

Y así había pasado el tiempo. La niña había crecido a como había podido y, por un tiempo, había estado relativamente bien: sin hacerse notar demasiado; sin dar verdaderos problemas.

Pero Miriam se había ido cada vez más y más a pique, y la pobre pequeña, como siempre anclada al barco, se había ido junto con ella… Y él, como siempre, (o tal vez más que nunca), había estado demasiado sumergido en su pequeño mundo de egoísmo para notarlo…

Ese día sería la culminación de meses y meses de arduo trabajo; la oportunidad de cerrar un contrato millonario, y nada se lo iba a impedir. Ni siquiera que lo llamaran de la comisaría para informarle que su alcohólica mujer estaba detenida por estrellar el auto –de nuevo- contra un árbol, ni siquiera su hija menor, quien lo había llamado un rato después, para decirle que se sentía muy mal, que la llevara a ver un doctor (obviamente una exageración, ni siquiera se había lastimado o algo).

Cualquier cosa podía esperar. Se había apurado lo que había podido, y luego de ¡por fin! cerrar el contrato, y de paso, asegurar el futuro de su problemática e ingrata familia, había ido primero por la niña –eso había parecido más urgente (porque ahora que lo pensaba con calma, la niña había sonado bastante alterada).

…Pero, al llegar a casa, no la había encontrado por ningún lado…

Luego había visto una nota en la mesita del recibidor. Era de un paramédico, informándole, a quien correspondiera, el hospital al que se habían llevado a la pequeña…

Se recordaba conduciendo como un loco; gritándole al personal por información sobre su hija, y luego haber visto a Olga ahí, frente a él…

Esa mirada en sus ojos… Jamás la olvidaría…

¿Diagnóstico? Muy simple: Cosas reventando, o a punto de reventar en su cuerpo, repugnantes parásitos, demasiados, en partes inimaginables; debilidad potencialmente mortal, aún más dentro de un quirófano, en medio de una cirugía mayor, que igual había tenido qué ser hecha, de lo contrario… bueno, había muchas posibilidades de que de todas maneras no lo lograra, pero al menos querían decir que lo habían intentado…

Enfermedades de tercer mundo, casi inconcebibles en ese mundo civilizado en el que vivían; en la hija de un empresario tan exitoso como él…

Era grave. Cada una; todas.

La internaron, les dieron el peor de los pronósticos, y se las quitaron.

El estado lo había decidido. No eran aptos, en definitiva, para ser padres.

Ninguno de los dos.

Aún recordaba con extrema claridad ese momento. Ahí, sentado, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Su hija podía morir en cualquier momento y ni siquiera le permitían acercársele.

…Y él tampoco había peleado demasiado.

Tenían razón. No tenía derecho a acercársele. Era un monstruo que había condenado a su pequeña e inocente hija al abandono total. Era la peor de las basuras… No. Incluso las basuras se ofenderían al ser comparadas con alguien como él.

No había calificativo lo suficientemente asqueroso para describirlo.

Aunque nunca había creído realmente en Dios, se había sorprendido a sí mismo rogándole hasta quedarse dormido; le había prometido, con una fe de la que jamás se habría creído capaz, que si su hija se salvaba, sería un hombre diferente. Que viviría única y exclusivamente para hacerla feliz; que compensaría con creces todo el daño que le había hecho.

Al día siguiente había despertado, aún en la silla, con un sonido de vidrios chocando. Se había levantado, curioso, y había visto a Miriam con una botella de Whisky en la mano. La vaciaba directamente en la tarja de la cocina.

-No volveré a beber –le había dicho, sin voltear a verlo –Me reformaré, les demostraré que puedo ser una excelente madre y, cuando Helga salga del hospital, me dejarán traerla de regreso.

Bob suspiró, un tanto conmovido. Estaba seguro que esa resolución no duraría mucho.

Pero decidió seguir su ejemplo. Confió en que la pequeña dama se recuperaría, y se apuntó en terapia. Comenzó a explorar sus propios medios y limitaciones, mientras Miriam hacía lo propio con sus problemas. Al principio había sido un calvario; un verdadero infierno, (las luchas contra ellos mismos, con lo abogados… pero especialmente, la de Helga por salvar su propia vida)… pero, una vez vencida la primera batalla, todo había evolucionado increíblemente bien; Helga en especial. De hecho, una vez pasada la crisis inicial, su progreso había sido tan bueno, que los mismos doctores estaban sorprendidos (él no tanto; la verdad, siempre había sabido, muy en el fondo, que su hija era una verdadera guerrera; él la había educado así… al menos hasta que se había olvidado por completo de ella). Y, aunque había sido tal vez demasiado tiempo, habían logrado sus objetivos casi al unísono.

Helga había sido dada de alta, aunque tendrían qué seguir el tratamiento en casa (sí, se las habían devuelto, no sin mucho esfuerzo de parte de todos, en especial de Olga… Olga, ¿Qué habrían hecho sin ella? Sin embargo, los tendrían muy bien vigilados; estaban advertidos).

Miriam, de repente, luego de unos días de por fin tener a su niña en casa, se había vuelto taciturna y distraída, y Bob comenzaba a preguntarse si había vuelto a las viejas andadas, cuando le había aclarado las cosas.

-Voy a dejarte, Bob.

El hombre había clavado los ojos en ella, pasmado; sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Me iré con mi madre, de momento.

El hombre seguía atónito, ella había movido la cabeza lentamente; las dos manos sosteniendo su taza de café.

-No puedo seguir aquí –había continuado, sin romper el contacto visual ni por un momento –. Todo esto me hace daño… y a Helga también.

-No vas a llevártela… -era todo lo que había salido de su boca, de repente, sin pensarlo.

-Lo haré –había sostenido ella –, Bob, esas personas tienen razón: no somos aptos para cuidarla… no aún, al menos. Mi mamá me ayudará a cuidar de ella, mientras nos recuperamos…

-Dile que venga aquí, entonces –Había replicado él. Una presión muy fuerte comenzaba a ahogarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Yo ya no puedo con esto –y hasta entonces bajó los ojos, clavándolos en el caliente líquido negro. –Ya no puedo vivir contigo.

…Y entonces lo había sabido: su esposa tenía razón. Hacía siglos que ya no funcionaban como pareja. Y la niña estaría definitivamente mejor con ella (claro, si ella estaba en un ambiente mejor también).

No había habido más discusión. Él mismo había ayudado a empacar las cosas de su hija, y la había sacado en brazos, dormida, de su casa, y las había llevado con su suegra.

Aún recordaba el tortuoso camino de regreso a una casa vacía. Su mente viajando una y otra vez atrás, con Miriam mirándolo a punto de llorar, afianzando a su hija, que apenas se sostenía de pié, con la cara adormilada, obviamente sin comprender qué estaba pasando.

Había tardado un mes en volver. Le aterraba encontrarse de nuevo con ellas… pero, sobre todo, _con ella_; mirarla a los ojos y saber que habían estado a punto de extinguirse por su abandono, su negligencia; su completa incapacidad para realmente preocuparse por ella.

Pero lo hizo, por que también se moría de ganas de verla, y todos los reproches que le hiciera, por más horribles que fueran, los absorbería con avidez, porque cualquier cosa era mejor que perderla.

Había salido en la madrugada, para llegar lo más temprano posible.

Recordaba la casa de la madre de Miriam, inmaculada desde los tiempos de juventud de su esposa; sus hectáreas verdes de terreno, los caballos y vacas pastando; la pintoresca finca en medio de las flores.

…Y ahí, en medio de todo eso, su niña, sentada en una mesita, bajo una sombrilla. La vista clavada en una libreta en la que escribía, profundamente abstraída. El largo cabello echado sobre uno de sus hombros, sujeto por un listón, el cuerpo aún muy delgado y pálido, enfundado en un amplio y vaporoso vestido blanco de tirantes, y unas sandalias de florecitas color celeste. Había estado tan sumergida en su labor que no había notado el auto hasta que su puerta se había estrellado al cerrarse.

Ella había levantado la cabeza y lo había visto.

No había habido reproches, ni siquiera una mala mirada.

La nena se había puesto de pie de un salto, y había corrido hacia él.

Una enorme sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo… Ese había sido su castigo por ser el peor padre del mundo.

Si estaba seguro de que nada podía hacerlo llorar, o, al menos, que podía aguantarse las ganas ante cualquier situación, era porque en esa ocasión había podido contener las lágrimas, aunque no sin hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano en ese momento.

Verla ahí, parada, sonriendo, después de haberla dejado tan mal que, la única razón por la que se mantenía de pié era porque Miriam la sostenía de los hombros. Aún recordaba su pequeña y temblorosa mano, apenas sosteniéndose mientras apuñaba débilmente la blusa de su madre… Los ojos enrojecidos y adormilados, surcados de profundas ojeras.

Era un milagro. Lo supo en el momento en que hundía la nariz en el perfumado cabello de su hija, y sentía su carita cómodamente acomodada contra su pecho.

Miriam tenía razón. No había mejor lugar para ella que ese.

En ese momento Olga, que había salido como exhalación de la casa, se había unido al abrazo, mientras Miriam y su madre los observaban, sonrientes, desde la puerta de entrada.

Ese día habían decidido divorciarse.

oOo

Mientras tanto, aún en el taxi, totalmente ajena a la tormenta por la que estaban pasando sus dos hombres más cercanos, la rubia, mirando distraídamente los autos que le pasaban por un lado, mientras la refrescante brisa le golpeaba la cara, se preguntaba, algo divertida, en qué se gastaría el loco de Elliot el dinero de la apuesta (que ya era bastante; había llevado la cuenta).

Ella ya no lo necesitaba. –El agudo pinchazo en su estómago la había hecho hacer a un lado el recuerdo- esperaba que siguiera su consejo y buscara protección, porque si bien lo que le había dicho a esa tal Jena no era más que la verdad, la cabeza hueca no le perdonaría la humillación tan fácilmente, y su flamante novio aún menos…

Pobre chico. Uno más que arrastraba a su mundo patas arriba…

oOo

La luz artificial que la bañaba jugaba con las sombras en su cuerpo, volviéndola casi irreal. El cabello rojo desparramándose desde sus hombros hacia todas direcciones; los ambarinos ojos clavados en él; los pensamientos indescifrables en su mirada.

…Y él, aún entre las sábanas, sintiendo que su cuerpo al fin volvía, como en cámara lenta, de una interminable y febril travesía de locura, delirios y toda clase de inconsciencias e irrealidades.

-Yo… ¿Eh? –Ya no le daba vueltas las cosas, pero sentía ganas de vomitar; estaba profundamente atontado y una sobrecarga de emociones lo aplastaban al verla ahí, sentada a los pies de la cama, sin tener siquiera la decencia de ponerse algo encima.

Y la sonrisa… esa indescifrable sonrisa. Se sentía un ratón en el hueco de la pared, mirando los enormes ojos del gato. Agudos, acechantes. Esperándolo paciente, fríamente del otro lado…

-¿Baño? –preguntó ella, mostrándole los dientes en esa sonrisa tan endemoniadamente perfecta… tan plástica y falsa ahora que conocía lo que se encontraba detrás…

Se puso de pié (al menos tuvo la conciencia de cubrirse un poco primero) y se dirigió raudamente a la delgada puerta de madera que ella le señalaba con la mano.

…Y vomitó hasta el estómago (O al menos así lo sintió). Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la boca, cuando, al parecer, la última arcada dejaba de doblarlo sobre su eje, casi haciéndolo meter la cabeza dentro de la pulcra taza de baño.

Tomó aire ruidosamente; el olor a alcohol que salía de su propio cuerpo era insoportable. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? _…¿Todo eso?_

Nunca; jamás en su vida hubiera podido imaginarse que pudiera sentirse tan endemoniadamente mal en tantos niveles; en este momento, se sentía la escoria más baja del universo.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? –la cantarina vos de la chica le llegó del otro lado de la puerta; de la cama –veo que ya terminaste tus asuntos ahí…

-Eso sería genial –balbuceó él, al tiempo que jalaba de la cadena del inodoro; jamás se había sentido más repugnante, en todos sentidos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –escuchó, seguido de una risita.

-¡No! –le puso seguro a la puerta.

-Vamos, Arnold –la divertida voz del otro lado en serio lo irritó -¿Vas a mostrarte tímido después de lo que acaba de pasar?

La cara comenzó a arderle sobremanera. Bien. En verdad podía sentirse peor; Infinitamente peor. Una cosa era tener conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer; pero escucharlo de la voz de un tercero era aterradoramente catastrófico.

El agua fría hizo estremecer su cuerpo, pero, a la vez, lo trajo de nuevo a la vida. Cuando al fin salió del cuarto de baño, se sentía ligeramente –en verdad muy, pero muy ligeramente- mejor.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó. Las gruesas cortinas sobre las ventanas no dejaban pasar absolutamente nada de luz, tampoco tenía una idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido. Sólo sabía que una terrible resaca física, y una moral infinitamente mayor lo azolaban en ese momento.

-Casi las ocho –dijo ella –dormimos como lirones… -de nuevo esa risita traviesa –ahora es mi turno –se puso de pié –ya que no me dejaste acompañarte… Acabo de ordenar una pizza –soltó, ya dentro del baño. Ni siquiera se había molestado por cerrar la puerta –vístete para que la recojas.

El chico la obedeció. Era tardísimo, pero lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era llegar a su casa; tener qué encarar a su familia… o a cualquier persona, a decir verdad; incluso se preguntaba con qué cara enfrentaría al repartidor.

La pizza llegó. La pagó y, para su fortuna, no tuvo qué encarar al grasiento chico, porque éste ni siquiera lo miró; se limitó a contar el dinero y desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado.

Entró rápidamente en la casa, dejó la caja sobre la mesa y la abrió; su estómago rugía sobremanera.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a esperarme? –una voz tras él lo sobresaltó. Ahí estaba ella, con el cabello húmedo cayéndole sobre los hombros y, afortunadamente, vestida esta vez.

-Dame –dijo simplemente mientras lo hacía a un lado con el hombro y metía la mano en el cartón y sacaba una grasienta rebanada. Le hundió los dientes con inusitada alegría y, con el humeante trozo triangular aún en la mano, se dirigió a la vitrina y tomó algo.

-El postre –le dijo, poniéndole un par de aspirinas frente a él, en la mesa.

-Yo soy una niña mala, me comí el postre primero –soltó, mientras llenaba un enorme vaso de soda –puedes portarte mal también, te doy permiso –le dijo, de un humor de las mil maravillas.

El chico miró las pastillas un momento y se las aventó a la boca, tomó el enorme vaso de soda (acababa de comprender que era para los dos) y le dio una mordida enorme a la rebanada en su mano.

Ya no dijeron nada más; la pizza se había esfumado. Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, con la espalda recargada en el sillón (en algún punto, les había parecido más adecuado ese lugar para comer que la mesa). Y ahora, cada uno con media pizza en su estómago, se limitaban a mirar el techo.

De pronto, ella volteó a verlo y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó él.

-Estás furioso –dijo, los labios dilatándose en su rostro. El muchacho la miró, extrañado -¿Sabes? –Inquirió ella, desperezándose –los chicos, por lo general, después de tener sexo, están eufóricos; felices, nerviosos, tal vez un poco asustados, pero, ¿enojados? –Soltó una carcajada –debes ser el primero en la historia.

"Sexo"…La palabra retumbó en su cabeza como una enorme campana.

-Bueno, no fue precisamente como había soñado –masculló el otro, mirando a la pared. El sonrojo había vuelto a sus facciones.

-Me ofendes –soltó la otra con fingida indignación –De hecho, a mi no me pareció tan mal –agregó, encogiéndose de hombros –por el contrario, yo pienso que estuviste bastante bien para tratarse de un novato…

El chico sólo resopló. ¿Por qué no sólo se quedaba callada y lo dejaba en paz?

…Pero las mujeres siempre hablan y hablan; es una de las mayores verdades de la vida…

-¿Qué harías si te buscara en unas semanas –preguntó de pronto –y te dijera que cierto retraso femenino no me ha dejado dormir? O las náuseas matutinas, o algún antojo extraño, como de pepinillos con chocolate… qué sé yo…

Un escalofrío horroroso recorrió su espina dorsal; sus ojos, ahora desorbitados, se clavaron en ella.

-No fuiste precisamente precavido –soltó la otra, apurando su vaso ahora lleno de agua.

Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿Qué harías en ese caso, eh? –Insistió ella -¿Harías lo correcto, como siempre lo haces, y te casarías conmigo? ¿Abandonarías tus planes, ir a la universidad, tu oportunidad de estar con una persona que realmente amaras? –se encogió de hombros –porque debemos de admitir que, si bien nos agradamos, e incluso nos atraemos físicamente, nunca tendremos ese tipo de conexión… Yo no soy tu tipo, aunque de niños lo hubieras creído así. Muestra de ello fue lo fácil que te resultó darte por vencido conmigo, después de un rato –no había ni pizca de reproche en sus palabras, de hecho, sonaba divertida –y como yo te lo dije tantas veces: no me gustas mucho, sólo me agradas… -eso último lo dijo imitando su propia voz de infante. Había algo demasiado extraño en ver a alguien imitar su propia voz; su propio acento… -Bonito futuro te esperaría, ¿eh?

El chico parecía querer salir huyendo.

-¡Tranquilo! – Exclamó ella, y enseguida soltó una carcajada –yo sí tomé mis precauciones, para suerte de ambos.

El chico sintió un elefante bajándosele del pecho.

-¿Por qué fue tan terrible, eh? –inquirió ella, fingiendo interés.

-No lo sé –soltó él –tal vez me imaginaba algo más… -se esforzó por encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero su cabeza se había quedado en blanco.

-¿Romántico?–Lo ayudó ella -¿Especial? ¿significativo?

El chico la miró. Esa era la palabra que buscaba.

-La vida no siempre es justa –resopló –yo me imaginaba un panorama totalmente diferente, también. Y te juro que tú jamás estuviste en él.

-Lamento decepcionarte –masculló él.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Hay qué tomar lo que la vida te da –dijo simplemente –por eso te decía que es malo esperar siempre lo mejor de todo; apuesto a que te rompió el corazón, sobremanera, que Helga no saltara a tus brazos al verte luego de tanto tiempo, como siempre lo habías fantaseado en tu viaje.

El chico la miró con los ojos como platos ¿Otra psíquica?

-…Y estoy segura que, si hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo hoy, pero que la chica en lugar de ser esta pelirroja hubiese sido cierta rubia, te sentirías el ser más completo de la tierra, y ni siquiera te asustaría tanto la posibilidad de una posible "consecuencia".

El chico no respondió. De repente, parecía haber caído en un pozo sin fondo.

-Por eso estás molesto –dijo ella –como te lo dije, el esperar lo mejor de todos, inevitablemente, terminará rompiéndote el corazón. El hecho de estar hoy aquí, conmigo, te está matando; el que Helga esté con Elliot es aún peor; y apuesto que te tomé tan desprevenido porque, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, se te hubiera ocurrido pensar que la linda e inocente Lila podría tomar este tipo de acciones…

El chico agachó la mirada. Cada palabra, exactamente cada una de ellas había dado en la diana. Malditas mujeres y su igualmente maldita y agudísima puntería psíquica.

-No te digo que siempre pienses mal de la gente, o esperes lo peor; -retomó su discurso –sólo te pido que consideres que el resto de las personas muy probablemente no estén pensando como tú; ellos siempre intentarán hacer lo mejor, eso sin duda; pero muy probablemente lo que ellos consideren como tal no sea precisamente lo que tú considerarías como "lo mejor" –hizo una pausa, en la cual una retorcida sonrisa le surcó el rostro -¿Qué crees que pensaría Helga si supiera lo que te hice?

Arnold la miró, aún más aterrado que antes.

-Pensaría que soy una maldita zorra que le robó la inocencia de su novio… y puede que sea cierto –agregó, riendo, luego se puso seria de nuevo –pero te diré lo que según yo, hice: Le ayudé a que el chico que ama comience a considerar que ella no es absolutamente buena, ni santa, ni tiene por qué serlo; al igual que él. Porque ya comprendió que cualquiera puede cometer errores, incluso uno que podría haber sido gravísimo y arruinado su vida (¿Te imaginas que tuviera SIDA? –Tranquilo, no tengo-) y no por eso deja de ser una buena persona… las cosas, la mayoría de las veces, son de alguna tonalidad de gris, Arnold; deja de pensar que todo es blanco y negro… El mundo es más duro y ruin de lo que piensas, pero tampoco demasiado, y hay que tomar las cosas como vienen y seguir adelante… hay que ver las cosas con sus respectivos matices…

-¿Así que todo esto lo hiciste por ayudarme? –Inquirió de repente, confundido; la chica soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Caramba, Arnold, sí que eres necio! –más risas –no me acosté contigo para darte un espiritual y esclarecedor viaje de autodescubrimiento personal; lo hice porque se me dio la gana, porque también yo soñaba con que Elliot corriera a mis brazos esta vez, sin embargo, llego aquí, llena de madurez y de autoconfianza, segura de ser todo y lo único que él necesita, pensando que será lo suficientemente maduro y seguro también para verme por lo que realmente soy, por nuestro infinito potencial juntos… sólo para enterarme que sigue exactamente igual que como lo dejé: aferrado tenazmente al barco de Helga… -Se llevó una mano al rostro, con una dolorosa sonrisa en los labios, luego suspiró y lo miró de nuevo. El aplomo había vuelto a su ser casi inmediatamente –pero, como te lo dije, eso no quiere decir que no podamos sacar algo bueno de todo esto…

Arnold al fin sonrió también.

-Me agradas, Lila –soltó sinceramente –mucho más que antes…

-¡Por favor! –Exclamó la chica, rodando los ojos –no te enamores de mi de nuevo; no podría soportar traerte encima todo el tiempo otra vez…

-Pues no parecías muy molesta de eso hace unas horas… -contraatacó él.

La chica le dio una palmada muy fuerte en la espalda, ahogada de risa.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! –soltó, entre jadeos.

Arnold rió también.

-¿Amigos? –le preguntó, extendiéndole la mano.

-Qué demonios –soltó ella, estrechándosela de buena gana –y espero que no te moleste, pero planeo hacerme amiga de Helga también.

Arnold sonrió; de pronto, escuchar su nombre ya no le dolía tanto.

-Suerte –le dijo –mientras no se entere de lo que pasó hoy, no veo por qué no puedas lograrlo –agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta, Lila la abrió y él salió al extremo frescor de la noche.

-Por eso no te preocupes –dijo ella –en tanto tú no le digas, jamás lo sabrá… lo que me pregunto es: ¿podrás guardarle semejante secreto?

El chico se quedó de piedra en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Arnold.

-Buenas noches –respondió él, como un autómata, para luego ver a la hermosa pelirroja desaparecer tras la puerta.

oOo

-¿Qué me quede aquí?

La chica miraba el teléfono, asombrada.

-¿Se podría saber por qué? –preguntó, molesta. No tanto por la idea de quedarse en la casa de su amiga, sino porque todo esto le olía muy mal…

-Tengo cosas qué hacer –le había respondido él –mira, se que está mal, que debería de dedicarte los fines de semana a ti, pero…

-Sólo quiero saber qué vas a hacer –lo interrumpió ella, de un humor mucho peor del habitual.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono tembló un poco; tan poco, que nadie más que ella –y tal vez Olga o Miriam- lo habrían notado.

-Son cosas de trabajo –soltó secamente.

-Voy contigo –lo cortó ella.

-No. Te aburrirás; además, ahí no hay guardería…

-¡Tengo dieciséis años!

-Te daré cien dólares si cierras la boca.

Y la cerró. El hombre sonrió. Esa era su chica.

-Te prometo que todo es por tu bien, Helga.

-Sí, claro –respondió su voz, algo apagada, del otro lado de la línea –dijiste cien, ¿De acuerdo? No aceptaré un centavo menos.

-Claro, claro –soltó distraídamente él –adiós, Olga.

-Helga –lo corrigió –a quien le debes dinero es a Helga, recuerda… -agregó, fastidiada; sin importar lo que pasara, algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban.

-Sí, lo siento, Helga. Cuídate… y mañana te daré tu dinero. Es un trato.

-Más te vale –y colgó.

Esto olía endemoniadamente mal…

-¿Helga, qué…

La mano frente a ella la silenció. Por la expresión de su rostro, la mente de su amiga viajaba a una velocidad fenomenal.

-Me quedaré aquí –dijo simplemente.

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta –rodó los ojos.

La otra no la escuchaba, había marcado otro número y esperaba.

-¿Olga?

Ok. ¿Helga llamando a Olga? Eso sí que era extraño.

-¿Está Miriam en el departamento?

La repentina expresión en su cara la aterró.

-Ya veo… -soltó la rubia, sin fuerzas, y su mano quedó colgando laxa contra sus muslos.

"¿Helga? ¿Estás ahí?"

La amortiguada voz de Olga retumbaba en la habitación, silenciosa como un sepulcro de pronto.

Phoebe estuvo a punto de ir a sostenerla; por un momento le pareció que iba a desmayarse. Pero la detuvo su siguiente acción.

-Sí, aquí estoy –le respondió, parecía haber recuperado su aplomo de nuevo –descuida, no es nada, quería preguntarle algo, pero lo hago mañana… ¡No! ¡No vengas!, es decir… no vayas; yo no voy a estar, voy a quedarme aquí con Phoebe, tenemos un trabajo pendiente que no habíamos recordado hacer…

"¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?"

…Sí, lo sé, es mi tiempo con Big Bob… perdón; con papá… ¿pero qué quieres que haga? No puedo descuidar la escuela tampoco… No, Big Bob tampoco estará, cuando le dije que iba a quedarme aquí, me dijo que aprovecharía para ponerse al corriente con algunas cosas de trabajo… parece que se amanecerá en la oficina; y ya sabes cómo es cuando se enfrasca en algo; no le gusta que nadie lo interrumpa…

"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…" Los ojos de Phoebe casi se salían de sus cuencas.

…sí; ni modo, ya te tocará dormir sola… sí, buenas noches. –Y colgó.

-¿Helga?

Una elocuente mirada se clavó en la suya.

-No… -la pelinegra se cubrió la boca con la mano.

Otra mirada; horrorizada.

Tomó el teléfono y volvió a marcar. Línea muerta. Otro; de nuevo, nada…

-Rayos, Phoebe…

La miró ahí: mortalmente pálida, las manos temblorosas, los ojos repentinamente húmedos; la voz atorada en su garganta.

-Tal vez estás sacando conclusiones apresuradas…

Pero todo le decía que no era así. Rayos. ¿Por qué no eran un par de típicas adolescentes cabezas huecas, que habrían aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerse manicure y tal vez robar el licor que sus padres guardaban en la alacena, para hacerse confesiones sobre chicos guapos, enfrascadas en su hueco mundo de fantasía, totalmente ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba?

Helga se sentó junto a ella sobre la cama, e hizo lo que ni siquiera cuando le había contado lo que había pasado con Arnold se había atrevido a hacer: Le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a sollozar.

-Mi vida es una mierda, Pheebs…

¿Cómo contradecirla? Simplemente la rodeó por el torso y lloró junto con ella…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Woooh!… Mein gott…**

**Sí que causó revuelo el "Eco" jajajajajajajajaja **

**¿Tenía qué haber infidelidades para que se animaran a escribir? ¿Eh?**

**JAJAJAJAJA **

**No me quejo; amo que se animen a darme su opinión, no importa cuándo sea.**

**Sobre el capi: Está más corto de lo usual, lo sé, pero no me negarán que está bastante sustancioso; si bien nada contundente, las cosas comienzan a tomar su forma definitiva…. En la idea original, tal vez habría sólo uno o dos capítulos más para que esto se acabara, pero los personajes que andan ahí metiendo su cuchara ya me están haciendo dudar… ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Le seguimos un rato más o ya les damos su merecido descanso a estos chamacos?**

**Espero su opinión… ni modo, ya me acostumbré a los múltiples reviews (a lo bueno uno de volada se acostumbra… por cierto, perdón por los regionalismos que uso de repente, pero es que si no lo hago, no me sabe escribir… Así que, si no entienden alguna frase, me avisan). Igual y le hago como algunos autores, que no publican hasta tener una cantidad decente de opiniones… No se crean, yo no soy así. Cada una de sus opiniones vale diamantes, y si sólo hay una persona esperando la conti, yo se la escribo con mucho gusto.**

…**Pero no sean malos, de vez en cuando, tomar el teclado y decir qué les pareció no hace daño… (Como en el capi 7 XD).**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Milanh: Ya te había extrañado; bienvenida, mi hija pródiga, amo que te guste cómo se van tornando las cosas; la verdad estaba un poco preocupada de que no les gustara…**

**Geraldine Hatch: Siempre es un placer leerte, me da mucho gusto que te adentres tanto en la historia; es un verdadero honor para mí :3**

**romii: ¿Una novela? ¡Noooooooo! ¡ Jamás, jamás, jamás, lo juro! DX jajajaja Don't worry, no soy ASÍ de dramática jajajaja**

**CaptainK8th: JJAJAJAJA en serio me haces reír, especialmente porque yo soy igual de desesperada que tú, y también grito, y me rio… incluso con mi historia, QUE YO MISMA ESCRIBÍ jajajaja ya no digamos con las de otros. Por cierto, me equivoqué en la nota anterior; tú eras la chica desesperada, no Lexie, sorry :p **

**Medianoche 19: ¡Bienvenida! Qué bueno que te guste la historia, y tienes razón, las cosas que nos hacen madurar no siempre son las más agradables, pero bueno; al menos la vida se vuelve más profunda y significativa de esa manera.**

**Guest: No sé si darte la bienvenida o no, jejeje, pero igual te mando un abrazo; qué gusto que disfrutes con la historia, y tienes razón, la vida a veces nos lleva por caminos sin darnos elección; eso nos hace más humanos. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que viene.**

**mercy-got: ¡Bienvenida! Me encanta que te haya gustado el cambio de perspectiva, y sí, tienes razón, Helga es la pareja ideal para Arnold, pero pues, sin piedras en el camino, no habría historia XD Un abrazo.**

**En verdad me da mucho gusto que les agrade lo que pasó, la verdad estaba bastante preocupada por sus reacciones (quiero hacer algo que le agrade, en serio).**

…**Y bueno, ya me despido, o las notas serán más largas que el capi. ¡Las amo a todas! (y si hay todos, también). **

**Un abrazote apachurrado, Aufwiedersehen!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Antes que nada, escribí un one shot cortito, llamado "Te recuerdo" me encantaría saber qué piensan, porque tal vez me anime a hacer algunos otros (no de la misma temática, no se asusten XD). Y gracias a LunaHermosa y a Geraldine Hatch que ya lo hicieron, las amo :3**

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon, etc. Enjoy!**

**Frío**

¡Plaf!

El golpe resonó por todo el salón; la mayoría de los alumnos que habían estado abstraídos totalmente en su trabajo, volteaban a todos lados, confundidos. Los que habían visto entrar a la rubia, aún no podían creer lo que había hecho: especialmente a ella.

La dulce pelirroja la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos; la mano en la maltrecha mejilla, que en ese instante le ardía como una braza.

-Supongo que esto es lo que haría una persona decente y civilizada, ¿verdad? –le preguntó. Los azules orbes entornados; encerrando una mirada que podría provocar pesadillas a cualquiera.

Aún con los ojos desorbitados, asintió.

-Y supongo que comprenderás, si te digo, -agregó, arrastrando las palabras –que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

Otro asentimiento.

-Bien –afirmó, asintiendo levemente a su vez.

Luego volteó hacia atrás del salón, hacia cierto rubio que la miraba, aún con la cartulina en la mano y la boca abierta, con una mezcla de tantas emociones apelmazadas que sólo se podía decir que parecía a punto del colapso.

Y salió del salón pisando firme, orgullosa, con la cabeza bien en alto; no sin antes haberle dejado MUY en claro su mensaje al idiota ese:

"Tú sigues…"

**- Varias semanas antes -**

Esa opresión en el pecho… había vuelto. Se llevó una mano ahí, donde algo le avisaba que algo andaba terriblemente mal…

El mismo presentimiento que la había hecho ir ahí, y mentir… Porque no había tenido un descanso en sus clases del doctorado. Ella había decidido tomarse una semana libre, porque esa opresión en el pecho no se había ido con nada. No podía decirlo -¿Quién lo entendería?- pero ella lo sabía.

La primera vez lo había sentido ese día, había comenzado en la mañana, unas horas antes de que Helga la llamara…

Pasó una mano de lado donde solía dormir su hermanita cuando le daba cobijo en su cama (aún en contra de su voluntad) sonrió.

En verdad quería ir a buscarla, pero ya le había llamado tres veces, y las tres veces se lo había confirmado: estaba bien.

…Pero entonces; ¿Por qué esa sensación no se iba?

"… ¿Y tú?… ¿Dónde estabas tú?"

Le había respondido su padre en aquella ocasión. Cierto. ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Dónde había estado ella todos esos años? Ahora exageraba, lo sabía. Helga tenía razón en alucinarla, pero, simplemente no podía evitarlo. Quería recompensarle con creces el tiempo que la había abandonado.

"¿Dónde estabas tú?" ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Ahí, profanado el santuario de su hermana, mientras ella hacía quién sabe qué cosa…

…Y lo de esa mañana… ¿Qué rayos había sido? ¿No había besado, hacía menos de dos días, en ese mismo lugar, a otro chico? Helga no era así. Mucho menos cuando el primer chico que había besado había sido Arnold. _Su Arnold_.

Le marcó a su padre, pero su teléfono estaba apagado. Bueno, en parte, eso le daba la razón a Helga. Llamó a la casa; nada.

"¿Ya ves? Puedes confiar en ella" se dijo. Pero la maldita sensación no se iba…

Apretó los párpados con fuerza; ese recuerdo jamás se iba a ir…

-¿Olga?

El tono en su voz en verdad la había paralizado del terror en aquella ocasión.

-Ya no sé qué hacer; papá no viene y mamá no me responde… y yo ya no lo soporto…

-¿Helga? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? –había tenido que luchar por mantener el teléfono en sus manos. Sólo de recordarlo hacía que un horroroso escalofrío y una terrible sensación hueca y helada la recorrieran por completo…

-Me duele –había dicho ella casi sin voz; la respiración aterradoramente entrecortada –cada vez es peor.

-Quédate ahí –le había ordenado. La niña, dócilmente (aterradoramente dócil) había dicho "De acuerdo" –llamaré a un ambulancia, no cuelgues.

Había tomado el teléfono del chico de al lado, sin siquiera pedírselo, y había llamado a emergencias.

-Una ambulancia ya va en camino, cariño… ¿Helga? ¡¿HELGA?!

Pero ya no le había contestado. No era que la línea se hubiera cortado; ella ya no hablaba.

Había conducido como alma que llevara el diablo…

oOo

-¡Estaba en otra ciudad!

Le había gritado. Nunca había odiado a alguien. Jamás. De hecho, no había comprendido del todo el significado de esa palabra hasta ese momento. Sí. Sin tener qué preguntárselo, tuvo la absoluta certeza: Odiaba a su padre.

-¡Estaba en otra ciudad! –había repetido dando un paso al frente. Nadie había intervenido; intentado hacerla callar, ni siquiera el personal que laboraba ahí. La escena era demasiado buena para perdérsela -¡Llegué antes que tú, a pesar de estar en otra ciudad! Recorrí un camino de tres horas, ¡En una! ¡Tuve que ser yo, que estaba a quién sabe cuántas millas de aquí quien llamara a una ambulancia, ¡Porque no había nadie en casa con ella! –El estómago le hervía. La sangre se había agolpado en su cabeza; le palpitaban las sienes. Deseaba tomar a ese hombre –sentía que ya no lo conocía- y arrojarlo por la ventana -¡MI MADRE ESTÁ ENFERMA! ¿Pero tú? ¿Cuál es tu excusa? ¿Dónde estabas hoy? ¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando todo esto pasó? –las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos. Sentía ganas de romper cosas, de gritar como posesa. Arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza. -¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?

El hombre, que en ese momento ya no era su padre, la miró de una forma hueca; extraviada.

-No lo sé –respondió de pronto. Parecía que el alma había abandonado a ese cuerpo frente a ella –No lo sé… -repitió.

De repente, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-¿Y tú? –Soltó de pronto -¿Dónde estabas tú?

…

¿Dónde había estado ella?

Ahí había comprendido todo. Ella también había cooperado con eso, desde el principio. Nadie había querido verlas. Ninguno de los dos. Habían acordado tácitamente ser felices en su egoísmo e ignorar a ese par de criaturas que necesitaban tan desesperadamente de su ayuda, de su protección. De su amor.

Ella era tan egoísta como él…

Como un autómata, se dejó caer contra la silla junto a la que se había sentado él.

Había pensado, ilusamente, que atrayendo la atención hacia ella, estaba librando a la pequeña del martirio por el que había tenido qué pasar ella. De tener que ser siempre perfecta; sin ningún margen de error. De tener qué llenar siempre las expectativas de su madre: de tener qué vivir por ella la vida maravillosa, llena de triunfos que el destino le había negado.

De desviar de la nena las expectativas y exigencias ridículamente elevadas de su padre…

Pero, se había exigido tanto en llamar la atención hacia ella, que incluso la suya propia lo había hecho… Y la pobre niña se había quedado sin nada…

Quería que su hermanita tuviera la felicidad, esa que ella sabía actuar tan maravillosamente bien, aunque jamás la había conocido en verdad… Pero no había hecho realmente nada por ayudarle a alcanzarla…

"¿Dónde estabas tú…?"

Si esa pequeña moría, ella moriría también. De pura tristeza, sí, y pasaría el resto de la eternidad en el infierno de la culpa… Viva o muerta… no podría liberarse jamás…

…

Y ahí estaba: Viva, saludable, hermosa; con ellos. Se había esforzado con toda su alma por ayudarle a lograrlo, pero aún así, ese infierno se había quedado. La culpa la consumía a cada instante; a cada momento.

A pesar de que ahora sonreía…

Porque esa sonrisa, sin importar lo que ella dijera… No era auténtica… Era casi tan falsa como la suya…

"¿Dónde estaba Helga?" Tomó la almohada de la muchacha y la abrazó. Olía a ella, a su cabello. "Está con Phoebe" le respondió la parte racional de su cabeza. "¿Y cómo está?"

Esta vez nadie le respondió.

oOo

Despertó con el corazón acelerado; y abrir los ojos y seguir sin ver nada no la había ayudado a calmarse… se había sentado, y poco a poco sus ojos se habían impuesto a la casi nula cantidad de luz…

Ahí, a lo lejos, divisó la ventana, y la mortecina luz de la farola de la calle que se colaba, muy difuminada, por entre las cortinas… ese era el único punto de iluminación en esa recámara.

Miró a su lado. El pequeño cuerpo de su amiga estaba laxo sobre el colchón, profundamente dormido. Estaba acostada de lado y abrazaba una gran almohada con brazos y piernas.

"¿Soñando con el cabeza de cepillo, eh?" le preguntó mentalmente, y sonrió.

Había soñado (o recordado) de nuevo, esa extraña parte de su vida. Esa en la que estaba casi totalmente privada de los sentidos, pero, aún así, lo suficientemente consciente para recordarlo. Había sido como estar bajo el agua; con ese peso que no te presiona pero sí se hace presente; que te aturde y te aísla de todo lo demás… la sensación de no poder moverse; de estar tan pesada como un elefante, de escuchar esos ruidos apaciguados… ese rítmico pitido en especial, que, aún si no tenía capacidad para razonar en ese momento, le hacía saber que aún se encontraba con vida… porque ante esa pesadez, esa obscuridad y ese maldito frío, había pensado que estaba muerta, aunque no sabía si "pensar" era una palabra adecuada en ese entonces…

A veces, cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a caer en el sueño, su cerebro recordaba, de súbito, esa sensación, que era prácticamente igual, y la hacía despertar aterrada.

"Aún no quiero morir…" Sí. Eso decía cada vez. A veces sólo en su cabeza; a veces, vergonzosamente, en voz alta. Maldito subconsciente que había terminando asociando ambas sensaciones.

Sonrió. Esto sí que era irónico. Por lo general, cuando dormía con alguien, (mayormente con Olga), al despertar se daba cuenta de inmediato que todo estaba bien y se quedaba dormida de nuevo muy rápido, ya sin sobresaltos. Pero esta vez, al despertar y ver a Phoebe ahí, junto a ella, había engañado a su confundido cerebro por un instante, haciéndole creer que acababa de volver del hospital y aún estaba tan débil que no podía ni hablar con coherencia.

Recordaba que había ido a visitarla a su habitación, después de la escuela, apenas había salido del hospital. Parecía a punto de las lágrimas, pero se las había ingeniado para sonreírle.

"Hola, Helga" le había dicho "te ves…" había durado rato mirándola, tratando de encontrar un sinónimo adecuado, pues no le gustaba mentir. Al final, como no lo había encontrado, se había limitado a reconocer: "te ves horrorosa." Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había reído. Sólo un poco, porque le dolía la herida aún a medio camino de cerrar.

La visitaba prácticamente a diario, pero como pronto se habían dado cuenta de que no podrían hacer mucho estando juntas, y Helga estaba increíblemente cansada todo el tiempo, había tomado por costumbre sólo saludarla, -tal vez preguntarle cómo se sentía- y luego se subía a la cama y dormía una siesta junto a ella.

Había sido increíble cómo había sentido la mejoría en todo su ser sólo con ese pequeño gesto.

Después de eso, siempre dormían en la misma cama, aunque antes siempre lo hicieran por separado. Se había convertido en una especie de ritual para ellas; uno sanador para las dos.

Después de la intempestiva mudanza, Phoebe había ido a visitarla muchas veces a la casa de su abuela; a veces pasaba todo el fin de semana allá, y habían aprendido a cuidar ovejas y montar a caballo juntas. En verdad había sido genial. Phoebe había sido un punto importantísimo en su recuperación, en especial, porque era la única que sabía cómo hablarle, cosa que nadie –ni siquiera Arnold- había aprendido aún (tal vez también Bob, pero, a comparación de antes, se había suavizado). Ella había sido la primera y única en darse cuenta que lo que ella necesitaba no era amabilidad, ni consideración, sino palabras fuertes y trato duro, que le hiciera recordar que no era una frágil muñequita de cristal que se rompería con el más mínimo golpe, como todos parecían considerarla desde su enfermedad. Phoebe había sido su faro de cordura en ese tiempo, recordándole su verdadero "yo", así como Olga lo había sido en el hospital; en el área de terapia intensiva, cuando todos juraban que iba a morir de un momento a otro.

Desde entonces las amaba a ambas con todo su corazón (no que no lo hubiese hecho antes) pero ahora lo que sentía por ellas era infinitamente más fuerte… aunque primero la quemarían viva que hacerla confesarlo enfrente de cualquiera de las dos. Se tiró sobre el colchón de nuevo y cerró los ojos… y Arnold llegó a su cabeza, y le dolió el corazón. Trató de hacer a un lado el recuerdo, y pensó en sus padres… y una sensación aún peor la asaltó. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. ¿Ahora ni siquiera iba a poder dormir? Bufó; e iba a comenzar a pensar en la horrible realidad en la que súbitamente se había tornado su vida, cuando se quedó dormida, y soñó que Arnold le sonreía de lejos, y, por más que corría, no podía alcanzarlo. "Te espero en la colina" le dijo, y desapareció como si hubiese sido sólo un reflejo en el agua.

oOo

Despertó. Aún las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, pero él ya no tenía sueño. Vio el reloj; las 3:17.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aproximadamente a esa hora se habían bajado del avión hacía exactamente una semana.

Recordó lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía. Era como estar en un sueño: había vuelto, y, todo lo que una vez había sido rutina, ahora sería nuevo y excitante. Se moría por ver a sus abuelos; a los inquilinos (a los que quedaban viviendo ahí, al menos), volver a la escuela (porque durante todo ese tiempo sus padres se habían encargado de su educación) y sí… volver a ver a sus amigos. Mostrarles lo mucho que había cambiado, y, a su vez, maravillarse con lo diferentes, y a la vez iguales, que lucirían…

Por fin la vería a ella. Esa sería la culminación de todo. Después de que sus ojos se encontraran, el plan se acababa, y todo lo que podía vislumbrar era una ola de deslumbrante felicidad…

Qué iluso había sido. Y lo peor, era que ni siquiera tenían un motivo sólido para estar separados, simplemente, parecían haber perdido la capacidad para comunicarse… No que antes hubieran sido muy buenos en eso…

Se echó una almohada sobre la cara. Y ahora, esto, para cerrar con broche de oro el asunto. Había hecho lo peor que puedes hacer al estar en una relación. Había saltado de un simple jueguito en el lote baldío a las grandes ligas…

Era un traidor. La había traicionado… y en tantos niveles…

¿Qué hería ella cuando lo supiera? Ya ni siquiera le importaba de ella hubiera besado a ese tonto; era una parte del jueguito en el lote baldío que jugaban al principio… Él la había armado en serio. Si Lila quería que dejara de juzgar a Helga, lo había logrado. Lo que había olvidado enseñarle, era a no juzgarse a sí mismo…

Si él no podía perdonarse, ¿Cómo lo haría ella?

Tomó el cobertor y se cubrió hasta la barbilla. Vaya que estaba haciendo frío, y ni siquiera era tiempo aún. Perfecto. El clima se unía a la celebración.

Y él, como un idiota, había quedado con Gerald a las diez de la mañana, en el parque… y todo porque Phoebe había cancelado el "Domingo de novios" por alguna enigmática razón… Rayos. Ni siquiera iba a poder quedarse hasta mediodía disfrutando del calor de la cama, envuelto en un delicioso sueño que lo privara de la realidad (de esa horrible realidad) que lo asolaba.

oOo

Hacía frío. Un frío de los mil demonios. La menuda pelinegra había tenido qué levantarse a tomar otro cobertor y se lo había echado encima a una casi noqueada Helga, encogida por ese horroroso frío que ni así la despertó. Suspiró. Tendrían qué ir a su departamento por algo de ropa para ella, porque lo que traía no la iba a cubrir lo suficiente, y la ropa de ella no le quedaba; Envidiaba a las otras chicas que compartían ropa con sus amigas; el clásico: "Quédate en mi casa, yo te presto algo para que te pongas". Pero bueno. Si bien tenían una complexión parecida (ambas eran bastante delgadas); la rubia medía casi el uno setenta y siete, cuando ella difícilmente rebasaba el uno sesenta de estatura. No era terrible, pero bueno, por muy tonto que pareciera, siempre había querido compartir ropa con alguien. O compartir lo que fuera; la verdad, ser hija única a veces era bastante solitario, por mucho que Gerald se quejara de sus hermanos… o Helga de la suya.

Por cierto, ¿Se habría dado cuenta Olga de lo mismo que ellas? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría ella? ¿Cómo se tomaría Helga la actitud de su hermana ante la situación?

Sacudió la cabeza. Era hora de dormir; ya se preocuparía de eso al despertar.

oOo

Hacía frío. Aún no era tiempo, pero lo hacía… El clima estaba loco, igual que todo en ese maldito mundo de porquería.

Se sentó en esa banca. En esa misma que seguramente hubiesen usado si ella no hubiera pensado en una mejor opción. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubieran almorzado ahí, en lugar de en aquella remota colina?

Los sentimientos de ella siempre hubieran estado ahí, sin duda. Pero, tal vez, de haber estado en otro momento, no habría sobre reaccionado…

Porque ahora lo sabía: había sobre reaccionado y había arrojado lo mejor de su vida así, a la basura.

Y lo había continuado haciendo.

¿Por qué no había ido a partirle la cara a ese idiota, como tanto tiempo lo había fantaseado, en lugar de correr a los brazos de otra?

Tal vez quería que pasara… El pensamiento le dolió por su veracidad…

"Tal vez, después de todo, no soy tan inocente…"

¿Y ella? ¿Qué tan inocente era?

-¿En qué piensas? Alguien se había sentado a su lado. Él la miró un instante.

-En ti –respondió, clavando la vista en las ramas del árbol de enfrente.

-Ya veo…

El mundo pasaba lentamente frente a sus ojos; ambos demasiado incómodos en una ropa que habían tenido qué sacar prematuramente de su armario…

-Te extraño –soltó ella.

-Yo también –respondió él.

Ninguno se veía.

-¿No podríamos, al menos, intentar ser amigos?

Él la miró; ella lo veía. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, más que de costumbre. Su ceño ligeramente fruncido; su quijada, apretada… estaba triste.

-No… -respondió él –yo nunca podría ser amigo tuyo, Helga.

La chica bajó la mirada.

-Ya veo…

El viento helado cruzó en ese momento. Una tarde de principios de otoño convertida en una de crudo invierno.

"Ventisca otoñal," así la habían llamado en el noticiero.

Ella tembló. Él sintió ganas de envolverla con sus brazos. ¿Cómo podían ser amigos, si cada vez que la veía quería comérsela a besos? Apretarla tan fuerte contra él hasta que se volviera difícil respirar… besar su cabello; recorrer su frágil espalda con sus manos, y sí… hacerla suya.

Ahí. En esa banca. Eso era lo que quería hacer; no ser su amigo.

-¿Me odias? –preguntó ella; su voz tan baja que apenas alcanzaba a tomarla antes de que se la llevara el viento.

-No… -respondió él –en esta vida podría hacer cualquier cosa, menos odiarte.

-Ya veo.

¿Odiarla? ¿Cómo demonios podría odiarla si era, con mucho, lo que más amaba en el mundo?

-Sólo estás triste…

Ya no era una pregunta; sin embargo, respondió.

-Sí…

El viento pasó otra vez. Ella tembló de nuevo. Su ropa era más delgada que la suya.

Se quitó la chamarra y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos al fin se levantaron, él se había puesto de pié.

-Te dará frío –dijo ella.

-No –respondió –yo ya me iba…

Y ella lo miró; el dolor desbordándose de su mirada; el reseco labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

-De acuerdo –respondió; sus ojos azules, aún más grandes ahora que miraban hacia arriba; hacia él, lo hipnotizaron –te la devolveré maña…

Pero ya no pudo hablar; unas manos le atenazaban la quijada, la nunca. Unos labios; una lengua la invadían sin el menor tacto.

Quería respingar –estaba asustada- pero no podía hacer más que levantar las manos, y luego, sujetarlas contra sus hombros.

Quería comérsela. Quería hacerla parte de su sistema. No dejarla ir nunca. Ella estaba asustada; podía sentirlo en la tirantez de su cuerpo, en la forma en que no le respondía.

Pero no le importaba. Porque esto es lo que era ahora; en lo que ella lo había convertido.

-¿Por qué tenías qué besarlo? –Al fin la soltó. Sus ojos amenazaban con traicionarlo en cualquier momento y soltarse a llorar.

-¿Eh?

Ella en verdad no entendía…

-Los vi, frente a tu departamento, al día siguiente de nuestra cita en la colina.

Los ojos de ella lo miraron, aterrados.

-Yo no…

Pero volvió a besarla. Esta vez con calma, con delicadeza; y ella le respondió.

-¡Hey!

Un agudo y repentino dolor en la espalda lo hizo soltarla, mirar hacia arriba –había vuelto a sentarse- un anciana regresaba su bordón al suelo.

-¡Deja a la muchacha! –le ordenó, malhumorada –estás en un lugar público, por el amor de Dios…

Y se retiró lentamente, soltando maldiciones de anciana en el camino; diciendo como en sus tiempos todo era más puro, más casto.

En otro momento habrían reído. Pero ahora estaban demasiado confundidos, increíblemente incómodos.

-Yo… -soltó ella, pero no pudo continuar.

Él le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-No me expliques nada –le dijo –no tengo cara para pedirte explicaciones.

Ella no preguntó por qué; no quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Te necesito –soltó en su lugar, y su voz se quebró. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por su cara; abriendo un surco hirviente sobre su piel helada.

Y él la abrazó. Pasó su mano una y otra vez sobre el rubio cabello, ahora alborotado por el viento. Ella no sollozaba contra su pecho. Las lágrimas sólo escapaban, silenciosas.

Él pasó su fría mano sobre la inmaculadamente blanca piel de sus tersas mejillas, esas que tanto amaba tocar. Una a una, así como salían, él las borraba.

Y besó su frente. Y su nariz.

Y juntó su cabeza con la de él, y sintió que no quería dejarla ir nunca…

…Pero tenía qué hacerlo. Porque si volvían en ese momento, sólo lograría hacerle daño, y ella ya estaba demasiado lastimada, y no sólo por él; Podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Te amo –confesó –pero ahora no puedo estar contigo; no así.

-Lo sé –dijo ella, clavando la vista en la tela de la chamarra de él, ahora cubriéndola –por eso quiero que seamos amigos, porque te necesito a mi lado de la manera que sea.

-No puedo ser tu amigo –le repitió él.

-¿Podríamos, al menos, pretenderlo? –le dijo. Los ojos anhelantes, ahora clavados en los de él -¿Podrías hacer eso por mí?

-Por ti me iría al infierno –le dijo, y la apretó tan fuerte como pudo sin hacerle daño, y ella se volvió un bulto caliente entre sus brazos.

-Tengo calor –fue todo lo que ella respondió después de un rato –toma –se separó un poco para quitarse la chamarra.

Él se la puso, impregnada del calor de ella; de su aroma… y entonces deseó que el frío, el viento no se fuera jamás; así podría usarla hasta el día en que muriera.

-Amigos –le dijo él, tendiéndole una mano.

-Amigos –repitió ella, y su mano tembló contra la suya.

Y se levantó y se fue, y él quedó en la banca tal y como cuando había llegado.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Preguntó, la voz que esperaba, a su lado.

-No, ella ya se iba –resopló, mientras veía, a lo lejos, su grácil cuerpo mecido por el viento; su cabello danzando junto a las hojas muertas.

-Caramba; sí que es bonita –dijo él, tomando el lugar que ella había ocupado hacía un momento.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto–soltó el otro, al tiempo que su pecho se llenaba de una cálida sensación de dolor.

oOo

-¿Y eso? –Phoebe la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué? –soltó ella distraídamente, caminando con las manos metidas en las bolsas del largo suéter.

-¿Cómo que "qué"? –Inquirió, ligeramente irritada -¿No se supone que Arnold y tú terminaron? –agregó.

-Terminamos –le confirmó ella, sin verla a la cara.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

Phoebe resopló. ¿Cómo podía seguir con esa actitud tan desenfadada cuando acababa de pasar… bueno, "eso"?

-Helga, tal vez use lentes, pero no estoy ciega; Gerald y yo los vimos…

La rubia al fin volteó.

-Acordamos ser amigos. –le dijo sin variar el tono, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Amigos?

-Mjm…

Phoebe levantó una ceja; ¿Qué clase de amigos se llevaban así?

-¿Se darán otra oportunidad? –se atrevió a indagar, aunque sin estar segura si hacía bien.

-Él dice que me ama –le aclaró –, pero no puede estar conmigo en estas condiciones…

-Necesitan trabajar en su relación primero –soltó la otra, comenzando a comprender la situación.

-Tal vez –dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros de nuevo; no parecía nada animada.

Phoebe se limitó a caminar en silencio a su lado a partir de entonces. Hubiera querido estar con Gerald; no era que le molestara estar con Helga, pero extrañaba a su novio. No había podido verlo casi nada en la escuela (especialmente después que esos dos habían peleado) y la noche anterior lo había llamado para decirle que no iba a poder pasar todo el día con él como lo tenían planeado, sino que sólo lo vería en la tarde (y un momentito en la mañana, antes de cada quién tomar sus respectivas direcciones, "para entregarle la libreta que le había prestado el viernes"… y claro, aprovechar un poquito el tiempo, de paso. Y justo habían estado en eso, cuando vieron a Helga, quien, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, se había adelantado un poco, cuando los habían visto, bueno, ganándoles con una ventaja holgada…), ya que Helga se fuera con su padre, a eso de las tres, a la función de lucha libre que tenían planeada desde hacía meses (si no es que la cancelaba también, aunque algo le hacía pensar que a su amiga no le molestarían otros cien grandes en compensación) ellos podrían hacer lo que fuera.

…Y sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer…

Ella había sido la de la idea de acompañarla hasta entonces; por nada del mundo iba a dejarla sola en el estado en que se encontraba. Después de haber llorado como veinte minutos esa noche en su recámara, parecía que algo le había absorbido el alma.

…Pero al menos ahora Arnold y Helga iban a intentar ser amigos, lo que significaba que podrían pasar tiempo juntos los cuatro.

Levantó la cabeza un poco aliviada, sonriéndole al remolino de hojas secas que bailaba frente a ella en ese momento.

oOo

Llegó el lunes. Helga caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, sintiendo que el fin de semana se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, a su vez, sentía que hacía siglos desde que se había encontrado con Arnold justo en ese pasillo, después de tantos años: cuando había pensado que, por fin, su vida iba a estar completa.

No se lo había mostrado esa vez, pero había estado a punto de desmayarse al verlo ahí, a unos metros de ella, tan alto y bien parecido, con esa piel dorada por el sol; con ese cabello eternamente salvaje… ese aire tan sabio, masculino e irresistible que había adquirido en sus viajes… Sus piernas habían flaqueado. Había estado a punto de gritar como posesa su nombre y lanzarse sobre él…

Cuando todo había parecido indicar que él ya no volvería sino hasta dentro de mucho tiempo (si es que alguna vez lo hacía) a su vida, se lo había encontrado allí, justo frente a su casillero…

Y entonces se había dado cuenta. Pese a todas las mentiras que se hubiera dicho para guardar la compostura durante ese tiempo, aún estaba perdidamente enmarada del chico, y, por más buena que fuera su vida en ese momento (¿Tal vez otra mentira de autoprotección?), nunca iba a ser totalmente feliz sin él.

Por eso había guardado la compostura. Porque el asunto era más delicado de lo que había querido creer; porque no tenía una certeza de lo que él pensaba de ella después de tanto tiempo… Luego se había ido dando cuenta, para su gran deleite, que, al parecer, los sentimientos de él sólo habían aumentado con el tiempo y la distancia…

…Y luego, su ridícula inseguridad había atacado…

Esa que no podía vencer con nada, (por mucho que la aplastara y la hundiera en lo más profundo de su ser), había comenzado a hacerla preguntarse, si no sería de la niña que era en el pasado de quien Arnold estaba enamorado aún, de quien se había enamorado tan fuertemente durante todos esos años; porque ella ya había cambiado demasiado desde entonces…

Luego, con su estúpida política de la honestidad, una vez que se había sentido totalmente cómoda, se lo había hecho saber… Y todo se había ido al infierno. Justo del lugar por el que había luchado tanto para salir.

Ahora tenía una oportunidad de nuevo, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Tal vez él aún no sabía qué pensar del todo, pero le demostraría, de nuevo, que con defectos e inseguridades (a pesar de ellos), eran el uno para el otro.

Iba tan abstraída dentro de su propia cabeza, que no vio al bólido rubio que se le aproximaba peligrosamente… Y terminó en el piso, con todos los libros regados por el suelo.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!, yo… ¡¿Helga?!

Una enorme e involuntaria sonrisa cruzó la cara del chico, simplemente le era imposible no ponerse eufórico al tenerla tan cerca.

-¿Arnold? –soltó ella, sintiendo que el piso bajo su trasero se hundía y caía en un mar de rosadas y cursis nubes de algodón.

-Yo… iba a… -le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié –iba a… -¿Adónde es que iba? ¿A quién diablos le importaba? -¿A dónde vas tú? –preguntó en su lugar.

-No importa –respondió ella, mientras recogía, junto con el chico, el desastre de papeles en el suelo –en serio que ya no importa…

El chico metió la última hoja a la carpeta rosa de su amada, y luego la miró, sonriente. Acababa de tener una maravillosa y loca idea.

-¿Y qué tal si nos vamos a hacer nada lejos de aquí?

-¿Eh? –la chica había comprendido perfectamente la invitación, sólo que no podía creerlo.

-Fuguémonos de clases hoy –le susurró al oído. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.

-¿En serio? –inquirió ella, anonadado.

-Sí, yo también estoy mutando –dijo distraídamente -¿Nos vamos o nos vamos?

La chica sonrió.

-Es una decisión difícil… pero creo que me inclinaré por la segunda opción…

Ambos rieron. La rubia metió las cosas en su casillero, y ambos salieron disparados del edificio antes de que dieran el timbrazo de entrada.

…Y salieron al terrible clima de la estúpida ventisca, y, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían por el frío, sonrieron.

Él le pasó una mano sobre los hombros y corrieron lo más lejos que pudieron, porque ahora eran amigos; un par de amigos que ahora hacían cosas prohibidas, y lo disfrutaban.

Un par de amigos que se amaban como locos, pero que habían decidido conocerse de nuevo, y reconciliarse con ellos mismos antes de continuar con algo más.

-¿Y ahora, a dónde vamos? –preguntó el chico, una vez recuperada la respiración (maldición, qué aire tan frío) después de correr por varias cuadras.

Helga lo pensó un momento.

-¿Y si vamos a mi departamento? –Sugirió, de pronto –Olga irá con mi madre a su trabajo (se aburre de estar sola en casa) y no volverán hasta las cuarto…

Arnold la miró con los ojos como platos. Una cálida y bochornosa sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza (concentrándose en el centro de su cuerpo), mientras la veía, sonrojada también (aunque tal vez era sólo por el frío), atónito.

-A cualquier lugar que vayamos podrían vernos –soltó inocentemente –ahí es el último lugar donde nos buscarían.

-Pero… -el chico comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. Nada bueno salía de un chico y una chica, en una casa sola (acababa de comprobarlo apenas el sábado).

-¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda suceder? –le preguntó, y la mirada en sus ojos lo estremeció hasta la punta de los cabellos.

-La verdad, sí –reconoció, sin pensarlo.

-Somos sólo amigos –soltó ella, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras lo tomaba de la bufanda y se ponía en marcha, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo -¿Qué rayos podría pasar?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…**Y ustedes: ¿Qué creen que pueda pasar? Yo ya no lo sé, pero se me ocurren muchas cosas, jujujuju (mode pervert ON)…**

**Capítulo algo denso… lo sé. Muchos recuerdos y muy poco presente… pero bueno, así es la historia, qué puedo hacer yo…**

**Les prometo que el próximo episodio será infinitamente más dinámico (Yo creo que me voy a poner a escribirlo de una vez, así que esperen actualización prontito).**

**Y una y mil veces, gracias por leer esta cosa y por sus comentarios; la verdad es que casi me voy de espaldas ante la cantidad que he recibido de nuevo (estoy en el cielo *-*).**

…**Me van a malacostumbrar, jejeje… **

**Agradecimientos a:**

**CaptainK8th**:** Me encanta leer tus comentarios, aunque lamento haberte hecho llorar esta vez T-T Tienes razón, Phoebe es una gran amiga, y en este capi quise adentrarme un poco más en este tema… Un abrazo para ti, y de nuevo, perdón por hacerte llorar XD**

**Sakura (o Guest, jejeje, a veces pasan cosas raras en esta vida XD): ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero haber satisfecho un poquito de tu curiosidad con este capítulo. Debo reconocer que el reencuentro de Arnold y Helga no iba a ser así, pero hace unos días, de repente se me metió en la cabeza esa escena y ya no la pude sacar; a mí me gustó bastante como quedó, no sé a ti ;)**

**DarOn Mal: Te doy la bienvenida y un abrazo gigantesco. No sabes lo que elevaste mi ego con tu comentario tan detallado y específico :3 ¡Mil Gracias por tantas flores! Atendiendo a tu petición (y al montón de ideas que han ido llegando a mi cabeza) lo haré más largo, aunque no creo que demasiado…**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: T-T Te hice odiar a Arnold… soy despreciable… pero en fin, quiero hacer lo más humanos posibles a los personajes, y como bien dices (que dije XD) las cosas no siempre son como deberían… y sobre tu pregunta: soy del mero Sinaloa, donde se rompen las olas XD ¿Y tú? Veo que también eres de México…**

**Milanh: Qué bueno que te conmoviste, quiere decir que voy por buen camino. La verdad es que hasta yo me conmuevo cada que leo esa parte (sí, soy una ególatra, lo sé, pero me gusta demasiado esta historia XD) Y sobre la última parte… bueno, eso se aclarará más adelante, lo prometo.**

**Geraldine Hatch: Ya llené de dudas a todo mundo, ¿Verdad? Esa era la idea (soy malvada, lo sé) Qué honor que te guste cómo van las cosas, en serio. Un abraztototote a la distancia para ti también :3**

**MxAdlerLover: ¡Otra nueva lectora! Bienvenida también y un abrazo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que consideres lo que hago de esa magnitud, en serio que todas ustedes harán que mi cabeza se infle como globo y salga volando por la ventana ¡Estoy tan feliz! Una y mil veces, gracias. Aquí tienes el próximo capi, con mucho cariño.**

**Gracias a todas de nuevo, y abrazos mega apachurrados a cada una de ustedes. Las amo con locura (porque estoy loca, jejejeje…). **

**Bueno, ya me despido, que no quiero perder tiempo (no es que lo esté perdiendo en este momento, ustedes son la razón de que escriba esta cosa y sea tan feliz X3) pero quiero aprovechar ahorita que traigo la inspiración (siempre que publico un capi es que lo acabo de terminar, así que sorry por los errores que a veces llevan, pero soy una desesperada de primera y no puedo esperar a dejárselos y saber qué les pareció). Ya que lo termine de escribir me pondré a corregir con calma esos pequeños errores de dedo (o de este teclado viejo que tengo XD).**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y NIckelodeon, etc.**

**Ventisca**

Se sentía como en un sueño en ese momento. Ella iba delante de él, jalándolo intempestivamente.

Él no sabía qué pensar; ni siquiera podía verle la cara, incluso parecía que lo hacía a propósito eso de ir delante siempre, para que no alcanzara a verla.

El frío y el viento habían subido bastante esa noche, y, según el pronóstico del clima, había posibilidades de caída de aguanieve (al parecer, la simple ventisca amenazaba con convertirse en tormenta).

No se habían suspendido las clases, pero había muchas posibilidades de que muchos chicos se quedaran en casa. Por eso se le había ocurrido que podían darse una escapada; porque nadie los atraparía; porque nadie extrañaría su presencia (Phoebe y Gerald al parecer ni siquiera habían ido a la escuela). En un principio había parecido una excelente idea. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien, comenzaba a desear haberse quedado en la escuela.

Casi podía verse de nuevo en la casa de Lila, con muchas cervezas y el corazón roto.

Bien, al menos en esta ocasión, y dado el historial de Miriam con la bebida, dudaba que pudieran encontrar algo de alcohol… Aunque dudaba que fueran a necesitarlo. Se amaban; y mucho, y eran jóvenes e iban a estar totalmente solos… Estaba muy asustado. Casi tanto como estaba excitado. ¡Maldita sea! Esas hormonas iban a volverlo loco, sobre todo ahora que su cuerpo ya había conocido las delicias de la carne…

La miró, en ese momento ella clavó sus hermosos ojos de él y sonrió, estaban a punto de llegar.

Cuando vio al edificio, deseó salir corriendo en dirección contraria; su relación ya estaba DEMASIADO complicada para añadirle eso además; se suponía que se darían tiempo de pensar y arreglar las cosas… aunque, ¿En eso habían quedado?

…Ahora que lo pensaba, ella simplemente le había pedido que fingiera ser su amigo, porque lo necesitaba a su lado.

Y él la necesitaba también. Demonios que sí.

Entraron al edificio y llamaron al ascensor. Una vez dentro, la chica lo encaró.

-¿Nervioso? –le preguntó, su cara inusualmente roja (el frío; era por el frío).

-Helga… -dijo él –no deberíamos hacer esto…

-Sólo vamos a pasar un rato… como amigos, no te preocupes.

Y le sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa lo puso aún más nervioso.

Llegaron al piso y entraron al pulcro departamento. Tenía una temperatura deliciosa.

-¿Dónde dejo esto? –le preguntó, una vez que se quitó la chamarra.

La chica abrió una puertita y arrojó su abrigo también, con todo y bufandas.

-¡Es increíble el frío que está haciendo allí afuera! –Exclamó, molesta –me encanta el clima de otoño, y el invierno también… pero en sus fechas.

El chico sonrió.

-Lo que a mí me parece increíble es la calefacción de este lugar –dijo-en mi casa hace casi el mismo frío afuera que adentro.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-A mi padre le ha ido bien –dijo –cuando recién nos mudamos, estábamos en un departamento de renta, más sencillo, que mamá pagaba; estaba en un plan de no tocar ni un centavo de mi padre, más que para mí. Entonces mi papá compró este departamento y lo puso a mi nombre –dijo, ya en la cocina, hasta donde el chico la había seguido; prendió la estufa y puso un recipiente, que sacó del refrigerador, a calentar –le dijo a Miriam que el departamento era para mí, pero que podía venir a hacerme compañía –se encogió de hombros de nuevo –vieras mi fondo universitario –soltó, abriendo muy grandes los ojos –el de Olga no era ni una tercera parte.

Se sentaron en los banquitos de la barra.

-Quiere decir que la compañía de tu padre es un éxito, ¿Verdad? –inquirió el chico, sintiéndose feliz por ella.

-Sí –reconoció la otra, aunque no lucía muy convencida –pero hay algo más –sacudió la cabeza y clavó la vista en un pequeño salero que tenía enfrente – yo creo que tanta generosidad se debe a… tú sabes…

-¿A qué? –inquirió él, totalmente ajeno a lo que pensaba su interlocutora. Esta levantó la vista, se veía molesta y avergonzada.

-Se siente culpable –soltó llanamente ella –por mucho tiempo no me dio nada… y ahora quiere remediarlo dándome de más…

El chico la miró un tanto conmovido, sentía ganas de abrazarla, pero se dijo a sí mismo que, en esas circunstancias, más le valía mantener las manos junto a su cuerpo.

-¿Chocolate? –le preguntó, poniéndose repentinamente de pié.

-Por favor –dijo él.

La chica apagó la estufa y le sirvió una humeante taza de un aroma delicioso.

-¿Receta de Olga? –le preguntó, sonriendo.

La chica asintió.

-Tú sí sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí –le dijo sonriendo, mientras hacía chocar su taza con la del chico.

Bebieron la deliciosa infusión en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. El calor de la bebida lo reconfortaba por dentro, pero no más que la sensación de tenerla así, frente a él, mirándolo tranquilamente. Había añorado tanto estar así con ella… Recordaba toda la zozobra, el dolor y la desesperación que había sentido en esos días, como si hiciera ya demasiado tiempo que hubieran pasado. Se recordaba apenas un día antes, ahí, en el parque, viéndola alejarse, sin saber lo que haría la próxima vez que la viera.

Pero habérsela topado así, tan intempestivamente como antaño, lo había hecho recordar viejos tiempos, cuando no había nada qué ocultar; nada qué temer, y se había dicho a sí mismo, que valía la pena intentarlo, aún con todos los peligros que pudieran amenazarlos, aún con la posibilidad de terminar con un dolor infinitamente mayor al que pudieran haber experimentado.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó ella, una vez terminada la bebida.

-No lo sé –soltó él; comenzaba a ponerse nervioso de nuevo.

-Vamos, Arnold, ¿En serio no se te ocurre nada? –preguntó, sonriendo.

-Esta es tu casa –dijo él –di tú.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, mientras levantaba la vista hacia un lado (y él sintió unas arrasadoras ganas de besarla justo en ese momento, pero se reprimió).

-¿Quieres ver la tele? –le preguntó.

-¿En serio? –Soltó el chico, riéndose irónicamente -¿ver la tele? ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Nos fugamos de la escuela para ver la tele?

-¿Una película? –Soltó ella, fastidiada –seguro que estás demasiado atrasado en ese aspecto…

-Casi lo mismo –respondió él, cortante –siguiente.

-¿Quieres pasar a mi alcoba y… ponerte cómodo?

Al chico se le subieron los colores hilarantemente rápido.

-¡No! –exclamó, casi cayéndose del banco; la chica soltó una carcajada.

-¡Tranquilo! –Soltó ella –no te traje aquí para arrebatarte tu castidad…

Se rió de nuevo. Pero él sintió que caía en un pozo muy profundo…

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, un poco preocupada de pronto, al ver la expresión en la cara del chico.

-Sí… sí –respondió, tratando de sobreponerse y fingió una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo -¿Qué tal si sólo platicamos en la sala? –le preguntó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Chico más chica, más sillones amplios y cómodos… era igual a problemas, de nuevo.

-¿Quieres contarme tus aventuras de chico selvático de nuevo? –Le preguntó –le verdad, me da flojera…

-Puedes platicarme lo que ha sido de tu vida –sugirió él, lo más inocentemente que pudo.

-Peor… -soltó ella, desviando la vista.

Arnold se desparramó sobre la barra.

-Creo que mejor nos regresamos a la escuela –soltó, junto con un suspiro.

-Te recuerdo que esta fue tu idea, Arnoldo –dijo la chica, recargando la barbilla en una mano.

-Tú quisiste venir aquí –contraatacó él, incorporándose.

-¿Quieres salir a congelarte el trasero allí afuera? –Se defendió ella -¿Arriesgarte a que te vea algún chismoso y tus padres te castiguen hasta el próximo año?

Ambos resoplaron. Definitivamente, debían haber planeado mejor las cosas.

Duraron otro rato sin decir nada, hasta que su teléfono sonó. Era Gerald.

-Viejo, ¿Dónde rayos estás? –Preguntó –teníamos clase juntos y no te presentaste…

-Bueno… -respondió él –creí que no habías asistido a la escuela…

-¿Y por eso no entraste a la primera clase? –lo interrumpió.

-Me fugué –reconoció él –casi no había nadie, así que le sugerí a Helga que…

-¡¿Estás con Helga?!

-Sí, justo ahora…

-De acuerdo, te veo mañana. –Sentenció, cortante.

-Pero…

-¡SIN PEROS! –y colgó.

El chico miró desconcertado el teléfono.

-Parece ser que, después de todo, no quería hablar –le dijo a la chica, sonriendo confundido, ella sólo lo miraba, insondable. –Tal vez podríamos…

Pero esta vez ella lo interrumpió. Se había puesto de pié y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a sólo unos centímetros de él.

-Creo que sabes a qué vinimos, ¿No? –inquirió ella, bastante seria.

Al muchacho se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo.

-Helga, no creo que esto sea lo más adecuado…

-¡Al demonio con tu estúpida moral! –Exclamó de pronto, fastidiada –Estoy harta de que todos quieran tratarme bien, que se aterren ante la posibilidad de lastimarme… no voy a romperme ni nada por el estilo, ¿Sabes?

El chico puso las manos en su cintura, y ésta se calló inmediatamente.

-No sabes lo que dices –sentenció, mirándola a los ojos, molesto – hacer "eso" no es cualquier cosa.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de asombro, y sí, también de tristeza.

-¿Tú ya…?

Con todo el dolor del mundo, él asintió.

-Vaya… -soltó ella, sin saber cómo actuar. De repente se había imaginado que algo así podría pasar entre tantos viajes y tanta gente, pero bueno…

-No me importa –soltó repentinamente, y él la miró, casi en shock.

-¿En serio? –inquirió, atónito. La rubia asintió.

-No me importa –confirmó –me da igual qué número sea para ti, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo…

Hablaba muy segura, pero no lo miraba a los ojos. Él se sintió tan conmovido que casi lloró.

-Helga…

Pero ella seguía sin mirarlo.

Rodeó la delgada cintura con sus brazos y recargó su cara contra el torso de la chica.

-Eres increíble –le dijo, y ella, una vez más, comenzó a llorar.

La tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia su cuarto –el que decía "aléjate" en la puerta, obviamente-, y entraron; Era una habitación algo amplia, sencilla. Al fondo había una gran ventana que, seguramente, en los días soleados iluminaba magistralmente la estancia, aunque en ese día gris, no ayudaba mucho. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, y unas líneas negras subían por una de las ellas, dando la impresión de ser la sombra de una enredadera, en las puntas había fotos y recortes (él aparecía en varias). La cama individual tenía sábanas blancas con discretos dibujitos de flores, hechos con líneas rosas, y un muñeco en forma de un ave multicolor (que él le había mandado, por cierto), reposaba en el lugar de honor de la cama. Se sentaron en ésta y él la tomó de la mano.

-Lo lamento –le dijo, llevando la mano libre hacia la cara de ella. Helga negó, algo abochornada.

-Últimamente no hago más que llorar –le dijo, con una agria sonrisa en el enrojecido rostro –soy tan patética…

-Eres hermosa –dijo él, tomándola de la barbilla y encarándola –y el día que por fin seas mía, será el momento más feliz de mi vida… pero, créeme, este no es ese momento.

Ella lo miró, algo dolida.

-En verdad quiero que sea hoy –dijo. Había dejado de llorar; pero seguía habiendo algo infantil en su actitud; casi parecía una niña encaprichada.

-Créeme. No lo quieres… o al menos no lo querrás si te digo lo que hice…

Lo miró, confundida, pero no preguntó nada.

-Helga, Lila y yo…

-¿Tú y Lila qué? –preguntó ella, sin saber a qué diablos salía a la conversación una chica que estaba casi al otro lado del mundo.

-Ella volvió el viernes –le dijo –y, después de verte con Elliot, yo…

-Antes de que continúes –lo interrumpió ella –y para que dejes de pensar tonterías, besé a Elliot sólo para que pudiera cobrar la apuesta.

Eso no se lo esperaba. La miró, absolutamente en shock. Ella sólo asintió.

-Yo creé la idea de la apuesta, ¿Sabes? –Le dijo –cuando vi que todos los idiotas de la escuela tenían una especie de competencia por salir conmigo, dije "al demonio, vamos a sacar provecho de esto" así que elegí al más idiota y manejable de todos –una malvada sonrisa surcó su rostro –y le metí la idea en la cabeza, (sutilmente, claro), le dije sobre una película experimental que había visto (una mentira, obvio) en la que un montón de hombres hacían una apuesta sobre quién podía montar primero a un caballo salvaje que había aparecido de pronto en un pueblo, y luego me inventé algún final gracioso que ya no me acuerdo… -sonrió, parecía encantada con el recuerdo –y luego le dejé MUY en claro, por si acaso, que lo más que podría sacar cualquiera de mi en una primera cita era, si acaso, un beso.

El chico la miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y asombro bastante graciosa.

-No fuera a ser que se tomaran literal eso de "montar" –soltó, junto con una risita –al día siguiente comenzaron a moverse, fue bastante notorio, a decir verdad, que los chicos traían algo entre manos. –Después, tentativamente salí con alguien, y, por su comportamiento, su instinto competitivo fue más que obvio; la apuesta estaba en marcha –tomó una almohada y la abrazó; estaba tan relajada de pronto que Arnold no pudo más que contagiarse –Después era fácil saber quiénes habían apostado, pero, para no levantar sospechas, salía con prácticamente todos, sólo evitaba a los que podrían traerme problemas serios. Fue fácil hacerme una idea de cuánto dinero se iba acumulando… Tenía planeado, cuando se hubiera acumulado suficiente, buscar, entre uno de los concursantes, uno lo suficientemente listo y confiable para fingir el beso, a cambio de la mitad del dinero.

Arnold cayó en cuenta de algo de pronto.

-Pero a ti, según veo, lo que menos te falta es dinero, ¿Por qué hacías eso? –inquirió, curioso (y algo preocupado, a decir verdad).

-Por la aventura –soltó simplemente ella, pero se puso seria de pronto y, luego de suspirar, lo miró directamente a los ojos y le confesó: -también tenía esta estúpida fantasía… como no volviste cuando dijiste que lo harías, (¡caray, se suponía que volverías en dos años!) y nunca tenías una fecha exacta para regresar… -su cara se puso muy roja -¿Prometes que no te burlarás de mí? –le preguntó, enfurruñada.

Él le sonrió cálidamente.

-Yo jamás me burlaría de ti –le aseguró, con una convicción avasallante.

-Bueno… -soltó ella –eso es en parte por lo que mejor le di el dinero a Elliot; ya no lo necesitaba, pero, siendo sincera, ya había pensado en él como mi cómplice; reúne los requisitos y, además, me cae bien, y dado que acababa de meterse en un gran lío por defenderme en la cafetería de la escuela, decidí que él necesitaba realmente el dinero más que yo.

-Sigues sin responderme para qué querías el dinero – señaló el otro, sonriente ¿Por qué le sacaba tanto la vuelta al tema?

-De acuerdo –resopló -quería, ya que tuviera suficiente dinero… juntando mis ahorros, claro… porque esa era otra de las ventajas de las citas; iba a donde me daba la gana sin soltar un centavo… bueno, el punto es que ya que tuviera mucho dinero…

Suspiró, desvió ligeramente la vista e hizo un gesto algo extraño; en verdad parecía batallar para confesar lo que seguía.

Tragó ruidosamente, le dio una pasada rápida con la vista a las sábanas para luego clavar sus grandes ojos, muy brillantes de nuevo, en los de él.

_-Iba a ir a buscarte, _-confesó, muy roja _–a la parte del mundo en la que estuvieras… Te encontraría, y así podríamos estar juntos de nuevo, al menos unos días…_

…

Algo estalló dentro de él. El cielo se abrió y los ángeles en forma de regordetes bebés bajaron de entre las nubes tocando sus diminutas y celestiales arpas; Casi podía escuchar los hermosos y multicolores fuegos artificiales desbaratándose a sus espaldas…

Allí estaba: la niña que había dejado a los once años; esa salvaje y loca, romántica y soñadora chiquilla dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por lograr su objetivo; Por obtenerlo a él.

Sonrió como un idiota; como no lo hacía desde que era un infante: se sentía totalmente ebrio; pero ebrio de amor por esa celestial criatura frente a él. Muy lejos se había ido el bestial deseo que había sentido por ella desde el día anterior; que había ido creciendo desde su encuentro. Ahora sólo quedaba esa infantil emoción del amor puro y cristalino, de ese que no quiere nada más allá de la simpleza de estar con la otra persona. De disfrutar de su presencia por el simple hecho de ser quien es…

-Te amo –soltó el chico sin pensarlo, y le echó las brazos al cuello –, te amo –repitió casi sin voz.

Ella le pasó las manos por la espalda, sin idea de qué hacer…

Era él ahora quien lloraba…

oOo

Despertó poco a poco, algo aturdido. Una sensación de tranquilidad increíble lo envolvía, aunque, de momento, no sabía dónde estaba. Un olor dulce lo hizo voltear hacia un lado, y la vio ahí, junto a él, aún profundamente dormida. Aún confuso, y al verla de pronto, se asustó -¿Qué había hecho ahora?- pero al moverse notó que aún traía puesta la ropa, y vio que ella también.

Y entonces lo recordó: cuando él había comenzado a llorar, ella lo había abrazado, luego lo había tumbado en la cama y se había acostado junto con él, abrazándolo. "Vamos a dormir" le había dicho "creo que ya tuvimos suficientes emociones por hoy" y, sorprendentemente, en verdad habían caído en los brazos de Morfeo casi inmediatamente.

Casi podía escuchar a Lila diciendo que Helga aún era una niña, y nunca se sintió más feliz como al comprobar que era cierto.

El chico quería saber la hora, pero no veía reloj por ningún lado, y las cortinas que cubrían la vista a la calle no lo ayudaban tampoco. Se movió un poco para buscar su celular, y ella se despertó.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, adormilada. El rubio cabello desordenado cayéndole sobre la amodorrada cara le daba el aspecto más encantador que hubiera visto jamás.

-No lo sé –respondió, mirándola encantado, al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por la tersa mejilla y alejaba algunos cabellos de su rosto a la pasada.

No pudo evitar pensar que nada lo haría más feliz en ese mundo que despertar así cada mañana del resto de su vida.

La chica lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones al momento que se retiró hacia la orilla de la cama y sacó un reloj de pulsera de la mesa de noche.

-Son las once, apenas –le dijo, acostándose junto a él de nuevo -¿Quieres comer algo? –el aludido negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que la atraía hacia él de nuevo –Sólo quedémonos así un rato más –dijo.

La chica sonrió, pero de pronto, volvió a incorporarse.

-¿Qué hicieron tú y Lila? –le preguntó, de golpe –me estabas contando de eso hace rato, cuando te interrumpí…

Rayos.

…¿Por qué no había aceptado la comida?

-Yo…

Balbuceó. Había estado dispuesto a contarle lo que había pasado, pero ahora, después de lo que ella le había confesado… simplemente no tenía corazón…

-Yo… -repitió.

-Te la pondré fácil –dijo ella, rodando los ojos –sólo termina la frase: Lila y yo…

La miró a los ojos; esos cristalinos e inocentes ojos azules, mirándolo sin malicia… ¿Cómo podía confesarle algo así?

-Nos besamos –dijo al fin.

-¿Qué? –inquirió ella.

-Nos besamos –repitió él, tranquilo. Helga estaba lo suficientemente ofendida para creerle la mentira –bebimos cerveza, platicamos, y, cuando menos lo pensamos, estábamos besándonos…

-¿Y qué pasó después? –le preguntó, mirándolo perspicazmente desde los ojos ahora entornados.

-Nada –mintió –sólo eso. Luego de que pasó, estaba tan abochornado que me fui de ahí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Le preguntó, algo dolida -¿Porque viste que besé a Elliot?

Arnold suspiró. No quería hacerla sentir culpable, pero, era la verdad… Al menos, en parte. "Hipócrita" se dijo a sí mismo; "¿desde cuándo escoges tan selectivamente la verdad?" –Estaba molesto por eso; sí… Creo que la palabra exacta sería "furioso" –confesó –, iba a pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento del día anterior y me topé con… bueno; con eso…

-¿Ibas a disculparte? –Soltó ella, asombrada.

-Sí –reconoció él –me di cuenta que sobre reaccioné con lo que me dijiste, y pues… sólo quería disculparme… no me importa ya no ser la persona más importante de tu vida –confesó, mirándola a los ojos –Lo único que quiero es formar parte de ella...

La chica lo miraba atónita; profundamente conmovida.

-Yo… lo siento –dijo –besé a Elliot justo frente a la puerta porque quería que Olga me viera, y, por tacto, no me fuera a preguntar sobre ti… la verdad, me dolía demasiado tocar el tema con quien fuera…

Su mirada se apagó, y una sensación horrible se apoderó del pecho de Arnold; había algo increíblemente incorrecto en que fuera Helga quien estuviera disculpándose… Y entonces, de nuevo, se sintió como basura.

-No fue tu culpa –dijo –yo fui el que actuó mal en un principio…

-Pero en verdad te dolió lo que hice; lo vi en tu cara ayer…

-Olvídate de lo de ayer –dijo afanosamente él, incorporándose sobre los codos, mirándola, anhelante –en serio olvida mi estúpida actuación de ayer; estaba viendo el mundo desde una perspectiva errada…

-¿En serio? –Preguntó ella, un tanto decepcionada –me gustó lo que dijiste…

Él sonrió.

Entonces guárdate lo que te hizo sentir bien, y tira lo demás…

Ella respondió su sonrisa.

-De acuerdo –dijo.

Listo; estaba fuera. Le había mentido y se había salido con la suya. Al menos, había ganado algo de tiempo… Pero… ¿habría algún buen momento para hacerle tamaña confesión? Y, además, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por eso, si ella misma le había dicho que no le importaba que lo hubiera hecho ya con alguien?

Fácil. Porque ella se imaginaba una mujer sin rostro, totalmente insignificante a estas alturas, a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar al que nunca volvería, probablemente en alguna fiesta extraña, inducido por costumbres exóticas… No con alguien tan cercano, con tanto pasado juntos, y en una época tan alarmantemente cercana…

Ella le sonreía; sin tener idea de la tormenta que acababa de formar en su cabeza. Acercó su rostro al de él y lo besó dulce, lentamente. El chico le respondió sin dudarlo, mientras pasaba una mano por su espalda y la atraía hacia su cuerpo. La calidez, la delicada sinuosidad de sus formas; el contacto abrasador y a la vez suave de su piel, su aroma… Estaba totalmente extasiado y, en ese momento, se dijo que nada más importaba.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sobre ella y le quitó la blusa bruscamente, sin miramientos. Se sentía infinitamente más ebrio y emocionado que la vez anterior. Ella sólo lo miraba, anonadada. El cabello completamente alborotado cruzando en todas direcciones sobre su rostro; las mejillas rojas, el pecho subiendo y bajando furiosamente ante su agitada respiración… La besó de nuevo, y sintió que ella le desabotonaba la camisa… No podía creerlo… en verdad iba a pasar… en verdad… iba a hacerlo con ella…

…Sin protección, como la vez anterior; y después de haberle dicho la mentira más grande y terrible de su vida.

Se separó de ella de golpe. La chica, pensando que planeaba su próxima jugada, lo miró, expectante.

…Ese rostro sonrojado… esa mirada de inocente curiosidad… lo hicieron sentirse el peor de los patanes.

Se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a buscar sus zapatos, furioso consigo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la chica, confundida -¿Hice algo mal?

Él no le respondió.

-¡Arnold, contéstame por favor! –El aludido simplemente no podía mirarla -¡Arnold!

El joven se levantó, con los cordones aún desabrochados y salió del cuarto intempestivamente… y entonces vio la puerta abrirse frente a él…

Miriam y Olga estaban entrando justo en ese momento, cada una con un café en la mano y algunas bolsas; el rostro enrojecido de frío.

Y lo miraron: despeinado, la cara enrojecida; aún con la respiración agitada; la camisa abierta, los cordones desatados…

Y detrás de él, aún sobre la cama, una igualmente despeinada, agitada y ruborizada Helga, aún más precariamente vestida que él.

Olga tenía la boca abierta, en shock. Miriam desvió la vista de él a ella varias veces, procesando la escena a una velocidad alarmantemente rápida.

-Señora… Miriam… yo…

-¿Podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte en este momento? –siseó la mujer, mirándolo con una sonrisa tan torcida en el rostro que juró que tendría pesadillas con ella por años.

-¡No! –Soltó él –permítame explica…

-¡FUERA!

Ok. Por si alguna vez lo había dudado, esa era la madre de Helga G. Pataki, sin lugar a dudas. Esa aura aterradora que rodeaba la chica a veces, y que siempre pensó que había heredado de su padre, indudablemente, venía de ella.

-¡Fuera de mi casa en este mismo momento!

Una voz alarmantemente cercana a él casi le hizo pegar un grito.

-Vete, Arnold –casi le susurró al oído.

El chico volteó a verla, aterrado. ¿Cómo quería que la dejara sola en esa situación? Ella, sin verlo, pasó de él (aún con sólo el brassiere cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo), abrió el pequeño armario y le entregó su chamarra y bufanda.

-Te veo mañana en la escuela –le dijo, como si nada estuviera pasando.

-¿E… estás segura? –balbuceó él.

La chica asintió.

-Vete, por favor –le repitió amablemente.

La tranquilidad en su rostro lo hizo tomar su decisión.

-De acuerdo –le dijo, y besó su mejilla antes de seguir su camino.

El joven pasó entre las dos mujeres, que ahora le parecían unas enormes leonas, e intentó disculparse.

-Sólo vete –le ordenó la voz de la muchacha tras él, y lo hizo.

Sí que la había armado esta vez. Pensó, resoplando, una vez en la seguridad del elevador. ¿Por qué la había dejado sola? Fácil. Porque era Helga. Y sólo ella podía mantener esa increíble y algo aterradora tranquilidad en un momento como ese… Aunque no por eso se sentía menos cobarde… Bien; su autoestima iba bajando a una velocidad infinitamente mayor a la de ese estúpido ascensor…

…

-Helga… -su madre la llamó fríamente, sin voltear a verla, la aludida, inmutable, le respondió:

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué tienes qué decir de todo esto? –Al fin la encaró… Estaba furiosa. Por fin, después de tantos años, había logrado desatar la furia de su madre, y sin proponérselo.

Helga se encogió de hombros.

-No pensé que fueran a volver tan rápido –soltó, cínicamente.

Olga al fin reaccionó: clavó los exorbitantemente abiertos ojos en su hermana y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Eso es todo? –inquirió su madre.

-Sí –respondió ella –y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a ponerme la blusa, que me está dando frío…

-¡Te quedas justo donde estás! –le ordenó su madre, sin embargo, la chica siguió su camino.

-Te dije que tengo frío –le respondió secamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, su madre la había sujetado del brazo.

-Helga; ¿Tienes una idea de lo que acabas de hacer?

La chica la encaró, molesta.

-Tengo una idea de lo que "_quería"_ hacer; sí –la corrigió –. Pero Arnold, por algún motivo, no estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y se fue…

Los dedos de su madre aflojaron el agarre, pero no la soltaron; su expresión se suavizó sólo un poco. Había algo de alivio en sus ojos.

-Pero –agregó, la otra, clavando sus ojos azules en los de su madre –créeme que lo convenceré de hacerlo; y MUY pronto.

Lo vio en sus ojos. Estuvo a punto de abofetearla, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

-¡Helga! –exclamó en cambio, apretándole más el brazo.

-¿Qué? –Soltó ella -¿Ahora comenzarás a comportarte como una madre?

La mujer la soltó inmediatamente, como si de pronto le hubiese quemado su tacto; tras ella, escuchó a su hermana mayor ahogar un grito.

-Helga… -exclamó de nuevo, pero ahora débilmente; parecía aturdida; como si acabaran de golpearla.

-Te escuché la primera vez –siseó -¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Que eso no lo hacen las mujeres decentes? ¿Que debo esperar hasta el matrimonio, o alguna estupidez así? –Había una expresión increíblemente fría en el rostro de la adolescente, pero, a la vez, increíblemente dolida –No me vengas con cosas ahora, cuando toda mi vida te ha valido una mierda lo que hago –se dio la media vuelta y entró a su habitación, recogió la blusa de la cama y se la puso -¿Qué creías? –. La encaró de nuevo – ¿Que porque me aconsejabas "de mujer a mujer," como "mi amiga," siempre me iba a comportar "decentemente"? ¿Qué sabías tú de lo que hacía cada vez que salía con ese montón de perdedores? ¿De los problemas en los que podía meterme? ¿Estaba bien que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, pero cuando se trata de Arnold, vas a ponerte estricta, por primera vez en tu vida?

Parecía a punto de llorar. Miriam también, y Olga… bueno, esa ya lloraba desde hacía rato.

-Si quieres exigir como una madre, compórtate como una –le exigió, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de su cuarto –el día que aprendas a hacerlo, entonces hablamos…

E iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Miriam se lo impidió, deteniéndola con el brazo, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de su repentinamente rebelde vástago.

-No me importa lo que digas de mi –soltó la mujer. Sorprendentemente, su voz no temblaba en lo absoluto –sé que no me he comportado como la madre del año jamás, y mucho menos contigo, -añadió, mirándola directamente a los ojos –pero sigo siendo tu madre, y reconozco cuando realmente tengo qué actuar…

-¿En serio? –La joven soltó una risita increíblemente sádica -¿Cómo cuando estaba revolcándome de dolor aquélla vez, y sólo se te ocurrió ir a comprar víveres en lugar de llevarme al hospital?

El aplomo en la cara de Miriam se rompió en mil pedazos. Su mirada reveló un dolor increíblemente profundo; increíblemente añejo y arraigado ya.

-Sí. He roto el tabú –soltó la chica, fastidiada, al ver, sobre el hombro de su madre, el horror reflejado en el rostro de su hermana, aún junto a la entrada del departamento –pero la verdad es que estoy harta; nadie habla de eso, pero es lo único en lo que piensa todo el mundo… -Su voz tembló por un ligero momento, pero inmediatamente se compuso –tratan de ser buenos conmigo sólo porque se sienten culpables, y sobre todo, porque me tienen lástima, y por la misma lástima que me tienen, se desviven por que esté bien; aunque ninguno tenga idea realmente de qué hacer, porque nunca lo han hecho…

Las otras dos mujeres en el cuarto estaban de piedra. Sólo la aguerrida adolescente parecía sacar fuego por cada poro de su ser.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez dejarán de compadecerme, y comenzarán a sentir algo por mí de verdad… si alguna vez, en verdad, me considerarán uno de ustedes…

Y cerró la puerta sin la menor oposición. Olga se dejó caer en el suelo, a punto de desmayarse. Miriam, como una autómata, se dejó caer, a su vez, en el sillón, con la cabeza sostenida en las manos.

…Habían tenido razón en el noticiero: Una terrible tormenta se había formado sobre sus cabezas…

oOo

Su celular sonó. Afuera todo era silencio.

-¿Sí? –respondió; era Arnold.

-Helga –la voz del chico sonaba preocupado (Qué sorpresa) -¿Estás bien?

-Sí –le contestó ella de mala gana. Mentira. Se sorprendía a sí misma de no estar llorando a lágrima viva en ese momento.

-Aún puedo ir ahí y explicar las cosas –le ofreció.

-¿Sigues en el edificio? –inquirió, asombrada.

-Así es –afirmó el chico –el portero no me dejó salir; dice que está a punto de golpear una tormenta y es peligroso andar por ahí a pié, así que llamé a un taxi… pero, si quieres, puedo cancelarlo e ir allá…

-Vete –lo cortó ella –si lo que dicen es cierto (y de seguro lo es; eso explica que Miriam y Olga hayan vuelto tan pronto), seguro que regresaron a todos los estudiantes a sus casas, y ya deben de estar preguntándose en la tuya por qué no has llegado.

-En efecto –suspiró –mi madre acaba de hablarme… y no me quedó de otra más que contarle lo que hice…

-No todo, espero –soltó la otra, sonriendo.

-No todo –confirmó él.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo de pronto –no te vayas aún, voy para allá.

-¿Cancelo el taxi? –cuestionó el chico.

-No. Sólo espérame –y colgó.

Se cambió de ropa de prisa, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto, y vio el terreno despejado. De la cocina le llegó un leve tintineo, pero más nada. Se escabulló de puntillas y salió de la estancia sin que nadie la viera.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Helga le sonrió debajo de la gruesa bufanda.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado, ella asintió sin darle importancia.

-Creo que las cosas quedaron claras –dijo.

-Menos mal –soltó él, y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa -¿Qué querías? –Le preguntó -¿A qué bajaste? –le aclaró, ante la expresión de confusión de ella.

La rubia lo miró, extrañada.

-Voy contigo –le dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué? –exclamó él.

-Tengo muchas ganas de platicar con tu papá –le aclaró y sonrió.

El otro ya no dijo nada. Sus ojos le acababan de mandar el mensaje completo "Sólo sácame de aquí."

-De acuerdo –asintió, y entonces el portero, quien acababa de soltar el teléfono, le informó que había llegado su taxi.

Ambos salieron del edificio, y les sorprendió ver que el viento se había calmado, si bien las gruesas nubes seguían cubriendo por completo el cielo, envolviéndolo todo de una luz mortecina y casi metálica. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas.

"La calma antes de la tormenta" pensó.

-¿A dónde los llevo? –preguntó el taxista, una vez dentro. Fue Helga quien le dio la dirección.

El chico suspiró. Al menos, si llegaba con ella, el regaño tendría qué esperar mínimamente a que se fuera… y si venía una tormenta, sería dentro de un buen rato…

Y entonces cayó en cuenta de algo: ¿Helga le había avisado a su familia a dónde iba? Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntárselo. El vehículo ya se había puesto en marcha, y, por la cara de preocupación del hombre tras el volante, por nada del mundo esperaría otro momento a que la chica subiera a despedirse.

oOo

La puerta resonó en medio del vendaval. Todos los presentes en la sala voltearon al unísono.

¿Quién rayos podía ser con ese clima?

-Yo voy –dijo Miles, sonriéndole a la linda rubia junto a su hijo. En un principio le había extrañado verla ahí, especialmente con ese clima y con el pronóstico de lo que venía; pero siempre era bueno contar con su presencia en casa, sin importar las circunstancias.

-Ten cuidado, cariño –le pidió Stella desde el love seat que había estado compartiendo con él hacía un momento.

Arnold miró a Helga. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y entonces lo supo; ella lo estaba sintiendo también.

Había estado toda sonrisas con sus padres, escuchando encantada las peripecias que habían sufrido los primeros días de grabación, en los que se habían topado con una tormenta tropical en un lugar donde nadie hablaba el idioma local; por lo general siempre tenían ya listo al traductor y guía cuando llegaban a una nueva locación, pero, esa vez, el susodicho había enfermado y ellos se habían quedado totalmente incomunicados en el peor momento.

Pero ahora estaba seria; expectante. Casi al acecho.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse y un murmullo en el pasillo. La espalda de la chica casi se arqueó de la tensión. Parecía saber lo que venía.

Dos pares de pisadas resonaron por el pasillo.

Primero entró Miles, quien miró a la rubia de una manera bastante significativa.

"Creí haberte escuchado decir que habías pedido permiso para venir aquí" le reclamaron sus ojos.

La chica agachó la mirada justo en el momento que Big Bob entraba, mojado y molesto, a la sala.

-Helga –masculló.

La chica, sin levantar la mirada, se puso de pié.

-Nos vemos –fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación tras su padre.

Miles miró a su hijo, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Se van a ir con este clima? –inquirió la madre de Arnold, alarmada.

-Su casa está aquí cerca –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de disimular su repentino mal humor –y es mejor que la chica esté con su familia.

Arnold resopló, desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

-¿Puedo retirarme? –preguntó, mientras se ponía de pié.

Su padre, con cara de cansancio, le hizo una señal afirmativa.

Se sentía como perro regañado, y nadie le había dicho media palabra. Se tiró en la cama y miró la lluvia semi congelada anegando su techo.

Bien. Desde que había vuelto a Hillwood, su única gracia había sido meter la pata.

oOo

La chica, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, veía a su iracundo padre, en ese momento totalmente concentrado en distinguir las cosas que se le ponían en el camino en los escasos segundos que duraba el vidrio delantero en cubrirse totalmente de agua luego de que el parabrisas la quitara.

Llegaron a la casa ahora sólo de su padre y éste se bajó, haciéndole una seña de que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella obedeció.

Tiesos de frío, entraron a la casa.

La chica se quitó la empapada chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo. Big Bob la observaba sin emitir sonido.

-Voy a bañarme –le dijo, el hombre sólo asintió.

Una vez fuera y con ropa seca, la chica fue a la sala donde su padre la había llamado mientras se vestía.

Tomó lugar frente a su progenitor. Éste la miraba, insondable.

Duraron así un largo rato. Sin ninguno emitir sonido. La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –soltó de pronto, sobresaltándola un poco.

Volteó. Él se masajeaba el entrecejo con una mano.

Por toda respuesta, la jovencita se encogió en su lugar.

-Nunca he sabido qué hacer contigo –confesó –desde el principio, has sido endemoniadamente temperamental –resopló –. Te amo, pero en verdad no sé qué hacer contigo…

La chica hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué quieres, Helga? –le preguntó; la vista clavada en su bello retoño, ahora encogido y silente -¿Debo castigarte? ¿Gritarte?... ¿O sólo necesitas un abrazo?

La chica pasó rápidamente una mano por su cara, tratando de disimular una traicionera lágrima que, veloz, se había escapado de su ojo.

-Hemos sido horribles contigo –confesó, sin despegarle la vista –, y tienes razón: nos sentimos tan culpables que no sabemos cómo tratarte. Así que dime, hija; ¿Qué quieres?

Helga escondió la cara entre las manos mientras se ponía de pié e intentó huir, pero en un rápido movimiento el hombre la tomó del hombro.

-Espera –la chica intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil, su padre se había puesto de pié también y le había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros –no somos una familia perfecta –continuó, dándole un ligero apretón –pero sólo nos tenemos los unos a los otros; entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

Ella seguía en el silencio total.

-Helga, tu madre está inconsolable –le dijo –, cuando vio que no estabas en tu cuarto, se puso histérica y me llamó… era más que obvio para mí dónde estabas, así que, cuando le dije que iría por ti, se tranquilizó un poco y luego me contó lo que pasó –la chica sollozó ruidosamente –. Todo –agregó.

Entonces se revolvió contra él; en verdad quería huir. Sin soltarla, el hombre la obligó a sentarse de nuevo, y tomó asiento junto a ella.

-A mi no me importa –soltó roncamente; la afirmación casi sonó como un ladrido. La chica lo miró asombrada por entre las lágrimas –todos los chicos lo hacen, o al menos, la mayoría –agregó, desviando la vista al techo.

…No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su padre…

-El punto es que a tu madre, eso la altera –agregó –, a mi no me hace gracia tampoco –reconoció, por fin encarándola de nuevo; tenía el entrecejo fruncido –pero no creo que el mundo se vaya a acabar por eso… lo que me molesta es que le hayas reclamado algo tan delicado a tu mamá –entonces su mirada se volvió muy profunda; no lucía molesto, más bien, parecía decepcionado –eres una chica muy lista, y eres buena también –agregó –. Me sorprende que hayas lastimado a tu madre de ese modo a propósito…

Las lágrimas de su hija, que se habían ido deteniendo poco a poco, retomaron su ataque de nuevo.

-¿No tienes nada qué decir? –inquirió, luego de un rato. Su hija seguía ocultando la cara en sus manos, sumergida en el más absoluto mutismo.

…Y continuó así.

El hombre exhaló ruidosamente. Echó los brazos alrededor del frágil torso de su hija y la abrazó muy fuerte, luego recargó la barbilla contra su rubia cabeza.

-Quédate conmigo hasta que las cosas se calmen por allá –le dijo –… tranquila –agregó, al escucharla respingar aún entre los sollozos –. Lucy ya no trabaja conmigo.

La chica se separó de él y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, confundida, aún entre las lágrimas.

-La despedí la semana pasada –dijo sin darle importancia –, me cansé de sus tonterías.

Helga lo miró, perspicaz, pero ya no dijo nada.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Le preguntó él mientras se incorporaba –no podemos ordenar una pizza –dijo –, pero algo debe haber en la alacena.

Y se fue a la cocina.

Ella se quedó ahí, en la sala, escuchando el sonido de la lluvia en la casa que ahora se le antojaba demasiado grande; hueca. La extraña obscuridad de la tormenta parecía haberla llevado al pasado, pero en una dimensión donde todas sus memorias habían sido borradas, y sólo quedaba ese cascarón mostrándole todo lo que fue, pero, a su vez, todo lo que pudo haber sido su pasado.

…Y comieron unos horribles huevos con jamón que su propio padre preparó, jugaron damas, y al final, la chica se quedó dormida en el sillón, mientras intentaban ver una película con la terrible señal ocasionada por la lluvia.

Big Bob la miró, y la recordó siendo pequeña, casi una bebé, dormida junto a él, cuando intentaba ver enteras las películas que pasaban ya tarde los fines de semana, y nunca lo lograba, sin embargo, tampoco nunca se rendía en sus intentos…

Suspiró, y luego sonrió… en verdad, nunca había sabido qué hacer con esa salvaje criatura… y eso era lo que más amaba de ella…

oOo

Las clases se retomaron hasta el miércoles. Toda la tarde del lunes había llovido y buena hasta pasado el mediodía del martes, pero, por fortuna, no había ocurrido nada qué lamentar.

La tormenta se había ido, junto con la ventisca, y el clima poco a poco se iba estabilizando, aunque la humedad de tanta lluvia aún bajaba la temperatura más de lo normal.

Helga caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, con toda la pereza del mundo, luego del inesperado descanso (tanto de la escuela como de Olga), cuando un brazo se encaramó sobre sus hombros. Un par de ojos grises le sonrieron, muy cerca de su cara.

-¿Te gustan mis nuevos anteojos? –le preguntó.

-No sabía que necesitaras lentes, Elliot –le dijo la rubia.

El otro sonrió.

-Yo tampoco –dijo él –pero ahora que soy rico, estoy aprovechando el tiempo.

-¿En serio? –Inquirió ella, incrédula –¿Lo primero que se te ocurrió hacer, luego de cobrar tu fortuna, fue visitar a un oftalmólogo?

-Vista cansada –soltó él en tono dramático, luego agregó, en un tono más bajo –me dijiste que buscara protección, y tú sabes; no hay nada peor ante la vista de la sociedad que golpear al chico con anteojos…

Helga soltó una carcajada, pero se cortó de pronto al ver la repentina e intempestiva expresión en el rostro de su interlocutor; Estaba anonadado. Volteó hacia el lugar que miraba y comprendió la razón.

Una hermosa pelirroja los observaba, al parecer, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Mi hermosa hada de fuego! –Exclamó, al tiempo que retiraba bruscamente el brazo de los hombros de la rubia y corría a abrazar a la azorada Lila, levantándola del suelo -¿Cuándo rayos volviste que no me habías avisado? –preguntó, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin soltarla.

Ésta, atónita, aún con los pies despegados del piso, miraba al chico rubio que se encontraba justo detrás de Helga en ese momento.

"¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?" le preguntaba su mirada, y Arnold, quien, unos segundos antes, al divisar a su chica con ese molesto castaño bonachón pegado a ella en ese medio abrazo, se había acercado a, por fin, marcar territorio, ahora miraba a la confundida y azorada pelirroja sin saber qué cara poner.

"Es una larga historia" pensó, y se llevó una mano a la frente.

…Lo que le faltaba… ahora tendría qué explicarle a Lila, que lo de Helga y Elliot había sido un tonto y garrafal malentendido de su parte. Que, al parecer, en verdad Elliot la amaba con locura y había estado esperándola, ansioso por saltar a sus brazos, justo como ella había soñado…

…Y que lo de ellos había sido, si se podía, un error aún mayor…

Esperaba que, de nuevo, Lila se aferrara a su novedosa política de aceptar y abrazar los errores, o sería hombre triplemente muerto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. No se me ocurre mucho qué decir en esta ocasión, sólo agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta cosa y aún más en dejarme sus comentarios; en verdad amo saber su opinión.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Milanh: Me hizo reír mucho tu comentario. Es gracioso porque a ti no te dejaba leerlo tu amiguito bigotón, y a mí no me dejaba escribirlo la mía: primero me mordía los pies, luego se me subió a las piernas y me mordía las manos, y luego le dio por subirse al teclado… creo que por eso quedó con tantos detalles el capi… pero en fin. Gajes del oficio, ¿verdad? Un abrazo para ti y para tu gatito, y aguas con la silla asesina ;)**

**romiih: Aquí está tu actualización con mucho cariño, y, sobre lo de que se reconcilien… pues ya veremos ¡muajajajajajajá! (se supone que es una risa malvada) XD Un abrazote.**

**DarOn mal: Ego bien alto y aún más si continúan comentando XD Me fascina saber que te guste tanto lo que hago, en serio. Y aquí tienes la conti con mucho gusto; es un placer para mí entretenerlos. Un abrazo :)**

**Sakura: Me encantó que te encantara el capi; Olga es un personaje que no iba a tener mucha relevancia en la historia en un principio, la verdad, pero una vez que comencé a usarla no pude parar. La amo, y a Phoebe también. He aquí la respuesta sobre lo que pasó en el depa… al comenzar a escribir ni yo estaba muy segura de lo que pasaría, pero ya ves: Arnold sólo complicó las cosas… pobre :( ¡Abrazos para ti! :3**

**Y ya para finalizar, (porque la respuesta está algo larga):**

**Guest: No sé si darte la bienvenida o no, pero dada tu forma de expresarte, lo dudo, así que bienvenido(a) seas también. ¿Sabes? Haces una observación muy buena. Estoy consciente que rara vez utilizo los nombres de los personajes en las escenas; por lo general me gusta hacerlo hasta que ya di suficientes pistas sobre qué personaje estoy utilizando (que el lector vaya creando toda la escena desde cero en su cabeza; es parte del estilo de la narrativa), y como, hasta el momento, nadie se había quejado, tal vez se me pasó la mano con eso de el anonimato y confundí a algunas personas (como a ti, y en cuyo caso me disculpo). Pero bueno; dado que, especialmente en el capítulo nueve sólo hay dos personajes por escena, creí que sería demasiado obvio quién era "ella" o "él"; tres en la escena del parque, y el del final es Gerald, a quien había estado esperando Arnold, como lo había explicado antes, y creí especificar después. Como sea, estoy trabajando en ese detalle ;) Como verás, tu opinión también vale para mí y te agradezco tu sinceridad, aunque te agradecería también que para la próxima ocasión, (si la hay), trates de expresarte de una manera un poco más civilizada y menos agresiva, como todos los demás aquí. (Te recomiendo que cuentes hasta diez antes de escribir cuando estás molesta(o)). Recuerda que la gente siempre te tratará según como tú la trates. Un abrazo:) **

…**Y pues bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy; les reitero que se reciben tanto flores como tomatazos; pero por favor, dije tomatazos, no pedradas, porque las palabras innecesariamente duras, pues duelen.**

**Besos y abrazos apachurrados para todas (y para todos).**

**¡Ich liebe sie! X3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nada me pertenece ni obtendré ninguna clase de lucro, etc.**

**Claroscuro**

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –repitió Elliot, encantadísimo, una vez regresó al suelo a su pelirrojo ángel.

-Yo… el viernes –soltó ella, totalmente desorientada.

-¡¿El viernes?! –Repitió él -¿Y por qué demonios te estoy viendo hasta ahora? –su sonrisa era tan grande que por poco se salía de su cara.

-Bueno, Elliot, primero estuve ocupada con la mudanza, luego se atravesó la tormenta… -enumeraba sus argumentos con los dedos de la mano; había una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Tanto Arnold como Helga los miraban atónitos. Él con la terrible certeza de todo lo que había tras esos nerviosos ojos castaños; Ella, deduciendo el contexto, bastante atinadamente, pero ajena a los detalles y la profundidad del asunto, dada la meticulosamente seleccionada información con la que contaba.

…Si le contara a Elliot que, gracias a su tonto beso, tanto su amado como la de él, habían pasado momentos tan terribles pensando que ellos en verdad no los querían…

-A mi no me engañas –la interrumpió de pronto el chico, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola un poco salvajemente hacia él –no me buscaste en seguida porque estabas esperando a hacer una entrada perfecta y tener todo listo para que pudiéramos comenzar a formar preciosos recuerdos juntos desde el primer segundo… te conozco… perfeccionista del demonio –y besó su nariz.

La chica estaba en shock. Cada palabra. Absolutamente cada una de ellas era verdad, o, al menos, así había sido hasta antes de creer que él seguía enamorado de… bueno, esa chica que tenía a un lado, ahora que se fijaba.

Bien. Por la forma en que Helga la veía, no sabía la verdad. Elliot, mucho menos; así que era hora de hacer lo que mejor sabía en el mundo: actuar.

-¡Ja! No te cotices tan alto, mi estimado cuatro ojos –soltó en tono de broma, mientras lo empujaba ligeramente. Él sonrió aún más, si se podía –fue el destino que dispuso que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera… y hablando de destino… -agregó, como si acabara de notar a Helga por primera vez.

Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos, la otra se limitó a verla mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Helga; me da tanto gusto volver a verte… y con Arnold.

La rubia respingó y volteó hacia donde la guiaban los ojos de la otra; no tenía ni idea de la presencia del rubio.

El chico le dirigió una mirada muy nervioso y luego desvió los ojos al suelo. La otra, pensando que se debía a sus incómodos encuentros recientes, no le dio importancia.

-Y tú estás con Elliot –agregó ella, soltándose del delicado agarre de la pelirroja.

-Sí –respondió Lila, dirigiéndole una cálida mirada al muchacho que la miraba, embelesado –veo que son buenos amigos ustedes dos…

-Te lo mantuve a salvo –dijo la rubia, sonriente, mientras le daba con el puño en el hombro al aludido –escucharás que salíamos mucho juntos, pero era sólo una forma de alejarle al montón de moscas cabezas huecas que te lo rondaban.

Lila sonrió dulcemente, pero sus ojos trataban de descifrar el nivel de hipocresía en esa frase; en verdad estaba confundida.

-Mayormente se trató de negocios –se defendió el chico, pasándole una vez más el brazo sobre los hombros a la delgada jovencita rubia –unos negocios gracias a los cuales tú y yo disfrutaremos a lo grande estas vacaciones de navidad…

Helga soltó un suspiro despectivo y burlesco al chico, pero este apretó su semi abrazo. "Ahora resulta que siempre lo supiste todo" le dijeron sus ojos.

-Mujer, hace mucho que sé lo maquiavélica que eres –le dijo, casi en un susurro –; pobre del iluso que crea que puede jugar contigo…

A Arnold se le enchinó la piel; ¿Acaso Elliot sabía la verdad? Pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Helga, comprendió: estaban hablando de la apuesta.

-¿Lo sabías? –preguntó, asombrada, aunque ciertamente no demasiado.

-Tú jamás permitirías que alguien jugara contigo a no ser que tuvieras un MUY buen motivo de fondo… y no hay forma de que no te enteraras de tamaña conspiración a tus espaldas… a no ser que tú misma la hubieras orquestado… -agregó, mirándola con una admiración avasallante –Los que se creían gatos cazadores resultaron ser viles ratones; eso siempre pasa contigo, mi estimada reina de los condenados…

Helga lo aventó hacia un lado, sonriéndole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¡Si que eres dramático! –exclamó, y ambos rieron.

Arnold y Lila se miraron sorprendidos… Era fácil ver por qué Elliot se había enamorado de Helga alguna vez… en verdad tenían un nivel de compenetración asombroso…

Y entonces al rubio se le presentó de pronto una posibilidad que hizo que su estómago se contrajera velozmente, pero la desechó al instante, de lo contrario tomaría del brazo a su adorada y se la llevaría lo más lejos posible de todos ellos; tal vez a otro planeta.

…¿Y si, una vez enterados ambos de lo que había pasado con sus respectivas parejas… corrían uno a los brazos de el otro? ¿Y si se les ocurría desquitarse igual que lo habían hecho ellos? …Y si acaso llegaba a pasar, después de "compenetrarse" a ese nivel… ¿Podrían seguir siendo "sólo amigos" como Lila y él?...

Tenía qué ignorar eso, en definitiva, o no podría volver a dormir nunca…

-Bueno, chicos –interrumpió Arnold, tomando de la mano a la rubia, tratando a toda costa de ocultar su nerviosismo –creo que deben estar deseando pasar un tiempo a solas, así que nos retiramos…

Pero Lila, a su vez, lo tomó de la muñeca a él.

-Claro, claro, -dijo, sonriendo (y mirando al rubio como si quisiera ahorcarlo) –pero primero, pongámonos de acuerdo para salir a algún lado, juntos… tenemos tantas cosas de qué hablar… ¿no es así, Arnold?

El chico sonrió, mientras se libraba de la mano de la chica lo más discretamente que pudo.

-Por supuesto –dijo –en la tarde nos ponemos de acuerdo…

-Claro –repitió ella, a su vez, tomando la mano de Elliot.

…Y salió de ahí como alma que llevara el diablo, arrastrando a la confundida rubia con él.

-¿Qué fue eso, Arnoldo? –preguntó la chica, luego de soltarse bruscamente de su agarre para sobarse la dolorida muñeca, una vez el chico detuvo su loca carrera, unos pasillos más allá.

-Nada –respondió él, tratando de sonar casual –olvidé mencionarle a Lila que lo de ustedes dos… bueno, que sólo fue un malentendido…

-¿Y no hubiera sido mejor aclarar las cosas ahí mismo? –le preguntó la otra; comenzaba a perder la paciencia…

-Creo que es mejor que él se lo explique –soltó el chico.

-Pero él no sabe que nos vieron. –apuntó ella.

-Lo sabrá –arremetió él, tajante. –Y mejor nos vamos a la próxima clase, o se nos hará tarde… mejor pensemos en lo que le vamos a decir al señor Lewis por lo de la clase pasada.

Helga se llevó una mano a la frente. Había olvidado por completo su vergonzosa actuación del viernes frente a su profesor de matemáticas.

oOo

Se bajó del autobús y entró a la casa. En verdad se sentía rara… Hacía tanto tiempo que no usaba esa ruta… de hecho, desde que vivía en el departamento, siempre caminaba de la escuela, ya que le quedaba bastante cerca de su domicilio; pero ahora, después de bajarse del viejo armatoste, y subiendo esos escasos escalones en lugar de tener que usar el elevador… bueno; sentía que había viajado al pasado.

Abrió la puerta y entró. La casa estaba vacía.

Era lógico. Su padre aún estaba trabajando, la idiota de "Lucy" se había ido… por fin su padre la había echado (aunque no quería preguntarse la razón real)… y su madre… bueno; prefería no pensar en ella…

-¿Helga?

Casi pegó un grito al escuchar la voz a su espalda.

Volteó; deseando que fuera cualquier persona en el mundo menos ella… pero claro que era ella; no había forma que confundiera la voz de su propia progenitora.

Miriam estaba sentada en una mesa de la cocina, con un café en las manos.

La chica resopló y dejó caer la mochila al piso.

-¿Quieres venir aquí un momento? –le preguntó, poniendo la mano en la silla que estaba a un lado de ella.

La chica, a regañadientes se acercó, pero tomó la silla más alejada; la volteó y se sentó, recargando la barbilla contra el respaldo.

-Dime –soltó secamente.

Su madre suspiró y luego recorrió los ojos por la habitación.

-Han pasado dos días, cariño –le dijo, sin mirarla realmente -¿Cuándo piensas volver a casa?

-Estoy en casa –soltó la chica, desviando la cara, esperando algún tipo de drama, sin embargo, de reojo, pudo ver una ligera sonrisa cruzar por el rostro de su madre.

…Y un horroroso escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

-Te extraño –dijo simplemente, luego de darle un sorbo a su café.

Por toda respuesta, la chica sólo exhaló ruidosamente.

La mujer la contempló por un momento; su sentado rebelde, sus ojos llenos de incomodidad, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente, su expresión tanto facial como corporal increíblemente enfurruñada… su cara semi oculta detrás del respaldo de la silla… Estaba totalmente incómoda, sí. Pero también, era demasiado obvio que no sabía cómo actuar… y Helga sólo no sabía cómo actuar ante dos circunstancias: cuando estaba avergonzada, o cuando se sentía culpable.

Dio un largo trago a su café, tratando de tragarse también las ganas que tenía de correr a abrazarla.

-Mi corazón me dice que debo disculparme –dijo seriamente–pero mi sentido común me dice que eres tú quien debería hacerlo…

La chica escondió aún más la cara; sus cejas estaban tan juntas que casi parecía que tenía una de nuevo… y eso hizo que su corazón se derritiera dentro de su pecho… Su hija… su pequeña florecita aún era una niña…

-Mira, cariño –había repasado la situación cientos de veces en su cabeza, sólo debía hacerlo –sé que sientes que tu vida se está complicando últimamente, y mi actitud del otro día… bueno… no fue la mejor…

La chica volteó a verla, pero sólo un poco.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que… bueno, soy tu madre, y yo siempre te voy a apoyar… y…

La chica levantó la cabeza.

-¿Vas a darme permiso de acostarme con Arnold?

La mujer habría escupido todo el café de haberlo tenido en la boca.

-¿QUÉ?

-Para allá vas, ¿no? -arremetió la otra, pero ya no la miraba de nuevo.

-No es que te de permiso –le respondió Miriam, algo molesta (y mucho más segura) de pronto –, pero lo que dice tu padre es verdad; si te lo prohíbo sólo lo harás peor…

Helga la miró con los ojos como platos ¿Eso había dicho Big Bob? Su cara se encendió como antorcha.

-Así que sólo te pediré que… -resopló –que no… -dejó el café sobre la mesa y se llevó una mano a la nuca -¿Ya lo hiciste con él? –soltó de golpe.

La chica se puso más roja aún; casi se caía de la silla.

-¡NO! –exclamó sin pensar.

-Bien –la expresión de su progenitora se suavizó un poco.

-Creo que hay cosas que debemos hablar antes de…

La chica se puso de pié, horrorizada. ¿Acaso era hora de "La charla"?

-Sé lo de las flores y las abejas –soltó, tratando de detener la voz de su madre con las manos –saltémonos toda esta basura y…

-Sólo quiero que me prometas que te cuidarás –la interrumpió su madre, tajante –hija; -continuó, ya más tranquila –tal vez no debí gritarte el lunes, y mucho menos tratar así a Arnold, después de todo, él en verdad me agrada. Es sólo que no quiero que te vayas a contagiar de algo… -su mirada se obscureció de pronto –o a quedar embarazada…

La chica se puso tensa; aún más, si se podía.

-Tienes razón –siseó; la mirada cargada de reproche –no hay nada peor en el mundo que un hijo no deseado, ¿verdad?

Esa mirada. La misma del lunes. Ahí estaba otra vez, en el rostro de su madre.

-Helga…

-Yo no soy tú, mamá –dijo. En verdad no quería lastimarla, pero sentía algo dentro de ella, que iba a envenenarla si no lo escupía –; mi vida no se acabaría si tuviera un bebé… yo soy fuerte.

-Sé que lo eres –Aclaró su madre, tratando de guardar la calma.

La chica seguía muy lastimada; ahora lo sabía.

Mucho más de lo que se hubiera podido imaginar; tantas heridas que ella pensaba que habían sanado, seguían torturándola aún, se lo había demostrado dos días atrás; y ella sólo debía contenerla, dejarla desahogarse. Ese era su deber de madre…

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero a la vez, tan diferentes… Los de ambas eran azules, pero los de su hija eran mucho más obscuros, más abiertos; más grandes… como si pudieran ver cosas que los de ella jamás podrían… como si siempre estuvieran buscando; anhelando algo más allá de lo que ella podía darle.

-¿Entonces me dejarás en paz? –le preguntó.

Miriam asintió.

-¿No habrá más preguntas incómodas, ni escenas frente a Arnold?

Otro asentimiento.

-¿Es todo? –le preguntó Helga. Para su sorpresa, lucía decepcionada.

-¿Eh? -¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué quería ahora?

-¿Te rindes?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Helga? –inquirió. Ahora sí en verdad no entendía.

-No lo sé –dijo, poniéndose de pié –eres mi madre, ¿No? –Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el cuarto –Hice algo que va contra tus reglas; ¿Qué harás la próxima vez que llegues y me encuentras con él? ¿O acaso quieres que me vaya a un motel o algo así?

Miriam sonrió, pero su sonrisa era amarga.

-¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? –Soltó, llevándose una mano a la sien.

-Que no te rindas, Miriam –soltó la chica de pronto, mirándola con unos ojos increíblemente desesperados…

Y entonces lo comprendió.

El tema de su vida sexual ya no se estaba debatiendo ahí… había algo más en este reclamo…

-Sé que la vida es difícil –le dijo la muchacha –sé que tú has batallado tanto, si no es que más que yo todo este tiempo, pero por favor… no te rindas… -sus ojos… ¿Qué le decían esos ojos? –No me falles, por favor, mamá… no otra vez…

Las manos de Miriam comenzaron a temblar… esa mirada… ¿Cómo rayos lo sabía?

-Todo lo que hago es por tu bien, hija, en serio…

La chica negó enérgicamente; estaba increíblemente perturbada.

-No sabes lo que dices –soltó. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el control… de nuevo.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien –se había puesto de pie, pero en cuanto daba un paso hacia la chica, esta lo daba hacia atrás.

-No…

-Confía en mí… confía en nosotros… por favor…

-¡NO!

Se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de llegar se estrelló contra algo y salió expulsada hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que unas manos grandes y fuertes la detenían.

-¿Helga? ¿Qué… -su padre, que iba llegando en ese momento, la miraba confundido.

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

La chica se soltó violentamente y salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Bob! ¡Alcánzala!

Su ex mujer lo miraba aterrada.

-¿Qué rayos pa…

-Lo sabe –lo interrumpió ella; tenía lágrimas en los ojos –no sé cómo demonios se enteró… pero lo sabe, Bob…

¿A dónde rayos corría? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Iba a tomar por costumbre ahora correr en las calles mientras lloraba? No quería llorar, ni quería huir… sólo…

Se sentó en la banqueta, esperando. Apenas unos minutos después, llegó.

-Helga.

La chica se puso de pié.

-¿A la casa? –preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

Caminó frente a él en silencio; no sabía qué iba a decirles. Ni siquiera sabía si quería decirles algo, sólo… quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Entraron a la casa.

Apenas puso un pié dentro, su mamá corrió a abrazarla.

Aún entre los brazos de su madre, escuchó cómo su padre le echaba llave a la puerta.

Bien. Ya no había a dónde huir. Estaba acabada.

Sin soltarla, su madre la dirigió a la sala y la sentó en el sillón, luego tomó lugar a su lado. Big Bob se sentó enfrente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –le preguntó el hombre sin rodeos; la chica no respondió. –Helga; necesito que hables esta vez…

Pero ella no quería hacerlo. Apenas emitiera un sonido iba a empezar a llorar, y la verdad ya estaba harta de eso.

Su madre la abrazó de nuevo y Helga, increíblemente abochornada, la empujó a un lado.

-Ya déjame en paz –soltó, y le alegró ver que su voz había salido bastante bien, sin ningún tipo de humedad de por medio.

Su madre, incómoda, la soltó.

-Te hice una pregunta, Helga.

Su padre la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Desde el día que me llamaste en la casa de Phoebe. –respondió.

-¿El sábado?

Ella asintió.

Big Bob soltó una risa cansada, luego la miró con una mezcla de fastidio y diversión.

-Eres increíble, Helga –dijo.

Miriam los miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tú no habías ido a dormir el jueves –respondió Helga a la inconclusa pregunta de su madre –y dado que apenas tenías unos días saliendo con ese… Charly… o Bill…

-Arthur –le aclaró la mujer, escondiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Ese –soltó la chica despectivamente –sin mencionar que era un reverendo pelmazo –agregó, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Bob apenas pudo retener una carcajada; Miriam lo miró con algo de reproche y él intentó guardar la compostura lo mejor que pudo.

-Comencé a sospechar que debías estar con alguien más… cercano… -resopló.

A Miriam se le iba un color y le venía otro. ¿En verdad su hija tenía semejante conocimiento de sus costumbres… bueno… de "esas"?

-Luego me hablaste tú –miró a su padre –que no ibas a estar en casa… y luego, para colmo, dices que es por mi bien. Llamo a Olga, y me dice que tú –miró a su madre –tampoco vas a ir a dormir… fue más que obvio… –se agarró la frente con las manos –y lo peor: justamente el lunes, Bob, me dices que despediste a esa tal "Lucy" después de tanto tiempo… dijiste que te hartaste de sus tonterías… sí, cómo no…

Clavó sus ojos en los de su padre, y éste le devolvió una mirada un poco molesta, pero rebosante de orgullo.

-Nunca nos pudo ver, a ninguna de nosotras, y tú no la corrías aunque nos tuviera declarada la guerra; si hasta le diste los fines de semana libres para que no nos topáramos cuando venía contigo… era obvio que su trabajo aquí era mucho más que simplemente "limpiar la casa"…

Ahora fue Bob el que no sabía qué cara poner. Y ahora era el turno de Miriam de aguantarse la risa.

-Y luego, de pronto, la corres… -continuó la chica, sin importarle la obvia incomodidad de sus progenitores –¿Por qué otro motivo podrías correrla, si no es porque ya tienes a alguien más (y no cualquier alguien) para…

Tanto Bob como Miriam pusieron sus manos frente ella para hacerla callar; estaban rojos como manzanas.

-¡Suficiente! –exclamó el hombre.

-Wow… -Miriam se abanicaba con las manos –nunca me imaginé que lo descubrirías… digo, Olga no tiene ni idea…

-Claro –soltó la chica, cruzándose de brazos, molesta –y si la súper brillante Olga no se ha dado cuenta, no hay forma de que yo lo haga tampoco, ¿cierto?

Su padre le revolvió el cabello.

-Siempre has sido más despierta que Olga en muchas cosas –le dijo, sonriendo. –Debería recordármelo más a menudo…

La chica bufó.

-¿Puedo irme? –Preguntó mientras se levantaba, pero su padre la tomó de la muñeca.

-¿No quieres preguntar nada? –inquirió, mirándola seriamente.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, la chica tomó asiento de nuevo, pero alejada de ambos.

-No me interesan los detalles de… eso que se traen –soltó, con la vista clavada en la pared de su derecha –no quiero saber cuándo empezaron, o… qué han hecho –fingió un escalofrío.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, divertidos.

-Sólo quiero saber –y la mirada que les dirigió hizo que sus sonrisas se congelaran en sus rostros –es: ¿En qué momento se les ocurrió que esto era una buena idea?

No había curiosidad en la pregunta: La chica estaba increíblemente furiosa.

Ninguno respondió.

-¿Por qué rayos ese estúpido deseo de ir a aventarse de cabeza al hoyo del que les costó tanto trabajo salir?

Ambos respingaron, indignados.

-¡Helga! –exclamó su madre, ofendida.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada que la habría paralizado en el acto en cualquier otra ocasión, pero no esta vez.

-Ustedes juntos son un desastre –continuó –y eso por decir lo menos… Creí que serían lo suficientemente listos para mantener su distancia uno del otro…

-¡Suficiente! –El orgullo del gran Bob le había ganado; no iba a recibir una reprimenda de la mocosa de su hija –este es un asunto de tu madre y yo; no tenemos por qué darte explicaciones…

-Ustedes me dijeron que preguntara –se defendió ella.

-Pues ya fue suficiente –dijo él, parándose frente a la chica –ahora, te agradecería que vayas a tu habitación y te arregles, porque vamos a ir a comer a un restaurant muy elegante.

-¿A celebrar su reconciliación?

Los ojos de su hija estaban llenos de reproche, y sí, también de tristeza. El hombre sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro y darle un ligero apretón a la vez que decía:

-Aún no sabemos qué va a pasar, Helga… sólo estamos… considerando opciones…

-Pues váyanse ustedes solos –dijo ella, desganada –yo no tengo ánimos de estar cerca de ninguno de ustedes dos…

Y se dirigió a su cuarto, preguntándose si tendría las suficientes fuerzas para subir las escaleras.

Bob y Miriam se miraron algo preocupados: Se suponía que las chicas no debían saber nada hasta que hubieran tomado una decisión…

-Olga se va mañana –le dijo su madre cuando comenzaba a subir la escalera -¿Podrías, por favor, acompañarnos y decirle que todo está bien ya, para que se vaya sin pendiente?

La chica volteó a mirarlos. Parecía un muñeco al que se le hubieran agotado las baterías.

-De acuerdo –dijo –todo sea porque Olga esté feliz…

Había sarcasmo en su voz, pero un muy cansado. Se metió al baño y comenzó a quitarse a ropa… iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

oOo

-Bien, chico, estás limpio.

El rubio suspiró, aliviado; el médico sonrió al verlo.

-Esta vez tuviste suerte –le dijo –pero más vale que para la próxima tengas cuidado.

-No habrá una próxima –soltó el chico mientras negaba enérgicamente –todo esto es ridículamente complicado, y, honestamente, no vale la pena –recargó la cabeza entre las manos, molesto.

-La habrá –soltó el doctor –tal vez no con ella de nuevo, pero créeme que la habrá; y como seguramente suceda cuando menos te lo esperes, más te vale estar preparado siempre, y no te lo digo como doctor, sino como hombre. Aún si la chica es virgen, hay enfermedades que no se transmiten sólo por vía sexual, y aún cuando esté completamente sana, siempre existe el riesgo de un embarazo.

-Complicado –soltó el chico –. Quisiera tener nueve años de nuevo…

El doctor, que aún era bastante joven, soltó una carcajada.

-Créeme, cuando le agarres el ritmo al asunto, jamás volverás a desear ser un niño… al menos no por ese aspecto…

Arnold lo miró, consternado.

-Tal vez pienses ahora que tienes todos los problemas del mundo –le dijo el hombre –pero créeme que llegará un momento en el que, así como ahora ansías tener nueve años, ansiarás tener esta edad, así que disfruta ahora que eres lo suficientemente mayor para hacer cosas que no podías permitirte de niño, pero aún no tienes obligaciones reales.

El muchacho lo miró, pero no dijo media palabra. El hombre abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le pasó una cajita aplanada.

-Estos van por mi cuenta, chico – le dijo –pero cuando te los acabes, consigue más.

El chico los tomó de mala gana, e iba a decir que no los iba a necesitar, cuando cambió de decisión y se la echó a la bolsa del pantalón.

-Gracias, doctor –le dijo.

-Para servirte –le respondió el galeno, poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano –y hazme caso, disfruta esta etapa de tu vida, que no vuelve.

El chico le respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

-Lo haré –dijo –gracias.

-Y no estoy hablando sólo de sexo con chicas –le dijo –, incluso si decides que ya no quieres hacerlo en un tiempo, es tu decisión, puedes divertirte igual sin ese aspecto. Vive tu vida como tú decidas, pero siempre trata de estar preparado para los imprevistos.

Le agradeció una vez más y salió del consultorio. Después de todo, había sido una buena idea ir a hacerse un chequeo de enfermedades venéreas en general. Después del bochorno inicial, no había resultado ser tan malo, y ahora estaba seguro que estaba sano. Al menos ya tenía algo menos de que preocuparse.

Sentía la presión de la cajita en su bolsillo. En verdad no quería volver a hacerlo, al menos, en un buen tiempo, porque la única chica con quien le gustaría hacer algo así, aún no estaba lista…

Pero qué estaba diciendo. Si él no había estado listo tampoco. Había cometido una estupidez; eso había sido todo. Siempre había pensado que, cuando hiciera "eso" sería cuando tuviera la madurez suficiente para poder afrontar las posibles consecuencias de algo así… y eso significaba, dentro de varios años más… pero como bien había dicho Lila, puedes hacer tus planes, pero no contar con el resto del mundo… había qué estar preparado para los imprevistos.

…Pero, ¿acaso guardar los preservativos no significaba que estaba considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo con Helga? Apenas el lunes había estado, (aunque sólo por un corto periodo de tiempo), dispuesto a hacerlo, sin importarle nada.

¿Acaso sus instintos lo estaban volviendo un patán? No estaba listo para hablar con ella; para confesarle lo que había hecho… pero las cosas estaban avanzando increíblemente rápido entre los dos. ¿Y si llegaban al siguiente nivel sin haberle confesado aún nada?

oOo

-¿Está Arnold en casa?

La chica le sonreía de una manera encantadora, Miles creyó reconocerla de la despedida en el aeropuerto.

-¿Lilly? –preguntó él, sonriente.

-Lila –lo corrigió ella –me sorprende que me recuerde, señor; me halaga.

El hombre se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-Es fácil no olvidar un rostro como el tuyo –le dijo.

-Apuesto que me reconoció por mi cabello –soltó la chica, divertida, el hombre se rio con ganas.

-Me dio una gran pista, sí –reconoció. Ella soltó una risita que cubrió con una mano, al momento que entraba al recibidor y miraba a todos lados, curiosa.

-Arnold está en su habitación –le dijo -¿Voy por él o quieres pasar a su cuarto?

-¿No sería mucha molestia? –preguntó ella.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Miles –ven, si quieres.

La chica lo siguió.

A decir verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia estar encerrada en la habitación del chico, pero lo que quería hablar con él no era algo que tocaría frente a la familia del rubio.

-¡Hijo, tienes visitas! –dijo el hombre al tiempo que tocaba la puerta.

El chico, un poco confundido, se dirigió a ésta. Si hubiera sido Gerald, no lo hubiera acompañado su papá. Su piel se erizó ¿acaso sería Helga?

Abrió la puerta.

…Peor… era Lila…

-Lila… -recordó que su padre estaba ahí, así que fingió una sonrisa –Hola, Lila, ¿Cómo estás?

La chica le respondió igualmente.

-Muy bien, Arnold, gracias. ¿Sabes? quería confirmar unos detalles sobre la exposición del viernes; disculpa que haya venido hasta aquí…

-Con su premiso, yo me retiro –dijo el hombre mientras bajaba los escalones –que se diviertan.

Arnold se hizo a un lado y Lila entro, luego cerró la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué pasa, Lila? –le preguntó, aunque ya lo sabía.

-Necesito que me aclares algunas cosas, Arnold –dijo la chica, mientras se sentaba sobre su cama (un escalofrío lo recorrió al verla hacer eso) -¿Por qué Helga me dijo que había estado cuidándome a Elliot?

Bien, al punto.

-¿Por qué Elliot actuó como si hubiera estado soñando con encontrarse conmigo de nuevo, si se supone que estaba enamorado de Helga? Si incluso se suponía que ellos estaban juntos cuando nosotros… bueno… hicimos lo que hicimos…

Arnold, atarantado con el mar de preguntas, tomó asiento en la silla de su escritorio.

-¿No le preguntaste nada a él? –inquirió.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo ella –sólo le seguí el juego y me separé lo más pronto que pude de él –aclaró, mirándolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –parece ser que tuve la información incorrecta todo este tiempo… eso, o Helga es una persona con la que, definitivamente, no quiero tener nada qué ver. Ni con él, si a esas vamos…

-Información errónea –reconoció el chico, llevándose una mano a la nuca; sabía que iba a tener esta charla tarde o temprano con Lila, pero había resultado más temprano de lo que había esperado –. El sábado que nos vimos… bueno; Helga y yo habíamos tenido una discusión hacía poco –le explicó –, y justo cuando iba a hablar con ella… la vi besándose con Elliot… y sólo se me ocurrió ir a tu casa…

-Para cobrar la apuesta, por eso se besaban –completó Lila, llevándose una mano a la cara –él me explicó lo de la puesta cuando se fueron –le explicó al chico.

Arnold resopló.

-Exactamente –dijo –sólo que yo no tenía idea que era por eso… estaba dolido ya desde antes… creo que estaba predispuesto a pensar lo peor…

-Inseguridad –soltó la chica, mirando el piso –yo tampoco me paré a pensar en que ni siquiera lo había encarado… simplemente di por hecho que él ya no me quería…

Ambos suspiraron.

-Buena la que armamos, ¿eh? –soltó el chico, en cierto modo, feliz de tener a alguien con quién hablar sobre eso que no le había platicado a nadie (ni siquiera a Gerald, quien, además de ser su mejor amigo, también era el novio de la mejor amiga de Helga… no era que creyera que lo fuera a delatar; era sólo que, al parecer, Phoebe podía leer la mente de su novio. Seguro hubiera descubierto la verdad sólo con verlo cómo movía las aletillas de la nariz, o algo así).

-Sigo pensando que no es la gran cosa –dijo la chica –sólo fue un rato; no significó realmente nada… además, tampoco es como si Elliot y yo nos hubiéramos jurado exclusividad absoluta o algo así; ni siquiera habíamos vuelto oficialmente ni nada –dijo –y tú no te devalúas por ya no tener tu "pureza" para ofrecerle a Helga… esas son sólo tonterías que pone la sociedad –suspiró –el verdadero problema es, que actuamos sin tomarlos en cuenta a ellos… nos precipitamos y no confiamos en ellos… y eso, definitivamente, lo verán mal…

Arnold la miró confundido. Aún era la misma chica con la que había platicado tan desenfadadamente la noche del sábado, sin embargo, algo fundamental había cambiado en ella.

-La última vez que hablé contigo, insinuaste que no habría problema si yo no le decía nada a Helga –dijo –, ahora hablas como si no hubiera otra opción más que ellos se enteraran…

La chica lo miró; lucía angustiada.

-Creí que mi relación con Elliot estaba muerta y enterrada –dijo –sólo era cuestión que tú mantuvieras la boca cerrada y no habría problemas –suspiró –ahora dependemos unos de otros; si uno de los dos se quiebra, Arnold, ambos estamos acabados.

-¿Te romperás, Lila? –le preguntó él.

-¿Podrás mentirle a Helga toda la vida, Arnold? –Le respondió ella –y por "toda la vida", me refiero a un año o dos más…

Ninguno dijo nada.

No. Él iba a decírselo, definitivamente. Lo que no sabía, era cuándo.

-Elliot se dará cuenta –soltó ella de pronto –sólo es cuestión de tiempo, y seguro que Helga también lo hará.

Arnold resopló; definitivamente tenía razón.

-Creo que tendremos qué hablar con ellos…

Lila suspiró.

-¿Me harías un favor, Arnold? –le preguntó; su mirada era triste.

-Claro –dijo el chico.

-¿Podrías… esperar un tiempo para platicarle a Helga?

-¿No estás lista para que se entere Elliot? –inquirió.

-No es eso –respondió ella, mirándolo un tanto avergonzada –es que… bueno… quiero ver si puedo ganarme a Helga en estos días.

El chico la miró extrañado.

-No mentía cuando te dije que quiero hacerme amiga de ella –le confesó –.Me gustaría tener una amiga de verdad, para variar. En verdad me gustaría crear algo fuerte con ella… tal vez, si tengo suerte, podamos superar eso también…

Arnold la miró. Ella lo miraba muy seria. Recordó su dificultad para interesarse en la gente, su pérdida de fe en el mundo…

-Lo haré –dijo –y sirve que arreglo el terreno antes de dejar caer la bomba.

-Gracias, en serio –soltó con una sonrisa, una auténtica esta vez, mientras se ponía de pié.

La acompañó a la salida y la vio alejarse, sin saber bien qué pensar. ¿En serio Helga podría seguir siendo amiga de Lila después de saber algo así? ¿Suponiendo, para empezar, que se hicieran amigas?

Tal vez era Lila la que estaba siendo infantilmente optimista esta vez…

oOo

Miles vio al par de muchachos caminar hacia la salida y despedirse sin muchos ánimos realmente. Algo se traían, en definitiva, pero no sabía si debía preguntar.

Recordó cómo había llegado su hijo la noche del sábado, tardísimo, recién bañado, con clara pinta de haber bebido y con esa cara de quien acaba de descubrir demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Stella había insistido en que fuera a platicar con él, pero él le había dicho que estaba adelantando conclusiones, aunque era obvio para él que no era así.

Sin embargo, no había querido importunarlo. Había dado por hecho que Helga y él se habían reconciliado y se habían ido por allí a festejar, en muchos aspectos, así que no había querido arruinarle el recuerdo de ese día con una incómoda charla de padre e hijo.

Sin embargo, cuando los había visto llegar el lunes, había sido obvio, por su comportamiento juntos, que aún no daban el siguiente paso… Y entonces se preguntó: ¿si no había sido con Helga, entonces con quién se había metido su hijo? Y su respuesta le había llegado esa tarde, en forma de una hermosa pelirroja y su extraña visita.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras veía a su hijo volver a su cuarto, cabizbajo. ¿En qué se había metido Arnold? Sólo esperaba que Helga no terminara demasiado lastimada. Pobrecita; con lo que quería a su hijo, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando lo descubriera… Sólo esperaba poder ayudarlos cuando eso pasara; a ambos.

Tal vez, después de todo, sí debía hablar con él…

oOo

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos… -Olga miraba, encantada, hacia todos lados. Aún tenía su elegante vestido rojo con el que había ido a cenar y después a pasear con su familia. Había sido un sueño, todos juntos ahí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aunque obviamente no había sido todo igual; para empezar, no había tenido qué contarle a nadie sobre logros académicos o algún tema similar; tal vez el panorama general de la escuela, pero nada más. Helga sí se había portado un poco como antes. Aún había una obvia incomodidad después de lo acontecido el lunes, pero parecía que las cosas ya se estaban estabilizando. Había estado un poco hosca; tal vez demasiado seria, pero había sido evidente que había puesto todo de su parte porque las cosas funcionaran.

Y sus padres… ellos habían marcado la gran diferencia. No era muy común que salieran todos juntos desde el divorcio, sin embargo, las veces que lo hacían, a lo largo del tiempo, había habido una increíble mejoría en su relación, muy notoria sobre todo en esas contadas ocasiones. Si bien desde el principio habían quedado en buenos términos, se notaba cómo su confianza mutua había ido creciendo… sonrió. Seguro que faltaba muy poco…

-A mi también –dijo Miriam, sonriendo cómodamente sentada en el sillón.

Bob sonrió también.

-Siempre es bueno pasar tiempo con mis chicas –dijo –aunque –agregó, mirando hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el segundo piso –me hubiera gustado tenerlas a las tres…

-Está ahí arriba –le dijo Miriam, mientras le daba una palmadita en la rodilla –es su modo de unirse a la celebración, y creo que, de momento, debemos dar gracias aunque sea por eso.

-Sí; al menos no se aferró con irse a dormir al departamento… -resopló él.

Habían llegado a la casa como última parada de su viaje a petición de Olga, y una vez allí, había sugerido que pasaran la noche todos juntos. Todos habían accedido, incluso Helga, sin embargo, se había excusado diciendo que estaba cansada y se había ido a su cuarto. Y en verdad debía haber estado cansada, porque había subido hacía un rato y se la había encontrado profundamente dormida en su antigua cama; las recámaras de ambas lucían exactamente como ellas las habían dejado tras su partida, especialmente porque seguían usándolas constantemente; la única que tenía siglos sin pisar la casa había sido Miriam.

-Creo que ya es hora de que hagamos lo mismo –dijo Olga mirando el reloj –mañana tienen qué ir a trabajar y yo tengo qué tomar camino.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Olga y su madre subieron a la recámara de la primera, donde compartirían habitación. Bob se dirigía a su propia habitación, pero no pudo evitar desviarse un poco.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-¿Helga? –preguntó en un murmullo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Abrió un poco más la puerta y se asomó; la jovencita estaba profundamente dormida.

Entró con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y se sentó a su lado en la cama; en verdad quería hablar con ella, explicarle que todo lo que estaban haciendo su madre y él era por su bien, que aunque no lo comprendiera, ellos estaban luchando por darle una mejor vida, que se habían separado por su propio bien y era por este mismo que estaban intentando darse una segunda oportunidad… podía parecer una locura, pero en verdad tenían razones para pensar que funcionaría esta vez… Quería pedirle que, aunque no se lo merecieran, intentara confiar en ellos, que no la iban a decepcionar…

Miró su cara desdibujada en el claroscuro de la habitación. Casi era una niña de nuevo entre las tinieblas. Recordaba las pocas veces que había hecho eso en el pasado, y lo mal que se había sentido cuando, en un arrebato poco común de sinceridad consigo mismo, aceptaba que la pequeña no era feliz… cómo se prometía a sí mismo que haría algo para corregir eso, y cómo su determinación se desvanecía con los primeros rayos de sol matinales… Había sido semejante imbécil con ella; ¿Con qué cara iba a pedirle que le tuviera confianza? La niña nunca había dejado de amarlo, a pesar de todo, pero tampoco era una tonta, y siempre había estado increíblemente consciente de la realidad… mucho más de lo que a él le habría gustado aceptar…

Recordó las últimas semanas que habían vivido juntos, como "familia" antes de su aterrador llamado de atención; los constantes pleitos, los gritos, las cosas estrellándose contra la pared…

Él gritándole a Miriam lo harto que estaba de ella, de su nula capacidad de hacer aún las cosas más sencillas, de su embriaguez; de sus celos…

Y ella reclamándole las cosas más inverosímiles, como que la hubiera obligado a tener a "ese bebé" sin importarle lo que le iba a afectar; lo que iba a arruinar su vida… Había estado intoxicada, pero ¿Y él? No se había detenido, aún cuando sabía que la niña los escuchaba… El estrés extremo en cada maldito aspecto de su vida; su resolución inquebrantable de lograr ese negocio, y una vez hecho, reconstruir esa familia desde la base, lo habían hecho ausentarse de casa totalmente al final… No había querido que ella siguiera escuchándolos discutir, sí, eso se había dicho, pero la principal razón por la que lo había hecho había sido para huirle; porque cada vez que la veía recordaba todo lo que estaba dejando de hacer como padre… Porque ella había sido la encarnación de cada maldita cosa que estaba mal en su vida… ¿Con qué cara podía pedirle ahora que se arriesgara a pasar por lo mismo?

…Pero tenía qué hacerlo, porque, ahora sí, estaba pensando en su bienestar, por primera vez en su vida.

Acercó una mano a su rostro y retiró algunos cabellos que cruzaban por su cara. Escuchar su acompasada respiración tenía un efecto terapéutico en él… Su niña. Ahí estaba, a su lado, y así podría tenerla todos los días… ¿Qué tardaba en mudarse para ir a la universidad? ¿Era demasiado egoísmo de su parte desear pasar al menos un poco más de un año con ella, como buen padre, en una verdadera familia, antes de perder la oportunidad para siempre?

Era una oportunidad que todos necesitaban… incluso ella, aún cuando no pudiera comprenderlo de momento.

La cubrió con un cobertor (ni siquiera se había quitado el elegante vestido que le había comprado Miriam para la ocasión) y le besó el cabello, cuidándose demasiado de no despertarla. Se tomó unos segundos en mirarla antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su propia habitación.

"Es por tu bien" le aseguró a la puerta cerrada "y por el mío" agregó, antes de retirarse.

oOo

La despedida de Olga había sido rápida.

Había estado esperando algún ligero drama, casi con ilusión, para no tener qué llegar a la escuela temprano, pero, para su desgracia, todo había sido rápido y sencillo.

Desde el día anterior se sentía sin fuerzas; sin ganas de hacer nada. Sí, estaba deprimida. El haber confirmado la sospecha sobre lo que sus padres se traían entre manos en verdad había acabado con ella. Al menos cuando estaba Olga había tenido qué fingir que todo estaba bien, incluso creérselo un poco ella misma. Pero ahora que su único motivo para ignorar la realidad se había ido, en verdad se sentía decaída. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver a Phoebe o a Arnold; simplemente quería tirarse en la cama y no levantarse hasta que alguien le dijera que se calmara, que todo había sido una pesadilla… Porque, no sabía si era por la depresión, pero algo le decía que las cosas estaban por complicarse aún más…

Todas esas cosas daban vueltas por su cabeza cuando alguien la tomó de la muñeca. Por un instante pensó que era Arnold, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió que se trataba de Lila.

-Hola, Helga –la saludó la chica con una radiante sonrisa.

Sin molestarse siquiera en fingir que le daba gusto verla (ese día no le iba a dar gusto ver a nadie) soltó un desganado:

-Hola, Lila.

-Tenemos la siguiente clase juntas –le dijo -¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo al salón?

La rubia la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué te traes, hermana? –le preguntó, la otra soltó una risita divertida, que cubrió delicadamente con su mano.

-Me atrapaste –dijo, mientras la tomaba del brazo –la verdad es que he ideado un plan para hacerme tu amiga –confesó.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la otra, con un gesto en la cara de que nada podía interesarle menos en el mundo.

-Sip –respondió simplemente ella, y le sonrió.

-Bieeen… -soltó la rubia, rodando los ojos –si quieres ser mi amiga –le dijo –, lo primero que NO debes hacer, es tratar de tomarme del brazo mientras caminamos –y se zafó de su agarre.

Lila rió de nuevo.

-Eres tan… tú –soltó, encantada. Helga se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió, entornando los ojos.

-Siempre quieres lucir TAN ruda –dijo en tono dramático –pero la verdad es que eres una cosita suave y esponjosa…

Helga torció la cara como si de pronto hubieran puesto un animal muerto bajo su nariz.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? –soltó.

La pelirroja se rió.

-Eres la niña más dulce y romántica que he conocido en mi vida –dijo –; crees que puedes engañar a todo el mundo con esa apariencia ruda que creas, pero la verdad, más allá de las amenazas, jamás te he visto hacer nada de lo que pregonas…

La otra se cruzó de brazos.

-¿En serio? –Dijo –porque aún podría dejarte un ojo morado por besar a mi novio, si quisiera desmontar tu teoría.

Lila la miró, perpleja. ¿Así que esa era la versión que conocía de la historia?

Se rió, ahora sí con ganas. "Bien jugado, Arnold."

-Me gustaría que lo hicieras –dijo, retadora, acercándole la cara.

La otra entornó aún más los ojos.

-No me provoques en este momento, Lila –siseó, y hablaba MUY en serio.

-Los labios de tu novio son taaan suaves –le dijo, acercando aún más su rostro; juguetona, con su siempre eterna sonrisa en el rostro.

…Y lo hizo.

En cinco minutos, Lila estaba en la enfermería, y ella en la oficina del director.

-Esto es inconcebible, señorita Pataki –le dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba los lentes y se masajeaba el entrecejo.

-Usted la escuchó –dijo la otra encogiéndose de hombros –, ella me provocó…

-No es excusa para golpear a una compañera –le gruñó.

-¡Ella besó a mi novio! –se defendió la ceñuda rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

-Me temo que tendré qué suspenderla –soltó el hombre, ignorándola.

-¿Y a ella? –Se defendió -¡El reglamento dice que se suspenderá a todos los involucrados en la pelea!

-¡Ella no peleó! –Soltó el hombre –Usted sólo la atacó.

La chica torció la boca. Rayos.

El hombre tenía su expediente en las manos.

–Aquí dice que usted fue suspendida por cuatro semanas en séptimo grado, por verse envuelta en una pelea bastante violenta… ¡Y con un hombre!

-Él empezó –se defendió ella.

-¿Igual que la señorita Sawyer? -preguntó él.

Helga resopló.

-Sí… -soltó, encogiéndose en su asiento.

Tocaron la puerta

-Adelante.

Miriam entró.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? –le preguntó, para luego intentar abrazarla, pero la chica casi se cayó de la silla al esquivarla.

-Señora Pataki –dijo el hombre.

-Director Carpenter –dijo a su vez ella, sin molestarse en corregirlo, mientras tomaba la mano que le tendía el hombre.

-Su hija atacó a una compañera en los pasillos de la escuela –dijo seriamente, sin rodeos. Miriam se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿Podríamos hablar a solas, por favor? –le preguntó, luego de un largo suspiro, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hija.

-Espérenos afuera, señorita Pataki –soltó el hombre y la chica salió, se sentó al lado del garrafón de agua que estaba junto a la entrada de la oficina del director.

Resopló, imaginándose el horrible panorama familiar y personal que le estaría dibujando Miriam al director, tratando de lograr su indulgencia (lo cual sin duda lograría, dada la forma en la que la había visto el hombre cuando entro; su mamá era una mujer muy guapa aún, había qué admitirlo).

Se levantó a tomar un poco de agua, tratando de imaginar en cuántos días se convertirían los quince días que contemplaba el reglamento para esas infracciones; o de tres a cuatro, si tomaban en cuenta que era reincidente, cuando vio a Arnold pegado contra el cristal de la ventana de la dirección, mirándola, asustado.

Sin pensarlo, ella le sonrió y levantó una mano.

El chico, que al mirar su sonrisa parecían haberle quitado un hipopótamo de encima, le respondió la sonrisa y el saludo, luego le dijo, con señas, que la llamaría más tarde, la chica asintió y él se fue.

…

Sólo ese día. Podía tomarse el día libre y al otro la esperaban temprano.

Helga miró a su madre con renovada (o tal vez recién descubierta) admiración; ni siquiera le importó que la sacara de la escuela llevándola de la mano.

En verdad había sido infalible…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Oki doki; nuevo capi…**

**¿Qué les pareció?...**

**No sé, últimamente no sé qué poner, jeje…**

**Gracias, como siempre, por tomarse su tiempo de leer, y sobre todo, de comentar.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: ¡Holis! Muy bienvenida seas; gracias por tu doble review, en verdad estoy feliz de que te hayas animado a dar tu opinión (y tan específica, por cierto *u*). No sabes el gusto que me da que la gente le ponga tanta atención a las locuras que salen de mi cabeza. (Sale una orden de abrazos mega apachurrados para Diana X3). Jajajaa la verdad es que he complicado las cosas mucho más que como era la idea original, pero bueno, eso le da sabor a la historia XD Espero poder redimir a Arnold ante tus ojos en los próximos capítulos. Te mando aún más abrazos, linda c: **

**Geraldine Hatch: Agradecimiento doble para ti también; la verdad te había extrañado *-* Gracias, como siempre, por las flores c: La verdad es que Arnold se lo tiene qué decir a Helga; yo lo sé, pero cada que agarro el teclado el muchacho nomás no se anima XD a ver cómo termina todo este embrollo… Y sobre Big Bob, pues sí, está cambiado. La verdad es que parece que por fin agarró la onda sobre lo que estaba haciendo con su hija. Siempre pensé que el hombre quería mucho a Helga, sólo que no sabía expresarlo, y pues, se me ocurrió que algo así pasaría con la ayuda adecuada… Y Miriam, pobrecita :( espero que pronto sea feliz. Abrazotes para ti, hermosa :D**

**Milanh: Gatitos, hermanitos… qué linda es tu vida :3 Disfrútalos mucho :) Gracias por las lindas palabras. A mí también me gustó mucho cómo quedó esa escena de Big Bob y Helga, la verdad. Sería una de las cosas a las que no le movería nada a la hora de corregir la historia X3 Un abrazote, cariño, y disfruta tus distracciones :D**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: ¡Paisana! (Corre brincando a abrazarla XD) No eres mala persona T-T Si tampoco es obligación dejar review en cada capi… cuando tú puedas, yo estaré feliz de leerlo *u* La escena de el reencuentro de Miles y Helga la voy a poner más adelante; en ese momento quería enfocarme en Bob. Y sobre en qué momento llegó, pues fue cuando tocaron la puerta XD Igual esa escena la voy a especificar más adelante. Cuídate mucho, mi niña, nos leemos pronto :3**

**MxAdlerLover: Gracias, gracias, mil gracias n/n La verdad me está gustando mucho usar a Bob, es un personaje que siempre me pareció con mucho potencial, y las pocas veces que interactuó con Helga me parecieron encantadoras, así que quise poner un poco más de eso que me imagino que hubiera podido haber… y Miriam… bueno, con ella no sé muy bien qué hacer aún XD Y Olga… pues sí, no se merecía ese trauma, o al menos no a ese extremo, pero bueno, Bob no estaba pensando bien cuando lo dijo… por eso hay que tener cuidado con las palabras, a menudo lastiman MUCHO más que los golpes. Aquí tienes tu siguiente capi con mucho cariño, hermosa, un abrazo c:**

**Y bien, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, espero que les guste el capi, espero sus opiniones (las cuales, aunque no lo crean, me han ido influenciando mucho a la hora de escribir; así que esto ya es una creación en conjunto :D).**

**¡Abrazos mega apachurrados para todas y todos!**

**Je te aime!**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Derechos Craig Bartlett, etc.**

**Luz**

No debía hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía resistirlo. Le dolía, pero aún así seguía haciéndolo… ese sabor a cobre era asqueroso, pero, por algún motivo, le gustaba… Definitivamente estaba loca, y era una masoquista; por eso quería ser amiga de esa criatura tan violenta…

Si eso le había hecho sólo por un tonto beso, sería mejor preparar sus boletos de regreso a Francia cuando se enterara de lo que realmente había hecho con su novio…

Se rió ante el recuerdo.

Le había dado muy duro, tanto, que la había hecho caer al suelo. ¿Cómo rayos había podido darle tan fuerte con una distancia tan corta? Y sí que había sido rápida; ni siquiera lo había visto venir. El dolor punzante y caliente en el labio y la nariz, la tibieza de la sangre corriendo por su cara.

-Muy madura, Helga –había sido lo primero que había alcanzado a decir, desde el suelo, mientras la veía aguantarse la risa.

Iba a responderle algo, cuando un grito las había hecho voltear a ambas.

El director, ni más ni menos, las veía con la boca abierta; un maletín en una mano y un termo con café en la otra.

-¡Pataki! ¿Qué diablos haces?

La rubia había fruncido el ceño.

El director sólo conocía los nombres de dos clases de chicos: los que destacaban por brillantes, y los que destacaban por desastrosos. Helga estaba en las dos categorías, así que el director (y todo el personal de la escuela, a decir verdad) la conocían doble.

Ante el grito, mucha gente había salido a los pasillos; la mitad había corrido a ayudarla a levantarse (la mayoría horrorizados al ver la sangre escurriéndose alarmistamente hasta el piso) y la otra mitad sujetando a Helga de los brazos, como si estuvieran aprehendiendo a un criminal extremadamente peligroso; otros, como si tocaran una fiera salvaje.

La verdad es que ambas hacían el mismo caso de los que habían venido a intervenir: ninguno. Ambas tenían la vista clavada en la única figura que importaba: el director.

-No se enoje con ella, -había dicho Lila –fue mi culpa.

-Sí, fue su culpa –la había apoyado Helga, asintiendo cándidamente.

Pero de nada había servido. Lo único que había pasado con eso es que todos vieran a la pelirroja casi como una santa, y a la rubia como el mismo demonio. No era que le importara realmente a ninguna lo que pensaran de ellas ese inútil montón de sacos de huesos sin cerebro… Sí, era por eso que quería ser su amiga, sin importar cuántos dientes perdiera en el proceso.

Siempre había pensado que ella era genial, siempre había sido la representación de todo lo que quería ser, pero no se atrevía; siempre había pensado que, si se le acercaba lo suficiente, se contagiaría de su temeridad y comenzaría a importarle un reverendo sorbete lo que el mundo opinara de ella.

Había vuelto de Francia y ya en verdad lo que pensara el mundo de ella le importaba un sorbete, pero las costumbres son difíciles de erradicar. Y ella era una fingida niña buena hasta la médula. Necesitaba esa contraparte dura y ácida para poder estar completa… Sí. Necesitaba a Helga, y no iba a parar hasta conseguirla, sin importar que "el estúpido cabeza de balón" se siguiera interponiendo… Sí, en definitiva, era genial ser Helga.

Se chupó el hinchado y punzante labio de nuevo; estaba caliente.

Tomó su mochila y se decidió a salir a clases, sin importarle que su otrora impecable blusa estuviera ahora toda manchada de sangre.

-Puedes irte a casa si quieres, cariño –le había dicho la enfermera dulcemente.

-Estoy bien –había respondido ella, y por acto reflejo, le había regalado una sonrisa… una sonrisa que le había dolido hasta el alma.

-¡Ouch!

-Ve a casa, linda –le había repetido la enfermera –, llamaré a tu papá para que pase a reco…

-Está de viaje –la interrumpió ella –y la verdad, no estoy tan mal; de hecho, estoy bastante bien, así que, si me disculpa, me voy a clases.

-Pero…

-En serio estoy bien.

Y salió de la enfermería. La mujer se quedó un poco en shock. Por un momento, la mirada de la adolescente la había asustado. ¿Acaso tendría una ligera contusión, o… en verdad la había mirado con esa frialdad aterradora? ¿Ella? ¿La niña más dulce de la escuela?

…No; definitivamente debía ser una contusión…

oOo

-¿Quieres acompañarme al trabajo, linda, o nos tomamos el día libre?

El aire entraba a raudales, veloz, por las ventanillas abiertas. Su madre lucía radiante. La ceñuda adolescente apenas la miró por el rabillo del ojo; ¿Qué no debía estar gritándole por lo que había hecho? En lugar de ello, parecía ansiosa por irse a celebrar…

El celular sonó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Helga?

-Hey, Arnold.

-¿Cómo estás? –su voz sonaba inquieta.

-Bien –dijo ella –mañana puedo volver a la escuela.

Escuchó al chico exhalar el aire retenido en sus pulmones, aliviado.

-Genial –soltó el chico –aunque te extrañaré hoy…

-Dramático –soltó ella –, puedes ir a hacerle compañía a la señorita perfección; seguro que toda la escuela se peleará por ofrecerle apoyo y compañía, consolarla y darle muestras físicas de afecto… si te descuidas, terminarán asfixiándola, o explotará por tener que fingir cordialidad en cantidades tan industriales. Digo, la hipocresía definitivamente es lo suyo, pero tampoco debería sobre exigirse, está muy débil por la pérdida de tanta sangre…

Arnold se rió.

-Tú te sofocarás de tanto sarcasmo y acritud; se te atorarán en la garganta y morirás…

-Nop, al contrario, -se defendió, divertida –es por eso que siempre lo saco; te sorprenderías de la cantidad de vidas amables y bien educadas que se cobran cada año las acumulaciones de sarcasmo y acritud dentro del cuerpo; acabo de leer un minucioso estudio de Harvard al respecto…

Su madre, a su lado, reprimió una risa; del otro lado de la línea, Arnold no.

-Eres el demonio, Helga –soltó el chico, encantado.

-No eres la primera persona que me lo dice –soltó ella, sonriendo por primera vez en el día, orgullosa.

-Bien, iré a salvarle la vida a Lila… -dijo el chico, divertido.

-Por favor, caballero de brillante armadura y cabeza de balón; y no te preocupes por esos labios rojos e inquietos; los he dejado fuera de servicio por un buen rato. –y colgó.

En la escuela, el rubio miró el celular en sus manos con una repentina y profunda tristeza.

"Ay, Helga –pensó, moviendo la cabeza –si supieras…"

Luego se imaginó a Helga dejando fuera de servicio a _sus_ partes inquietas, cuando se enterara de lo que habían andado haciendo en realidad.

"Te lo mereces –pensó –lo que sea que te haga: te lo mereces."

oOo

Mamá se había ido al trabajo, ella a casa.

La nena no había querido celebrar, y mamá estaba tan orgullosa de ella que le había concedido el capricho de quedarse sola en casa.

La adolescente veía un estúpido programa por la tele, mientras se preguntaba por qué asesinaba a sus neuronas de esa manera. Era basura, pura y llanamente. La protagonista increíblemente mal actuada lloraba por los rincones por culpa de su infiel pareja, que ahora iba a casarse con la mujer más malvada del mundo porque estaba esperando un hijo de él. Éste, aunque había estado tan borracho esa noche que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que había pasado, iba a casarse con ella porque era tan endemoniadamente honorable que, si había la más mínima posibilidad que ese hijo que aquélla mujer esperaba (que en realidad, no era más que un cojín bajo la blusa de la ruin villana) fuera suyo, entonces él le respondería, aún si tenía qué sacrificar al más grande amor de su vida en el camino. Y ella lo comprendía perfectamente, claro, como buena y estúpidamente honorable y patológicamente sufrida heroína de telenovela, pero su siempre rebosante de sentimientos corazón aún no se hacía a la idea de perderlo para siempre...

Vaya montón de basura… eso apestaba en tantos niveles… Pero ahí estaba; mirándolo. Tal vez inconscientemente se estaba flagelando en castigo por haberle partido el labio a Lila… pero no lo creía; se sentía demasiado bien al respecto como para tener una pena subconsciente por eso.

El intercomunicador sonó. Vio la hora; era en la que usualmente llegaba a casa de la escuela. Sonrió. Corrió hacia el aparato y presionó el botón.

-¿Arnold? –preguntó, esperanzada.

-¿Helga?

-… ¿Lila?

-Hola… -"¿Qué diablos estaba mal con esa mujer?" -¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa. –"ya qué."

Y presionó el botón.

Minutos después, tocaron la puerta. Abrió.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –le preguntó, aún traía la ropa manchada de sangre.

-Te lo dije, quiero ser tu amiga –soltó la otra entrando al departamento aún sin que la invitaran.

-Ponte cómoda –soltó irónicamente la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta –¿Vienes aquí? ¿Sola? –Preguntó, mirándola mientras se sentaba en su sillón -¿Desde cuándo los corderitos se meten por su voluntad en las fauces del lobo? –inquirió, mirándola con los ojos entornados.

La otra la miró intensamente.

-Perdona que no me ría de tu broma –dijo –pero tengo mi pobre labio partido.

-Di que no te dejé el ojo morado, como te había dicho –soltó, tomando asiento en el sillón de al lado –. No quería obligar a Elliot a caminar junto a una chica cuya mitad de la cara pareciera un filete sin cocinar.

-Qué considerada –masculló la otra, y a pesar de que no sonreía, lucía bastante divertida; sin ningún tipo de reclamo en su voz.

-¿En verdad no estás molesta? –le preguntó.

-Nop.

-¿No me tienes miedo? –Inquirió, acercándole la cara.

-Nop.

-Podría matarte si quisiera, ¿Sabes?

-Hazlo.

Entornó los ojos; la otra también.

Y luego se rieron.

-¡Auch!

Más risas de la rubia.

-¿Es en serio eso de querer ser mi amiga? –le preguntó.

-Sip.

-Estás loca…

-Eso creo…

Se quedaron calladas un rato; en la tele, la tragedia seguía.

-Qué basura –dijo Lila, luego de unos minutos de verlo –sin ofender –agregó, al ver el rostro perplejo de Helga.

-Me ofendería si no lo dijeras –soltó.

Y comenzaron a analizar las fallas de todo tipo en esa porquería. Al finalizar el capítulo, si los involucrados en el melodrama hubiesen escuchado sólo la mitad de las críticas, se habrían retirado del medio para siempre. Los más sensibles, tal vez habrían terminado en la cornisa de algún rascacielos.

Una hora después, las dos seguían en la sala; Lila le hablaba de París, y contestaba la inusitada cantidad de dudas que la rubia tenía sobre la ciudad luz.

-Algún día volveré –soltó ella, con mirada soñadora, desperezándose –la verdad, de no ser por mi padre, creo que me habría quedado allá.

-Ouch –soltó Helga –pobre Elliot; eso debió doler…

-Elliot… -Lila suspiró –ni siquiera tenía idea de la cara que pondría al verme de nuevo…

-Sobre eso –Helga habló sin pensar –, lamento la confusión que provocamos la semana pasada…

Lila la miró de una manera extraña, y luego sonrió.

-No te preocupes por eso –dijo –, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.

-¿Como el que besaras a Arnold? –la atacó la rubia, aunque no lucía realmente molesta.

-Como que besaras a Elliot –contraatacó la pelirroja –; no te tortures –los ojos castaños la miraban insondablemente –, todo pasa, sin importar el daño que provoque al principio…

-Fue por la apuesta –se defendió la chica, aunque de repente se sentía incómoda.

-Fue más que eso –soltó la otra. Helga la miró, confundida –; él estaba enamorado de ti –le dijo, los ojos azules la miraron con sorpresa –. Yo era su novia, ¿sabes? Y me dejó por ti…

-¡Hey! –Helga saltó –Yo jamás he tenido nada qué ver con el chico.

-Lo sé –la interrumpió ella; sorprendentemente, estaba muy tranquila –pero igual me dejó por ti… sólo por la esperanza de poder alcanzarte…

La otra se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

-No lo sabía –dijo, con la mirada clavada en la pared de al lado.

-Lo sé –dijo la chica –, sólo quiero que comprendas por qué sobre reaccioné cuando me enteré.

Helga resopló.

-No estoy molesta por lo que hiciste –dijo –; nunca lo estuve realmente.

-¿Y por qué me golpeaste? –preguntó la otra, curiosa, chupándose el maltrecho labio por enésima vez en el día.

-Porque me provocaste –soltó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eres una niña –farfulló Lila.

-Y tú una falsa –soltó la otra -¿Dónde está tu campirano acento sureño? ¿Y tus vestidos de niña buena? ¿Por qué escondes tu exuberante cuerpo de jovenzuela tras esa ropa de mujer presumida de treinta años?

-Es ropa elegante –se defendió –; esto es lo que los adolescentes usan en París.

-Pues ahora estás en América -le recordó la ojiazul –, deja de querer ser tan "Europea."

Lila frunció la nariz con fingida indignación.

-Para tu información, toda la familia de mi padre es irlandesa –dijo.

-Eso explica por qué eres un duende…

Un par de miradas fingidamente antipáticas se cruzaron, Lila le sacó la lengua.

-Además, eso no te justifica –continuó Helga –mi abuela materna era Alemana; toda su familia lo era; mi abuela materna es rusa, y también tengo familia directa en Ucrania y quién sabe cuántos más países de por allá; y eso no me hace menos yankee, y a ti tampoco…

Lila suspiró.

-Rompes mi corazón –dijo melodramáticamente –, quería volver totalmente cambiada, y dejar a todos boquiabiertos, tal como tú lo hiciste hace dos años…

Helga sonrió.

-Lo curioso, es que yo me fui al campo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Lila, y la otra se dio cuenta que nunca había visto sus ojos brillar de esa manera.

-Sí, mi abuela tiene una granja –le dijo –, ahí aprendí a montar a caballo.

-¡¿Sabes montar?! –exclamó la otra, casi poniéndose de pié de un salto.

-Sí –dijo, sonriendo –y Phoebe también.

-Daría mi alma por volverme a subir a un caballo –soltó la pecosa muchacha, y por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, la rubia tuvo la certeza de que no fingía –; caminar por el campo, con el sol y el viento en mi cara… el olor de las plantas…

-Si en verdad estás dispuesta a vender tu alma, podría hacer tu sueño realidad –soltó la rubia, mientras subía los desnudos pies al sillón.

La chica la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Estaba pensando ir este fin de semana a visitar a mi abuela –dijo.

-¿La rusa? –inquirió la otra.

-Esa.

-Un momento ¿Quieres mi alma? –acababa de caer en cuenta de las locas palabras de su interlocutora.

-Dijiste que la darías a cambio de montar un caballo –soltó distraídamente, mientras se revisaba las uñas –, aunque, si me lo preguntas, comienzo a preguntarme si en verdad quiero un alma tan devaluada; digo, ¿Un alma que sólo vale un paseo en un apestoso caballo?

-¿Quién eres? ¿El diablo? –inquirió la otra, burlesca.

-Eso dicen muchos –respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me quedo con la cosita suave y esponjosa… creo que eres un conejito –le dijo.

-Y yo creo que tú quieres perder algunos dientes…

Y se rieron de nuevo.

Para cuando llegó Miriam, Helga ya había arreglado todo con su abuela, y Phoebe ya había confirmado que iría.

-¡Esto será magnífico! –exclamó Lila, cuando se despedía, una vez más, de su nueva amiga. (Sí, aunque Helga no quisiera aceptarlo, acababan de hacerse amigas).

-Calma tus ímpetus –dijo la otra, tratando de separarse del abrazo de la efusiva cabeza de zanahoria –; guárdalos para los caballos… -frunció la nariz –Momento; eso sonó asqueroso…

Lila aguantó las ganas de carcajearse sólo por miedo a una nueva hemorragia labial.

-Eres… un conejito –dijo, y antes de que la furibunda rubia atacara, la chica se dio la media vuelta y corrió a su casa.

…Sí… le iba a encantar ser amiga de Helga, lo mucho o poco que durara…

oOo

-¡Helga, es Arnold!

La chica, desde la cama, volteó hacia afuera. ¿Arnold?

Salió, su madre tenía el teléfono de la cocina en las manos.

Se lo pasó y salió de la habitación.

-¿Arnold?

-¿Helga?

-¿Por qué no me marcaste a mi celular?

-No lo contestas; he intentado comunicarme contigo desde hace una hora.

Y entonces lo recordó: Lo había apagado porque Lila no dejaba de mandarle mensajes con lindos conejitos moviendo la colita y las orejas… esa mujer quería perder los dientes, sin duda alguna.

-Sí, creo que se me descargó –mintió.

-¿Quieres ir al cine? –le preguntó él. La chica por poco y pegó un grito.

-¿Al cine? ¡Claro! –Exclamó, luego sacudió la cabeza –es decir; sólo si tú pagas, cabeza de balón –, eso; no quería lucir desesperada por estar con él.

El rubio sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

-Claro, Helga, lo que tú digas. Paso por ti en media hora, ¿Te parece?

-Como quieras, cabezón –dijo ella –, no es como si fuera a durar siglos alistándome para ti, o algo…

-Entonces vámonos ya.

-¿Eh? –la chica miró el teléfono confundida.

-Estoy justo afuera de tu edificio.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la barra y corrió a la ventana; en efecto, el chico ahí estaba, saludándola con la mano.

Ni siquiera se molestó en volver a colgar el teléfono de la cocina. Corrió a su cuarto, tomó su celular y cartera, y gritó, ya en la puerta principal.

-¡Vuelvo al rato, Miriam!

Y sin esperar respuesta, corrió al ascensor.

Era estúpido; pero su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho, y una sonrisa idiota se dilataba en su rostro. ¿A dónde se había ido la nostalgia que la había invadido en la mañana? Un puñetazo, un poco de adrenalina y una charla interesante, y ahora, una cita inesperada con su cabeza de balón favorito, había sido todo lo que había necesitado para salir del pozo. ¿Y qué si sus papás volvían a estar juntos? Ella ahora tenía muchos lugares a dónde correr…

…Aunque, ¿si llegaba a necesitarse, esta vez sí se atrevería a buscar ayuda?

Para cuando el elevador se detuvo, su sonrisa se había esfumado. Bien; al menos así no quedaría como una boba enamorada frente a Arnold.

-Eso fue rápido –dijo el chico, una vez que la vio salir.

-Si quieres me regreso y te hago esperar dos horas aquí afuera –contraatacó, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-Ya vámonos, Helga –soltó él, con esa floja media sonrisa que hacía que, secretamente, sus piernas temblaran.

Y se fueron. Vieron la película (un verdadero bodrio lleno de clichés), comieron un hot dog (sí, la misma Helga lo había propuesto, y él había aceptado, tragándose el mar de preguntas que se le habían venido a la cabeza en el acto), caminaron sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad y vieron el atardecer desde el muelle lleno de basura.

No había habido besos, ni silencios incómodos. Salvo algunas ocasionales tomadas de la mano, no había habido casi ningún contacto físico, y realmente, no le había importado a ninguno de los dos.

Estaban ahí, con los pies colgando sobre el agua, viendo cómo el astro rey se ocultaba casi con desgano, cuando al fin cayeron en cuenta que habían pasado una tarde como nunca antes lo habían hecho: como amigos. Sin pleitos ni declaraciones apasionadas; sin enfrentamientos de ningún tipo. Y aunque había sido agradable, los había hecho sentirse extrañamente vacíos.

-¿Lo has pensado? –le preguntó el chico, sin mencionar lo que acababan de descubrir sus cerebros al unísono.

-¿Qué? –despegó los ojos del horizonte y los clavó en él.

-En el futuro –soltó el otro, aún sin verla.

-¿En la universidad y eso? –preguntó.

-Sí –afirmó él -¿Qué piensas estudiar? ¿A dónde piensas ir? ¿Qué harás una vez que te gradúes; volverás aquí, o buscarás tu destino en otro lado?

-Esas son muchas preguntas –resopló ella –; la verdad, no tengo idea… hace mucho que odio pensar en el futuro…

El rubio suspiró. No esperaba una respuesta de verdad, porque la única pregunta que le interesaba realmente, no se había atrevido a plantearla… ¿Lo veía a él en su futuro?

Al fin la miró, tratando de encontrar en sus ojos la respuesta a la cuestión que nunca salió de sus labios, pero los azules orbes de la chica se habían vuelto a clavar en el cielo en llamas.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –dijo en cambio.

-Quítale la basura, y sería algo digno de recordar –soltó ella, junto con una sonrisa cansada.

-Esa eres tú –dijo él, recargando el peso del cuerpo en las palmas de sus manos –, siempre viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

Helga soltó una risita burlesca.

-¿Tú siendo sarcástico? –Inquirió -¿Para qué rayos preocuparme por el futuro, si la alarma del fin del mundo acaba de dejarme sorda?

Ambos soltaron una risa floja, y se perdieron en la inmensidad del horizonte, preguntándose cada uno miles de cosas que jamás dirían en voz alta; miedos e inquietudes paralelas, pero diferentes en contexto. Dudas que jamás exteriorizarían, pero que los preocupaban en un nivel muy similar.

El chico puso su mano suavemente sobre la de ella, y ella lo miró. El sol por fin se había ahogado en el agua.

-Eres hermosa –le dijo.

La chica no respondió. Estaban tan bien hasta ese momento, ¿Por qué lo había arruinado?

-¿Dije algo malo? –preguntó el muchacho, viendo cómo se había oscurecido de repente el semblante de su acompañante.

-Somos amigos, ¿no? –Soltó ella -¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque te amo –soltó él sin dudar; sin pensar realmente.

La chica suspiró.

-Sabes que ya no podemos tener la misma relación que de niños, ¿verdad? –le preguntó ella.

El chico sólo asintió.

-Deberías tomar una decisión –continuó –; o somos novios bien, o nos olvidamos del asunto de una vez… -resopló.

-¿Te refieres a tener sexo? –Soltó el muchacho sin tapujos, la chica asintió –Muchos son novios sin hacerlo, Helga –le dijo, muy serio.

-Pues yo sí quiero –argumentó ella.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió él.

-Phoebe y Gerald lo hacen, ¿lo sabías?

Arnold casi dio un brinco en su lugar.

-¿En serio?

Sin mirarlo, la rubia asintió; ahora se abrazaba las piernas.

Ella no quiere aceptarlo; pero es más que obvio… creo que no me cuenta nada porque cree que no lo entendería, porque yo nunca he experimentado algo así…

El chico la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo sólo para tener experiencias qué compartir con tu mejor amiga? –Inquirió, incrédulo –eso es demasiado infantil, Helga –la regañó.

La aludida lo miró, ceñuda.

-No es sólo por eso –argumentó –, quiero hacerlo contigo y ya… y no me mires con esa cara de "no sabes de lo que hablas" sólo porque me llevas algo de ventaja en el asunto…

Escondió la cara un poco tras las rodillas y él sintió como si le hubiesen prendido fuego en las entrañas.

-A propósito de eso, Helga… -Comenzó él, totalmente aterrado, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-No te disculpes –dijo –, yo también pensé en hacerlo con alguien más a veces.

El chico la miró con los ojos desorbitados. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-A veces me preguntaba si volverías –continuó, sin molestarse en mirar cómo le había caído la confesión al chico a su lado –; a veces sólo pensaba que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo, mientras tú quién sabe qué cosas harías por allá…Phoebe se veía tan feliz con su novio, mientras yo tenía qué conformarme con ser el muñeco con el que todos querían jugar, pero al que nadie quería realmente llevarse a casa…

Arnold levantó una mano para pasársela por la espalda, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

-Te lo juro, Helga: No pasó un solo día, desde que me fui, en el que no pensara en ti –un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

La chica resopló.

-Yo a veces no pensaba en ti en semanas enteras –aceptó –, a veces sólo te recordaba como algo del pasado; como algo que sólo sería un sueño de la infancia. Uno muy hermoso, pero nada más allá de una ilusión, al fin de cuentas –su mirada estaba clavada en la nada.

-En verdad lamento haber tardado tanto en volver –Dijo. La chica lo miró desde detrás de sus rodillas.

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?

Bien. Al fin lo había dicho.

El muchacho soltó ruidosamente el aire en sus pulmones.

-Se suponía que iban a ser sólo dos años; tres a lo mucho. ¿Recuerdas? –Ella asintió, sus enormes y brillantes ojos clavados en los de él –El contrato de mis padres para grabar era de dos años, con la posibilidad de extenderse a tres si el programa era bien recibido –otro asentimiento –Pues bien; el programa fue muy bien aceptado, y el contrato se alargó por tres años .

-Ajá.

-Pero… -resopló –cuando íbamos a hacer las grabaciones… bueno; todo era muy interesante y divertido, pero cuando nos quedábamos solos, mis padres siempre se quejaban de que no podían investigar a fondo las costumbres de los pueblos, siempre había protocolos y horarios a seguir, y la gente no se abría del todo cuando había una cámara frente a ellos; además, había problemas muy de fondo que tenía la gente, y que a la televisora no le interesaba que salieran a la luz…

-Sólo había que contar historias bonitas y pintorescas y moverse al siguiente pueblo… -dijo la chica.

Arnold asintió, feliz de que comprendiera tan rápido.

-A veces se suponía que se hallaban soluciones a los problemas que encontraban, pero sólo era paliativos; casi farsas.

-Bueno –soltó ella –, tampoco es como si tus padres solos, o un tonto programa de televisión pudieran solucionar los problemas del mundo…

-Lo sé –soltó él –y mis padres también lo sabían; pero había cosas que sí se podían arreglar, o que en verdad hacía falta sacar a la luz, y se ignoraban olímpicamente sólo porque podría afectar a las personas que están arriba… no sé si me explico…

-El sistema funciona aplastando a la gente –le respondió llanamente ella –; si se resolvieran los problemas más fundamentales del mundo, como el hambre, la contaminación y las guerras, las personas que dominan el sistema no podrían mantenerse en la cúspide y caerían.

El chico sintió fuego en su interior de nuevo; pero esta vez de pasión en lugar de culpa: ¿Cómo no amar a un ser tan endemoniadamente inteligente?

A él le había llevado años de pasear por todo el mundo y de aprender de gente increíblemente sabía lo que ella había deducido sola desde su mundana vida de estudiante promedio.

-Eres increíble, Helga –soltó, con una admiración que no cabía por completo en el timbre de su voz.

Ella lo miró sonriente.

-No es para tanto –dijo –. Hay muchos documentales al respecto, ¿Sabes?

Y entonces la besó.

Fue un beso rápido, pero furioso. Y cuando la soltó, ella lo miraba, casi asustada.

-Lo siento –soltó él, algo incómodo.

-Yo no –dijo la rubia, un poco sonrojada –, fue muy intenso…

Y soltó una risita floja, efímera, que la brisa nocturna se llevó suavemente.

-Aún no me cuentas por qué tardaron cinco años, aunque ya me doy una idea de lo que pasó…

-El contrato terminó, y continuamos el viaje por nuestra cuenta –reconoció él.

-¿Fueron a salvar el mundo? –inquirió ella, sonriendo.

-Fuimos a salvar el mundo –confirmó él –y a acabarnos todo el dinero que mis padres habían ganado…

-Ahora comprendo por qué eres semejante samaritano –dijo Helga, riendo –, lo llevas incrustado en el ADN…

-Eso creo –reconoció –, aunque, para ser honesto, últimamente mi conducta ha dejado mucho qué desear –aceptó el chico, apesadumbrado.

-Menos mal –intervino la rubia, sin pensar –; sería un verdadero calvario pasar el resto de mi vida con un santo…

Se calló de golpe. El chico la miró con los ojos como platos. Ahí estaba su respuesta, sin haber tenido qué plantear la pregunta.

La chica se puso de pie con una agilidad casi felina; el rostro encendido como una antorcha.

Reverendo pedazo de idiota; ¿Qué estupidez acababa de soltar…?

Arnold casi corrió tras ella. La muchacha caminaba muy rápido, con la cabeza gacha. Iba caminando tan fuerte que casi hacía un hoyo a cada paso.

-¡Hey, espérame! –la sonrisa del chico era tan grande que casi se salía de su rostro.

-¡Déjame en paz!

La chica comenzó a correr.

…Y él la persiguió; se sentía ebrio. Estaba tan feliz que casi no sentía sus pies tocando el suelo.

Ambos corrían, cada uno tan enfrascado en sus emociones que no veían prácticamente nada a su alrededor…

Como ese camión que venía justo en dirección de la rubia.

oOo

El hombre miró los papeles sobre la mesita. Listo. Estaba contratado.

Ahí estaba; la posibilidad de un futuro estable, de darle a su hijo todas las cosas que necesitara.

Porque pronto necesitaría ir a la universidad, y el modesto fondo que había guardado su padre (su padre; nunca terminaría de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por Arnold), y la miseria que les había quedado a ellos luego de su paseo por todo el mundo, no les alcanzaría para pagarle una universidad verdaderamente decente, y su hijo se merecía eso y más. Así que comenzaría a trabajar la siguiente semana.

Adiós a su vida de aventurero, al menos, de momento. Su hijo ya no quería más aventuras, al menos, ya no con ellos. Se los había dejado demasiado en claro desde hacía ya casi un año.

Recordaba cómo, después de las grabaciones, poco a poco, se había comenzado a hacer gruñón y malhumorado. Ellos decían que era por la edad; los adolescentes eran así. Pero ambos sabían la verdad. El chico estaba cansado, y ya se estaba hartando. Quería volver a casa, con sus abuelos, sus amigos y su novia. Sí, con esa con quien, neciamente, se negaba a ponerse en contacto, y para quien hacía siempre detalles incansablemente.

Esa que lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos posibles, aún sin haber cruzado media palabra en años.

El chico tenía su vida en Hillwood, y se la estaban quitando. Había llegado a su límite de tolerancia e, incluso un niño tan bueno como él, iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

La última parada había sido San Lorenzo, con la gente de los ojos verdes. Recordaba que el chamán les había aconsejado quedarse el mayor tiempo que pudieran, y arreglaran lo que tuvieran qué arreglar, porque sería la última vez que pisaran esas tierras. Les había aclarado que no era un presagio de muerte, sino de renovación. La próxima vez que su sangre volviera, (porque su sangre y la de ellos estaba destinada a estar en contacto constante de ahí en el futuro), volvería en el cuerpo de su hijo, y dentro del cuerpo de su futura esposa. Sí; les había recomendado, casi ordenado, que antes de que naciera el primer hijo de su hijo, fueran a visitarlos. Porque si Arnold era un chico extraordinario, su primogénito lo sería aún más, porque por su cuerpo correría sangre doblemente noble, y ellos debían ayudarlos a encausarla, porque era un ser que crearía cosas extraordinarias.

Miles no lo había dudado ni por un segundo. Aún recordaba el primer pensamiento que lo había azotado al ver a la acompañante de su tan largamente extrañado y añorado hijo: Si esos dos tenían descendencia, dicha descendencia podría zamparse al mundo de un solo bocado. Y ahí estaba su confirmación, de boca de la persona más sabia que había conocido en su vida.

Suspiró. Era por eso que le había extrañado tanto el comportamiento de su hijo.

¿En verdad estaba engañando a Helga con esa otra muchacha?

Su hijo no era así, definitivamente. Pero entonces, ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Porque quien dijera que Arnold no estaba ocultando algo, era sencillamente porque no lo conocía.

Aún no había querido indagar; no se había atrevido. Especialmente, porque no sabía cómo reaccionar, qué decirle…

Miró el contrato recién firmado con la universidad.

¿Si no sabía cómo encausar a su hijo, sería capaz de ayudar a los cientos de jóvenes con los que se cruzaría en su nueva carrera?

Resopló. No le quedaba de otra que aprender sobre la marcha, en todos sentidos…

oOo

-¡HELGA!

Su desgarrador grito se perdió en el estruendo de la bocina del enorme camión; las gruesas llantas tallándose furiosamente contra el suelo…

Y ella, enfrente de todo eso, paralizada en el último segundo…

Estaba ciega; las repentinas luces sobe su cara la habían deslumbrado por completo; tanto ruido la dejaba ensordecida y confusa, y sólo atinó a protegerse la cabeza con los brazos, mientras un dolor sordo se apoderaba de un lado de su cuerpo, al tiempo que salía disparada hacia algún lado…

Su cara se raspó contra el piso, y casi inmediatamente unos brazos se pusieron sobre ella.

-¡Helga! ¡Helga!

La voz a su lado la aturdía.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?

El murmullo se hacía cada vez más fuerte a lo lejos.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes, niños?!

Una encolerizada y asustada voz se unía a la que repetía su nombre como un mantra.

-¡Helga!

-Estoy bien, Arnoldo, quítate de encima –soltó, tratando de incorporarse, aún algo aturdida. El pómulo izquierdo le escocía horriblemente.

-¡Gracias al cielo que ya venía deteniendo el camión! –Exclamó la rasposa voz del hombre, ya a su lado -¿Tienes una idea de lo que esta cosa te habría hecho si viniera a toda velocidad?

La chica, en ese momento sentada sobre el suelo, arqueó una ceja.

-Hasta donde yo sé –dijo –los muelles no se distinguen por sus carreras de camiones pesados, precisamente.

El hombre soltó una profunda, casi gutural carcajada.

-Veo que en verdad estás bien –casi ladró, mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie –No pasó nada –le dijo a las pocas personas que se habían acercado, entre curiosas y preocupadas.

-Estoy bien –repitió la chica, pero la sangre que corría por su cara y su aspecto revolcado y aturdido no la ayudaban a sonar muy convincente.

-Yo la llevaré al hospital –le dijo a un hombre que había comenzado a marcar a emergencias.

-¿Helga? –Arnold temblaba, aterrado. Acercó su mano a ella, dubitativo.

-¡Auch!

El chico la retiró al instante. Ella se tocó con mucho cuidado el magullado hombro.

-Ahí te golpeó, ¿verdad? –inquirió el camionero.

-Ajá.

El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor; en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Vamos –le dijo el hombre, haciendo una seña hacia su unidad –; te llevaré al hospital para que te revisen.

-¡NO! –La chica lo miraba, aterrada –¡En serio que estoy bien!

El hombre negó enérgicamente.

-No me voy a arriesgar a una demanda, niña –dijo –. Vamos, que mi seguro cubre estas contingencias.

Helga lo miró, recelosa.

-¿Entonces no hay necesidad de llamar a mis padres, verdad?

Él se rió.

-No si tienes más de dieciocho –la chica sólo lo miró –, eres alta –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –, seguro que te creerán si lo dices.

La chica resopló y se subió al enorme y pesado armatoste seguida de Arnold, que la miraba, aún muy asustado. No podía creer que se moviera con semejante agilidad después de haber sido atropellada por esa cosa.

…

-¿Nombre? –preguntó una distraída enfermera.

-Geraldine –respondió ella; la mujer enarcó una ceja –Peterson –completó –; Geraldine Peterson.

La mujer lo anotó en una hoja, mientras masticaba una vez más su chicle. Helga recordó las vacas de su abuela.

-¿Edad?

-Dieciocho.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo, sin perder el ritmo de sus quijadas, incrédula.

A su lado, Arnold asintió nada convincentemente.

Obviamente la mujer no les creyó, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y anotar algo más en la hoja, y luego se alejó sin decir media palabra más.

-¿Geraldine Peterson? –Soltó el conductor en medio de una risa perruna –, apuesto a que no te llamas así ni de coña…

-Sí me llamo así –brincó ella –… más o menos –agregó, casi en un susurro.

La carcajada del hombre los aturdió.

-Apuesto a que tus padres te darán una tunda si se enteran que te atropelló un camión, ¿verdad?

La chica se enfurruñó un poco y el hombre se carcajeó aún más.

-No le vayas a decir de esto a nadie –le susurró la chica a Arnold –; A NADIE –agregó, en un tono que no daba lugar a réplicas.

En ese momento llamaron su nombre… bueno, el nombre que había dado.

Un par de radiografías, curaciones y un chequeo médico después, los tres salían del hospital con nada más que unos pocos medicamentos para el dolor y la hinchazón.

-Tuviste suerte –le dijo el hombre, muy serio, a esa rubia que encontraba tan divertida –pero, para la próxima –, y clavó la vista en el despeinado y asustado chico rubio a su lado –, asegúrense de jugar carreras en una pista de atletismo, o en un terreno baldío, o en cualquier lugar que no esté destinado para carga y descarga de camiones pesados.

Arnold asintió. La muchacha a su lado, se rió.

-Lo prometemos –le dijo, levantando solemnemente la mano derecha.

-¿Quieren que los lleve a algún lugar, Geraldine, muchacho melenudo?

La chica se rió aún con más ganas.

-No, gracias, Jerry –respondió ella, aún sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre, Geraldine? –soltó el hombre, divertido, antes de subir al camión.

La chica se señaló el pecho, y el hombre miró el gafete de identificación que portaba en el propio. Soltó otra carcajada.

-Nos vemos niños –dijo –. De todas las personas en el muelle, me alegro de haberte atropellado a ti.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

-Momento, eso no sonó bien…

Y ambos soltaron otra carcajada.

-De todos los camioneros en el muelle –dijo Helga –, me alegro que hayas sido tú quien me atropellara, Jerry.

Le respondió, y rieron de nuevo.

-Bien, me voy, muchachos. Y tú, melenudo –agregó, ya arriba de su unidad –, para la próxima cuida mejor de esta chica tan lista.

Arnold sólo asintió y el hombre, luego de reír una vez más, se fue.

-Eso fue extraño –soltó la chica, al ver el camión alejarse –; vaya día de locos…

Arnold resopló.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

Helga frunció el ceño.

-¡Ah, no! –Exclamó –¡ni se te ocurra mirarme de esa forma a ti también, Arnoldo, o te juro que no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra en mi vida!

Trató de cruzarse de brazos, pero aún le dolía el hombro.

-De acuerdo, lo siento –soltó él, sin tener una idea clara de por qué se estaba disculpando.

-De acuerdo –soltó la chica, luego de resoplar -¿Ya viste la hora que es? –le preguntó, de buen humor otra vez –Apuesto a que tus padres te matarán…

-Los llamé hace rato –respondió él –cuando te hacían las radiografías. Les dije que muy probablemente no iría a dormir; que me quedaría en casa de Gerald.

-¿No les mencionaste nada de lo que pasó?

El chico negó.

-Gracias –soltó ella, y le sonrió.

Arnold respondió su sonrisa, mientras sentía que se derretía por dentro.

-Por cierto –agregó, sacando su celular –Qué raro que Miriam aún no me haya llama… -Torció la boca, al tiempo que le mostraba la pantalla de su celular al muchacho.

"Cariño, no iré a dormir –decía el mensaje de texto, que había llegado hacía más de una hora –. Te dejé la cena, el desayuno y el lunch para la escuela en el refrigerador. Asegúrate de llegar temprano a clases mañana. Nos vemos después del trabajo. Besos."

-¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa? –le preguntó, una vez que su acompañante dejó de leer –mi madre no volverá hasta mañana a las cuatro de la tarde… y esta vez te prometo que no volverá antes; créeme.

El chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tranquilo… -resopló, fastidiada –te prometo que no intentaré violarte… -rodó los ojos.

Arnold lo pensó un momento. Con semejante golpe, dudaba mucho que a la chica le quedaran ganas de más actividad física. Además que el hecho de dormir con ella (sólo dormir, ¿eh? le parecía demasiado tentador para rechazarlo).

-De acuerdo –soltó el chico con una sonrisa tranquila –vamos, pues.

Tomaron un taxi, subieron al departamento y Arnold se comió la cena, Helga el desayuno, se bañaron (Helga primero, él después), y se fueron a la cama.

-¿Sabes? –le preguntó, acostada sobre el lado no magullado de su cuerpo, mirando los ojos del chico acostado frente a ella, que en ese momento vestía una de sus pijamas, bajo las colchas –esto de ser tu amiga es una reverenda estupidez…

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio, el sueño y los medicamentos; él le sonrió.

-Quiero ser tu novia –continuó –me da igual si nos tenemos qué mantener inmaculados hasta el matrimonio –bostezó.

-Entonces seré tu novio inmaculado –soltó él, bostezando también.

Ambos se sonrieron de una manera floja y cayeron dormidos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

…**Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha terminado…**

**¡NO!**** ¡No se crean! ¡Es broma! XD**

**La verdad, no tengo idea de cuánto le quede a esta cosa… no demasiado, creo. Si comienza a aburrirlos, me avisan ;)**

**Jajajaja sólo decidí, por una vez, dejar tranquilos a este par, sólo por este capi… Qué mala soy XD**

**Gracias a todos por leer, y a lo que sigue.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: sí que están enredadas las cosas, ¿verdad? A ver qué pasa más adelante. Aquí te dejo la actualización con mucho cariño :)**

**Milanh: A Helga también le gustó golpear a Lila al parecer, jejeje, qué bueno que te gusto, trataré de no perder el ritmo, saludos ;)**

**Sakura: Pues sí, estos chamacos son unos tontos, pero la verdad, la adolescencia no se distingue especialmente por las sabias decisiones que uno toma durante ésta (lo digo por experiencia XD), y pues sí, los padres siempre buscarán lo mejor para los hijos, eso ya es de naturaleza. Gracias por las flores, me encanta que te encante lo que hago, un abrazo.**

**Y pues bien, me despido enviándoles los ya consabidos abrazos apachurrados a todos y todas.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	13. Chapter 13

Derechos Craig Bartlett.

**Locura**

Despertó. Estaba un poco desorientado, aunque la duda sólo le duró un par de segundos al ver los azules ojos clavados en él. Sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –le preguntó.

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión –respondió ella.

Se rio. No debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo. No lo pudo evitar.

-¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó; con una risa floja, amodorrada.

-No lo sé –respondió el muchacho, junto con un bostezo –pero debe ser muy temprano; aún no sale el sol y la alarma no ha sonado… y la puse a las cinco…

Ella le sonrió, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sábanas.

-Quédate –le dijo –, vámonos juntos a la escuela…

Él asintió. Al fin que se había cambiado de ropa para ir por Helga, así que no iba a llevar la misma ropa del día pasado a la escuela.

-Me quedo –asintió él, al tiempo que tomaba su celular. Eran las 4:42.

-Desactiva la alarma –dijo ella –, no quiero volver a despertar en unos diez minutos…

Y se dio la vuelta… y ahí lo sintió.

-¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó, asustado, sentándose sobre la cama; la chica, aún encogida sobre sí misma, se quejaba sordamente.

-¡Rayos! –Exclamó –ahora es en serio; siento como si me hubiera tropellado un camión…

-Te atropelló un camión –dijo él, sin atreverse a tocarla.

-Pues duele... –se quejó ella –. MUCHO más que ayer…

-Tómate las pastillas –se levantó y comenzó a buscarlas en la mesita de noche.

-Rayos…

Se las tomó, luego de incorporarse con bastante esfuerzo, y volvió a acostarse.

Maldición… ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer para subirse a un caballo al día siguiente?

oOo

-Helga, ¿Estás lista?

-¡Ya vamos!

"¿Vamos?"

Se quedó de piedra al ver al rubio salir junto con ella… y peor al ver su cara.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Helga, ¿Qué te pasó?!

A quién le importaba que hubiera amanecido junto con un chico cuando lucía así de golpeada… momento… ¿Qué clase de costumbres tenían esos dos…?

Sacudió la cabeza; ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿Tan mal me veo, Phoebe?

Preguntó la rubia algo preocupada, la boquiabierta pelinegra asintió.

-Rayos –soltó –y yo que pensé… rayos.

Se pasó la mano por el gigantesco raspón en su cara, luego por el horroroso morete que se le había hecho alrededor de éste… Si le hubiera dado a Lila en el ojo, como se lo había sentenciado, al menos ahora serían dos con media cara de filete sin cocinar… maldito karma, o justicia poética, o lo que fuera…

-¿Qué te pasó? –repitió ella.

La rubia suspiró, miró a su igualmente rubio pero silente acompañante y luego a su preocupada amiga.

-Larga historia –le dijo –te cuento al rato…

Llegaron las clases.

Moverse era un verdadero calvario, y a la hora de gimnasia, pensó que iba a morir. Trató de correr, pero simplemente no pudo.

-¡¿Qué pasa Pata… -La fornida profesora se paró de golpe al ver la cara de la chica que resollaba en medio del gimnasio, incapaz de completar la primera vuelta corriendo de las cinco que tenían qué dar -¿Qué demonios te pasó? –Inquirió, horrorizada.

-Me atropelló un camión de carga –soltó la adolescente de mala gana.

-Muy graciosa, niña –soltó la maestra de mala gana –ve a la enfermería, ahora.

-Ya me la pasé toda la tarde-noche de ayer en el hospital –soltó –estoy bien.

La mujer la miró incrédula.

-De todas maneras ve –le dijo –para que te den un permiso; no te quiero en mi clase en una semana, mínimo.

Y le hizo una nota para la enfermera.

Todos los maestros que la habían visto habían tratado de enviarla al hospital. No quería ni imaginarse lo que diría su familia al verla… tal vez debería de irse con su abuela de una vez…

Una vez hecha a un lado la preocupación por sus padres (lo que fuera a pasar, pues iba a pasar), a decir verdad, la cosa no había estado tan mal; ya que nadie le creía la verdad (cada vez que decía "me atropelló un camión" la mayoría de la gente soltaba una carcajada, pensando que era una broma, o la miraba acusatoriamente por no quererle contar la verdad), decidió condimentar el asunto.

-Fue Lila –les decía en tono lúgubre –; me estuvo siguiendo sin que me diera cuenta, y cuando me quedé sola… ¡zaz! Me saltó encima… no sé qué rayos aprendió allá, en Francia, pero una cosa sí te digo… no la hagas enojar…

Aunque la mayoría rechazaba la idea de inmediato, era gracioso cómo se quedaba la duda en el rostro de todos… oh, sí; esto iba a ser divertido…

Llegó el receso, y Phoebe fue la única que aceptó su historia del camión sin chistar. (A Helga podía pasarle cualquier cosa; ella lo sabía mejor que nadie), y sí… también le contó lo que había pasado antes; lo que había provocado su loca carrera hacia la casi-muerte. De toda la gente sobre la faz de la tierra, sólo a ella le contaría algo TAN bochornoso.

-Creo que fue muy tierno –dijo la muchacha, sonriendo.

-¿Estás loca? –Saltó la rubia –¡fue horroroso! ¡Lo más vergonzoso que me ha sucedido en la vida, Phoebe, ; y mira que yo tengo los suficientes momentos humillantes para llenar varios tomos de una enciclopedia… lo digo en serio. Hasta agradezco que me haya golpeado ese armatoste… al menos así Arnold se olvidó un poco de… bueno; mi confesión involuntaria… -lo último lo agregó en voz muy baja, mirando al chico sentado a unas mesas de ellas, en compañía del novio de la otra… por fortuna, el rubio había tenido el suficiente tacto para comprender que necesitaban su momento a solas, y se había llevado al moreno, obviamente para darle su propia versión del asunto…Y más le valía que midiera sus palabras al respecto…

-¡AUCH! –varios voltearon a ver a la mesa de las chicas, asustados, Arnold incluso se levantó del asiento a una velocidad increíble.

-Pe… perdón… -la adorable pelirroja la miraba, confundida; sólo había sido un abrazo… pero luego miró su cara –¡Oh, por Dios! –se cubrió la boca con las manos; los bellos ojos castaños casi saliéndosele de las cuencas –no sabía que… que estabas… ¿Qué te pasó? –tomó asiento junto a ellas, aterrada; su labio partido e hinchado ahora le parecía una nimiedad ante semejante aspecto…

Ahí iba de nuevo…

oOo

…Y luego llegó el momento de sus padres; al menos, esta vez, no tuvo qué contar la historia dos veces.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te hicieron?!

Big Bob se había puesto de pié; el párpado inferior le temblaba.

-¡¿Fue ese noviecito tuyo?! –Inquirió, colérico. Los puños tan tensados que le temblaban.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, NO! –la chica negaba con la cabeza, las manos, y el resto su cuerpo; no quería ni imaginarse lo que su enorme y furibundo padre le haría al pobre de Arnold si pensaba que la había dejado en esas condiciones… ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ese chico tan dulce podría hacerle semejante daño?

-¿Fue entonces esa chiquilla con la que te peleaste?

-¿Lila? –Helga soltó una carcajada, aunque su maltrecho cuerpo se lo recriminó inmediatamente –esa tonta lo único que hizo después de que la golpeé fue aterrizar sobre su trasero y rogar clemencia por mí, ¡Por favor!

Bob no lucía para nada divertido, Miriam se cubría la boca con las manos, aún un poco en shock.

-¿Entonces quién fue? –soltó; la furia le daba un timbre verdaderamente aterrador a su voz.

-Nadie –mintió ella –; iba corriendo y me caí, y aterricé sobre la cara…

El hombre presionó levemente su dedo índice en la carne ennegrecida del rostro, y la chica soltó un agudo chillido.

-¡Oye!

-¿Te caíste? ¡Mis polainas! ¡Traes un golpe horroroso allí! –los ojos de su padre eran dos rendijas en ese momento, y ella comenzaba a asustarse en serio.

-Me di muy duro –se defendió ella, luchando desesperadamente por que su voz no temblara… demonios; ella había pensado que no lo vería hasta el próximo fin de semana, y para entonces su cara ya habría mejorado mucho. Jamás, pero JAMÁS se le pasó por la cabeza que sería lo primero que se encontraría al abrir la puerta del departamento, platicando amenamente con su madre en la sala.

El hombre la tomó del brazo, y la chica hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no soltar otro grito… pero a su padre no le pasó por alto la expresión de su cara… La miró una fracción de segundo a los ojos, y luego le bajó la blusa hasta dejarle descubierto el hombro… y el horroroso moretón que tenía en él. Miriam ahogó un grito. Bob hizo una genuina expresión de dolor.

-Hija –soltó, en un tono tan calmado que la asustó MUCHO más –, más vale que me digas AHORA mismo lo que pasó, o te juro que llamaré a la policía…

Derrotada, la chica se sentó, seguida de sus padres, que no perdían detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Me atropellaron –confesó al fin. Su padre asintió, al tiempo que entrelazara los dedos sobre las rodillas; comenzaba a creerle. Su madre soltó un angustiado: "Por Dios, Helga" a su lado.

-¿Quién? –inquirió él.

-No lo sé, un auto, quién sabe quién sería…

¡Oh, oh! Big Bob no se la estaba tragando.

-¿Qué clase de auto?

¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma?

-Un auto… no lo sé… ¿Un Nissan? ¿Qué importa el modelo? –se defendió… Sí. Era obvio que estaba a la defensiva. Rayos y centellas.

-¿Un auto compacto te golpeó en el hombro? Porque ahí fue donde te golpeó, ¿No? ¿Qué crees, niña, que nacía ayer? –acercó la cara a la de su maltrecho retoño; una furia helada lo recorría –más vale que dejes de mentirme, pequeña dama, o te juro que te arrepentirás.

La jovencita se encogió en su asiento, algo asustada. Un pinchazo de culpa atravesó el pecho del hombre al ver a la pobre niña en esas condiciones (ambas), pero tenía qué saber quién le había hecho eso… y, más aún; por qué lo defendía de tal manera…

-No te diré nada –soltó, aunque sin verlo a la cara.

-Te castigaré hasta el año que entra –le sentenció él.

-Hazlo.

Al fin lo encaraba, cruzada de brazos. Bien, el efecto de papá malo se esfumaba poco a poco… de hecho, ya comenzaba a extrañarle que estuviese durando tanto.

-¿No me crees? –la retó –no tendrás nada de salidas, ni noviecitos, ni amigas, ni viajes, ni restaurantes ni nada de esas cosas de niña mimada que tanto te gustan… igual y hasta te meto a trabajar; necesitamos una cajera en el local del centro.

Helga se estremeció… ¿se estaba aguantando la risa?

-¿En serio? –inquirió, ahogada, sí, de risa -¿Me amenazas con ponerme a trabajar? ¿Qué clase de padre le enseña a sus hijos que trabajar es un castigo?

-¡Suficiente! –el hombre se puso de pié, la chica lo miró, un poco sobresaltada -¡A tu habitación, ahora!

Se puso de pié de un salto (cómo le dolió), para hacer lo que acababan de ordenarle, pero antes de que tocara la puerta, su padre se le adelantó. Escuchó un estruendo dentro de su recámara y luego éste salió con el CPU de su computadora en las manos.

-Celular –le ordenó.

La chica frunció el seño.

-Se me rompió ayer en el accidente –mintió –. Lo tiré.

El hombre liberó una de sus manos y la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de su hija.

-Un mes más, por mentirme, otra vez –sentenció, mientras paseaba el pequeño aparato frente al ceñudo rostro de su hija –Adentro –ordenó.

La chica entró y luego dio un portazo.

Pasaron unos quince minutos. Ella, sentada en la cama, miraba fijamente a la puerta cerrada… ¿A cuánto aumentaría su castigo si se enteraba que Arnold había pasado la noche allí? Sólo tenía qué hablar con el portero para enterarse… y eso le daría a su padre el pretexto que seguramente quería para poder ir sobre él… genial… y ni siquiera podía avisarle al tonto cabeza de balón… cómo extrañaba su antigua casa, en la que escapar por la ventana de su habitación era tan fácil…

La puerta se abrió. Era su padre, de nuevo. La miraba ya más calmado.

-Vamos al hospital –le dijo –quiero que te revise un médico de confianza.

-Estoy bien –soltó ella, fastidiada –me duele, sí, pero no tengo ningún hueso roto, ni astillado, ni órganos inflamados ni nada… sólo necesito darle tiempo a mi cuerpo para que se recupere solo…

El fornido hombre negó con la cabeza.

-Vas a acompañarme, así tenga qué llevarte a rastras –entornó los ojos. Hablaba en serio.

-¿Te han dicho que eres una espina en el trasero? –soltó, al tiempo que se ponía de pié.

-¿Te han dicho que soy tu padre, y eres mía hasta los veintiuno? Más te vale medir tu vocabulario, jovencita.

La chica sacó el gran sobre que le habían dado el día anterior en el hospital.

-Radiografías y esas estupideces –le dijo, mientras se lo entregaba –; te lo repito: estoy bien.

-Eso lo dirá el médico –y salieron del departamento.

…

…Y lo mismo dijo el médico de confianza.

-Te lo dije –la chica lo miraba fastidiada.

-Sólo súbete al auto –le ordenó él.

Tenía hambre, pero lo que quería era alejarse de ese hombre, así que no le dijo nada… y entonces notó que no seguían la ruta que ella esperaba.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirió, pero él no respondió… ni falta hacía. Sabía muy bien la respuesta.

-En serio, Bob, ¿No vas a darme un respiro? Necesito descansar…

-Estás perfectamente, ¿No?

El hombre salió dando un portazo y luego abrió su portezuela.

-No voy a ningún lado –soltó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no me lo dices tú, preguntaré, e igual daré con él, sólo que tu castigo aumentará…

-¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas así, papá? –soltó la chica; el dolor en su cabeza había ido en aumento desde que había llegado a casa –estoy bien, y el hombre no lo hizo a propósito; de hecho, fue enteramente culpa mía… aún así fue muy amable, me llevó al hospital y no se movió de allí hasta que le confirmaron, varios especialistas, que estaba bien… no voy a arriesgarme a que vayas y lo golpees… o a que él te de una paliza –sonrió –; sus brazos son como troncos –no mentía.

Big Bob sonrió.

-Tu padre es un roble también, Helga, no lo olvides –una sonrisa presuntuosa cruzó su rostro; la chica bufó.

–Además –agregó -¿Cómo sabes que fue aquí?

-En el muelle los camiones andan lento; -se encogió de hombros -y no hay otra forma de que hayas sobrevivido al impacto de una de esas cosas a no ser que fuera muy lento, y muy probablemente sin carga… además, me lo acabas de confirmar tú sola.

Se llevó una mano al rostro. Tenía razón. El dolor en la cabeza, y en todo el cuerpo, en general, no la dejaba pensar bien.

-No me hagas esto –soltó –me siento mal…

-Mientras más pronto me digas, más pronto nos iremos.

-Vete tú solo –se cruzó de brazos y levantó la trompa, ceñuda. Era su última palabra.

…Y entonces su padre la alzó en brazos.

-¡Bob!

-¿Prefieres que te arrastre?

…Por Dios, que se abriera la tierra y se la tragara en ese mismo instante…

-¡Geraldine!

Ratas.

-Hey, Jerry… -soltó ella, junto con un suspiro resignado, desde los brazos de su progenitor.

El hombre se les acercaba con la canina sonrisa en el rostro.

-Wow, niña, pareces un filete a medio cocinar…

-Tú también luces genial, Jerry…

Su padre veía al hombre de una forma bastante peculiar… acababa de caer en cuenta de algo...

-¿Jerry? –soltó, casi en un susurro -¿El infame Jeremy Stevenson?

-¡¿El gran Robert Pataki?!

"¿Eh?"

-¡Viejo! ¿A dónde rayos te habías metido?

De pronto estaba de vuelta sobre sus pies (gracias al cielo), mientras los hombres se abrazaban y palmeaban tan fuerte la espalda que parecían querer destrozarse los pulmones.

-¿Así que eres hija del Gran Bob? –Ahora se dirigía a ella –¡ahora comprendo por qué te asustaba como el diablo que se enterara! –su característica carcajada perruna coloreó el aire.

-Así que tú atropellaste a mi hija, ¿eh? –soltó el otro.

-Sólo un poco.

Y ambos se carcajearon.

Un momento… eso ofendía. ¿A dónde estaba su enorme padre dispuesto a moler a golpes al que había dejado en semejantes condiciones a su amada florecita?

-¿Así que ella es la famosa Olga? –le preguntó, mirándola curioso –hubiera jurado que era mayor.

-Ella es mi otra hija, Helga –le respondió.

-Helga… ese nombre te pega mucho más, "Geraldine."

-También me llamo así –soltó, molesta, pero ya no la escuchaban.

-¿Cómo está la hermosa Miriam? –le preguntaba, mientras se alejaban de ella, riendo como colegialas.

…Nunca, JAMÁS se hubiese imaginado que eso iba a terminar así.

Bufó, al tiempo que se volvía a subir al auto… en verdad se estaba sintiendo mal…

…

-Atrás, pequeña dama.

Su padre había vuelto.

-¿Eh?

-Anda, niña, déjale el campo a los viejos.

Jerry venía junto con él. La chica se bajó del asiento del copiloto y se sentó en la parte trasera del auto.

Fueron a un local cerca de ahí y pidieron comida y cervezas, y hablaron… mucho. Por lo que Helga escuchó, habían sido amigos en preparatoria, hasta que la novia de Jerry lo había abandonado por irse con Bob, y luego Bob había abandonado a ésta por la entonces dulce e inocente Miriam. Había durado sólo unos meses con la ex de Jerry, pero ellos no habían vuelto a hablarse hasta la boda de Bob y Miriam, algunos años después…

También comprendió, ese día, quién era esa misteriosa "zorra" a quien su madre se había referido en sus peleas con Bob, ya muchos años atrás…

Así que la "zorra" se llamaba "Jennifer," y había sido novia de ese ahora tosco camionero…

…

-Bob, detén el auto.

-¿Qué pasa, Helga?

-Que detengas el…

Demasiado tarde. No pudo contener la arcada ni un segundo más.

-¡Rayos, Helga!

Ahora sí detuvo el auto. Los tres: Bob, Helga y el auto estaban llenos de vómito, aunque la peor parte se la habían llevado la propia Helga y el pobre auto; Bob apenas tenía algunas salpicaduras.

-¡Te dije que me sentía mal, pero tú tenías qué buscar al que me golpeó, luego burlarte de mí con él y luego ir a emborracharte!

-¿Burlarme? ¿Emborracharme? ¿De qué hablas, niña, y en qué momento me dijiste que te sentías mal?

-Sólo llévame a casa; quiero darme un baño… -soltó, molesta y asqueada, sacudiendo las asquerosamente salpicadas manos, luego recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento; se sentía mareada.

Bob bajó las ventanillas y emprendió la marcha de nuevo, aguantando su propio y repentino estómago revuelto… no quería ni imaginarse la que le esperaba con Miriam…

Y en efecto, mientras se bañaba, la chica escuchó la tremenda reprimenda que le daba Miriam a su padre por su irresponsabilidad ¿No veía que la pobre niña estaba débil? ¿Que necesitaba descansar? ¿Cómo se le ocurría llevarla a ese sitio de mala muerte? Pero esta vez ninguno gritaba; de hecho, su padre le respondía increíblemente calmado… Las cosas estaban cambiadas, sin lugar a dudas… pero ella no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Se metió a su cuarto, y luego de que su madre pasara, un rato más tarde, a tomarle la temperatura y pasarle algo ligero para cenar, junto con un té de quién sabe qué, y que le aclarara que su castigo no había sido levantado, aunque sí acortado (sólo una semana; obviamente el que su verdugo hubiese sido un buen amigo de Bob, y que éste se hubiese comportado moderadamente irresponsable, había influido en la decisión), así que le pidió a su madre que le avisara a Phoebe y a Lila que se suspendía la salida del siguiente día, al fin que ella no tenía con qué comunicarse.

Fingió estar molesta y algo dolida cuando se lo dijo, pero la verdad era que, secretamente, estaba feliz; no se sentía de ánimos para andar de viaje y menos aún soportando a Lila en un estado tan desastrosamente deplorable…

oOo

El fin de semana se fue rápido; dado que estaba castigada, no salió a ningún lado, así que aprovechó para dormir… y vaya que durmió.

Al parecer, su cuerpo estaba peor de lo que había pensado…

Llegaron las clases, y nada nuevo pasó, salvo que había sido elegida para representar a la escuela, junto con algunos otros chicos del club de literatura, en un concurso que sería ahí mismo, la siguiente semana.

Las chicas estaban expectantes por el viaje del sábado (sí, lo habían cambiado para el siguiente, que al fin que ese día le levantaban el castigo), así que de eso se trataron casi todas sus conversaciones (de eso y el hecho de que casi todas las antiguas admiradoras de Lila, por alguna extraña razón, comenzaban a evitarla).

La convivencia con Arnold había estado bien, también, aunque el chico no se atrevía a tocarla de ningún modo por miedo a lastimarla (vaya momento habían elegido para volver a ser novios), además de que sólo se veían por cortos periodos de tiempo en la escuela, porque era impensable que saliera después de esta (su padre iba a recogerla todos los días). Al final, ya se sentía la estúpida princesita encerrada en una torre… eso sin mencionar que, con el pretexto de asegurarse de que "cumpliera su castigo" el hombre se la pasaba en el departamento, con su madre…

Helga sentía que comenzaba a llegarle el agua al cuello…

oOo

Al fin llegó el tan esperado sábado, y aunque salieron muy temprano, los respectivos novios de cada una fueron a despedirlas. A Helga le hubiera gustado llevar a Arnold con ellas, pero eso hubiera significado tener qué llevar al cabeza de cepillo y al fideo con anteojos también, y eso, definitivamente, no iba a pasar.

-Te voy a extrañar –le dijo el rubio, y por primera vez en un buen tiempo (que a ella le pareció una eternidad, a decir verdad), la abrazó. Después siguió un beso, nervioso, dubitativo… y luego otro, más confiado…

Luego de un rato, se soltó, algo incómoda, pensando que los demás estarían mirándolos, golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con el pié y mirando sus relojes… pero estaban aún más ocupados que ellos.

-¡Ya basta! –Les gritó a las otras dos parejas -¡Ya déjense ahí o iré por una manguera!

Al fin todos se separaron, se despidieron una vez más, y se fueron.

Se sentaron en la parte de atrás del autobús, supuestamente para poder platicar, pero la mayor parte del camino las otras se la pasaron dormidas… y la rubia lo agradeció. A decir verdad, tenía un plan secreto para este viaje; algo de lo que no le había hablado a nadie, y sobre lo que tenía qué meditar mucho…

Llegaron a la ciudad, y de ahí tomaron otro autobús a la casa de la abuela, aunque, por petición de Phoebe, el último tramo del camino lo recorrieron a pié. A la chica le encantaba ese caminito lleno de árboles y flores, y, a decir verdad, se sintió bastante bien cuando notó que su cuerpo ya no le dolía al hacer esfuerzos…

Y Lila… Bueno, la chica estaba tan loca de alegría que prácticamente la tuvo qué arrastrar todo el camino porque la muchacha no la soltaba del brazo.

-¡Esto es tan positivamente genial! –soltó, eufórica, mirando hacia todos lados, y aún más al distinguir en la lejanía, la casita de la abuela Anja -¿Es en serio? ¿Tu abuela vive ahí?

-Sip –soltó simplemente ella.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad? –soltó Phoebe, emocionada.

-Es lo que le sigue –respondió la pelirroja, con los ojos increíblemente brillantes –esto me trae tantos recuerdos…

Llegaron a la finca y la abuela ya las esperaba con un delicioso desayuno recién preparado.

-Supongo que tienen hambre –les dijo, luego de darles un fuerte abrazo a cada una, y de que Lila se presentara.

-¡Otra amiga! –exclamó, dirigiéndose a Helga –¡Bien hecho, mi niña! –y le revolvió el cabello.

-¿Podrías intentar hacerlo sonar un poco menos como si fuera un perro que ha aprendido un nuevo truco? –inquirió la rubia, entrando a la casa. La mujer las miró y les guiñó un ojo.

-Ni qué hacer con esta renegona, ¿verdad, chicas?

Y entraron. La casa era preciosa. Cada centímetro de ella evocaba una vida sencilla y natural, pero a la vez ligeramente elegante e increíblemente pulcra.

En las paredes había fotos, muchas que Lila por un momento pensó que se trataban de Olga, pero pronto comprendió que eran de la madre de Helga; al parecer, la mujer había tenido una niñez y juventud muy movidas; caballos, natación, danza… Más allá, estaba la verdadera Olga, y la pequeña y malhumorada Helga que recordaba de su infancia.

La abuela les explicaba (principalmente a Lila), algunas de las fotos de las paredes, pero la gran mayoría se limitaba a sonreírle a sus propios recuerdos.

La pelirroja la miró y, por un momento, se preguntó si estaría viendo a la versión cincuenta años mayor de Helga, pero rápidamente se dijo que no era así. Olga y Miriam se parecían mucho a ella, sin duda, pero Helga era diferente, en todos sentidos, y comenzó a preguntarse si se parecería a la familia de su padre… después de todo, ella no se parecía a su madre ni a su familia en lo absoluto tampoco… por fortuna…

Comieron hasta quedar hartas, y después fueron por los caballos (Lila no dejaba de molestar al respecto).

Dieron un largo paseo por los alrededores, Lila coqueteó un poco con un mozo bastante bien parecido (y las otras dos se sonrojaron aún en contra de su voluntad, cuando las saludó de una manera increíblemente galante); se bañaron en el estanque, y cuando menos lo pensaron, la tarde había comenzado a caer.

-Sí que hace frío aquí –dijo Phoebe frotándose levemente las manos –la verdad, había comenzado a olvidarlo.

-El campo es así –soltó Lila soñadoramente, cubierta con un sweater que su nueva abuela le había regalado –tejido a mano, por cierto- y una deliciosa taza de chocolate en las manos que la misma le había preparado, mientras veían al sol desapareciendo entre una barrera de árboles, tiñendo al cielo, a la vez, de unos espectaculares tonos naranjas y violetas –. Es porque casi no hay casas, ni mucho menos edificios que bloqueen el aire… no me molestaría quedarme aquí para siempre… -agregó, mientras sonreía.

-Ni a mi –soltó Phoebe, con una dilatada sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ni a mi" Pensó Helga, con un nudo en el estómago. Sólo faltaba que su abuela compartiera su opinión…

Unas horas más tarde, luego de cenar, las chicas conversaban animadamente en la recámara que habían usado antiguamente Helga y Olga, y más antes, Miriam y su hermana. Aunque eran más bien Phoebe y Lila las que parloteaban alegremente, Helga estaba pensativa; se limitaba a responder las veces que la llamaban, sonreía o se molestaba según fuera el caso, pero pronto regresaba a su meditabundo estado.

-Voy a hablar con mi abuela un momento, chicas –les dijo, poniéndose de pie de pronto –. Vuelvo en un rato.

Las otras dos asintieron y la rubia se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa? –inquirió Lila en voz baja; por toda respuesta, Phoebe se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé –dijo, en el mismo tono –pero está muy rara…

…

-Hola, cariño.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo, abuela? –inquirió la chica, al tiempo que tomaba lugar en la mecedora al lado de la de su abuela, en el porche de la casa.

-Sólo están ustedes tres, linda –le respondió –, y por si no lo has notado, llamo "cariño" a las tres, así que no había manera de equivocarme…

Soltó una risa floja, que su nieta imitó.

-Quiero consultarte algo, abuela –soltó la jovencita, sin rodeos –, pero tienes qué prometerme que no le comentarás NADA a mis padres.

La mujer la miró.

-¿Estás embarazada? –inquirió.

-¡NO!

-¿Tienes alguna enfermedad vergonzosa?

Helga negó, muy roja; sabía a qué se refería por "vergonzosa".

-¿Tienes problemas con la justicia? –su abuela la veía casi esperanzada.

-¡No!

-Oh, ya veo –suspiró -¿Has creado o liberado algún nuevo virus que convierte a las personas en muertos vivientes, y estamos a punto de vivir un apocalipsis zombie?

La chica soltó una carcajada.

-Deja de ver tanta tele, abuela –dijo.

-No me has dicho que no –soltó la anciana.

-No, abuela –dijo, sonriendo –no desataré el fin de la humanidad.

-No de esa manera, al menos –agregó la mujer, riendo encantada.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza… -masculló la chica, la otra sólo se rio más.

-¿Qué te pasa, querida? –inquirió al fin, ya calmada.

-¿Me prometes que no les dirás nada? –inquirió Helga.

La mujer suspiró.

-No puedo prometerte eso, linda –dijo –pero por lo que me dices, no encuentro nada que deba contarle a tus padres…

-Big Bob y Miriam quieren volver –soltó, sin rodeos, mirándola a la cara.

-¿Qué…?

-Eso.

-¿Desde cuándo? –inquirió la otra, no se veía muy contenta.

-No sé desde cuándo, pero yo me enteré hace unas semanas…

-¿Te lo dijeron ellos?

-Más bien yo me di cuenta sola por mi cuenta –se encogió de hombros –; luego ellos me lo confirmaron… -suspiró.

-no sabía nada…

Ambas se quedaron calladas un rato. El murmullo de las hojas mecidas por el tenue viento y los grillos entre las hojas resonaban en sus oídos.

-¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó a su abuela.

La mujer suspiró.

-Es su decisión –dijo al fin.

-¿No te molesta? –Inquirió, molesta –luego de tantas cosas que sucedieron… de todo ese maldito infierno… ¿Por qué?

-Sus motivos tendrán –respondió la otra, encogiéndose de hombros, con la vista fija al frente –. Debes aprender a confiar en ellos –agregó, al fin encarando a su ceñuda nieta.

-Al demonio con eso…

-Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencita…

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

La chica se volteó hacia a su abuela de tal forma que, de no ser por los pasamanos de la mecedora, se hubiera caído de la silla.

-¿Me dejarás venirme a vivir contigo?

-¿Qué? -La mujer la miraba como si hubiera perdido la razón -¿Bromeas, niña? ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Porque… -sacudió la cabeza -¿En serio tengo qué explicarte por qué?

Anja puso su mano sobre la de su nieta. En verdad le dolía la expresión de desesperanza en el rostro de la jovencita.

-No lo haré si antes no les has dado una oportunidad –le dijo -¿Quién te garantiza que las cosas no van a salir bien?

-¿Quién me garantiza que sí lo harán? –Repuso ella –no me voy a arriesgar, abuela.

-No –soltó la otra, contundente, afianzando el agarre sobre la fría mano de Helga –. No te dejaré sin una buena razón.

-Sabes que igual me vendré si ellos se juntan de nuevo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, desafiante, mientras se ponía de pié.

-Sabes que este es el primer lugar donde te buscarán, ¿verdad? –respondió la otra.

La chica se desinfló ruidosamente.

-Eres horrible, abuela.

-Eso explicaría de dónde lo heredaste –le respondió la otra, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando a su nieta con una expresión totalmente apacible.

Por toda respuesta, la chica se dio la media vuelta y entro a la casa.

Anja arrugó el ceño (Tenía rato aguantándose las ganas), furiosa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Miriam? Ya hablaría MUY seriamente con ella… con ambos…

Helga caminaba por el pasillo, furiosa también. En verdad esperaba que su abuela la apoyara en esta. ¿De qué había servido todo el maldito viaje?

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó un cuchicheo. De haber estado hablando en voz normal, no le habría interesado en lo absoluto, pero el tnon la obligó a detenerse en el acto y acercar el oído a la puerta. Era Phoebe.

"…y entonces llegaron sus padres" escuchó, y un par de risitas ahogadas "no encontrábamos nuestra ropa por ningún lado, luego Gerald recordó que nos la habíamos quitado en el baño… yo me enredé en una sábana y me escondí bajo la cama; él se enredó en una toalla y corrió para allá, antes de que alguien entrara."

"¿Y lo logró?" Ahora hablaba Lila.

"Apenas" respondió la otra, casi ahogada de la silenciosa risa, pero Helga ya no quiso escuchar.

Genial. Phoebe no le contaba nada de eso a ella, es más, se lo negaba, pero a Lila no dudaba en narrarle con lujo de detalles sus nuevas aventuras en el universo de los adultos…

Abrió la puerta. Ambas chicas, sentadas de frente sobre la cama, dieron un respingo. Lila se rio cuando la miró, pero Phoebe desvió la mirada.

-¡Helga! –Exclamó la pelirroja -¡Me asustaste! Creí que era la abuela Anja… -soltó otra risa, pero ahora con el volumen normal -¿escuchaste algo? –le preguntó. La pelinegra parecía no saber dónde esconder la cara.

-Algo –respondió Helga, sentándose sobre la cama, ceñuda.

Lila miró perpleja la expresión de ambas.

-¿Sucede algo que sólo yo no comprendo o qué? –inquirió, levantando una ceja.

-La rubia se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Phoebe, por su parte, suspiró.

-Yo… no le había contado a Helga nada de esto…

Lila arqueó las cejas.

-¿Por eso estás molesta? –le preguntó a la rubia -¿No crees que exageras?

Fue Phoebe la que respondió.

-Le mentí –confesó avergonzada –; ella me preguntó si Gerald y yo lo hacíamos, y…

-Ya venía molesta desde antes, si eso te hace sentir mejor –la interrumpió Helga –, tampoco es que sea tu obligación contarme cada cosa que hacen ustedes dos… de hecho, qué bueno que no lo hiciste…

La pelinegra desvió la mirada, con una mezcla de vergüenza y arrepentimiento, Helga seguía cruzada de brazos, con la vista fija en la pared.

Lila gateó hasta la rubia y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Eres TAN dulce –soltó, sonriendo maliciosamente – …dime, inocente y virginal criatura, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Te juro que a mí no me dará vergüenza explicarte CUALQUIER COSA –agregó, con una mirada felina en los ojos brillantes y claros, clavados en los muy azules y desorbitados de la otra.

Helga se hizo hacia atrás, asqueada.

-¡Aléjate, pervertida! –soltó, muy roja, y Lila soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ahora veo por qué Phoebe no te cuenta nada! –Exclamó –eres una bebita…

-Cállate, Lila…

Helga estaba enfurruñada, algo enrojecida, en la orilla de la cama.

-¿O si no, qué? –soltó, desafiante, acercándosele de nuevo.

-En serio no aprendes, ¿Verdad? –siseó Helga, con los ojos entornados.

-Esta vez yo también atacaré –se defendió Lila.

-Ah, ¿sí? –La retó Helga, ahora ella acercándole la cara –quiero ver qué es lo que tienes, señorita perfección –soltó, clavando los azules ojos en los castaños.

En verdad no se esperaba el siguiente movimiento. Con una velocidad increíble, Lila la tomo del mentón y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios, luego, con la misma velocidad apabullante, se bajó de la cama de un brinco, mientras una encolerizada Helga se ponía de pié.

-¡Yo la mato! –gritó, al tiempo que emprendía la marcha a toda velocidad tras una igualmente divertida y aterrada pelirroja. Y Phoebe corrió tras ellas, no fuera a ocurrírsele a Helga cumplir su amenaza…

-¡Abuela! ¡ABUELA ANJA!

Lila gritaba tan fuerte que su voz resonaba por toda la casa.

-¡No huyas! –ordenó Helga… como si fuera a hacerle caso.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa, niñas?

No terminaba de decir la frase cuando Lila se había escondido como un bólido detrás de ella.

-¡Helga quiere matarme, abuela! –Soltó Lila, divertidísima. Anja miró a la chica que la atenazaba por detrás de su blusa, a una muy roja Helga, y a una algo confundida y asustada Phoebe detrás de ella.

-Helga… -soltó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella… ella… -balbuceaba Helga, pero estaba tan trabada que no podía hablar.

-Lo que haya hecho –soltó –; no es para que le digas eso. Discúlpate ahora mismo –le ordenó.

Helga negó enérgicamente.

-Helga –la mujer entornó los ojos, clavándolos en su berrinchuda nieta.

-Sólo la besé… -soltó en un falso tono angustiado la pelirroja, aún detrás de ella.

-¿Sólo por eso? –Inquirió la abuela –Helga, discúlpate en este momento.

La rubia bufó, clavó los ojos en lo que alcanzaba a ver tras la progenitora de su progenitora, y repentinamente se dio la media vuelta.

-No lo haré –dijo en tono bajo –. Pero tampoco te golpearé, bebé llorona –agregó, mientras regresaba a la alcoba sin voltear atrás ni un momento.

-Gracias, abuela Anja –La chica al fin la había soltado y le dio un beso en la mejilla –eres la mejor –y luego siguió a la otra como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Phoebe…–la aludida volteó -¿Dónde la besó? –inquirió, perspicaz, la anciana.

La pelinegra, que se había quedado en el pasillo, algo aturdida, se tocó con el dedo índice los labios.

Y una sonora carcajada resonó en la casa.

Esa chica era cosa seria…

…

-Helga, en serio lo siento…

Las tres estaban de nuevo en la recámara.

-Ya no te disculpes –soltó Helga, sin perder de vista a la sonriente pelirroja –, no importa…

-Helga tiene razón –la apoyó la otra, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros antes de que la rubia pudiera huir –tú no tienes al culpa de que Helga no sepa sacar secretos –dijo.

La aludida la miró molesta, pero se volteó al lado contrario al ver lo cerca que estaban sus caras de nuevo.

-Para sacar secretos –continuó, mientras la rubia luchaba por soltarse de su agarre –primero debes soltar algo similar a lo que quieres oír; eso genera un ambiente de confianza; de comprensión…

Phoebe la miró algo dolida, Lila le sonrió.

-No te utilicé, querida –le dijo en tono conciliador –, lo que te conté era verdad, y no pretendía retribución, sin embargo, tu historia fue genial –y le guiñó un ojo.

La pelinegra la miró sin saber qué pensar. Helga seguía tratando de soltarse. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza esa loca?

-Eres una enferma –escupió la rubia. La aludida sonrió.

-No es cierto –se defendió, al momento en que la otra al fin lograba soltarse –, de hecho, Phoebe y yo lo hemos hecho el mismo número de veces… casi.

Helga enarcó una ceja.

-Cuatro y cinco –soltó Phoebe, algo roja pero ya resignada.

-Sólo que yo sólo he repetido a un chico –soltó la pelirroja, divertida –; mientras con Phoebe siempre ha sido el mismo; los míos han sido: dos en Francia, dos en América…

Helga clavó los ojos en ella de una forma que le erizó la piel.

-¿Dos en América? –Inquirió.

-El repetido –soltó la otra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dijiste que sólo habías repetido a un chico…

-Sí –soltó la otra –dos chicos en Francia, y uno dos veces aquí…

-Creí que hablabas de personas, no de veces…

-Tal vez no me expliqué bien –respondió la otra, encogiéndose de hombros.

Helga miró a Phoebe, y esta desvió la mirada.

-¿Elliot lo sabe? –le preguntó.

-Sí –soltó despreocupadamente la otra, y al ver la cara de incredulidad de ambas, sonrió –antes de irme a Francia –les explicó –él vino a buscarme, y a decirme que me amaba, pero que había sido muy cobarde para decírmelo antes –bufó –. Se imaginarán que fue difícil creerle luego de que me dejara por cierta rubia hermosa y temperamental, que ni en el mundo lo hacía, por cierto –ahora fue Helga quien bufó, fastidiada, Phoebe la miró de forma curiosa pero no preguntó nada –ya saben; dijo que siempre me había amado a mí, que se había dejado deslumbrar por una criatura increíble, pero cuyo corazón tenía dueño desde hacía mucho tiempo –Phoebe alzó las cejas y miró a su amiga sonriendo, ésta desvió la mirada. Lila se encogió de hombros –luego dijo que yo era igualmente increíble, pero que no se había dado cuenta antes, y no sé qué tantas estupideces más…

-…Y luego lo hicieron –dijo Helga, rodando los ojos; conocía es tipo de historias estúpidas y cursis… pero, curiosamente, Lila negó con la cabeza.

-Le dije que se fuera al demonio.

Ambas la miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-…Con palabras más altisonantes, la verdad –agregó, riendo divertida; las otras la imitaron. –Entonces me propuso esto: -continuó –me dijo que me olvidara de él en mi viaje; que viviera e hiciera _lo que quisiera_, literalmente. Y que si al volver aún sentía algo por él, que lo buscara.

-Carta abierta –soltó Phoebe.

-Carta abierta –confirmó ella –. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía por qué pedirle permiso para nada, ya que hacía mucho que nuestra relación había terminado… como sea, me dijo que debíamos tener otras parejas, para saber si realmente éramos lo que necesitábamos el uno del otro… Y lo hice –agregó junto con un suspiro –no fui una libertina loca, pero sí tuve citas, e incluso una relación de tres meses… él fue uno de "los chicos" –les explicó -¿Quieres detalles? –inquirió, clavando los ojos en los de la rubia.

Por toda respuesta, la otra la fulminó con la mirada.

-La última vez que salimos fue cuando lo hice con él –continuó, interpretando fácilmente la respuesta de la otra –después de "eso" me sentí tan mal que no quise volver a verlo; la segunda vez fue con un chico con el que ni siquiera estaba saliendo como pareja, y las cosas fueron más sencillas: sólo éramos amigos, así que simplemente decidí que no quería volver a hacerlo con él y seguimos como si nada…

-No te estoy entendiendo nada –la interrumpió Helga –; creí que te habías sentido mal la primera vez por haber perdido… bueno… eso, con un alguien que no fuera Elliot, ¿pero dices que la segunda vez fue más fácil porque sólo eran amigos?

Lila se rió.

-No me sentí mal por eso –soltó –y "eso" ya lo había perdido con Elliot, justo el día antes de irme a Francia…

-Ok… -soltó la rubia, con pinta de no estar entendiendo nada, pero no querer ahondar en el asunto.

-Helga –le explicó –el problema no fue por Elliot, para ese momento yo no sabía qué sentía realmente por él; el problema fue que el otro chico estaba enamorado de mi, pero yo no lo estaba de él; eso fue lo que me hizo sentir mal…

Phoebe suspiró a su lado.

-El sexo es complicado –soltó, clavando sus negros ojos en los de su mejor amiga, sonrojada –, por eso no te había platicado nada…

-El sexo no es complicado –la corrigió Lila, sonriente –lo complicado es la maraña de emociones que desata; por eso, si no estás segura de lo que sientes por alguien, -agregó, mirando a la rubia -mejor ni te arriesgues, porque alguien sin duda saldrá lastimado. O asegúrate de amarlo con toda el alma (y que te ame igual), o de que no sientan nada romántico el uno por el otro.

-¿Por qué hacerlo con alguien por quien no sientes nada?

La pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera analizarla realmente, y también, antes de que se diera cuenta, Lila la abrazaba efusivamente.

-¿Lo ves? –soltó -¡No puedes evitarlo! ¡Eres una cosita dulce, inocente y romántica hasta el fondo de tus huesos!

Y antes de que se diera cuenta tampoco la pelirroja, había aterrizado sobre su trasero, fuera de la cama.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Lila!

Helga la miraba desde arriba del mueble como si en serio quisiera matarla.

-Se llama lujuria, Helga, simple y llanamente –le contestó, tranquila, desde el suelo –es una forma de saciar un instinto básico; así de sencillo… el sexo no tiene que ser siempre una oda al amor, dulzura… -agregó, mirando con deleite cómo la avergonzada rubia se quedaba sin palabras –; es algo que no comprenderás hasta que lo hagas –dijo –yo aún no lo comprendo del todo; aún soy una novata en ese aspecto –reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.

-¿Y a Elliot no le importa? –fue Phoebe quien habló.

-Él tampoco fue precisamente un santo –respondió –; nos contábamos todo en ese tiempo, y a ninguno nos importaba, realmente… mientras lo que hiciéramos nos sirviera para aclarar nuestros sentimientos, estaba bien…

Helga recordó a Arnold y su confesión sobre el conocer más de ese tema que ella, y pensó que hubiera estado bien poner algunos puntos en claro sobre eso antes de su repentina y larga separación… pero en ese tiempo habían sido muy jóvenes para saber algo de _esos temas_… eso sin mencionar que su comunicación había sido nula durante toda la jornada, salvo por los constantes recordatorios de Arnold en forma de regalos, que la hacían saber que aún pensaba en ella… aún cuando una parte de ella (la pesimista e insegura, que por lo general era la que la metía en problemas) la hacía dudar de si realmente la amaría aún o sólo se aferraría al recuerdo de alguien quien, definitivamente, ya no era.

-Ustedes son muy abiertos –soltó Phoebe, asombrada –si algún otro hombre me pusiera un solo dedo encima, Gerald lo mataría, así tuviera qué ir al otro lado del mundo para alcanzarlo…

-Gerald es un cavernícola –dijo Helga, riéndose.

-Prefiero llamarlo romántico –se defendió Phoebe, sin disimular lo de acuerdo que estaba con su amiga sobre ese tema.

-Y tú, Helga, ¿Qué opinas al respecto? –Había vuelto a sentarse sobre la cama, y la miraba de forma _demasiado _significativa.

Helga suspiró.

-No lo sé –confesó –creo que depende demasiado de las circunstancias… de ambas partes de la pareja…

Se había quedado sin aire; desinflada. No había vuelto a pensar en el asunto desde que Arnold se lo había dicho… ¿En qué circunstancias había hecho "eso" Arnold? ¿Con quién…? Miró a Lila, y decidió que era una de las tantas cosas que, como buena Pataki, era mejor esconder debajo de la alfombra…

Pasó un rato en que sólo el silencio reinó; al parecer, cada chica se había sumergido en su propio universo personal; en sus propias dudas e inquietudes… en sus propios miedos…

…

Helga se preguntaba qué hora sería, porque ya le escocían los ojos, volteó, y vio que Phoebe se había quedado dormida del lado más alejado de la enorme cama; lila, a su lado (y peligrosamente cerca), la miraba soñadoramente.

-Tu cabello es increíble…-Soltó mientras miraba uno de los rubios mechones de la chica a su lado, que habían quedado cerca de su cara –es tan brillante… -soltó, fascinada –como finas hebras de sol…

Helga se rió algo burlesca, floja, y clavó su mirada en la de la otra.

-¿Esperas otro cumplido en retribución? –Inquirió, adormiladamente mordaz -¿Qué debo decir? ¿Qué tu cabello es como hermosos y brillantes alambres de cobre enroscados?

Lila soltó una risa floja.

-Se supone que tú eres la poeta, ¿Y sólo eso tienes?

-Sólo eso me inspiras… -soltó la otra.

Lila bostezó, volteándose boca arriba para clavar la vista en el techo.

-Admítelo, te agrado –le dijo sonriendo.

Helga suspiró.

-Eso creo… -admitió –y no esperes cumplidos de mí… ya tienes suficiente con los de… bueno; todo el mundo.

Lila volvió a reír, torciendo el cuello hasta alcanzar la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Te agrado? –preguntó.

-Tampoco alardees con eso…

Fue toda su respuesta.

Pasaron un rato en un suave silencio, sintiendo cómo lentamente el sueño comenzaba a aturdirlas, a envolverlas en un cómodo sopor, cuando Lila, que ya había comenzado a soñar, escuchó la voz de Helga que la trajo a medias a la realidad (si bien lo que escuchó la hizo pensar que probablemente aún soñaba):

-En serio quisiera ser tu amiga, Lila…

Su voz sonaba melancólica.

-¿Qué te lo impide? –le respondió con voz adormilada.

-No lo sé, Lila. ¿Hay algo que lo impida?

La pelirroja suspiró

-Creo que eso lo descubriremos muy pronto –respondió.

-Eso creo…

Y ya no se dijo más por ese día.

oOo

El día siguiente fue genial; sin temas escabrosos ni pensamientos deprimentes. A la hora de volver a casa, a las tres les importaban un comino sus dolencias tanto físicas como emocionales; lo único que deseaban era haberse podido quedar un tiempo más.

A la hora de subir al autobús, estaban verdaderamente unidas, y eso las hacía inmensamente felices (incluso a la temperamental rubia, aunque luchara por que no se le notara).

Pero Helga no tenía idea de que el bienestar de sus minúsculas vacaciones se desaparecería tan rápido.

-¿Ya vienes para acá?

Era Bob quien hablaba.

-Sí, papá, ya voy.

-De acuerdo –dijo –. Por favor vente tú sola; tu madre y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

"O-oh."

-¿De qué? –inquirió; sintiendo que miles de brazas se encendían en su estómago.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegues.

Y colgó. Ni siquiera le dijo si la esperaban en la casa o el departamento, pero, francamente, no le importaba. Dejó el celular a un lado de sus piernas y clavó la vista en la ventana.

-¿Sucede algo, Helga? –inquirió Phoebe, sentada a su lado.

-Nada –soltó, evasiva.

Pero ese "nada" le dijo todo a Phoebe. Tomó aire, se mordió los labios y desvió la vista. Del otro lado del pasillo, Lila las miraba, curiosa, pero no dijo nada.

Bajaron del autobús y cada una tomó una dirección diferente. El ambiente de cordial tranquilidad que las había envuelto apenas una hora antes se había acabado. El encanto se había roto.

-Nos vemos –Fue todo lo que la rubia dijo, se dio la media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y se fue.

Lila tenía miles de preguntas para la menuda pelinegra, pero se limitó a abrazarla.

-Nos vemos mañana en la escuela –le dijo al tiempo que le regalaba una enorme y auténtica sonrisa.

-Claro –soltó la otra tratando de sonreír –nos vemos.

Y se separaron también.

Llegó al departamento casi arrastrándose. Toda la energía que había acumulado en su viaje se le había escapado en forma de un sudor frío sobre su piel hirviente.

Subió en el elevador y casi dio gracias al cielo al notar que no había nadie en su morada.

Entró a su cuarto… Y había una maleta sobre la cama.

-¡NO! –Gritó, al tiempo que arrojaba las cosas de su hermana mayor al piso -¡Con mil demonios, NO!

Arrojó su cuerpo tembloroso sobre la ahora vacía cama y luchó, en verdad luchó por no llorar; odiaba a la criatura frágil y quebradiza en la que se estaba volviendo…

El celular sonó en su bolsa, lo sacó y vio que ahora le hablaba Olga. Lo miró furiosa y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. Escuchó el estruendo al tiempo que ahogaba un grito contra la almohada.

Los odiaba. En serio los odiaba a los tres. Y a su abuela…

Y a Lila…

…y a Arnold…

A Lila y a Arnold, más precisamente…

…Tal vez…

…

-Helga…

¿Pero quién diablos…?

Ah, sí; su padre.

-Te estamos esperando –le dijo algo molesto, al ver que ya había despertado.

-No me dijiste a dónde me esperaban –se dio vuelta sobre la cama, dándole la espalda.

-Vámonos, pues.

-No voy a ningún lado contigo.

Lo escuchó resoplar muy fuerte a su espalda.

-Helga…

-Me llavearás a rastras; lo sé. Hazlo, porque sólo así podrás sacarme de aquí.

Y la tomó como un costal de papas y se la echó al hombro.

…Y así se iba su último rastro de dignidad; lo supo cuando se vio en el espejo del ascensor, colgando sobre la espalda de su padre; los traseros de ambos peligrosamente cerca de la cara del otro.

-¿Vas a caminar? –le preguntó un poco antes de que se detuviera el armatoste, pero el eco de su voz fue su única respuesta.

Y así salieron a la calle, y la echó al auto.

-Ponte el cinturón.

No lo hizo; con suerte chocaban y se moría, o al menos quedaba en coma hasta que pasara toda esa locura.

Llegaron a la casa, y la tuvo qué cargar de nuevo, porque ella no se iba a mover. La dejó sobre el sillón y Olga se le lanzó encima.

"Hermanita bebé" "Maravillosas noticias" "Felicidad" Las palabras sólo danzaban en sus oídos pero rebotaban antes de llegarle al cerebro.

Big Bob la tomaba de los hombros y le hablaba sobre la confianza, sobre las segundas oportunidades, sobre aprender quién sabe cuántas cosas.

Miriam lloraba y le decía quién sabe qué sobre aprender de la vida…

Se sentía atrapada en medio de una bizarra película sub realista; ni siquiera escuchaba con claridad. Estaba helada, entumecida, y su cabeza zumbaba como si un millón de abejas pelearan furiosas.

No podía creerlo; no quería… la vida no podía ser tan cruel y sus padres tan estúpidos…

-¡YA BASTA!

Ni siquiera supo a quién interrumpió.

Olga y Miriam la miraban sobresaltadas; casi asustadas. Big Bob parecía haber estado contando el tiempo para que eso pasara.

-Todos ustedes, cállense –se puso de pié –Son un montón de idiotas, y lo peor es que lo saben y no les importa –Nadie se molestó en regañarla - ¿Tienen una idea de lo que están haciendo? –se rió de una manera tan amarga que lastimó sus propios oídos -¡Por supuesto que la tienen! –se respondió a sí misma -¿Lo hacen por mi? ¿En verdad quieren que sea feliz? ¡Dejen las cosas como están! ¿Qué les hace pensar que volver a este pozo de basura con todos ustedes me haría feliz? ¿Creen que se harían felices entre ustedes? –Los miró, pero nadie movía un músculo. Casi le parecía que eran bultos sin caras. Estúpidos costales de papas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? –Todos están huecos, lo sé, pero no lo van a resolver encerrándose bajo el mismo techo… ¿Quieren jugar a la casita? ¡Háganlo, pero no me incluyan a mí en esta locura! -¿Por qué parecía estar soltando un monólogo rancio y decrépito en algún teatro de mala muerte y tener al peor público del mundo? –Tú –Miró a Miriam –Ni siquiera sé qué decir de ti, ¿Qué harás si esto no funciona? ¿Sumergirte en la depresión de nuevo? ¿Llorar hasta que las cosas mejoren por arte de magia? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente aceptar que el pasado no funcionó y seguir con tu vida? ¿Por qué no puedes aprender que las cosas a veces, simplemente, no son como uno deseara?

El silencio de nuevo. Todos la miraban. Nadie emitía un sonido. Estaba sola, como siempre.

-Bob –comenzaba a cansarse –eres la persona más terca del mundo y más ciega para con los demás; ¿Dices que lo haces por mi? ¿Por todos? Sólo quieres mitigar tu propia culpa, deja de fingir que en serio te importo; tú no sabes lo que es eso a no ser que se trate de ti mismo. Beneficios, beneficios, es lo único que conoces. Deja de verme como si fuera una maldita inversión, y, de paso, deja de ver así a Olga también –La aludida dio su primer señal de vida en un buen rato; estaba asombrada –La haz forzado a redituar cada segundo de tiempo que le has invertido, que la pobre ni siquiera puede respirar sin pensar primero en si tú la aprobarás –Clavó los ojos en ella, ésta le devolvió la mirada, parecía… ¿Agradecida? ¿En serio? –la has convertido en un maldito robot; en el ser más infeliz del mundo, aún peor que yo en mis años más negros, y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Verla encerrada en un manicomio para darte cuenta de hasta qué punto la presionas?

Al fin Bob reaccionó. Paseaba la mirada alternativamente entre sus dos hijas; la menor lo miraba furiosa, la mayor sólo comenzó a llorar quedamente. Miriam evitó su mirada.

Un pesado silencio cayó como yunque sobre todos, sólo los sordos sollozos de la joven resonaban como campanas en ese silencio sepulcral.

…Y entonces sucedió algo inaudito: Helga se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazó.

-Olga –le dijo –eres la única con esperanzas aquí; deja a un lado este mar de porquería y vive tu vida; cásate, ten hijos… la juventud se te está escapando tratando de pegar rocas con arena seca…

La aludida sólo sollozó más fuerte y le devolvió el abrazo. Sus padres las miraban atónitos. Pasó así un largo rato. Helga, con la cara hundida sobre el rostro de su cada vez más calmada hermana, no quería voltear alrededor; sabía que, salvo tal vez el tema de Olga, el resto se lo había gritado a la pared.

-¿Terminaste? –la voz de su padre a sus espaldas era tan cansada que se asustó un poco.

Se separó de Olga mientras su madre tomaba su lugar, y lo miró.

-Algunas cosas de lo que dijiste son ciertas… la gran mayoría, de hecho –reconoció mientras se masajeaba el entrecejo –pero hay cosas que no comprendes, y no comprenderás jamás si no nos das una oportunidad ¿Y si funciona, eh? –inquirió. Sus ojos en verdad le pedían una oportunidad, pero definitivamente no iba a dársela. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso por varias vidas.

-¿Y si no funciona? –contraatacó ella.

-Entonces cada quien se regresa por donde vino –le respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué simple, ¿Verdad? –soltó ella, entornando losojos -¿Y las heridas nuevas, qué? ¿Cuántos años tardará para sanar el nuevo daño que nos hagamos?

-Sólo sabemos que vamos a intentarlo –le respondió Miriam, con la voz sorprendentemente segura, desde el sillón –, no estamos pidiéndote permiso –agregó –; sólo te estamos avisando.

-No – La amarga sonrisa había vuelto –. Con un demonio, ¡No!

-Te vienes con nosotros –agregó su padre –; aún eres menor de edad, y vivirás aquí te guste o no.

-Oblíguenme –siseó, al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

-El departamento ya se rentó –continuó la voz de su padre, cuando ésta puso su mano sobre la perilla –se vienen a vivir los inquilinos el sábado, así que disfruta tus pequeñas vacaciones.

Dio un portazo tan fuerte al salir que le dolieron los oídos.

Salió como loca de esa casa de locos y corrió a casa; a_ su _casa. Que ni soñaran con que se los iba a permitir tan fácil… ¿Pero qué no les iba a permitir?

Cuando llegó a su recámara sólo atinó a dormirse de nuevo, y no se despertó hasta en la mañana. Se sentía como un autómata. No supo ni qué se puso para ir a la escuela. Phoebe pasó a recogerla en la mañana y, camino a la escuela, respondió a los comentarios de ésta sin saber realmente qué le había dicho. Saludó a Arnold en la escuela, fuera del salón del club de literatura, donde tenía que prepararse para el concurso del viernes. Lo besó sin sentir siquiera sus labios, igual hubiera besado a cualquier otro, incluso a una silla, y ni siquiera hubiera notado la diferencia; respondió con un ligero asentimiento al "¿Estás bien?" Del chico y entró al salón.

Se sentó junto a un chico, que resultó ser Elliot, y sacó su cuaderno, mientras un profesor les decía quién sabe qué.

…

Todos seguían su impulso creativo en ese momento. Escribían e intercambiaban opiniones animadamente… todos, menos ella… y el chico junto a ella.

¿Por fin salió de su letargo. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con el señor sonrisas? Lucía aún peor que ella…

-¿Te sucede algo? –Le preguntó, no porque le importara realmente (en ese momento no le importaba nada), sino porque, tal vez, si ese chico tenía un problema peor que el de ella, terminaría comprobando que el universo no estaba construido única y exclusivamente para hacer su vida miserable… tal vez.

El chico asintió, sin mirarla.

-Creo que Lila…

Lila. Genial.

La miró, parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-Ayer una mujer que es vecina de Lila (ya sabes, esas chismosas que nunca faltan), me comentó, cuando iba a visitarla, que vio salir a un chico, ya muy noche, de la casa de ésta, el sábado que llegó…

Ok. El universo no estaba construido única y exclusivamente para hacer su vida miserable… estaba construido para hacer su vida un infierno en vida…

-Yo no lo creía, -continuó el chico, totalmente sumergido en sus propias preocupaciones para notar que parecía acabar de caerle un yunque encima a su interlocutora; uno aún más pesado del que ya parecía traer -o no lo quería creer, pero, aún así, cuando ella salió y me quedé solo en su recámara… comencé a buscar sin saber realmente qué… y vi este cinturón de hombre tras su cama…

Y lo sacó de su mochila.

-¿Lo conoces, Helga? –inquirió, sombrío.

No era muy observadora, en verdad; pero ese sí que lo conocía…

Todo encajó entonces; La verdad que había ido hilando poco a poco, que había ido metiendo bajo la alfombra, ya era demasiado grande para ocultarla.

Se puso de pié de golpe, y salió del salón sin importarle que todos la miraran, que el profesor le preguntara a dónde iba, que alguien la siguiera muy de cerca.

Entró al salón donde ambos sinvergüenzas compartían clase, y se fue sobre quien vio primero.

Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le ardió como una braza la palma de la mano.

…La pelirroja la miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Le dijo algo. Ni siquiera supo bien qué le dijo; ella asintió dos veces, anonadada. Miró al rubio unos metros más atrás y salió de ahí con renovadas energías.

…Si la vida se empeñaba en estrellarla contra el piso; al menos lo haría con dignidad…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Primero que nada: mil disculpas; por el retraso y por los errores de ortografía, sintaxis, continuidad o cualquier otro tipo que traiga esta cosa. Estas semanas han sido muy ajetreadas para mí y simplemente no podía sentarme a escribir, así que, para compensar la espera, les dejo un capi bastante largo (espero no las aburra :p), ya después lo corregiré con calma; de momento no quiero hacerlas esperar más.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: Mi querida diana, pues ya ves, parece que el teatrito se les acaba de caer a estos dos; ahora sigue lo bueno XD Un abrazo, qué bueno que te guste mi historia :) **

**DarOn mal: Welcome back, my dear :) Yo estoy bien, gracias, aunque un poquito demasiado atareada. Aquí el nuevo capi, espero te guste… Amo que te guste el fic, te mando un abrazo también.**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: Aunque a veces no estés en las notas finales, siempre estás en mi corazón, querida paisana :3 y las escenas de Bob siguen… y seguirán; espero no darte un sobredosis de amor paternal ficticio XD Saludos y abrazos.**

**Geraldine Hatch: Mi Geraldine :3 Hola X3 No sabes lo feliz que me haces cada vez que comentas (todos lo hacen , en realidad) :3 Has comentado desde el primer capi y me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia, y no te aburra; espero que después de leer este extensísimo capi opines lo mismo, XD … Como bien dices, parece que la amistad de Helga y Lila llegó a su posible fin… al igual que otras cosas :( Saludos y abrazos apachurrados para ti :)**

**Y bueno, de momento es todo, espero poder actualizar más pronto el próximo capítulo, créanme que jamás me olvido de ustedes, se que esperan mi historia y eso me halaga demasiado, y créanme también que hago todo lo que puedo.**

**Besos y abrazos apachurrados para todas y todos, recuerden que los y las amo. **

**¡Nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Matices**

¿Pero qué rayos había pasado? Un segundo estaba haciendo un cartel contra la discriminación, y al siguiente le daban tan duro en la cara que sentía entumecido hasta el cerebro. Por Dios que esa bofetada le había dolido más que el puñetazo… y vaya que le había dolido el puñetazo…

La miró salir del salón, y, en la puerta, a Elliot…

…Lo sabía…

…

-Helga, perdón –el chico la miraba, aturdido –no tenía idea de que…

Pero lo pasó de largo sin voltear a verlo, y él la siguió; justo cuando dieron vuelta en el pasillo, un aterrado rubio salía del salón ignorando los gritos del profesor.

¿A dónde rayos había ido?

…

-¡Helga, espera!

¿Por qué lo hacía? Era obvio que no le iba a hacer caso.

De ahí en adelante se limitó a caminar –casi correr- a lo largo de toda la escuela, tras ella; la vio doblar en el último pasillo y entonces ya no tuvo duda de a dónde iba; su estómago se encendía como braza al tiempo que la miró correr el último tramo y subir los escalones de dos en dos.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, y entonces la vio forcejear con la cerradura -¡Sí!, ¡el viejo armatoste se había trabado de nuevo!- pero el alivio le duró poco al verla levantar la pierna y darle con todo a la delgada lámina. Un chirrido metálico inundó el lugar junto con el ruido seco del golpe, y la vio salir por la puerta antes trabada al tiempo que corría el último tramo de la escalera.

Estaban en la azotea de la escuela… y la vio correr hacia la orilla…

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ella, y estuvo a punto de agarrarla de la blusa… pero sus dedos sólo se movieron a milímetros de la tela… ella seguía corriendo… entonces llegó al barandal, e iba a gritar su nombre cuando la vio detenerse en el último segundo; se encaramó sobre la primera barra, mientras cerraba las manos sobre la última y la escuchaba soltar un agudo grito sin abrir la boca…

Luego gruñó muy fuerte, se bajó del barandal y comenzó a patearlo con todo lo que tenía…

-¡Helga, basta!

A ese paso se iba a romper el pie… o el barandal; y ninguna de las opciones era buena.

-¡Basta!

La tomó del hombro y la volteó hacia él…

Y un hermoso y delicado puño se le enterró en la cara…

-¡Helga!

-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!

Otro puñetazo, que el chico atrapó esta vez antes de que lo alcanzara… y cerró las rodillas, atrapando la otra que venía directo a sus partes nobles…

El chico era un poeta galardonado; sí. Pero también era cinta negra en Karate.

-¡TE ODIO! –gritó la chica mientras trataba frenéticamente de soltarse; le tiró un puñetazo con la mano libre pero también fue detenida; luego el muchacho, en un movimiento relampagueante tomó ambas muñecas de la joven con una sola mano mientras con la otra le golpeaba tras las rodillas para luego frenar su caída y hacerla aterrizar suavemente sobre su trasero.

-Tranquila, potranquilla –Soltó en tono autoritario. La rubia le dirigió una mirada increíblemente resentida, pero ya no se movió. El chico se sentó a su lado.

-¿Has considerado estudiar karate? –le preguntó, mientras se llevaba la mano a la parte adolorida de su cara -tienes unos reflejos bárbaros…

-El karate es para mariquitas –La chica estaba tan enfurruñada que casi daba risa…

-Pues un mariquita acaba de sacarte de combate en apenas dos segundos, señorita…

No le respondió; no esperaba que lo hiciera…

-Pensé que ibas a saltar… -confesó, luego de un rato. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro de ella.

-¿Tan patética me crees? –inquirió.

-Patética no –soltó él, mirando despreocupadamente el cielo –, pero sí muy apasionada…

-Elegante tu manera de decir estúpida… -se había recargado sobre el ahora maltrecho barandal… pero no más maltrecho que su pié, que ahora le punzaba y dolía horrores…

-No eres estúpida –afirmó el otro, contundente.

-Quisiera serlo, Elliot… -se desinfló –a veces quisiera serlo…

Un brazo largo y delgado se cruzó por sus hombros, y ella sólo cerró los ojos.

El chico se sintió fascinado; era la primera vez que reaccionaba de manera tan pacífica a su toque…

-¿Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? –Inquirió, sin verla, ella no respondió –ese cinturón no tenía nada de especial… pero tú sólo necesitabas alguien que te lo confirmara…

Silencio.

-¿Sabes? –continuó él –es como cuando compras billetes de lotería –hizo una pausa, esperando alguna reacción sobre su aparentemente absurdo comentario, pero al notar un público difícil, decidió continuar el show –Sí, es parecido, aunque no lo creas –nada –Tomas ese estúpido papel, y sabes que hay sólo una probabilidad entre millones de sacártela, pero lo haces; ni siquiera crees realmente que te la puedas a ganar; pero la sola idea de que hay una remota posibilidad, entre miles, de que suceda… bueno… la simple fantasía que obtienes al comprar ese trozo de basura hace que valga la pena cada centavo que gastaste…

-¿Juegas a la lotería? –inquirió la rubia al fin, clavando sus ojos en los de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Es todo lo que deduces de mi comentario?

-Deduzco que eres un idiota al que le gusta mentirse a sí mismo…

-Exacto –soltó el otro, y apretó su medio abrazo.

Helga bufó.

-No soy idiota –soltó.

-No dije que lo fueras… a veces la fantasía es lo único que nos impide volvernos locos…

Helga sintió que algo le desgarraba las entrañas; se recordó, de niña, imaginando que el cabeza de balón un día correspondería a sus sentimientos y así ya no se sentiría sola; que sabría lo que era ser amada… Luego se recordó, ya casi adolescente, fantaseando con que él volvería de ese viaje; que abandonaría a sus padres –porque ella le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo- y la rescataría de el humillante infierno que vivía… Y, sólo unos días atrás, fantaseando que "eso" nunca había pasado… que si cerraba los ojos, simplemente desaparecería… como de niña, cuando juraba que había un monstruo en su armario, pero que, al cubrirse con las sábanas, desaparecería…

Pero ahora estaba en el mundo adulto; y en este, si te cubres con sábanas de los monstruos, lo único que hacen es crecer hasta que te comen…

-Dices que yo me encerraba en mi fantasía de que nada había pasado, así como tú te encierras en tu fantasía de que un día serás rico mágicamente…

-A veces una fantasía es mejor que la realidad –soltó él –sólo quiero que sepas que te comprendo…

-Soy una idiota, igual que tú, por consentir que nos estafen, e incluso gozarlo… -¿Sabes? él prácticamente me lo confesó al poco tiempo… -continuó, recargando la cabeza en su hombro -; Lila prácticamente me lo dijo la ante noche también…

-¿En serio? –volteó, curioso.

Ella asintió.

-Hablábamos de sexo –soltó –y ella me dijo que… Bueno, el punto es que prácticamente me dijo que se había acostado con dos chicos en Francia y dos aquí… aunque luego intentó corregirlo, pero Phoebe la desmintió con la pura mirada… esa chica es un libro abierto –su risa esta vez fue más cristalina –Era obvio que uno de ellos eras tú, pero, ¿Y el otro? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuándo? si antes de irse era una niña buena, y al volver venía enamorada de ti…

-Y el cinturón te lo confirmó.

-Y el hecho de que fuera el sábado; justo el día que nos vio besándonos… y se lo dijo a Lila…

-¿Qué te dijo él al respecto? –inquirió el chico.

-Me dijo que había hecho algo horrible… - respondió –y luego resultó que había sido sólo un beso… las cosas no cuadraban… -cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño –pero yo no quería analizarlo…

-No querías ver la verdad –soltó el otro, junto con un suspiro.

-Sólo quería tener amigos y un novio, ¿es demasiado pedir? –la tristeza poco a poco se abría camino a través de su máscara de hosquedad.

-Aún los tienes –dijo el chico.

Helga, aún contra su cuerpo, negó.

-Vamos, Helga; ¿es en serio? ¿Vas a terminar con Arnold por eso?

-¿Tú vas a seguir con Lila? –Inquirió a su vez ella.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Nuestras circunstancias son diferentes –soltó –. Te juro que, de haber sabido que fue él, no te hubiera dicho nada… pero te juro que jamás; JAMÁS se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que un tipo fuera TAN IMBÉCIL como para meterse con cualquier otra mujer, teniéndote a ti…

Las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon un poco.

-Y yo no entiendo cómo Lila pudo engañar a un tipo tan zalamero como tú…

Elliot rió.

-Lila no me engañó –soltó, poniéndose serio de nuevo –ella y yo no éramos nada aún en ese entonces, y, que yo recuerde –agregó, clavando sus profundos ojos grises en los de ella –tú y él habían terminado un día antes…

Helga frunció el ceño.

-No recuerdo que estuvieras tan comprensivo hace un rato, que parecías a punto de morir de la preocupación y de los celos…

-No puedo evitar que esto me haga sufrir, sin duda –soltó –y el hecho de que me haya enterado de esta forma sólo lo hace aún peor –completó.

-Exacto…

-¿De verdad no lo vas a perdonar? –insistió.

Ella resopló.

-Hay más cosas en esto, Elliot, de lo que tú ves; cosas que nadie más que yo podría comprender…

-Eso te lo creo –soltó él, afianzando su agarre –; eres un enigma, mujer… y mejor volvamos al salón a prepararnos para esa estúpida competencia antes de que nos expulsen; escribamos una oda a lo mucho que apesta el amor…

-Amén por eso, hermano –respondió la otra, ignorando la mano que le tendía para ponerse de pie.

oOo

Arnold caminaba pesadamente. Había durado un buen rato buscando a Helga por toda la escuela, para de repente encontrársela entrando tranquilamente al salón del club de literatura con el siempre perfecto y desesperante "Elliot."

Había decidido no perturbarla de momento, y había continuado sus otras clases. No había podido encontrar a Lila tampoco para saber qué había pasado, y Gerald se la había pasado todo el almuerzo haciéndole una detallada inspección oral a Phoebe, así que había decidido poner tierra de por medio.

Pero ya era hora de salir, y los chicos que se preparaban para el concurso al fin obtendrían su libertad también (las preparaciones para concursos del club de literatura, según había escuchado, eran extenuantes; los encerraban en ese salón todo el día, sin asistir a ninguna otra clase; al parecer, el hecho de que todo lo que pasaba en esas competencias era puramente creación de las cabezas de los estudiantes, contrario a las otras en que mayormente consistía en memorizar datos o usar la lógica, necesitaba, si no un mayor grado de dedicación, sí de tiempo invertido).

Llegó al salón, y casi agradeció al cielo cuando vio que no estaba.

Quería hablar con ella, sin duda, pero le aterraba cómo podría reaccionar… lo que vendría después… Había evitado por tanto tiempo decirle eso… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho uno de los cientos de veces en los que hbaía tenido una oportunidad? ¿Por qué había dejado que se enterara de esa forma? …Ah, sí. Porque era un imbécil; claro…

En eso iba divagando, cuando la miró; sentada sobre el pequeño muro bajo que dividía la zona de las escaleras con el pasillo de los casilleros. Tenía una pierna recogida y parecía estar esperando a alguien. ¿Acaso sería a él?

Una ola de felicidad y temor lo invadió partes iguales.

Se le acercó lentamente, dudoso. Trataba de adivinar qué pensamientos cruzarían por su mente, pero lo único que le revelaban sus facciones era un plano aburrimiento.

-Helga…

La chica dirigió su vista lentamente hacia él. Lo miró con fastidio; con indiferencia.

-Necesitamos hablar –soltó. Su mirada lo aplastaba.

-Yo no tengo de qué hablar contigo, Arnoldo.

Y se volteó. Fue contundente.

-Por favor –rogaba por que lo mirara, pero la chica en verdad parecía haber terminado con él –No sé si disculparme primero por lo que hice en sí, o por no habértelo dicho en su momento, o por haberte mentido… hay tantas cosas… -se desinfló. En verdad se sentía una basura, y así debí considerarlo ella, porque ni siquiera lo creía merecedor de una mirada; ya por lo menos de un poco de odio… -Lo siento… -Alzó la vista; buscó su cara -¿En verdad pretendes ignorarme para siempre? –cuestionó, sumamente angustiado.

Y entonces lo miró. Y de verdad deseó que no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿En serio pretendes que te suelte aquí todo lo que estoy pensando? –Lo dijo sin pausas, con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que el movimiento de sus labios había sido casi nulo; los ojos tan entornados que se habían reducido a dos rendijas -¿En serio pretendes tomar la ínfima cantidad de dignidad que queda en mi ser en medio de este montón de perdedores?

Había veneno en esa mirada. Sin proponérselo, dio un paso hacia atrás. Los ojos azules lo atravesaban de lado a lado; lo herían de una forma inconmensurable.

Un repentino estruendo tras él lo hizo voltear. Una mochila acababa de estrellarse a menos de un metro de sus pies y antes de que pudiera levantar la vista del todo, un puño se incrustó en su mejilla derecha.

Bien. Elliot era zurdo.

No lo pensó ni un segundo; se lo devolvió. Tanto tiempo deseando hacerlo… y se sintió genial.

Cuando menos lo pensaron eran el centro de atención de toda la escuela. Nadie intentaba separarlos; la mayoría gritaban, divertidos. Parecían un montón de estúpidos cavernícolas danzando alrededor de una hoguera. La rubia era la única que no los miraba; pudo verlo aún en medio del alboroto del que era el causante; en medio de los golpes dados y recibidos.

-¡Arnold, Elliot!

Una alarmada pelirroja corría hacia ellos, tratando de separarlos.

-¡No te metas en esto! –La empujó tan fuerte que la arrojó al piso; desde ahí, Lila lo miró con los ojos desorbitados; ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Elliot?

Furioso, el rubio lo golpeó muy fuerte.

-¡Déjala en paz! –le gritó.

-¡ES MI NOVIA! –La voz de Elliot resonó por toda la escuela; su garganta casi se desgarró en el acto, se escuchó.

Continuaron los gritos, y los golpes.

Alguien había detenido a Lila para que no volviera a meterse; el resto veía a Helga preguntándose por qué ella no lo hacía.

Más gritos. Ahora del director.

Pronto estaban en la dirección. Los cuatro.

Lila con el labio partido a punto de sanar. Arnold con la hemorragia apenas contenida de sus labios y nariz. Helga con el raspón de su cara cada vez más pequeño, Ellot, con un ojo tan hinchado que apenas podía ver.

-¡Esto es inaudito! –soltó el hombre, furioso -¿Qué diantres está pasando con los mejores alumnos de esta escuela? –Ninguno respondió –Pataki, -clavó sus ojos en la rubia, quien, con el ceño fruncido, mantenía la vista fija en la pequeña ventana que daba al campo de atletismo –esta es la segunda vez en menos de un mes para ti, ¿Qué tienes qué decir?

Pero Helga no iba a decir nada, a nadie.

-Ella no hizo nada –Saltó inmediatamente Elliot. Ahí estaba; Elliot defendiéndola antes que él, de nuevo.

-A mi me dijeron que había estado discutiendo con… -El director lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados detrás de los anteojos.

-Arnold –aclaró de mala gana el aludido; era el único del que no se sabía el nombre.

-Cuando llegó usted, señor Stevens…

-¡Él tuvo sexo con MI NOVIA! –gritó intempestivamente el aludido; el rostro amoratado de ira.

Arnold volteó violentamente hacia él.

-No era tu novia en ese momento, que yo sepa… -siseó.

-¿Y Helga? –respondió él, con los puños apretados; la aludida seguía sin voltear -¿no pensaste en ella?

-No metas a Helga en esto…

-¡Silencio! –el director se había puesto de pié -¿De qué están hablando, niños? –los miraba a los cuatro como si hubieran perdido el juicio.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa –soltó Lila de pronto en tono tímido. Tenía la vista clavada en las manos sobre su regazo –, por eso es que Helga… bueno, me golpeó…

El director Carpenter se quitó los lentes y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. De hecho, cuando había encontrado la trifulca, había ido a buscar a Helga, en un principio, para saber por qué había vuelto a atacar a la señorita Sawyer… Pues bien; ahora lo sabía…

Salió de la dirección sin decir palabra, y los cuatro adolescentes se quedaron solos.

Lila miraba fijamente a Elliot, éste a su vez, mantenía la iracunda mirada clavada en Arnold, quien sólo miraba al suelo. Helga seguía con la mirada clavada en el punto más distante que encontraba, como si estuviera en cualquier lugar menos ahí, como si nada de eso estuviese ocurriéndole a ella.

Los envió a detención por el resto de la tarde, mientras él mandaba llamar a sus padres.

Arnold vio, a lo lejos por la ventana, pasar a su padre (aunque no pudo ver su cara, y por ende, su expresión), junto a una mujer alta y muy bella de cabello castaño (La medre de Elliot, sin duda), un poco después pasó el seños Sawyer (el estómago se le encogió al pensar lo que sentiría al enterarse; aún más que al ver a su propio padre), y al final, con una expresión increíblemente lúgubre, a Olga.

Nadie supo qué pasó. Aunque estaban hablando en el salón de al lado, y fácilmente podrían haber escuchado lo que decían con sólo acercar el oído a la rendija de la ventana, ninguno se levantó de su lugar.

Duraron un buen rato ahí; mucho. Después de la reunión entraron a recoger a sus respectivos familiares.

Todos se limitaron a dirigir dos o tres palabras increíblemente cortantes a sus vástagos, quienes obedecieron de inmediato. Sólo Helga se soltó violentamente del agarre de su hermana y gritó "¡Déjame en paz!" Los padres voltearon, curiosos, los chicos ni siquiera respingaron.

-Te lo juro, mi padre se siente mal –casi susurró, suplicante, pero la adolescente se limitó a echarse la mochila al hombro, sin voltear.

-Díselo a quien le importe –soltó fríamente y se dirigió a la salida sin voltear a ver a nadie.

-Espérame aquí, Arnold.

Los ojos de su progenitor estaban clavados en la chica que abría la puerta en ese momento.

El chico asintió aún sabiendo que su padre no lo miraba, y lo vio acercarse a ella, antes de que saliera.

-Helga –el hombre le puso una mano sobre el hombro, que la chica inmediatamente tomó para alejar, pero se quedó de piedra al ver de quién se trataba.

-Miles… -su expresión de enfado se esfumó, dando paso unos ojos que parecían a punto del llanto.

-Hola, cariño.

La chica se limitó a mirarlo con esa intensidad abrumadora tan habitual en ella, pero, a la vez, tan nueva cada vez.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea –le dijo muy cerca del oído, en tono bajo, apretando suavemente su agarre sobre el delicado hombro de la jovencita –sabes dónde encontrarme; estaré ahí en el momento que lo necesites, no lo dudes… o háblame, e iré por ti a donde sea…

Ella abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión en el último momento porque se limitó a desviar le mirada y soltar un apenas audible "me tengo que ir," se deshizo del agarre del hombre y salió del salón a toda prisa.

A su lado, un chico muy alto salió por la misma puerta, soltando un tímido "con permiso", evitando a toda costa sus ojos.

Elliot, el hijo de esa mujer tan lista y agradable, sin duda. El novio de esa hermosa pelirroja con quien su hijo, de alguna manera que ahora sí averiguaría, se había enredado; el mejor amigo de Helga, al parecer ¿O era su pretendiente?

Por todos los cielos; si sólo tenían dieciséis años; ¿Cómo podían haber complicado las cosas de semejante manera?

Lo miró alcanzar a la rubia y ponerle una mano en el hombro antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Volteó a ver a su hijo, y él también miraba la escena; exactamente la misma, y parecía a punto del llanto.

Lila hablaba en voz baja con la linda hermana mayor de Helga, sentada en uno de los pupitres con la cara recargada en una mano, parecía exhausta.

La madre de Elliot –Elizabeth- revolvía su bolso y miraba el reloj, impasible. De todos los padres (y hermana mayor) presentes en la reunión, había sido la que menos importancia le había dado al asunto, había dicho que era lógico que su hijo -y Helga- hubiesen reaccionado en la forma en que lo habían hecho; y sobre la idea de los jovencitos teniendo ya una vida sexual activa, se había limitado a aconsejar a los otros padres de que se aseguraran de que sus hijos usaran la protección adecuada, y ya. Y sobre el asunto de la complicada infidelidad, había dicho, encogiéndose de hombros: "Son prácticamente niños en el cuerpo de adultos, con todo lo que eso implica; así que no esperen que se comporten como lo haría un adulto responsable; hasta que aprendan de la vida y maduren lo suficiente, limítense a guiarlos sin sermonearlos demasiado; aunque parezca que no escuchan, los chicos hacen más caso a una explicación razonable que a las amenazas. Ahora, qué tanto hacen caso… -sonrió divertida- ese ya es tema aparte…"

-Nos vemos, Miles –le dijo a la pasada, y él la despidió con una sonrisa. Acababa de enterarse que era su nueva colega en la universidad, pero ella daba clases de arte.

Después de ella salieron los Sawyer; el hombre seguía con la misma expresión lúgubre que había mantenido durante toda la reunión (su rostro seguía repitiendo el "la tengo demasiado descuidada" que había repetido durante tantas veces a lo largo de la reunión); la aludida, tras él, iba algo pensativa, pero nada más.

Olga, luego de un largo suspiro, se puso de pié.

-¿Está todo bien? –inquirió, acercándosele.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

-Hace mucho que nada está bien, Miles –le respondió –. Helga es una chica complicada, pero no es culpa de ella –se encogió de hombros –diría que, de la familia, es la más tratable de todos –sacudió suavemente la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa mucho más agradable, mientras le tomaba suavemente las manos –gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi hermana, -le dijo –ella no es de las personas que ande por ahí diciendo ese tipo de cosas, pero en verdad te aprecia demasiado.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se despidió y se fue.

-Vámonos, hijo –ordenó suavemente el hombre al muchacho que había permanecido clavado en el mismo lugar, con la expresión más lúgubre de todos los ahí presentes. Como un autómata, salió por la puerta que él le abría. Tal vez hablaría con él al día siguiente; lo que sea que le dijera ese día, no iba a escucharlo, y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no iba a poder.

…

-Nunca pensé que pisaría estas tierras sagradas –soltó el chico, sonriendo, mientras la rubia le pasaba un vaso con agua.

-Yo nunca pensé que te verías peor que yo cuando me atropelló el camión, señor experto en artes marciales.

-Tu novio me agarró desprevenido –se defendió.

-Sí –soltó ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona –se aprovechó de que en ese momento luchabas contra Lila también: dos contra uno; eso es muy sucio…

Elliot resopló.

-No pretendía tumbarla –dijo –sólo tenía demasiada adrenalina en ese momento; sólo pretendía hacerla a un lado.

-Pretendías justo lo que hiciste –lo interrumpió ella –estabas furioso; es comprensible…

-¿No tienes algo más fuerte? –soltó el chico,ignorando su comentario, mientras miraba su vaso.

Helga soltó una carcajada.

-¿Bromeas? –Preguntó -¿En serio quieres repetir el acto de nuestras patéticas parejas? –. Sacudió la cabeza –tú y yo hablamos de nuestros males de amores mientras nos embriagamos, después nos besamos y tú te vas… ah, no, espera; tú me lo haces como si fuera nuestro último día sobre la tierra, sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto traerá, sin importarnos un carajo lo que el otro par de idiotas sentirán cuando se enteren…

El castaño sonrió mientras se desinflaba.

-Suena patético…

-Ellos son patéticos… y nosotros también…

El chico a su lado asintió.

Duraron un largo rato en un pesado silencio; cada uno recargado en su respectivo banquito, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo cansadamente.

-No estaría tan mal –soltó de pronto ella.

-¿Qué? –él la miraba desorientado.

-Lo del alcohol y el sexo –se encogió de hombros –al menos así podría perdonar al cabeza de balón más fácil…

El otro sonrió.

-Si vas a perdonarlo, simplemente hazlo –soltó –; el que te metas conmigo sólo te haría sentir peor. Si quieres dile que lo hicimos y yo te daré la razón (eso sería buen castigo para Lila también), pero no te pondré un dedo encima…

Sonaba bastante seguro de lo que decía.

-La historia de mi vida –masculló ella –. La última vez que me veía en el espejo, lucía como una chica normal, de esas que los tipos quieren llevarse a la cama, pero, por algún motivo, nadie quiere ponerme un dedo encima…

-Y por ese "nadie" te refieres a…

-A Arnold, por supuesto…

Elliot sonrió.

–Eso habla bien de él –dijo –; Al menos no fue tan sinvergüenza para meterse contigo sin que supieras lo de Lila primero…

-Lo odio… -soltó la chica mientras bufaba.

-Yo también –asintió él.

Helga lo miró curiosa.

-Por cierto –dijo –quería preguntarte algo desde hace rato: ¿por qué en la mañana, cuando nos enteramos de loq eu hicieron, no parecía importarte demasiado el asunto, o al menos parecías tomártelo con calma, y cuando lo viste en el pasillo te comportaste como el clásico macho dominante y posesivo… hasta le diste su empujón a Lila y todo –sonrió, divertida.

El chico sonrió también.

-Arnold me da (o me daba) igual; si te soy sincero, ni siquiera estaba consciente de su existencia hasta que lo vi a tu lado cuando me reencontré con Lila –y entonces clavó sus ojos en los de ella, ya serio –no fue hasta que lo vi en el pasillo, molestándote, que quise molerlo a golpes…

La chica lo miró algo asombrada, pero no dijo nada.

-Él es el chico que tanto has amado durante todos estos años; ese por el que tú jamás volteaste a verme más allá de un amigo/compañero/idiota-semi-acosador –ella sonrió –. Pensé que sería una persona extraordinaria; pero luego veo que no es más que un tipo común y corriente que engaña, miente y luego va con su cara de borrego a medio morir a tratar de arreglar su desastre en un vulgar pasillo de escuela…

-Vaya fraude, ¿eh? –soltó ella, con una triste sonrisa en el cansado rostro.

El chico continuó.

-Lo odio porque, a pesar de todo eso, lo sigues amando… -su rostro se ensombreció alarmantemente –en la azotea, francamente, pensé que tal vez había malinterpretado tus sentimientos y la cosa no era para tanto respecto a él, pero cuando te vi en el pasillo a su lado… - clavó los grises ojos en los azules, y la miró con una intensidad que su cuerpo retrocedió un poco, aún sin pensarlo -¿Qué tiene ese idiota que no tenga yo, Helga? –le preguntó. Había un dolor increíble en sus ojos.

La chica se puso de pié y salió de la cocina, él iba tras ella.

-No me salgas con esto –dijo –; me sé de memoria el cuento de que dejaste a Lila sólo para ver si podías tener algo conmigo, pero, por favor, ¿Después de todo lo de la señorita perfección ahora me vas a salir con que sigues enamorado de mi? ¿De repente dejaste de amar a Lila, o qué?

El chico sonrió tristemente.

-Nunca he dejado de amarla –soltó, mirando hacia el suelo, luego volvió a clavarlos en los de ella –pero tampoco he dejado de amarte a ti…

Helga estaba anonadada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué dem…

Sacudió la cabeza; el chico se sentó en un sillón mientras exhalaba ruidosamente.

-Todos vemos al amor de distintas formas –le explicó tranquilamente –; para Lila, puedes amar locamente a alguien y aún así estar físicamente con alguien más, siempre y cuando no haya sentimientos de por medio con ese otro alguien; para ti el amor es con sólo una persona y aún voltear a ver a alguien más es un insulto para el amor mismo; si ves sus puntos de vista te darás cuenta que son totalmente opuestos, y aún así, ambas son capaces de amar con la misma intensidad, pero a una única persona…

Helga se sentó frente a él. El fideo ahora sin anteojos parecía tener un punto importante.

-Pero yo, Helga –continuó –estoy de acuerdo con ambas, pero, a su vez, difiero abismalmente con las dos…

Helga levantó una ceja, inquiriendo miles de cosas sin abrir la boca.

-Yo también creo que amar a alguien es un acto de entrega total; de dedicación única y exclusiva al objeto de tus afectos; y creo también que, aún así, cada quien es libre de hacer con su cuerpo y disfrutarlo de la forma en la que se le dé la gana… pero, además… -desvió la vista de ella y la clavó en el suelo, su tono bajó un poco –también creo que es perfectamente posible de enamorarte de varias personas a la vez; y no por eso un amor deja de ser más real que el otro.

-¿Estás diciendo que nos mas a ambas? –inquirió, boquiabierta.

El chico asintió.

-Cuando estaba con Lila –dijo –te amaba también a ti, y pensé que no la amaba si sentía eso tan fuerte contigo; mientras salía contigo y mantenía comunicación con Lila, me sentía tranquilo respecto a ambas, porque no estaba realmente con ninguna, y ustedes, tampoco estaban realmente con nadie… pero cuando volví con Lila y tú volviste con Arnold… ahí lo supe… y hoy lo confirmé –la miró de nuevo –: Odio a ese idiota porque lo amas; no porque se haya metido con Lila, y no porque no me importe Lila, sino porque sé que realmente eso no significó nada para ella; pero para ti fue terrible… te lastimó, y aún así lo amas, y yo lo odio porque jamás sentirás eso por mi…

La rubia estaba anonadada.

-¿Y dices que yo soy un enigma? –soltó –Elliot, tú podrías ser el protagonista de el libro romántico más retorcido que exista sobre la faz de la tierra…

-La historia es tuya si quieres tomarla – soltó él, sonriendo –, la única regalía que te pediría sería un beso…

Helga lo miró. Ahí, sentado frente a ella, mirándola tan impávido después de haber soltado semejante locura. ¿Qué pasaba con ese tipo? ¿Qué demonios había dentro de su cabeza…?

-Eres la pareja perfecta para Lila, ¿Lo sabías? –inquirió, divertida.

Él sonrió.

-Lo sé –dijo –, por eso me decidí por ella al final, y por eso es que no voy a dejarla; tú jamás podrías soportar mi forma de amar; así que no te tocaría un pelo así en verdad ya no quisieras tener nada qué ver con ese idiota; eres un ser demasiado delicado para mí; y aunque eso me haga amarte, es mi mismo amor el que no me permitiría tocarte jamás…

Helga se rió.

-No me demandes cuando mi libro sea el más vendido de la historia, por favor.

Elliot sonrió.

-Te iba a decir que yo podía tomar tu historia, pero tu amor es demasiado perfecto, nadie lo creería…

-Lo sé, soy demasiado perfecta –soltó la chica, desperezándose.

-No lo eres –la cortó el otro.

-Ah, ¿No?

-No.

La rubia lo miró, curiosa.

-Tus orejas –le explicó –son raras; no me gustan.

La chica se llevó las manos sobre las aludidas.

-¿Raras? –inquirió.

-Sí –confirmó él, mientras asentía –son largas y gachas –sacudió la cabeza –esa es la principal razón de que elija a Lila; sus orejas son pequeñas y perfectas.

Helga soltó una carcajada.

-Entonces gracias a los cielos por mis orejas gachas.

Y ambos rieron.

Entonces la miró. Sonreía genuinamente, y una dulce calidez lo recorrió por dentro. En verdad la amaba, y, aunque nunca sería para él, estaba seguro que daría su vida por mantenerla feliz. Había insistido en acompañarla a su casa porque la había visto muy mal (aún recordaba el susto de muerte que se había llevado en la azotea de la escuela), pero ahora estaba seguro que, sin importar qué, ella estaría bien.

La repentina voz de la chica lo regresó a la realidad de golpe.

-Lástima que no quieras tocarme ni un pelo –soltó, desinflándose –; me habrías facilitado mucho las cosas con Arnold…

-No hablas en serio –el chico la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Muy en serio –dijo ella –. Me atraes físicamente –admitió –y tienes experiencia; supongo que eso también es una ventaja… -lo miró de una forma tan intensa que supo, sin lugar a dudas, que la rubia no bromeaba -Una niña buena no se comporta así Elliot; y si algo no quiero ser en este mundo, eso es una chica buena…

Un calor muy fuerte lo recorrió de pies a cabeza; le abrasó las entrañas… Ella lo miraba de esa forma que él sólo había imaginado en sus sueños… y decidió que debía irse, en ese mismo momento, o ambos lo lamentarían por el resto de su vida.

-Ya me voy, Helga –soltó, muy rojo, al tiempo que se ponía de pié.

-¿Es por mis orejas, Elliot? –Bromeó, pero el chico no alcanzó a contestar; alguien tocaba la puerta.

Maldijo a todas las cosas habidas y por haber antes de abrir. Genial; seguro era alguno de sus padres (Big Bob, seguramente) venía a regañarla por lo que acababa de pasar, y la encontrarían encerrada y sola con _otro_ chico…

Pero no era su padre, ni Miriam; ni siquiera Olga… era alguien mucho peor…

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Helga se puso tensa; Elliot parecía a punto de saltarle de nuevo encima cuando el chico respondió, muy serio, con la mirada clavada en ella:

-Es tu padre, Helga.

-¿Mi padre? –inquirió, confundida.

-Acaba de sufrir un infarto.

…

Las cosas se sucedían una a otra a una velocidad de vértigo; tonto Bob, él, que no le había permitido aprender a manejar cuando cumplió dieciséis, edad en la que la mayoría lo hacía, e incluso obtenían su primer auto.

"Yo te daré para todos los taxis que necesites" le había dicho "Con lo impulsiva que eres no me arriesgaré a que te mates a alguien o te mates tú sola a la primera que te subas de malas en una de esas cosas".

Helga no le había dado demasiada importancia al asunto (había sido una forma más de sacarle dinero sin que chistara), pero ahora comprendía su error. Ahí iba, ahora, junto al descarado infiel cabeza de balón volando al hospital en el auto de Olga que habían tomado del estacionamiento del edificio, porque ella no sabía manejar y no había tiempo para esperar a que llegara el infame taxi (y no había tenido cabeza para considerar esa opción, definitivamente).

Diablos. Estaba vivo; eso lo sabía; se lo había aclarado él en cuanto había llegado (había sido la primera pregunta que ella le había hecho al respecto); pero sabía que esas cosas rara vez venían solas. ¿Y si le dejaba alguna secuela? ¿Y si le daba otro y ahora sí no lo soportaba? Luchaba ferozmente por que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Olga? Ella se lo había intentado decir y no la había escuchado… ¿Y si ya no lo volvía a ver con vida? ¿Y si había perdido su última oportunidad para despedirse? ¿Y si el último recuerdo que tenía de él era mientras se gritaban? Ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo último que le había dicho…

Demonios. Apretó los labios, mientras centraba la vista en los borrones que apenas se dibujaban en la ventanilla y desaparecían; en el reflejo del cristal, vio al cabezón mirarla nerviosamente por un segundo y luego volver su vista al camino.

Maldita sea. "Ojos al frente" pensó, al tiempo que se enfurruñaba. Esta vez era la gran oportunidad de Bob de lucirse como víctima en el hospital, no quería eclipsarlo con su trágica muerte en plena flor de la juventud…

Llegaron. Ilesos. No bien habían encontrado un lugar para estacionase, Helga saltó del auto, con Arnold pisándole los talones.

Llegaron a la sala de espera, donde Olga nerviosamente se mordía las uñas (rayos, jamás la había visto hacer tal cosa) y saltó sobre ella en cuanto la vio.

-¡Hermanita! –exclamó, estallando en llanto –no podía comunicarme contigo de ninguna forma, así que tuve que llamar a Arnold para que fuera por ti…

Tenía razón; su celular había terminado sus días justo la tarde anterior, cuando lo había estrellado contra la pared, y había dejado descolgado el teléfono a propósito para que nadie la molestara.

-¿Cómo está? –inquirió ella, separándola un poco para verle la llorosa cara.

-No lo sé –soltó, el caudal de lágrimas no se detenía –mi madre ha ido a exigir que nos informen de algo…

-Entonces, sentémonos –dijo, tratando de mantener la calma (por nada del mundo se iba a desmoronar frente al tonto cabezón que por algún motivo no se iba), así que tomó a su hermana de los hombros y la regresó a su asiento, luego se sentó junto a ella.

Miriam volvió como unos veinte minutos después (que, francamente, le parecieron una eternidad), y les dijo que, al parecer, Bob se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque lo tendrían en observación toda la noche.

…

-Deberías irte a dormir –soltó de pronto su madre, clavando sus ojerosos ojos en su hija menor –mañana tienes qué ir a la escuela.

A su lado, Olga asintió.

-Y sirve que Arnold también regresa a su casa –la apoyó Olga –es muy amable de tu parte en acompañarnos –dijo, clavando sus ojos en él e intentando sonreírle –pero ya es hora de que vayas a casa.

-El amabilísimo Arnold puede irse a la hora que quiera –soltó la chica, mirándolo despectivamente –yo no me muevo de aquí.

El aludido sólo desvió la mirada y permaneció en su lugar, totalmente silente.

-Vete tú también –le ordenó su madre -además no traes ropa adecuada, aquí hace frío y te enfermarás…

Arnold hizo un movimiento para quitarse su camisa, pero la gélida mirada que le dirigió la chica lo de tuvo en el acto.

-Por favor, Helga –soltó Olga, tomándola delicadamente de la mano –No nos permitirán verlo hasta mañana, mamá y yo nos quedaremos por cualquier cosa que se ofrezca; nos turnaremos para dormir y así no será tan pesado –trató de sonreírle –, te prometo que cualquier noticia que haya, lo que sea, te avisaré de inmediato.

Helga suspiró. En verdad tenía frío y se estaba muriendo de sueño.

-De acuerdo –soltó de mala gana –llamen al teléfono del departamento, mi celular no funciona.

Ambas asintieron y los chicos se fueron.

…

Dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y esperaron a que llegara el elevador que dejaría a Arnold en la recepción, libre para volver a casa y desembarazarse de esa bizarra situación, y a Helga en su piso, libre para sentirse el ser más bajo del universo y pasar una noche infernal.

Cuando el elevador llegó, Helga, sin pensarlo, cerró la mano alrededor de la muñeca del chico. Éste volteó a verla, atónito.

-¿Podrías quedarte un rato? –inquirió tímidamente, sin mirarlo –tenemos cosas de qué hablar…

El chico tragó ruidosamente y, luego de pensarlo apenas por un segundo, asintió. Tuvieron qué llamar de vuelta al elevador, porque este ya se había vuelto a ir.

Al fin entraron al armatoste. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

¿Hablar? ¿Ellos dos? Rayos. Era casi la peor idea del mundo; a ambos les aterraba sobremanera tener qué enfrentarse en ese momento, pero sería peor para Arnold enfrentarse a la idea de que la había dejado sola en un momento como ese, y para Helga tener simplemente qué enfrentarse a sí misma en ese momento, con todo lo que eso implicaba; esa era la única idea peor que se le ocurría en ese momento que encerrarse con el cabeza de balón a solas después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos.

Llegaron al piso, Helga abrió la puerta y entraron.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Inquirió ella, el chico negó sin emitir sonido -¿Sed? –asintió.

Se dirigió a la cocina y llenó dos vasos. Maldita sea; ¿Ahora qué?

Volvió a la sala y le pasó un vaso al chico, luego se posicionó sobre un sillón e hizo una seña al muchacho para que hiciera lo mismo.

Arnold se sentó.

-Tú padre se pondrá bien –soltó de pronto, tímidamente, sin mirarla –es un hombre muy fuerte.

-Lo sé –la chica apuró su vaso.

Ninguno dijo nada por la siguiente hora.

Se quedaron ahí, uno frente al otro, evadiendo miradas, clavándose cada uno en sus luchas internas, en sus tormentas interiores. Helga se debatía entre su padre y Arnold, Arnold y su padre… ningún tema le gustaba, pero era lo único para lo que daba su cerebro y eso la estaba volviendo loca…

El chico no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí, y, aún así, era el único lugar en el que se le ocurría que debía estar.

-Deberías acostarte –soltó el chico mirándola al fin, luego de escucharla bostezar –, si quieres me quedo a dormir aquí, en el sillón.

La chica al fin levantó la vista, y para gran sorpresa de él, asintió.

-Voy a avisarle a mis padres –dijo y se dirigió al teléfono de la cocina (ese que aún seguía descolgado); hizo uso de él y volvió a la sala.

-Listo –dijo -¿Tendrás alguna sábana que me prestes?; hace algo de frío

La chica no respondió al instante; se tomó un largo rato para responder.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo al fin, clavando una intensísima mirada en él -¿Por qué no te duermes en mi cama?

-¿Y tú? –soltó él confundido; ella rodó los azules orbes.

-¿Tú dónde crees, zopenco? –inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Arnold la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó… muy fuerte.

-Oh, vamos –soltó ella, molesta -¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado seguirás haciéndote del rogar?

El chico la miraba horrorizado… Maldita fuera la hora que se le había ocurrido que era buena idea subir con ella al departamento.

-No –dijo lo más enérgicamente que pudo (lo cual no fue mucho; se le había quebrado la voz de los nervios, y sí, de la emoción) -, no estás pensando con claridad, Helga; te han pasado demasiadas cosas este día…

Helga asintió.

-Lo sé –dijo –y en días pasados; cosas que ni siquiera te conté... por eso quiero hacerlo, Arnold, sólo quiero olvidar por un momento toda la mierda que hay en mi vida –soltó, cada vez de peor humor.

-Acostándote conmigo no es la mejor forma de lograrlo –respondió el chico, atragantándose con su propia saliva.

-¿Y cuál sí lo es? –Inquirió ella, ahora sí, furiosa -¿Emborracharme hasta perder la conciencia?

-Helga… –en verdad estaba nervioso, la hermosa rubia cada vez estaba más cerca…

-¿Qué? –Soltó ella -¿Por qué con Lila sí pudiste tan fácil y conmigo te niegas de esa forma? –Dio un paso más hacia él -¿Necesitas estar ebrio? Porque Miriam esconde una botella de vodka en el fondo de la alacena, ¿voy por ella? –el chico negó -¿Entonces qué demonios quieres, Arnold? –Las lagrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas, rayos -¿Piensas que te aprovecharás de mi? ¿Que me lastimarás? ¡Lo único que realmente me lástima es que todos me traten como si fuera romperme de un momento a otro! …soy fuerte, Arnold; aunque nadie quiera creerlo…

Y se quedó ahí, en medio de la habitación, repentinamente silente; temblando como una hoja. Arnold quería correr a abrazarla, pero no se atrevía. Apenas la tocara y ya no respondería por sus actos. El corazón le latía ya en la garganta; sus dedos temblaban por el deseo de recorrer el cuerpo de esa hermosa criatura que tanto amaba… esa que en ese momento le exigía su compañía… y por Dios que el mataría por dársela…

-Vamos, Arnold –su voz era ya casi un susurro –; yo soy la chica, se supone que tú eres el que me debería de rogarme a mí por sexo…

Y sonrió; aunque no lo quería, sonrió; una tímida sonrisa iluminó el enrojecido y húmedo rostro de ella también mientras sus miradas se encontraron.

Por todos lo dioses. La amaba como un loco… Y entonces lo decidió. Que pasara lo que tuviera qué pasar ¿Quién le garantizaba que esa oportunidad se repetiría? Tampoco es como si pudiera dejarla sola en esas circunstancias, eso sería aún más bajo…

Caminó hacia ella y la envolvió en un dulce abrazo; mientras un torrente de felicidad indescriptible lo elevaba al cielo al sentir que ella le respondía… luego la besó tierna, muy delicadamente… y luego ya no supo de sí.

…

Casi agradeció que no fuera su primera vez; el tener una idea concisa de la mecánica de la situación le ayudó a prepararla todo lo posible; a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por no lastimarla más de lo estrictamente necesario…

Y aún así hubo lágrimas: de dolor físico y emocional, pero también de alegría. La sintió temblar contra su cuerpo; sentir su corazón golpeando furiosamente contra el suyo. Mirarlo con sorpresa, con miedo y con una ternura infinita; todo al mismo tiempo… La escuchó suspirar, mientras apretaba su mano tan fuerte que sentía que iba a romperla…

Y entonces lo supo; lo que era alcanzar el grado máximo de intimidad; de una fusión que iba más allá de lo físico y lo espiritual; que realmente los elevaba a un plano diferente y los sellaba en un solo ser por la eternidad…

Tal vez ya no era virgen, pero por los cielos que esta era la primera vez que comprendía la sutileza y la magnanimidad de este acto alrededor del cual danzaban tantas y tantas cosas…

Tal vez antes hubiese tenido sexo, pero por más cursi que sonara, era la primera vez que hacía el amor...

…

Despertó en la mañana; muy temprano, a juzgar por la mortecina luz que entraba por la ventana, y lo primero que miró fue su cara. Aún dormía profundamente; y el recuerdo de lo que apenas unas horas atrás había pasado le llenó de una sensación increíblemente cálida en el pecho; de una adoración que jamás se creyó capaz de sentir.

Sus finos cabellos recorrían traviesamente su cara; ahí, donde la manifestación máxima de ese ser maravillosamente perfecto en su imperfección se escondía tras esos párpados cerrados, bajo las espesas pestañas tan negras como sus cejas. Sonrió. Helga era un extraño capricho de la naturaleza por donde la viera; incluso la genética había luchado por hacer a ese ser suculentamente contrastante, incluso físicamente. Había escuchado rumores que decían que Helga no era rubia natural, después de todo, ¿Quién rayos tenía el cabello tan claro y as cejas tan obscuras? Pues ella, ni más ni menos. Una de las tantas cosas por las que te podías maravillar con Helga Pataki.

Miró su piel pálida; su graciosa nariz redondeada de la punta; sus hermosos labios –el superior ligeramente sobresaliente del inferior- que le daba a su cara esa dulce expresión de puchero perpetuo…

Miró sus hombros suaves y tersos; esos que había recorrido con tanta adoración esa noche, junto al el resto de su hermoso cuerpo, ahora oculto bajo las matas… toda ella impregnada del aroma de él; el cuerpo de él impregnado del de ella…

¿Y si había una "consecuencia" esa vez? Casi rogaba por que así fuera… sería inconcebiblemente grandioso ver lo que resultaría de una mezcla de los dos… Pero no la habría; había tomado sus precauciones esta vez…

Aún eran muy jóvenes para un compromiso tan serio; "después de todo –pensó mientras sonreía- tenían toda la vida por delante para tomar las cosas con calma…"

Pero la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro al tiempo que un escalofrío horroroso le recorría la espina dorsal, al darse cuenta, de pronto, que la chica parecía a punto de despertar.

¿Cuál sería su reacción al verlo junto a ella? ¿Significaba esto que ella ya lo había perdonado? Rayos; no. ¿Y si esta había sido su forma de despedirse para siempre de él…?

La miró moverse hasta quedar bocarriba y seguir durmiendo, al tiempo que la manta se resbalaba hacia abajo por su torso y revelaba más de la cuenta.

El chico con mucho cuidado la volvió a cubrir y contempló la apacible expresión en su rostro… ¿Cuánto tiempo le duraría? Suspiró.

…Por favor, que ese momento no terminara nunca…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bien, nuevo capi; esta vez me apuré a escribirlo antes de que me ganara el tiempo (al parecer mis días ocupados no han acabado T-T). Pero al menos ya saqué el capi a flote y no las voy a hacer esperar tanto; sé lo cruel que es eso D': de nuevo me disculpo…**

**Pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo la ven con estos muchachos? Yo ya no sé qué hacer con ellos; a veces me dan ganas de sacar una manguera y rociarlos, pero luego recuerdo que las hormonas son a prueba de agua, jejejeje…**

**En fin.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: hola :) Como verás, la cosa sigue complicándose… y pues, cada quien tiene su definición del amor, aunque nadie pueda ponerlo realmente en palabras… este fic ya es un revoltijo, ¿verdad? XD Aquí está tu actualización con mucho cariño; un abrazote apachurradote para ti :3**

**romiih: Sale una actualización con dosis extra de golpes para mi querida romiih, y con dosis extra de cariño también X3 Te extrañé :')**

**DarOn mal: Yo muy bien, ¿y tú? :3 Pues ya ves cómo se está desarrollando todo esto ¿te lo esperabas? No sé qué pasa con mi cabeza últimamente; la verdad. A ver qué cosas suceden a continuación; yo ya no sé nada XD, Por cierto, amo que me cuenten cómo se sintieron al leer esta cosa, qué se les ocurrió… gracias :') Abrazo recibido y reenviado X3**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: Paisana, me disculpo una vez más, te juro que me estoy poniendo las pilas para que no vuelva a pasar (me perdonas, ¿verdad? :3) Pues aún no sabemos muy bien qué les vaya a pasar a esos dos sinvergüenzas… sólo sé que la cosa cada vez se pone más densa. Actualización servida, mi querida paisana, cuídeseme mucho :D**

**Arianna 3: Ohhh… nueva lectora… y le gusta escribir testamentos de reviews… *flota de la felicidad* *-* jajajaaja me divertí mucho con tu review; te juro que cuando comencé la historia jamás me imaginé que el drama llegaría a tal extremo (por lo general no soy muy fan de ese tipo de género, pero ya ves, jeje, estos chicos andan muy sentimentales últimamente XD) …eso de que Lila es buena amiga a pesar de ser una perra, me mató, y déjame decirte que yo también lo he pensado, jejeje… soy mala :c Y por la longitud de tus reviews, no te preocupes; tú escribe veinte páginas si quieres, que yo las leeré fascinada; nada me hace más feliz que saber sus opiniones *u* Y muchas gracias por las flores n.n me hiciste el día; es por ese tipo de reacciones (las de todos ustedes, mis amados lectores) que me he mantenido TAN motivada a lo largo de tanto tiempo y de tanta palabrería X3 Abrazo mega apachurrado para ti también, y un honor que me acoses, eres inmensamente bienvenida X3 (¿Ya ves que no eres la única que escribe mensajotes?) jejeje…**

**Y una vez más, gracias a todos los que leen y aún más a los que se dan su tiempecito de comentar; subo el capi con el ego hasta la luna (a ver cómo lo bajo; ahorita voy por la escoba XD) y con un amor inmenso hacia todos y todas ustedes.**

**Abrazos mega apachurrados para todas y todos; los y las amo inmensamente X3**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Ensoñación**

Había fantaseado con esa situación anteriormente; tenía qué admitirlo. Pero por lo general, ellos tenían varios años más encima, y estaban en algún paraje exótico y romántico (ella lo elegiría; cumpliría cualquiera que fuera su capricho). Los anillos de matrimonio refulgirían en sus manos, que aún no se acostumbrarían del todo a ellos; sumamente brillantes como la promesa de su futuro juntos. Ambos tendrían buenos trabajos (ella sería una escritora laureada y él, quién sabe; tal vez un arquitecto, un embajador… algo que le permitiera seguir viajando por el mundo… con ella siempre a su lado, por supuesto). Tendrían casa, coches y todo preparado para cuando vinieran los bebés… porque iban a tener varios…

Suspiró. Qué ingenuo había sido. Ingenuo y tonto. Muy estúpido…

"Un niño" diría Lila… Pues sí; había sido un niño estúpido que había pensado que la vida sería color de rosa y todo siempre les saldría a pedir de boca… Pero es que… bueno; exceptuando lo de sus padres, la vida siempre lo había tratado bien a él… Si hasta se los había devuelto en una pieza (había qué ser sinceros: ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que eso realmente ocurriera?). Así que, analizándolo con cuidado; no tenía motivos para pensar que las cosas no fueran a salirle bien… Luego la miró. Desde que había vuelto con ella, las cosas se habían ido directito al caño; la vida de ella era un caos… un caos que irremediablemente se había incrustado en su personalidad. Era como un huracán, y él, irremediablemente, siempre terminaba arrastrado por su fuerza…

La escuchó suspirar. Se estiró un poco mientras de su garganta se escapaba un suave gemido (que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente) y siguió en su apacible estado de inconsciencia. Sonrió. Hermosa; ella no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Que el destino le había devuelto a sus padres? Pues sí, pero ella había ayudado a ese destino bastante. ¿Que él hubiese podido hacerlo todo por sí mismo? Probablemente, pero habría sido mucho más difícil… y MUCHO más solitario… ¿Qué la vida siempre había sido buena con él? Sí. Porque siempre había habido personas a su espalda trabajando para que así lo fuera… y ella había sido una de las más incansables; y siempre desde las sombras, cuidándose de que nadie la viera… nunca había esperado retribución de ningún tipo; jamás. Esa vez que iba a dejarla sola por tanto tiempo, ella no había ni chistado, aún cuando sabía de sobra lo que le esperaba en ese mundo de porquería en el que vivía… Había sido valiente, y había aceptado su sino sin el menor titubeo; todo para que él fuera feliz…

¿Que él era capaz de irse al infierno por ella? Si mal no lo recordaba, eso le había dicho: pero no había hecho, jamás, ningún tipo de sacrificio por ella… nada más que soportar sus tonterías de pequeños, al menos…

Suspiró. Era muy bueno para hablar y dárselas de héroe; pero jamás había hecho nada que realmente le exigiera un sacrificio por el bien de la hermosa criatura que ahora descansaba tranquilamente a su lado…

…Y ella, siempre al pié del cañón por él…

¿Habría llegado a su límite? No sólo era él; sabía que ella era una verdadera guarrera, y una estúpida infidelidad no la rompería de ese modo… pero para que semejante coloso hubiera flaqueado de esa manera, su vida debería ser un completo infierno en ese momento… aún más que antes…

¿Había hecho bien en cumplir su capricho y acostarse con ella? Por supuesto que no… ¿Había tenido otra opción? …Tampoco.

No podía hacer nada para ayudarla, más que estar a su lado. Y si ella no lo quería ahí, pues le tocaría esperar; años, tal vez, como ella lo había hecho, tal vez en las sombras, para ganarse de nuevo su confianza. Le tocaría estar con ella para sostenerla cuando lo necesitara, muy probablemente sin que se diera cuenta…

Acercó la mano a su cara. Sus dedos temblaban por tocarla, pero le aterraba despertarla, así que se limitó a delinear la línea de su rostro a escasos milímetros del mismo… Se preguntaba cuándo tendría el privilegio y el honor de acariciarla de nuevo… Porque ahora lo sabía; lo que había pasado esa noche, había significado todo, menos que las cosas estaban olvidadas…

…

Rayos. Tenía qué ir al baño… y mucho.

Se levantó con todo el cuidado del mundo y se fue de puntitas al mismo. Sonrió. Tal vez así era tener un bebé… ¿Qué diablos estaba pesando?

Vació su vejiga y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua –vaya que tenía sed- cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar… aterradoramente fuerte. Fue un acto reflejo; lo descolgó… y respondió…entonces calló en cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Colgar de nuevo? Ya lo había escuchado, quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Arnold?

La madre de Helga. Bien jugado, idiota.

-Hola, señora Pataki…

¿Señora Pataki? Segundo strike.

La escuchó inhalar y exhalar profundamente… tal vez estaba contando hasta diez…o hasta mil; esto ya se estaba tardando demasiado…

-¿Está Helga ahí?

Por fin habló; su voz parecía luchar por mantener un tono aceptable.

-Está dormida –respondió él.

-Dile por favor que… -pero se cortó a media frase –Arnold –lo llamó de nuevo.

-D-dígame…

No le gustaba ese tono…

-¿Se cuidaron?

El estómago se le retorció de modo tal que creyó que iba a salírsele por la boca. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Y si le decía que había sido un malentendido? ¿Que él iba llegando? …Claro, y con Helga dormida… ¿Y si decía que se había quedado a dormir en el sillón, como originalmente tenía pensado hacer? Demasiado tarde; esa respuesta sería creíble sólo si se hubiese dado inmediatamente…

-Sí –respondió al fin, derrotado.

Ella exhaló del otro lado de la línea.

-Arnold…

Ahí iban de nuevo.

-Dígame.

-Prométeme una cosa, por favor.

Un nuevo vuelco en su estómago.

-Por supuesto…

"Cuida a mi hija" "trátala bien" …Esperaba muchas cosas, pero no lo que venía a continuación.

-Helga es muy impulsiva –dijo –; muy terca, y muy probablemente te crispe los nervios muy seguido… -tomó aire de nuevo –Tal vez en este momento no lo creas posible, pero…

-¿Sí?

No tenía idea de lo que venía.

-Prométeme que si un día te hartas de ella, serás tú quien termine la relación…

-¿Qué?-¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo esa mujer?

-Helga es increíblemente perseverante –dijo –. y créeme; comprendo mejor que nadie que crea que sólo habrá un amor en su vida, y por ello luchará hasta el cansancio e intentará hacer que las cosas funcionen a toda costa, sin importar lo mal que vayan… prométeme que tú tendrás la sabiduría para saber en qué momento es mejor darse un espacio y analizar las cosas…

-Lo siento, señora, yo…

-Sé que no me entiendes ahora –lo interrumpió –, pero algún día lo harás; sólo prométeme que, cuando ese día llegue, lo harás…

-De acuerdo –soltó, sin saber bien qué acababa de prometer.

-De acuerdo –repitió ella, ahora sí sonaba tranquila -¿Podrías traerla al hospital, por favor? Su padre quiere verla.

-Claro.

Y colgaron del otro lado.

Aún con el teléfono en la mano, esa curiosa sensación de ser observado lo hizo voltear.

Ahí estaba ella, en el marco de la puerta; los brazos cruzados y nada más encima que la camisa de él, mirándolo, insondable.

-Tu padre –le dijo, mientras su estómago se encogía aún más –quiere verte…

Ella asintió y se dirigió al baño.

Unos veinte minutos después –y sin mediar más palabras- se dirigían al hospital.

Llegaron, Les dieron el número del cuarto y ahí se dirigieron.

…Y Helga lo tomó repentinamente de la muñeca y la apretó muy fuerte al ver a Olga llorando, abrazando a su madre, frente al cuarto.

-¿Olga? ¿Mamá? –Su voz se quebraba cada vez más -¿Qué diablos… -Su rostro se había desencajado increíblemente… sus ojos… estaba a punto de llorar…

-¡Oh! ¡Hermanita! –corrió a abrazarla.

…Helga se había puesto del color de la cera…

-Es tan triste… -sollozó –verlo ahí, tirado en la cama, con todas esas agujas y esa horrible bata de hospital…

La sangre volvió al rostro de la chica… demasiada.

-¡OLGA! –Le dio un empujón tan fuerte que casi la manda al piso -¡Casi haces que me de un infarto, tonta! Hazte a un lado…

Y pasó de ella con renovados ánimos.

oOo

Nunca había conocido a su madre. "Era demasiado pequeño cuando "eso" sucedió…"

Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie; pero él sí la recordaba. Ahí; frente a él. Su rostro enorme y su boca sonriente… su cabello como una lluvia de oro; como dorados rayos de sol enmarcando su hermoso rostro… sus enormes ojos de zafiro…

Le había dicho algo, no sabía bien qué, pero el amor en su voz había sido inconfundible… Sus ojos, su cabello y su sonrisa…

"Nunca conoció a su madre" Decían "Pobrecito…"

Pero él sí la conoció; y no por fotografías. Ese recuerdo lo había atesorado con tanta fuerza toda su niñez… No importaba qué tan solo se sintiera; qué tanto papá viajara y trabajara y qué tanto la abuela se embriagara y durmiera frente al televisor encendido… él había tenido una mamá que lo había amado; y eso era lo único que importaba…

¿En qué momento había olvidado ese recuerdo? No lo sabía del todo…

Tal vez había sido cuando había ganado ese gran partido (el primero como capitán del equipo) y nadie más que el entrenador lo había felicitado; Nadie, orgulloso, lo había llevado a festejar a ningún lado… Tal vez había sido cuando había terminado la primaria, y no había podido quedarse hasta el final de la ceremonia porque el teledrama de la abuela estaba a punto de empezar…

Todas esas veces que los otros chicos disfrutaban con sus padres… cuando se quejaban de ellos…

…

Quizá cuando el dolor y la rabia habían sepultado la esperanza…

…

Ni siquiera lo había recordado cuando discutía con Miriam por el nombre de la nena; ella quería que se llamara Anja, como su madre, él, Helga, como la suya…

Al final habían decidido un punto medio; el nombre de la abuela paterna en su versión rusa… bastante justo.

Tampoco se le había venido cuando se había salido con la suya y llamado a su segunda hija como le había dado la gana… sin importarle que, técnicamente, sus dos descendientes se llamarían igual…

¿Cuándo había olvidado a su madre? _Su madre; _no la hermosa dama de las fotos… No lo sabía a ciencia cierta…

…

Pero sí supo cuándo la recordó.

Ahí, en ese cuarto de hospital, cuando su joven hija se acercó a su cama, se inclinó un poco para verlo y le sonrió; con sus hermosos labios y sus enormes ojos azules… el suave cabello rubio enmarcándole la cara como una brillante aparición del pasado… Ella no era hermosa a pesar de parecerse a él; era hermosa porque era idéntica a su abuela…

Qué bueno que a Miriam no le habían quedado ganas de pelear por su nombre: ninguno le hubiera quedado mejor…

…

-Helga…

-Hey, Bob.

Le sonrió en respuesta.

-Te ves horrible –la sonrisa de su vástago se ensanchó más.

-Gracias –respondió él con el entrecejo fruncido, ella se carcajeó.

-Me diste un buen susto –soltó un poco más seria -¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó.

Él agarró aire ¿Cómo se sentía?

-He estado mejor –soltó. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo sé –dijo mirando a la pared –Olga dice que estás muy delicado; que cualquier disgusto podría mandarte al hospital de nuevo… o algo peor…

Big Bob entrecerró los ojos… conocía esa expresión…

-¿Qué rayos planeas, niña? –inquirió, perspicaz.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me preguntaba si debía de decirte o no…

-¿Decirme qué? –entornó más los ojos; el entrecejo más fruncido.

-Que Arnold y yo tuvimos sexo anoche…

Lo soltó tan tranquilamente como si diera el pronóstico del clima; los azules ojos clavados en los de él… no bromeaba…

-¿Pretendes provocarme otro infarto, niña?

Ella sonrió.

-Eso creo –respondió, mirándose las uñas de la mano izquierda tranquilamente; la frente de él se arrugó aún más –. Ya sabes –clavó los ojos de nuevo en él –era inevitable que te enteraras tarde o temprano; y si tu corazón está TAN débil… ¿Qué mejor lugar para tener un ataque al corazón que el hospital? –de nuevo esa sonrisa –Seguro aún tienen un desfibrilador aquí en algún lado… -Removió debajo de la cama con el pié mientras fingía buscar.

-Al punto, Helga –ordenó, de bastante mal humor.

Ella se puso seria de nuevo, las manos entrelazadas esta vez.

-Un roble puede doblarse en medio de la tormenta, incluso romperse –lo miraba directamente a los ojos –; pero no por eso deja de ser un roble, papá.

Se miraron largo rato, fijamente. Al final el hombre sonrió.

-Supongo que eso significa que no habrá piedad para tu padre…

-Sin piedad para mi pobre padre enfermo –afirmó con un asentimiento.

La miró otro rato. Quería estar molesto, furioso, tal vez un poco triste; incómodo. Pero lo único que sentía era su pecho cada vez más y más henchido de orgullo.

-Ven aquí…

La abrazó muy fuerte.

-Ahora, largo de aquí –le ordenó una vez que la soltó –. Pero recuerda que tú y yo no hemos terminado.

-Te estaré esperando, Big Bob –soltó, desafiante, mientras ponía la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

-Y Helga…

-¿Sí? –si hubiera volteado, habría notado la increíblemente malvada sonrisa en el rostro de su retoño.

-Quiero hablar con ese noviecito tuyo…

-A la orden –Esa sonrisa… el diablo. En ese momento, la adorable niña rubia era el mismo demonio…

…

-Arnold.

El chico levantó la mirada, asombrado y casi eufórico.

Helga… ¿Le estaba dirigiendo la palabra? …tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como él había supuesto…

-Mi papá –soltó ella cándidamente –quiere platicar contigo…

oOo

-¿Y Helga?

Aún le temblaban las piernas.

-Acaba de irse –le respondió Olga, mirándolo, curiosa.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te sientes bien? –No le quitaba la vista de encima –te ves pálido…

-Estoy bien –intentó sonreír –creo que… mejor me voy. ¿No sabes a dónde fue?

-A la escuela –respondió ella –, si te llevas mi carro seguro que la alcanzas.

-Gracias –respondió él –, pero tomaré el autobús –le entregó las llaves –; muchas gracias.

-Al contrario, gracias a ti –le sonrió -…Y Arnold…

El chico detuvo su andar.

-No presiones demasiado a Helga –sonaba seria, pero no volteó a mirarla; no se atrevía –. Eventualmente te perdonará, de seguro… pero no te desesperes si no pasa pronto…

Asintió y se marchó… Por supuesto que lo sabía… Genial; su intimidad siendo discutida en una reunión de la escuela era lo segundo mejor que se le podía ocurrir; además de que Helga se hubiese enterado de lo mismo; claro…

¿Lo sabrían los padres de Helga también…?

Sólo rogaba que Big Bob no se enterara… jamás.

oOo

No la había visto en todo el día. Por supuesto que no. La estúpida preparación para la competencia estaba a todo lo que daba.

Así que Helga estaba en algún lugar de ese salón, encerrada con su gran y fabuloso y perfecto amigo Elliot; el que la acompañaba hasta su casa y se quedaba a platicar con ella hasta muy tarde, mientas se aislaba del resto del mundo…

El estómago le ardía como una braza, aunque, si era sincero, el ardor le había comenzado cuando se había quedado solo con Big Bob…

Desde un principio la cosa había estado rara. ¿Para qué rayos quería ese hombre hablar con él?

Recordaba la manera en que lo había mirado cuando había entrado… aún se le erizaba la piel.

-Cierra la puerta –le había ordenado.

Y él había obedecido, sintiendo que no sólo se metía a las fauces del lobo, sino que las ajustaba al rededor de su cuerpo.

-Sé lo que hiciste con mi hija anoche…

No había habido rodeos, ni preámbulos de ningún tipo. Casi agradeció que el hombre no pudiera ni ponerse de pié…

-Te darás cuenta que no es cualquier cosa… -Continuó.

Él había asentido mientras se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

-¿Sabes? –había siseado –soy un hombre razonable… sé en el siglo en el que estamos, y la clase de cosas que hacen los jóvenes de su edad… -otro asentimiento –sólo quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a mi hija… -asentimiento –; no quiero nietos aún, ¿De acuerdo? –Asentimiento –ni abortos; mucho menos –negó enérgicamente –. Quiero que mi hija se ilumine cada vez que te mencione; tú sabes: que brille de felicidad… -otro asentimiento –aunque yo sé también que es inevitable que sucedan problemas de vez en cuando; malentendidos y esas cosas, muy propias de todas las parejas…

Soltó el "ajá" más estrangulado de la historia.

-No te preocupes, al fin que cada lágrima que derrame mi hija por tu culpa sólo los unirá más…

-¿E… en serio?

-Ajá… tú sabes; mientras más cosas en común tiene una pareja, más fácil es su convivencia… -asintió –y nada une más a una pareja –sus ojos se entornaron hasta convertirse en dos rendijas –que una laarga estadía en el hospital…

Los enormes puños del hombre se cerraron con fuerza; la vena de la sien le palpitaba visiblemente. El rubio se atragantó de nuevo; el sudor frío ya le empapaba la frente.

-¿Entendido?

Asintió.

-Quiero escucharte.

-Entendido, señor Pataki…

-¿Entendido qué?

-No haré llorar a su hija… -esa mirada… -jamás.

-¿Jamás?

-Sí.

-¿Lo juras?

-Lo juro.

-Ya lárgate, granuja.

Y se largó.

…

-¿Estás bien, viejo?

Casi pegó un grito.

-¿Gerald? Me asustaste…

-Ya me di cuenta… -lo miró -¿Estás bien, hermano? Estás pálido… y sudoroso…

-Estoy bien –mintió.

-¿Vas a contarme qué rayos pasó ayer?

Bien. Otro que no se andaba con rodeos.

-Todos ustedes están actuando como locos… de Helga ya no me extraña, y de ti cada vez me extraña menos; ¿Pero Elliot? ¿Y Lila? –lo miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¿Lila? –Inquirió -¿Qué tiene de raro que intentara separar a su novio mientras peleaba?

-¿Separar a su novio? –Puso la bandeja del almuerzo sobre la primer mesa desocupada que vio –Yo hablo de lo que le hizo al señor Roberts.

-¿Al señor Roberts? -¿El maestro de humanidades? ¿Qué había con él?

-Es cierto –soltó –tú saliste detrás de Helga en ese momento

Y entonces lo recordó. Estaban en su clase cuando Helga le había sorrajado esa cachetada monumental a la pelirroja…

-¿Qué pasó después? –Inquirió, curioso -¿Qué hizo Lila?

Gerald sonrió.

-No me vas a creer –dijo –el maestro te gritó que esperaras, pero no le hiciste caso, y entonces se levantó, furioso, y dijo que "esa chica" –o sea, Helga- ya lo tenía harto, y que con esta sí que la iban a expulsar de una vez por todas- Arnold arqueó las cejas –entonces Lila se puso de pie de un brinco, y le dijo al señor Roberts que no dijera nada, que había sido su culpa –rodó los ojos –la verdad me preocupa Lila, parece de esas víctimas de violencia doméstica que defienden al esposo abusador… en fin –continuó –el punto es que el profesor le dijo que se calmara, que no tenía ningún problema con ella, que sabía lo buena niña que es… -se rió quedamente por un buen rato antes de continuar –entonces Lila se puso como loca: le gritó que ella no era buena, y que se lo iba a demostrar… y entonces… -un nuevo ataque de risa.

-¿Y entonces, qué? –inquirió el rubio, un poco exasperado.

-¡Entonces Lila le quitó el peluquín de la cabeza y se lo puso sobre la suya!

-¿QUÉ?

-Como lo oyes…

Más risas.

-No…

-Te lo juro; pregúntale a quien quieras… es el segundo mayor chisme que anda en estos momentos…

-¿Y qué sucedió? –inquirió Arnold; contrario a Gerald, el asunto no le causaba gracia.

-Oh, el profesor salió del salón sin decir media palabra; ni siquiera recogió su peluquín… -más risas.

-Basta, Gerald –el moreno ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos –no me parece gracioso…

-Es que no estuviste ahí…

Más risas. El rubio rodó los ojos.

-Eso fue muy desagradable –soltó, reprobatorio; -Pobre hombre.

-Hey, te recuerdo que ese "pobre hombre "quería hacer que expulsaran a la loca de tu novia –se defendió –. La verdad, Lila le salvó el trasero…

Arnold suspiró. Gerald lo miró, muy serio de pronto.

-¿Vas a contarme qué pasó? –Le preguntó –Hay un rumor en la escuela… el único que opacó al del peluquín…

Otro suspiro.

-¿Qué? –soltó, revolviéndose el cabello, frustrado.

-¿En serio necesitas que te lo explique? –soltó, con el ceño levemente fruncido –Primero Helga golpea a Lila; luego Elliot te golpea a ti… y de pilón, Lila repite hasta el cansancio que fue su culpa… ¿Tu qué crees que digan? –Arnold se encogió aún más –los rumores más suaves dicen que fue un malentendido; que Helga está loca e inventó en su cabeza alguna historia que Elliot le creyó… los más serios… bueno; los pintan a ti y a Lila como un par de sinvergüenzas de las ligas mayores…

Arnold se dejó caer sobre la mesa.

-Arnold –soltó –, lo siento, viejo, pero por más extraña que sea Helga, ambos sabemos que está más cuerda que la gran mayoría en esta escuela…

El aludido al fin levantó la cabeza.

-Soy un sinvergüenza de las ligas mayores –confesó, desinflado –y sólo lo he empeorado desde entonces…

El moreno se llevó una mano a la boca. ¿Quién era ese chico frente a él y qué había hecho con su intachable mejor amigo?

…

El resto de las clases ya no supo qué decirle. Casi agradeció la única hora que tenían separados ese día.

…Arnold engañando a Helga… ¿Y con Lila? ¿Cómo? ¿A qué hora se habían complicado tanto las cosas, si ambos apenas acababan de llegar de partes completamente distintas y lejanas del mundo? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo era si no sabía nada de eso? Suspiró. ¿Pero qué rayos sabía de Arnold últimamente? Desde que había vuelto, apenas habían hablado. Habían platicado mucho, sin duda; y salido. Pero siempre estaban con alguien, y cuando no, si no hablaban de sus respectivas novias, hablaban de la escuela, o de detalles de su vida que, si bien interesantes, carecían de importancia real…

Tampoco es como si fueran un par de colegialas que se hacían confesiones en pillamadas, pero… ¿No saber ni eso? ¿Algo tan delicado…?

…Bueno; él tampoco le había platicado cosas realmente importantes; como su gigantesco avance en su relación con Phoebe, acontecido un poco antes de que llegara…

¿Qué diablos les había pasado?

Al parecer, el tiempo y la distancia se los habían comido…

oOo

-Helga –Phoebe la había estado esperando afuera del salón del club de literatura, incluso había pedido permiso para salir diez minutos antes para que no se le fuera a escapar -¿Ya me vas a contar qué rayos te pasa?

La rubia la miró con fingida indiferencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? –Preguntó mientras se acomodaba el asa de la mochila en el hombro y emprendía la marcha.

-Por favor, Helga, desde que estábamos con tu abuela es obvio que las cosas andan cada vez peor…

La aludida bufó.

-Es una larga historia –soltó.

-Tengo tiempo –La menuda pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, Phoebe –soltó –. Si tanto quieres saberlo, te lo diré –se detuvo en seco y la otra la imitó. La rubia tomó aire ruidosamente –: Mi abuela se negó a darme alojo en su casa si Bob y Miriam volvían; cosa que me confirmaron que harán apenas llegué a la ciudad; luego rentaron mi departamento para dejarme sin un lugar a dónde huir y obligarme a vivir con ellos; luego me enteré que mi adorado y amante y lealísimo novio Arnold tuvo (Y tal vez ha seguido teniendo) sexo con mi nueva y adorada casi mejor amiga Lila; luego a mi padre le dio un paro cardiaco y casi se muere, y para cerrar con broche de oro, prácticamente obligué al estúpido infiel cabeza de balón para que me quitara la virginidad; cosa que hizo… de ahí en fuera –sonrió mordazmente –no ha pasado nada nuevo…

Phoebe estaba en shock.

-Que Arnold… que tú… ¿qué?

-Te daré tiempo para que lo proceses –Masculló la rubia, al tiempo que se alejaba, dejando a su confundida amiga como una estatua de piedra en medio del pasillo de los casilleros…

-¡Helga! -Volteó; a lo lejos, casi al final del pasillo, cierto rubio cabeza de balón la miraba con los ojos como platos –¡Helga, espera!

Sí… claro. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida del edificio a toda prisa…

Corrió… y ella también. Para cuando llegó a la salida, la rubia se había esfumado.

-¿Sabes a dónde va, Phoebe? –inquirió, cuando la vio de reojo pasando a su lado discretamente.

La pelinegra resopló.

-La verdad, Arnold; no tengo idea –le respondió con la vista clavada en los escalones que llevaban a la calle –y aunque lo supiera –agregó –nunca te lo diría –sus ojos refulgieron tras los cristales de sus lentes cuando lo miró –y a partir de ahora, hazme el favor de no volver a dirigirme la palabra de nuevo.

Y se alejó de él como si estuviese contagiado de la peste.

…Y se quedó ahí, solo, con un nuevo golpe que, definitivamente, no había calculado…

Se lo merecía; y lo que faltara por pasarle, también.

…

Se sentó en la escalera, mientras los pocos estudiantes que quedaban por salir lo hacían. ¿Ahora qué?

"No la presiones" Le había dicho Olga… Y Gerald, un tiempo atrás… él también lo sabía, pero… en verdad necesitaba hablar con ella…

Helga estaba mal; y mucho. Lo había sabido esa noche, cuando, con voz quebrada, le había asegurado que era fuerte… claro que lo era; pero era obvio que se la estaba llevando el demonio; y necesitaba saber qué le pasaba; era su obligación ayudarla… Aún cuando no fuera más que un estúpido novio infiel… momento; ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

Él era MUCHO más que eso…

Resopló; prácticamente era el primer error que cometía en su vida, y, definitivamente, no iba a dejar que se la arruinara para siempre… que arruinara sus amistades, y aún más importante; su relación con Helga. Ella era lo más importante de su vida, y así le llevara toda la vida demostrárselo, lo haría.

…¿Y qué mejor momento para comenzar una batalla para toda la vida que el ahora?

Se puso de pie mientras apretaba los puños. Tal vez no sabía a dónde se dirigía en ese momento, pero sabía muy bien a dónde tenía qué llegar al final.

oOo

El intercomunicador sonó.

-¿Helga?

-¿Phoebe? -Suspiró -Pasa.

…

-Te traje comida.

La chica le extendió un recipiente caliente que olía delicioso.

-¡Phoebe, te amo! –soltó con una enorme sonrisa y corrió a la cocina por una cuchara; comenzó a comer directamente de la bandeja de plástico, desesperada.

-Parece que tenías hambre… -soltó la otra, mientras la miraba sonriente.

-No como desde ayer –masculló, con la boca llena de comida.

-¿Desde ayer?

Helga se crispó al escuchar el tono a un paso de la histeria de su amiga.

-¡Phoebe! –la regañó.

-Lo siento…

La otra siguió comiendo.

No quería regañarla, pero ¡rayos!

-¿Por qué no has comido? –inquirió, tratando de sonar lo menos acusadora posible.

-No hay nada de comida aquí…

-¿Y por qué no compraste algo? –Su voz sonó mucho más aguda de lo que pretendía… rayos, tenía qué controlar esa ansiedad…

-Tienes razón… -la chica se quedó con la cuchara a medio camino del recipiente y la boca –No se me ocurrió… no he estado pensando con claridad; supongo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió con su encomienda: vaciar esa porción que debería de servir para unas tres personas, mínimo.

Phoebe sonrió, la cosa no estaba tan mal si no había perdido su apetito… o al menos si lo recuperaba con esa magnitud…

Decidió no decir nada más hasta que terminara de comer; cosa que sucedió cuando el traste estaba prácticamente vacío. La rubia, aún con cuchara en mano, miró con casi con nostalgia los remanentes, lo pensó un momento, hizo el ademán de seguir, pero al final dejó la cuchara dentro de la bandeja y se recargó contra la cama (estaba sentada en el suelo).

-La mejor comida de mi vida –suspiró, con una floja sonrisa de lado y las manos sobre su estómago.

-Le daré mis felicitaciones al chef –sonrió desde la misma cama, donde estaba sentada.

-Por favor…

Duraron un rato en un cómodo silencio. Helga se veía tan apacible que en verdad deseaba no importunarla; pero había ido por una razón, y eso era ver en qué podía ayudarla, y jamás lo sabría si no le preguntaba.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –comenzó a tantear el terreno; era obvio que estaba bien, si no, no estaría tan tranquila.

-Bien –soltó ella descuidadamente –al parecer no fue algo grave, o al menos lo detectaron a tiempo.

-Qué bueno –suspiró aliviada, la otra asintió. También sonreía.

-Me llevé un susto de muerte –confesó de pronto –pero está bien; ya lo comprobé.

Phoebe la miró, curiosa, pero decidió preguntar otra cosa.

-¿Tus padres ya se decidieron a volver, entonces?

Helga asintió; su semblante se ensombreció visiblemente.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer, Helga?

La rubia la miró.

-Me quedaré aquí –dijo –ellos dicen que ya tomaron su decisión; pues yo también tomé ya la mía; que se metan esos "inquilinos" si pueden… -entornó los ojos; Phoebe suspiró.

-Siempre eres bienvenida en mi casa –soltó, como quien no quiere la cosa –a mis padres les agradas; no pondrían objeción…

-Pero mis padres sí… -se estiró –me quieren con ellos a toda costa; pero eso no va a suceder jamás… esperaré aquí un tiempo, ya que decidan volver a la normalidad (porque esa alianza no va a durar mucho, créeme) Miriam volverá aquí y haremos como que nada sucedió.

Phoebe arrugó el ceño.

-¿Y si llegase a funcionar, Helga? ¿Lo has considerado? –soltó tímidamente, mirándola inquieta.

-Eso no pasará –sentenció la otra.

Bien. Hasta allí habían llegado con ese tema, al menos, por ese día.

-Sé que no tengo cara de preguntarte nada, Helga…

La aludida la miró con una ceja levantada.

-Dime –estaba bastante tranquila.

-¿En verdad… lo hiciste con Arnold?

La otra asintió, impasible. La mirada clavada en el foco.

-Pero… ¿Eso fue antes o después de que te enteraras de…? bueno…

-Después –respondió –Primero fue lo de Arnold y la señorita perfección, luego lo de mi padre… estaba como loca, Phoebe; no podía pensar con claridad. La idea de perder a Arnold y que mi padre pudiera morir me tenía histérica…

-Sigo sin entender –meneó la cabeza.

-No quería pensar, Phoebe –soltó junto con un suspiro, mientras se tapaba la frente con una mano –me aterraba lo de mi padre; y luego pensaba en Arnold; que serían nuestros últimos momentos juntos… todo lo que iba a perder… -su voz se quebró un poco –lo amo, Phoebe… desde que tengo memoria…-La miró secarse discretamente una lágrima –no quiero dejarlo, así como quiero seguir con mis padres… pero no puedo… -ya no luchó por ocultar sus lágrimas –sólo quería despedirme de él… porque pensé que tal vez jamás podría despedirme de mi padre… al menos quería un buen recuerdo de toda esta basura…

La abrazó. La rubia luchó un momento por soltarse, pero al final se rindió.

-Lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, Helga –le dijo, aún sin soltarla.

-Al menos mi padre está bien –soltó, ya más calmada –así no me sentiré más culpable cuando me niegue a irme con él… con ellos… Son unos idiotas, Phoebe; todos los que me rodean. No sabes lo que agradezco tenerte a ti en mi vida…

Phoebe sonrió.

-Siempre me tendrás –soltó.

-Bien; suficiente de abrazos –La rubia la alejó suavemente, algo abochornada… Luego clavó los ojos en ella; una pícara sonrisa invadió su rostro -¿Quieres detalles? –inquirió.

Phoebe la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿En serio? –soltó, emocionada.

-Me debes un montón de anécdotas, tú, mala amiga –sonreía.

-De acuerdo –se encaramó en la cama y le hizo una seña impaciente para que hiciera lo mismo -¿Por dónde comenzamos…?

oOo

Era tarde cuando Phoebe se fue. Sonreía cuando la vio despedirse de ella con la mano antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor; había sido bueno cotillear un rato como dos típicas y bobas adolescentes que compartían secretos… olvidarse de su horrible realidad por un momento…

Suspiró, e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando algo (alguien, más bien), la detuvo.

-¿Arnold? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Necesitamos hablar –fue toda su respuesta, mientras luchaba por mantener abierta la puerta que la rubia luchaba por cerrar.

-¡Largo de aquí!

La mano se le resbaló, pero alcanzó a meter el pié antes de que se cerrara del todo.

-¡Quítate!

-No.

-Voy a cerrar –lo miraba furiosa.

-Inténtalo.

Estrelló la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, sin importarle en lo absoluto el pié que, terco, se interponía. Inmediatamente el chico pegó un grito; asustada, la chica retrocedió un poco, momento que él aprovechó para meterse –brincando en un pié- y se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

-¡Llamaré a la policía! –exclamó la rubia.

-Hazlo, les diré que acabas de romperme el pié…

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos; en verdad parecía que lo había hecho…

-Tú te lo buscaste –cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella -¿Qué quieres? –inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablar contigo… -soltó con voz estrangulada mientras se sobaba la maltrecha extremidad… cómo le dolía…

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar –miraba a la pared.

-Tenemos _demasiadas_ cosas de qué hablar, Helga –Lucía bastante decidido a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿No puedes, solamente, dejarme en paz? –Se llevó una mano a la cara –ya tengo demasiados problemas sin ti, cabezón, sólo… sólo déjame en paz…

-Te amo, Helga –soltó, sin rodeos; la anhelante mirada clavada en ella.

La chica se retiró la mano de la cara al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada furiosa.

-¡Deja de hablar del amor como si fuera algo que se compra en el supermercado! –Exclamó -¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

-¿Y qué te convierte a ti en experta? –Contraatacó él –tú misma me dijiste que lo que sentías por mí de niña no era amor realmente, al menos, no como creías –la muchacha arrugó la nariz, al tiempo que desviaba la mirada, incómoda –tal vez lo que yo sentía por ti en ese tiempo tampoco lo era; no lo sé… ¿Quién puede asegurarlo con certeza? éramos pequeños e inmaduros, después de todo… -hizo una pausa; ella seguía sin verlo – ¿Pero quién puede asegurar que no lo era? ¿eh? –aún no lo veía, pero una mueca de angustia se dibujó en su cara -¿Quién te garantiza que no lo es ahora, eh?

-¿Quién demonios está diciendo que no lo sea? –cada vez estaba más furiosa; él, más confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué…? –Rayos. Le dolía demasiado el pié para pensar con claridad -¿Por qué dijiste que…

-El punto no es que nos amemos o no, Arnold –el chico levantó la vista de nuevo, no estaba entendiendo nada y ella no tenía ganas de explicarle; rayos. -¿Por qué no sólo te vas? –soltó, llevándose una mano a la cara, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo y revolviéndose el cabello de pasada.

-Porque te amo, Helga –respondió, muy serio –y porque en realidad necesito conocer el territorio sobre el que estoy parado… -Tenía terror de hacer el siguiente cuestionamiento, pero se tragó el miedo junto a una gran cantidad de saliva -¿Aún me amas, Helga? –ella no lo miró -¿Vas a perdonarme algún día? ¿Qué debo hacer?

La rubia exhaló muy fuerte al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta. Había una gran lucha interna tras esos ojos cerrados. El estómago de él era una braza. Se sentía un preso sobre el cual se decidiría si era declarado inocente o castigado con la pena capital.

"Por favor, Helga…"

-Te amo, Arnold –los ojos de ella se cavaron en los suyos –, te amo tanto que te juro que me duele -…sus ojos… -…pero no voy a perdonarte…

…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba; se sentía dentro de un mal sueño; una absurda pesadilla de la que no podía despertar por más que se esforzara…

Y ella lo miraba como si se sintiera aún peor…

-Helga… -musitó, mientras sentía a su voz desfallecer dentro de su garganta.

-Vete, Arnold, por favor.

A como pudo se levantó y se hizo a un lado.

-Déjame sola, por favor –su temblorosa mano estaba sobre la perilla.

-¿Por qué? –de pronto su voz volvía junto con un calor insoportable -¿Por qué, Helga? –sus puños se tensaron –Cometí un error, lo sé -¿Por qué había dejado de mirarlo? -¿No tengo derecho a cometer un solo error? –su voz sonaba más agresiva de lo que quería –Tú no eres perfecta tampoco, lo sabes, ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé… siempre he sido horrible contigo… ahora más que nunca… lo siento…

Hablaba en un tono monótono, muerto. Estaba floja totalmente, los hombros y la cabeza hacia abajo; la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Eres lo mejor de mi vida; lo único bueno, y por eso no voy a perdonarte… -Al fin clavó los ojos en él –no me lo merezco…

"¿QUÉ?" Sentía que los ojos iban a salírsele de las órbitas.

-Soy un maldito caos… sólo ve en lo que nos hemos convertido en tan poco tiempo…

Rayos… eso él también lo había pensado…

-Voy a destruirte si sigues conmigo… -Su voz estaba destrozada; su mirada era una fosa vacía… pero, por algún motivo, no lloraba –no voy a permitir que nos convirtamos en mis padres…

Ok. Estaban en problemas. GRAVES; esto no era algo que el tiempo fuese a curar… Esto era el peor escenario que pudiera haberse imaginado jamás…

-Helga, ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? –Dio un paso tentativo hacia ella, ésta ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta -¿Estás escuchándote? –ya estaba a medio camino –Tú y yo somos MUY diferentes a tus padres… -no sabía qué decir; parte de él le decía que ella tenía razón –Por favor; dime que me odias, así lucharé hasta ganarme tu amor de nuevo… pídeme lo que quieras; haré las cosas más humillantes que me pidas, usa tu imaginación… pero no me digas eso… Sabes que tú y yo… no podría vivir sin ti… -Bien, él sí podía llorar.

La abrazó, pero ella siguió estática, floja. Como si alguien o algo hubiese robado su alma de pronto.

-Helga… -musitó contra su oído.

-Vete, Arnold…

-No –la apretó aún más.

El teléfono sonó.

Con renovadas fuerzas, lo hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la cocina; él se sentó sobre un sillón; sentía que se le doblaban las piernas.

La miró entrar a su cuarto y salir con una chamarra.

-Me tengo que ir –le dijo, ya un poco más tranquila –mejor límpiate esas lágrimas; no quiero dar espectáculo a los vecinos…

El chico obedeció mecánicamente; se sentía como si lo acabaran de golpear con un mazo en la cabeza.

-Vamos –había abierto la puerta.

El chico se levantó, y al momento de pasar por su lado, ella lo tomó del hombro.

-Siempre serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –le susurró con voz apagada –; gracias por mostrarme lo que se siente amar de esta manera…

La miró a los ojos, y ella le devolvió la mirada… Y esa mirada le desgarró el alma. Había una tristeza tan inmensa; tan añeja, que sólo pudo atinar a abrazarla.

-No me daré por vencido –le susurró a su vez, mientras la apretaba muy fuerte contra él –. Tú y yo vemos las cosas muy distintas, y ya verás que te haré cambiar de opinión.

Se separaron y ella lo miro. ¿Había esperanza en esos ojos? Tal vez… muy en el fondo; muy apagada; pero, por un segundo, pudo jurar que la miró.

Se separaron y Arnold al fin volvió a casa, con una marejada de emociones tan fuerte dentro de él que simplemente ignoró a todos a su paso, ¿Le había hablado su padre o su madre? ¿O había sido alguno de sus abuelos?

A quién le importaba. Subió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y todos los sucesos de los últimos dos días se agolparon en su cabeza… Ahí estaba ella, odiándolo en el pasillo; ignorándolo en medio de la pelea; en el salón de detención… llorando en medio de la sala de su casa… aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello entre las sábanas… Y luego reiterándole que lo amaba más que a nada, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho, y que por eso mismo lo dejaba…

Sus padres. Ese par de idiotas; en verdad los odiaba. ¿Cómo habían podido lastimar a su propia hija de semejante manera? Todo habría sido TAN distinto si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera crecido sin sus padres y no él…

Estaría mucho mejor; sin duda…

¿Qué la hacía pensar que terminarían igual que ellos…?

Lo que fuera; él iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza a como diera lugar.

oOo

El ambiente en la casa era festivo, por decir lo menos; ella sentía que el mundo se le había venido encima, pero ¿Quién iba a notarlo? ¿A quién le importaba? Papá había vuelto a casa en una sola pieza, y, por lo que al resto de la familia concernía, lo demás podía irse al carajo.

Cenó con ellos, recibió con una sonrisa algo plana el excelente diagnóstico que los doctores habían dado al caso de su padre, y lo abrazó varias veces; incluso lo besó sin pedirle dinero a cambio.

Se agotó el tiempo.

-Bueno, ya me voy –dijo mientras se ponía de pié mirando el reloj.

-¿Te vas? -Miriam la miraba extrañada -¿A dónde?

-A casa –respondió secamente ella.

-Pero, Helga… -No podía ser… Después de lo que acababa de pasar… ¿Seguía con lo mismo?

Menos mal que Olga acababa de salir a la tienda (De hecho, el que Helga hubiese escogido justo ese momento no había sido coincidencia).

-Déjala –fue Big Bob quien habló –si quiere irse, que lo haga –y clavó los ojos en ella –pero más le vale ir pensando a dónde se va a ir desde este fin de semana, porque el departamento se ocupa el sábado.

-Pero… –Miriam había comenzado, mirando a su ex esposo como si hubiera perdido el juicio, pero Helga la interrumpió.

-Ya te quiero ver echándome de mi propio departamento –sentenció, mirándolo mientras se dirigía a la salida –; te estaré esperando.

-Dalo por hecho, jovencita –le respondió la voz de él, al tiempo que la chica cerraba la puerta tras ella.

oOo

El miércoles fue un día que jamás recordaría; había sido como estar bajo el agua; como estar al borde de la muerte. Nada había tenido sentido; no supo nada de lo que había hecho. Cuando volvió de la escuela, se tiró en la cama y de repente se le ocurrió que no había comido. ¿O tal vez sí? Phoebe le había llevado comida… tal vez.

Durmió toda la tarde; la noche la pasó en vela mientras los fantasmas de sus miedos la acosaron incansablemente.

El jueves le pidieron ir a la enfermería; se veía terrible. El profesor estaba aterrado de que su as bajo la manga en la competencia se encontrara indispuesta, sin embargo, había escrito un poema espectacular sobre el amor, -tema elegido para la competencia "Qué original"- tenía una métrica impecable y carecía de rimas tontas e infantiles, cosa que abundaba en gran parte del resto del equipo; tal vez era un poco común, pero técnicamente era impecable y, dada la edad de los concursantes, el contenido era grandioso. Iban a ganar, a pesar de que a la chica parecía llevársela el diablo. Ya le daría un descanso después del viernes.

¿Ella? Detestaba esa basura que había creado con sus propias manos, pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Si escribía lo que había en su cabeza en ese momento, la enviarán al manicomio.

Salió de la escuela y llegó a su departamento. Sólo entonces despertó de su letargo.

Bien. Genial; Fantástico.

Dejó caer la mochila en el piso y resonó como si estuviera dentro de un mausoleo… pero en los mausoleos al menos había cadáveres… aquí no había nada.

Si quería una metáfora de su vida en ese momento, ahí estaba la muy maldita casa… departamento, más bien.

Vacío.

Total y absolutamente. Ni las cosas de su recámara habían respetado; se habían llevado todo.

Se sentó en el piso de su habitación -¿Dónde más?- Aún era jueves… se suponía que esa gentuza llegaría hasta el sábado…

Metió la cabeza entre las rodillas… en verdad no pensó que se fueran a atrever a hacerlo… pero lo habían hecho.

"Bien." Levantó la cabeza; el entrecejo fruncido. Si querían guerra, la iban a tener. No importaba que tuviera que dormir, comer, y hacer todo lo demás en el suelo. De ahí no la iban a sacar.

Ahí era de ella. De su propiedad. Que vieran los papeles de esa cosa si no lo creían ¿Qué aún era menor de edad? ¿Qué sus tutores tenían el derecho de decidir sobre esas cosas? Pues se emanciparía. Al fin que, con los precedentes, no sería nada complicado…

…Necesitaba conseguir un abogado…

Su espalda se arqueó al tiempo que una ola de calor la envolvía por completo… alguien había abierto la puerta de la entrada…

-Helga, ¿Ya llegaste?

Diablos…

"¿Helga?" Intentaron abrir la puerta de su recámara… menos mal que le había puesto seguro…

-Ábreme, niña… Sé que estás aquí; tu mochila está en el piso…

Se encogió contra la pared, aún abrazándose las piernas. Que abriera si podía; ella no se iba a mover.

-¡Voy a tirar la puerta si no abres!

"Adelante" pensó. Acababa de salir del hospital. Ya lo quería ver haciéndolo.

-¡Helga! ¡Hablo en serio!

Nada.

Un golpe, fuerte. La chica respingó, algo asustada. ¿No se suponía que en esos momentos estaba débil como un gatito?

-¡¿No me vas a abrir?!

¿El siguiente golpe? No. Una llave en la cerradura y la estúpida puerta cedió.

-Ahí estás –la miró mientras se acomodaba las arremangadas mangas de su sweater –vámonos.

Nada. Sus enormes ojos lo penetraban desde el suelo; pero no movía un músculo.

-Vámonos –repitió -, mañana temprano vienen a limpiar y a dejar todo arreglado para los nuevos inquilinos.

Un ceño aún más fruncido y unas piernas aún más aperadas fueron su única respuesta.

-No me hagas cargarte de vuelta… -Bufó mientras se remangaba de nuevo.

La chica se puso de pié de un salto.

-¿Y ya que me saques del departamento, qué? –estaba furiosa -¿Me vas a encerrar en mi cuarto hasta que me guste vivir con ustedes?

El hombre se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¿En serio, hija? –La miró, estaba un poco fastidiado, pero bastante tranquilo -¿Qué pretendes hacer tú sola? ¿Vas a vivir por tu cuenta? ¿Tan joven?

La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza.

-Hija –trato de acercarse a ella, pero cada paso hacia el frente de él, era uno hacia atrás de ella –Sabes lo absurdo que es tu comportamiento en este momento, ¿Verdad?

-¿Más que el tuyo? –masculló la otra.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

-Un mes –dijo, levantando el índice –danos sólo un mes; si después de eso aún quieres estar tú sola, te desocupo esta cosa y yo me encargo de que no te falte nada aquí… y no vuelvo a molestarte; lo prometo. Pero dame un mes para comprobarte que no es tan mala idea, por favor…

"Es lista, sabe que le estoy proponiendo algo verdaderamente razonable" Pensó; "tiene qué aceptar… no le queda otra opción…"

-¡No!

"Rayos."

-No voy contigo a ningún lado –soltó -¿Por qué no me propusiste esto antes de dejarme sin ninguna otra opción más que aceptarte?

"Sí; muy lista."

-Porque de otro modo jamás ibas a aceptar…

-¡Pues igual no lo haré!

Sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecerse. "No llores, tesoro…"

-¡Lárgate!

Arrugó el entrecejo.

-No me dejas otra opción, niña…

Lo intentó; una estrategia que ya se estaba volviendo clásica; pero esta vez no pudo agarrarla; con una velocidad y unos reflejos que nada le pedían a él en sus mejores años de deportista, su hija se escapó de su agarre y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Prefiero vivir en la calle que con ustedes!

Estaba llorando… demonios…

-Llamaré a la policía, y te traerán en donde te encuentren… -la amenaza iba en serio.

-Diré que abusan de mí –Bien, ella también sabía amenazar, y parecía hablar aún más en serio que él –; con sus antecedentes, nadie se molestará en investigar si es cierto o no lo que digo…

Lo miró, y lo supo. Esa le había dolido… y mucho…

-Estás pasándote, Helga –Genial; estaba furioso.

-Tú también… -¿A quién le importaba? Ella también lo estaba…

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí…

El hombre inspiró y exhaló ruidosamente mientras se acomodaba descuidadamente el cabello que le había caído sobre la frente.

-Entonces, hija –dijo, muy serio; la cansada mirada clavada en la suya –haz lo que quieras.

"¿Qué…?"

-Vete, porque aquí no vas a poder vivir ya; haz lo que tengas qué hacer, y cuando te decidas a volver, te estaremos esperando…

Su mochila (la que había recogido de camino a la puerta), le resbaló por el brazo y quedó colgando en su mano.

"¿Qué?"

-Anda, que no tengo todo el día; tu hermana y tu madre me están esperando; tengo qué decirles que toda la fiestecita que le prepararon a esta niña irracional y caprichosa fue en vano…

Las gruesas lágrimas que colgaban de la barbilla de la adolescente al fin cedieron cuando otra tanda igual de pesada se unió a la primera.

-Te odio, papá…

-Y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que yo te amo –respondió cansadamente él –. Ahora, te vienes conmigo o te vas de aquí…

…Y se fue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Holis :) ¿Cómo están?**

**Primero que nada, les deseo que pasen una feliz navidad; en segundo lugar; perdón por traerles algo TAN deprimente en una fecha tan linda… pero bueno, ahorita tengo tiempo y aprovecho; porque este día será laaargo.**

**¡Felices fiestas a todos!**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: Hola, mi niña; primero una aclaración: Tú JAMÁS me molestas (ninguno de ustedes lo hace; amo que me escriban :3) En serio me hiciste reír con tus comentarios; la verdad es que con este fic ni yo sé lo que va a pasar; por lo general traigo montones de ideas en la cabeza, pero cuando me pongo a escribir termino poniendo algo que no tenía planeado, o al menos no como queda al final; la verdad es que estoy divirtiéndome demasiado con esta cosa XD Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Te mando un abrazo enorme, y perdón si te sacan de onda las cosas que escribo, al menos te sorprendo, ¿verdad? Besitos :3**

**romiih: Aquí está tu actualización… y sobre lo de los golpes… jejeje; es que dada la naturaleza violenta de el capi y que tú habías comentado sobre el cachetazón… pues quise jugar con las palabras… ya no lo volveré a hacer; tengo la habilidad de que cada juego de palabras que intento me salga increíble e inintencionadamente ofensivo (Creo que es alguna especie de superpoder, jejeje ¿Alguien lo quiere? Porque yo no :p) Sabes que se te quiere a montones. Espero que disfrutes el capi; un abrazo.**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: Gracias por perdonarme X3 Y sobre lo de estos chamacos… pues sí, fue un momento pésimo; pero ya ves cómo es la vida; por lo general pasan las cosas cuando menos te lo esperas. Gracias por el abrazo psicológico; te lo devuelvo multiplicado por mil X3**

**Arianna 3: Gracias por las flores; ahora sí que a mi ego ya no lo hallo ni con el telescopio, jejeje… me dio mucha risa que compararas mi historia con la de crepúsculo; la verdad es que no la conozco; no he leído los libros y sólo vi un pedacito de una película… y definitivamente la historia no fue de mi tipo… curioso que terminara escribiendo algo parecido, jejeje… Me gustó mucho tu comentario de Elliot; la verdad no tenía pensado darle importancia a ningún OC, pero bueno, el chico me agrada bastante a mí también c: …Y sobre Bob… pues sí; pobre. Pero pues ahorita les toca sufrir a todos; qué lindo que te haya gustado la escenita de Arnold y Helga (Traté de hacerla lo más soft posible… jijiji…). Te envío un abrazo gigntesco y muy apachurrado X3 Yo también te ****amodoro a ti.**

**Y bueno, ya me despido, de nuevo me disculpo por la sobredosis de drama especialmente en vísperas de navidad, y ya no les quito más tiempo.**

**¡Feliz navidad! JOJOJOJO!**

**Nos leemos X3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

**Amor**

-Sólo hace falta la lluvia empapándote para completar la escena, ¿Cierto?

Volteó. Unos ojos castaños la miraban de forma extraña.

No le respondió; ella sonrió.

-En mi casa hay un gran sillón, si quieres… -soltó, las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y la mirada fija en la calle.

-¿Ese en el que te acostaste con Arnold?

No la miraba; seguía recargada contra la pared de su edificio, muy cerca del contenedor de basura.

-No… -soltó ella distraídamente –eso fue en mi cama… aunque sí; comenzamos ahí –la miró de nuevo –. Mejor no te quedes en mi casa; tienes razón…

Helga seguía con la vista fija en todos lados menos en su cara.

-Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme –masculló.

-Parecía que necesitabas ayuda –se encogió de hombros –, para eso somos las amigas, ¿No?

-Las amigas no se acuestan con los novios de sus amigas…

-No éramos amigas en ese entonces…

La miró, encogida en ese sucio callejón; los ojos enrojecidos y el semblante casi muerto… ¿Todo eso lo había provocado ella? ¿En serio? Tal vez Helga no era tan genial como había pensado…

-Y no lo somos ahora…

-Lo sé –se encogió a su lado; las piernas dobladas y los brazos alrededor de estas; justo como ella –. Yo también te odio, ¿Sabes?

-¿Por Elliot?

Debía estar realmente mal si continuaba hablando con ella; aún cuando no la hubiera mirado realmente ni una sola vez.

-Por él –asintió –; pero ya antes te odiaba por el simple hecho de ser como eras… como eres aún… aunque en este momento luzcas tan… diferente…

La rubia suspiró.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho –soltó –, así podríamos habernos agarrado a golpes y luego seguir con nuestras vidas…

-Te dolió más lo de Arnold –una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara –; aunque no sé si ese golpe fue a propósito… tú siempre tuviste todo lo que yo deseaba… -Helga al fin la miró, pero sólo un segundo y luego regresó los ojos al fascinante contenedor metálico a su lado –tenías Agallas, fuerza, inteligencia real; de esa que sirve para la vida –bufó –y también de la otra… Tenías pasión…

-Y tú eras una gatita que se cortó las garras…

-Exacto. Y por eso te envidiaba… te envidiaba, pero te admiraba aún más… aún te admiro; Helga. A pesar de que el único chico al que realmente he amado aún esté loco por ti…

Ahora ella veía a la fijamente a la pared frente a su cara.

-También está loco por ti; si te sirve de algo.

-Lo sé… -sopló un mechón que le había caído sobre el ojo –Si lo piensas un momento, aunque de formas diferentes, ambas compartimos a nuestros chicos –se encogió de hombros –… no sé tú, pero yo siento que al fin estamos a mano… al fin podemos ser amigas, ¿No?

Ambas se miraron.

-No tienes vergüenza, Lila.

-No la tengo.

Otro rato de silencio.

-Préstame tu teléfono.

Se lo entregó.

Marcó un número, sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó. Lo marcó de nuevo… y otra, y otra vez. Al fin respondieron.

-Hola… sí, soy Helga… luego te explico… ¿Puedes venir por mi?... Sí, aquí en mi edificio… ok, te espero.

Se lo devolvió.

-¿Le hablaste a Arnold? –sonreía.

La otra negó.

-A Elliot –le respondió.

La pelirroja levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

-Dime una cosa –soltó la rubia, ahora sí, mirándola fijamente -¿Elliot tiene un buen sillón? -no esperó respuesta –Al menos tiene una buena cama, supongo, ¿no?

Lila sonrió de nuevo.

-Una estupenda –respondió –. Pero tengan cuidado; que suele rechinar en los momentos menos oportunos, y su madre tiene un muy buen oído… aunque si salió con su novia, como lo hace casi todos los jueves, no deberían tener problemas.

Duraron varios minutos en el sucio callejón, una junto a la otra, estáticas; sin ni siquiera emitir sonido.

La bocina de un auto las hizo voltear.

-Parece que ya llegó –soltó desganadamente Helga; Lila suspiró.

-Aunque te advierto- Dijo de pronto –: Elliot es mucho más rudo que Arnold, así que vete preparando mentalmente, porque muerde… y fuerte…

La bocina volvió a sonar; el chico no las veía desde donde estaba.

-Por cierto, Helga –se levantó –, si piensas que haciendo eso vas a lastimarme, estás mal; los únicos heridos serán ustedes dos… a mi ya no puedes hacerme más daño en ese aspecto –. De repente parecía a punto de llorar –tu sólo puedes lastimarme cuando no te lo propones; y te juro que yo no me proponía lastimarte esa vez tampoco.

Y se alejó de ahí.

Elliot al verla salió del auto.

-Lila –la llamó.

-Está ahí –señaló hacia un lado, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por la orilla del ojo –llévatela antes de que comience el aguacero.

El chico miró al cielo, confundido, mientras ella se alejaba de ahí a toda prisa.

-Tienes mucho qué explicar, jovencita.

Mirándola cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido, el delgado muchacho era una mala imitación de su padre.

-Por lo general me llama "Niña" –soltó, mientras se ponía de pié y se echaba la mochila al hombro –u "Olga," cuando le entra la nostalgia.

-¿A dónde vamos? –inquirió, mientras la miraba subirse a su auto.

-A tu casa –le respondió –, espero que hayas limpiado tu cuarto, porque voy a dormir contigo.

El chico la miró un momento con una ceja levantada.

-Ok –soltó mientras se encogía de hombros y se subía al vehículo también.

oOo

Llovía.

El chico miraba la lluvia anegar afanosamente el cristal sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en ese momento?

La había visto de pasada algunas veces en la escuela en esos días, y ella no había dado señales de vida ante su presencia; pero no era que lo ignorara, en verdad no había parecido verlo…

Lucía terrible… aún peor que él. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? No podía preguntarle a ella, obviamente, ni a Phoebe, de eso estaba seguro también…

¿Y a Gerald? No creía que supiera nada, además, el chico lo había estado evitando… junto a gran parte de la escuela…

Si no hubiera estado tan deprimido, en verdad le hubieran molestado las constantes miradas incriminatorias del resto de la escuela; y no sólo había sido sobre él; Lila también se llevaba su dosis de silencioso castigo, pero con ella era peor, pues había sido MUCHO más querida que él. Al parecer, la gran mayoría se sentían decepcionados (en especial las chicas). Y Helga, que no había sido una figura especialmente popular entre su propio género, ahora parecían sobrarle, si no simpatizantes, al menos sí defensoras… incluso había escuchado el absurdo rumor de que ella era la que había dejado toda moreteada a la rubia en vez del camión. "Es una verdadera perra" Escuchó a una decir una vez "Una zorra con piel de oveja" había afianzado la otra, asintiendo, mientras la veían pasar.

Suspiró. Se sentía mal por ella también. Recordaba la vez que había intentado acercársele durante el almuerzo, y cómo los rumores se habían alzado por todo el comedor como cientos de abejas furiosas. "Vete de aquí, Arnold" había soltado ella sin despegar la vista del libro que leía "No quiero que le vayan con el cuento a Helga… no querrás más problemas ¿O sí?" Y mejor le había hecho caso.

Helga, Helga, Helga…

Apretó muy fuerte los párpados, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundarle los ojos.

No debía llorar; eso era demasiado patético… ¿Pero qué más podía hacer en ese momento? En verdad la extrañaba… Quería tenerla a su lado de nuevo, lo necesitaba más que respirar. El dolor que le provocaba su ausencia se había vuelto físico; tan agudo que se le clavaba en el pecho como una daga… recordó su primer desencuentro, en lo alto de aquella verde colina… lo sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces… Si sólo no hubiese actuado como un imbécil en esa ocasión, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pero ahí había estado él, como una nena llorando porque sus sueños no se habían cumplido al pié de la letra… ansiaba tanto viajar al pasado y darle una paliza a su "yo" de hacía unas semanas… ansiaba tanto darle una paliza a su "yo" de ese momento…

-Arnold –tocaron a su puerta.

-Vete –se echó la colcha encima hasta cubrirse por completo.

-No me voy a ir, ábreme.

-No.

La puerta se abrió. Rayos, había olvidado que el abuelo guardaba copias de seguridad de las llaves de todas la casa.

-¿No puedes darme un poco de privacidad? -Masculló, mientras sentía a su padre sentarse junto a él.

-Ya te he dado mucha privacidad, y las cosas sólo han empeorado.

-Por favor, vete.

Miles negó… y luego se dio cuenta de que su hijo no podía verlo, ya que estaba todo cubierto con la colcha. Suspiró mientras lamentaba que su padre hubiera elegido justo esa semana para salir de vacaciones junto con su madre… qué conveniente… al parecer, el viejo Phil había decidido que esta era una especie de prueba que debía superar él sólo, como padre.

"Esto será muy duro para los dos, hijo" pensó, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

oOo

-¿Qué te parece? –exclamó el chico, sentado frente al escritorio, mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana –Lila tenía razón; estaba a punto de llover, ¿Cómo lo habrá sabido?

Helga bufó mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con la toalla; traía puesta ropa de la madre de Elliot, y se preguntaba si tendría qué ir vestida así al día siguiente. De haber sabido que la iban a dejar literalmente en la calle, al menos se hubiera asegurado de llenar la mochila con un par de cambios, mientras pensaba qué hacer. Había estado planeando, antes de que Lila la encontrara, esperar a que su padre saliera del edificio, y simplemente volver a entrar al departamento, cambiar las cerraduras y, con la cuenta de ahorros que tenía (había acumulado una buena suma en esos años), abastecerse de las cosas más indispensables mientras buscaba un abogado que la sacara de ese embrollo.

Pero, por algún motivo, la presencia de la chica la había hecho cambiar de opinión. –Ese comentario de la lluvia y de la patética escena- había tenido razón; en verdad estaba comportándose de una manera demasiado poco original. ¿Que su padre quería el estúpido departamento? Que se lo metiera por donde le cupiera; ya no iba a seguirle el juego ¿Qué iba a hacer en cambio? …Bueno; eso aún no lo sabía…

-¿Quieres dejar ese estúpido poema de una buena vez? –soltó, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido -¿No te basta con estar todo el maldito horario de clases con la nariz metida en él, para que en casa hagas lo mismo?

-Intento ignorar el hecho que estás en mi habitación, recién salida de la ducha y sin usar sostén –Le respondió, de espaldas a ella, sin voltear a verla.

-Tampoco traigo pataletas –soltó ella mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Su ropa interior se secaba ahora frente a un abanico; la secadora no servía y ni modo de sacarlas al sol con ese clima… y no iba a usar la ropa interior de otra persona por ningún motivo.

Elliot volteó y la miró. Sonreía.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, y sentada sobre mi cama? –Se retiró las gafas –si no te conociera (y si no tuvieras esa cara de querer matarme), diría que intentas seducirme, señorita Pataki.

La rubia resopló.

-¡Jamás! –Exclamó fingidamente indignada –ya me dijeron que te gusta morder… -arrugó la nariz.

-También dar nalgadas –afirmó, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba –; a veces jalo el cabello, también…

-Quien te viera con tu carita de niño bueno… -sonrió.

-Por eso te dije que eres demasiado delicada para mí –soltó mientras se acomodaba las gafas de nuevo y volvía a su trabajo.

-Eres un sádico… y un nerd… un nerd sádico…

-Sólo un poco de ambas –soltó él encogiéndose de hombros –soy más masoquista que otra cosa…

-¡Lo sabía! –lo soltó sin pensar; tan espontáneamente que se sonrojó.

El chico regresó la mirada a ella; las gafas se retiraron de nuevo.

-Nunca pensé que pensabas ese tipo de cosas sobre mí, princesa…

-No en "ese" contexto… -soltó, aunque, si era sincera, había sido un poco de eso también… sacudió la cabeza –lo digo porque no te hartabas de que te mandara al demonio en todas las citas, siempre volvías…

-Quería convencerte de que era el socio idóneo para tu pequeña estafa.

-Ahora lo sé.

-Pero seguías pensando en mí como un masoquista…

-Eso parece –se encogió de hombros –y no pongas esa cara –agregó, aún más roja, al ver la pícara mirada en el rostro del joven.

-Admítelo, soy irresistible… si hasta querías una noche con el señor genial el lunes –afirmó mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, levantando una ceja, al parecer, habían vuelto a su etapa de galán de cuarta.

-Aún la quiero –Soltó sin pensar, de nuevo.

La expresión en el rostro de él se congeló en el acto.

-Dímelo cuando no tengas el corazón hecho pedazos y hablamos –de repente lucía fastidiado –, y si sigues con eso, te mandaré a dormir con el perro.

-Tú comenzaste –se defendió ella, repentinamente incómoda.

Elliot bufó, mientras movía la silla hasta quedar sentado en dirección a ella (Comenzaba a torcerse el cuello).

-La etapa de los "te amo" y esas estupideces ya pasaron, Helga –seguía con la vista clavada en ella –, si dices que sigues terca en que sea tu primer hombre, lo voy a hacer, porque, por si no lo recuerdas, mi novia también me lastimó a mí, así que también quiero venganza… y por Dios que me estás llevando a mi límite…

La chica desvió la mirada, incómoda.

-¿Quién dijo que serías mi primer hombre, idiota? –masculló.

Una ligera expresión de asombro se asomó en el rostro de él.

-¿Cuándo? –inquirió.

-El lunes…

-¿El lu… ¿Cuando le dio el infarto a tu padre? -sacudió la cabeza -¿En serio? ¿Te desquitaste con un paramédico, o qué? –de repente lucía sumamente divertido –Caramba, Helga; me sorprendes…

-No quiero hablar de eso… -soltó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y dejaba caer la espalda sobre el colchón.

Una libreta le aterrizó sobre la cara.

-Entonces prepara algo decente para la competencia; no pensarás participar con esa basura que escribiste en verdad, ¿O sí?

Helga resopló.

-No estoy de humor para escribir, tonto.

-No hemos perdido una sola competencia desde que hacemos equipo, Helga, y no pienso hacerlo ahora sólo porque tu vida se desmorona entre tus manos…

Soltó mientras se acomodaba los lentes y la miraba lo más seriamente que podía mientras se aguantaba la risa.

-De acuerdo, Phoebe –lo interrumpió mientras tomaba un bolígrafo de la mesita de noche –crearé una obra tan magnífica que mojarás tus pantalones de la emoción.

-Es lo único que te pido, dulzura –soltó él, mientras volvía a su propio trabajo.

oOo

-En serio no quiero hablar de esto, papá –el chico, ya más calmado, evitaba a toda costa la mirada de su padre, sentado junto a él –Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil desde que llegué…

-No vine aquí para regañarte –soltó solemnemente su padre.

-¿Y entonces? –al fin lo miró.

-Vine porque tu madre me obligó.

Se miraron un momento… Y rieron. Mucho.

-Ella lo sabe, ¿Verdad? –inquirió con una sonrisa triste.

-Casi todo –respondió el hombre –no sabe quién fue la chica, al menos.

Arnold se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, mientras se revolvía furiosamente el cabello.

-Esto es demasiado incómodo, papá…

-Créeme que lo sé –afirmó el hombre junto con un suspiro, mientras recargaba el cuerpo sobre sus brazos extendidos hacia atrás y miraba el techo inundado.

-¿Alguna vez hiciste algo así? –inquirió tímidamente el chico.

Sorprendentemente, su padre asintió.

-En la universidad –confesó, aún con la mirada clavada en el agua que caía furiosamente, sin tregua.

-¿En serio? –el adolescente estaba boquiabierto.

-Ya lo creo –sonrió –se llamaba Nancy, y era de un grado mayor; la conocí en una fiesta de fraternidad; estaba tan ebrio cuando comencé a platicar con ella, que casi no recuerdo nada, sólo que al día siguiente estaba en un jacuzzi con las pantaletas de ella como sombrero y… bueno, para qué entrar en tantos detalles…

Arnold se rió. Miles se relajó un poco, al parecer, lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Mi novia de entonces se llamaba Laura, y estudiaba medicina, así que casi no la veía.

Su hijo estaba atento a cada palabra.

-¿Le dijiste a Laura lo que había sucedido? –inquirió, intrigadísimo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Miles sonrió con ternura; casi le parecía un pequeñín preguntándole por qué caía la lluvia… rayos; lamentaba tanto haberse perdido todo eso…

-No –respondió, meneando levemente la cabeza –tenía planeado decírselo, pero no sabía cómo…

-¡Exacto! –El muchacho asentía fervientemente -¿Cómo cuentas algo así sin que la relación se vaya al demonio?

-Exacto –asintió a su vez él.

-¿Y cómo se enteró ella?

El hombre sonrió.

-La misma Nancy se lo contó.

-¿En serio?

-Oh, sí. Al parecer, se había enamorado de mí…

Arnold resopló.

-Al menos Lila no me ama a mí…

-¿No? –el hombre lucía sólo ligeramente interesado, pero por dentro estaba eufórico.

El chico negó, totalmente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre.

-Ella ama a Elliot; de hecho, por eso nos embriagamos en primer lugar; porque vi a Helga besándose con Elliot, su novio –explicó.

Una hora después, sabía todo lo que había pasado entre su hijo y las dos chicas. TODO. También comprobó, felizmente, que no estaba contagiado de nada y que, al parecer, y al menos de momento, no había ningún embarazo por el cual preocuparse.

-Estás metido en un buen lío, hijo –soltó el hombre mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su vástago.

-Dime algo que no sepa –el chico aún lucía sombrío, pero comparado a como había andado esos últimos días, lucía infinitamente mejor.

-¿Quieres un consejo?

Por toda respuesta, el chico lo miró expectante.

-Deja que las aguas se calmen.

El muchacho lo miró extrañado.

-Si presionas demasiado a Helga en este momento, sólo la harás huir –Arnold asintió –. Ella te ama, sin duda; así que es natural que esté muy dolida –otro asentimiento -, eso tampoco significa que la dejes de lado, hazle saber que sigues al pendiente de ella, sólo… dale su espacio…

El chico asintió de nuevo, pero esta vez habló.

-Me temo que tiene otros problemas peores –soltó en tono lúgubre –sólo que no sé cómo averiguarlos…

-Para eso necesitas tener la cabeza fría –apretó su hombro –piensa con calma las cosas… -luego agregó, mirándolo fijamente –si tienes qué llorar, llora; que no te de pena, ya que te calmes, verás cómo la claridad llega sola.

-¿Y mientras? –La frente del muchacho parecía un acordeón –tengo miedo de que Helga haga una tontería, papá.

-Y por tontería te refieres a…

Hizo una pausa para que el otro completara la frase; Arnold resopló.

-Me temo que termine metiéndose con alguien más para vengarse…

-Entonces, hijo, -respondió mientras suspiraba – sólo te queda aceptar que ella también comete errores…

El chico apretó los puños, parecía querer llorar de nuevo.

-No sé si pueda soportar eso, papá –soltó.

-Helga lo está haciendo, hijo… así es la vida, por desgracia…

Le dio una última palmada en el hombro mientras se ponía de pié.

-¿Papá? –El chico lo miraba aún sentado en la cama -¿Laura te perdonó?

Miles, ya frente a la puerta, volteó a verlo y sonrió.

-No –confesó, junto con un suspiro –, pero nuestra relación era muy débil; prácticamente sólo afianzada en la atracción física… si hubiera sido como la de ustedes –agregó, medio en serio, medio en broma –muy probablemente tu madre se llamaría Laura, y no Stella.

Arnold sonrió.

-Gracias papá.

-Para eso estamos lo padres, hijo.

"Para eso." Arnold recordó a los padres e Helga y sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-¿Pasa algo, hijo? –inquirió, al ver cómo se obscurecía el semblante de su hijo.

-Al menos algunos están para eso, papá.

Miles comprendió al instante a quienes se refería.

-Voy a buscarla, hijo, te lo prometo. Cualquier cosa que le esté pasando, haré lo imposible por ayudarla… pero en lo de ustedes no puedo intervenir…

-No quiero que lo hagas –respondió él, sonriéndole –, de eso me encargaré yo.

-Así se habla –le respondió, y salió del cuarto.

"Laura y Lucy" Más le valía recordar esos nombres la próxima que su hijo quisiera tocar el tema… momento; era "Nancy", no "Lucy"… rayos; mejor los apuntaba… mejor apuntaba todo lo que fuera a contarle a su hijo antes de soltarlo…

Él jamás había sido infiel; Nunca… pero saber eso no le hubiera ayudado en nada al pobre de Arnold…

…A Stella le iba a encantar escuchar la historia de la chica loca de fraternidad y la novia neurocirujana… ¿Eso estudiaba Laura? ¡Rayos!

oOo

-No puede ser… -Miriam, aún sobre la tarta, se sostenía la cabeza con las manos… demonios; necesitaba tanto un trago… Y que Olga llorara de esa manera a su lado no la ayudaba para nada…

-No le pasará nada –sostenía Bob mientras intentaba llevarse un montón de frituras a la boca –; tiene dinero y un montón de amigos con quién quedarse.

-No te comas eso –le dio un manotazo –, te hace daño.

El hombre la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Quieres tener otro infarto? ¡Por Dios! Y dices que Helga es terca…¡y ni siquiera tiene un celular para llamarle! –Miriam parecía a un paso de la histeria.

El hombre se levantó de la mesa.

-Ahora mismo voy a localizarla –soltó, molesto, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al teléfono del pasillo, dejando el puñado de frituras intacto sobre la mesa.

-Cálmate, cariño –Miriam puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija mayor –ya verás que la encontramos pronto…

oOo

-Hey, princesita, ¿ahora sí vas a contarme qué rayos sucede?

El chico acababa de dejar su celular sobre la mesita de noche y la miraba ceñudo.

-¿Quién era? –soltó por toda respuesta ella.

-Phoebe, preguntándome si sabía de ti, porque tus padres acaban de llamar a su casa para saber si estabas con ella…

Helga dejó el mando del videojuego sobre la cama.

-¿Qué les dijo? –inquirió.

-Que no tenía idea de dónde estás, obviamente.

-Préstamelo.

Trató de tomar el celular, pero él se le adelantó.

-No hasta que me expliques qué diablos pasa.

-Necesito decirle que no les diga nada –soltó, irritada.

-Eso ya lo sabe –soltó él, rodando los ojos -¿Hace cuánto que conoces a la chica? Es obvio que si no saben dónde estás, es porque tú no quieres que sepan; ahora mejor explícame a mí por qué no quieres que se enteren…

Helga resopló.

-Larga historia…

-Tenemos toda la noche.

-No, la noche es para dormir.

Se tumbó en la cama y se cubrió con una manta, dándole la espalda.

-Creí que ibas a pasar toda la noche jugando videojuegos –soltó él levantando una ceja.

-Cambio de planes –argumentó –, ahora tengo sueño…

Elliot resopló, apagó la consola y se tumbó junto a ella.

-¿Al menos podrías decirme por cuánto tiempo planeas estar aquí?

-No mucho –respondió ella –. Sólo hoy, creo…

Ninguno dijo nada en un rato.

-No me malinterpretes, Helga –soltó el muchacho de pronto, a sus espaldas –, no te estoy corriendo ni nada por el estilo…

-Lo sé –bostezó –pero tengo otros planes…

Se cortó al sentir que el chico la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Sabes que te apoyo en lo que sea, ¿verdad?

Ella sonrió.

-Lo sé… gracias, fideo cuatro ojos.

-De nada, potranca berrinchuda…

oOo

-Elliot, amor, ¿Qué crees que me e…

Se cortó a media frase al notar, aún entre las penumbras, que había dos cuerpos en la cama de su retoño.

Un casi imperceptible "shhhh" inundó la habitación, al tiempo que veía la despeinada cabeza de su hijo erguirse, mientras cubría suavemente, aún sobre su cabello, el oído de la chica que yacía a su lado.

Se incorporó con mucho cuidado, al tiempo que alisaba las rubias hebras doradas que se habían encaramado en su mano.

Lo vio contemplar a la durmiente criatura por unos segundos y sonreírle de una manera tan dulce, que sintió ganas de correr a abrazarlo; no sabía qué rayos estaba pasando ahí, pero podía estar segura, -pensó- al tiempo que su pecho se henchía de orgullo maternal, que había criado a un hombre espectacularmente cariñoso, y eso significaba un diez para ella.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? –el chico llegó a la puerta, caminando descalzo, de puntitas, sobre la alfombra.

-Creo que yo debería preguntar lo mismo –susurró a su vez ella, mirando sobre el hombro de su hijo a la chica en la cama -¿Esa es Helga, de casualidad? ¿La novia del chico que se metió con tu novia?

Su retoño asintió.

-Elliot… –lo miró reprobatoriamente un segundo –eso es demasiado infantil, hijo.

-¿Q…? No –el chico negó –no es lo que piensas, Eli.

-¿Entonces? –su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

-Sólo necesitaba un lugar a dónde pasar la noche.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, preocupada, por qué una chica con una familia que al parecer, por cómo había visto a su encantadora hermana, se preocupaba bastante por ella, no tenía un lugar dónde dormir, pero decidió dejar sus cuestionamientos para después.

-¿Qué crees? –Preguntó, decidiendo cambiar de tema –¡Encontré tu bolígrafo de la suerte! –sonrió mientras sacaba un gastado tubito dorado del bolsillo de su saco de lana.

-Mamá –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¡Gracias! –le echó los brazos al cuello.

-De nada –la mujer le sonrió mientras le devolvía el corto abrazo –, ahora vete a dormir, que necesitas levantarte temprano –el chico asintió, y cuando se disponía a regresar a su cama, la voz de su madre lo detuvo –y Elliot… -el chico volteó –no compliques las cosas aún más, por favor.

Una pícara sonrisa cruzó el rostro de su retoño.

-Como buen hombre que se respete, madre, sobre eso no puedo prometerte nada…

La mujer negó mientras sonreía, resignada, y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-¿Bolígrafo de la suerte? –una sonrisa burlona lo recibió entre la tenue obscuridad.

-¿Estabas despierta? –sonrió -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde: "¿es la novia del chico que se metió con tu novia?"

Una risita ahogada.

-Esa historia ya es del dominio popular…

La rubia resopló.

-Mejor háblame sobre tu "bolígrafo de la suerte" –lo último lo dijo lo más burlona que pudo.

-Lo tengo desde la primaria, -respondió él, impasible -pero lo había perdido la semana pasada… o al menos eso pensé –admitió, mientras se acomodaba de nuevo bajo las mantas.

-Así que eres jugador, sadomasoquista y además supersticioso –soltó en tono bajo y mordaz la rubia –; vaya estuche de monerías que eres…

El chico sonrió.

-Y aún no sabes nada de mí, preciosa –soltó, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba bruscamente a su cuerpo.

Se miraron un largo rato; una cálida sensación los recorrió a ambos.

-Me podría acostumbrar a esto –soltó el muchacho junto con un suspiro, con la vista clavada en la de ella.

-¿En serio? –lo miró, al tiempo que el chico acercaba sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre los de ella.

oOo

-Vámonos ya Elliot –la chica lo miraba, fastidiada, con los brazos cruzados.

-Un segundo –la cabeza del chico había desaparecido entre el mar de tela –, debe haber algo decente por aquí…

-Nadie notará que traigo lo mismo de ayer –resopló –incluso traigo otra blusa; sólo repetí los jeans.

-Nada de eso –replicó él, al tiempo que sacaba una blusa floreada de entre el montón –no voy a permitir que mi compañera de equipo en la competencia parezca espantapájaros enfrente del público.

-Qué amable –la chica rodó los ojos.

-Ponte esto, seguro que te queda genial –soltó, mientras acercaba la prenda, aún en el gancho, a su pecho.

-La blusa que me prestó tu madre está bien…

-No te queda –negó, contundente –pruébate esta falda también, anda…

Rayos.

…

Eran las nueve y media cuando llegaron a la escuela. La real competencia comenzaba a las diez; así que el resto del equipo, empezando por el profesor, ya estaban histéricos. La primera etapa consistía en que el jurado, consistente en algunos profesores de diferentes escuelas, aficionados con dinero al tema y uno que otro representante de ciertas editoriales, revisaban los trabajos de los chicos participantes, y elegían, de entre los diez trabajos presentados por cada escuela (todas las de el sector), a cinco. Posteriormente los trabajos seleccionados eran presentados por sus autores ante el público, que consistía en alumnos de la misma escuela y de otras que hubieran querido venir a apoyar a sus respectivos compañeros (y de los chicos cuyos trabajos no habían pasado a la siguiente etapa, pero recibían un reconocimiento de todas formas), así como público en general (familiares principalmente). Una vez presentados todos, se sacaban los ganadores de los tres primeros lugares cada una de las categorías: Había el de elección popular, que era votado por el mismo público, y que, honestamente, era al que menos valor se le daba, el votado por la mesa del jurado, que académicamente era el principal, y que era el que terminaba colgado en el medallero de la escuela y el único que a los directores importaba, y el entregado por las editoriales, que era el único que realmente valía, pues te brindaba una oportunidad de ser aceptado y publicar tu propio libro de manera profesional; éste último raras veces se entregaba, incluso en las nacionales, y había sido siempre el objetivo de Elliot y de Helga, aunque siempre habían tenido que conformarse con premios académicos.

Esta vez a Helga le importaban un pepino los premios, aunque estaba segura que su basura se abriría paso hasta el premio académico, y, por ende, a las estatales, cosa con la que su profesor de literatura contaba también.

Los resultados se estaban entregando en ese momento; a nadie le extrañó que el señor Stevens y la señorita Pataki fueran los primeros en ser mencionados.

-¿Ves? –Soltó Elliot, sonriente, sentado a su lado -¿No te sientes mucho mejor sabiendo que vas a presentarte ante el público luciendo así?

Helga se miró a si misma sin entusiasmo.

-Honestamente, prefiero mis jeans gastados y la blusa floja de tu madre –soltó -¿Por qué habría de hacerme sentir mejor parecer una colegiala dulce y descerebrada frente a ese montón de perdedores?

Elliot sonrió.

-Así al menos haces juego con tu poema…

La rubia bufó.

-No se me ocurrió nada mejor, ¿De acuerdo?

El chico sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano al cuello.

-No debí dejar que te quedaras en mi casa anoche –soltó, cambiando el tema; no quería ponerla nerviosa –, ando todo adolorido por tu culpa…

-Creí que te gustaba el dolor, señor masoquista…

Iba a responderle cuando el frenético profesor comenzó a darles consejos de último minuto que nadie tomaría en cuenta a la hora de pasar al frente.

…

Primero pasaron los finalistas de la sección de los cuentos cortos. Elliot suspiró al verlos dirigirse al escenario. La verdad, él siempre había preferido las prosas y su cautivante libertad, pero irremediablemente siempre terminaba en el equipo de la poesía, más que nada, porque además de Helga y una chica de cabello rizado llamada Gina, él era el único que podía con el tema. Más que nada por culpa de su profesor de literatura -y asesor y representante del equipo ante la escuela-, que daba a las métricas, las estrofas, pero sobre todo a las rimas, (que tenían qué estar siempre dentro de sus estrictísimos parámetros), una importancia mayor de la que debían tener y que le quitaba al hecho de crear toda su espontaneidad al meterlos en límites tan estrictos, Elliot estaba seguro que era por eso que, principalmente Helga, que era endemoniadamente talentosa, nunca había ganado el premio de las editoriales.

…Técnica sobre sentimiento; ese era el lema de el pelmazo que les habían puesto a que los guiara…

Se presentaron los cuentos, los aplausos los aturdieron, y luego siguió el turno de los poetas. Salieron los chicos al escenario y tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás, despejando el área del micrófono, que tomaría cada participante según como fueran siendo llamados.

El chico divisó entre las gradas a su madre, y claro, a su siempre inseparable "amiga" Sarah, quienes lo saludaron, sonrientes y emocionadas, con la mano, más allá vio a Lila, quien le dirigió una tímida sonrisa que él devolvió, dudoso.

Más allá reconoció a la familia de Helga, quienes buscaban la cara de la chica en vano.

La rubia tenía clavada su mirada en cierto rubio sentado muy cerca de la primera línea.

Miró cómo apretaba nerviosamente la hoja de su patético poema, mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. La expresión insondable en el rostro; la emoción sólo delatada por el brillo inusual en la mirada.

Pasaron los chicos de las otras escuelas; la anfitriona, como siempre, se quedaba al final.

Elliot no hacía caso de nada. Se limitaba a contemplar en respetuoso silencio a su compañera de equipo.

Era extraño verla así. Antes, en cada competencia a la que habían asistido, ambos se habían deleitado en someter a una detallada y escrupulosa crítica a cada uno de los malos poemas, destrozándolos la mayor parte del tiempo (sin que escucharan los demás, por supuesto; a veces sólo por notas), y a reconocer cuando un chico era bueno, también.

Pero esta vez la chica estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes que no se le retiraban ni por un segundo; totalmente ajena al mundo de exaltación y de infames odas al cada vez más comercial amor que la rodeaba.

…Amor; vaya tema tan oportuno el que se les había ocurrido para esta ocasión…

Llegó el turno de su escuela.

Dos chicos fueron llamados, luego Elliot, que con su encantadora sonrisa y su algo picaresca interpretación del amor levantó varios suspiros; (al menos el premio popular ya lo tenía en el bolsillo). Una efusiva respuesta del público después, el chico se sentaba junto a la rubia, mientras Gina, la infame reina de los versos perfectos, era recibida animadamente.

-Supera eso –murmuró en el oído de la chica a su lado, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos ojos llorosos y una mano que arrugó aterradoramente el ya maltrecho poema.

-…Helga, ¿Te sientes bien?

Pero no le respondió, pues en ese momento se ponía de pie.

-¡Helga Pataki! –anunció el presentador; una ola de aplausos aún más fuerte la recibió. El público (especialmente los afines a esas competencias), sabían que en esa chica había la garantía de una medalla segura y el paso de la escuela a la siguiente ronda, sin duda.

El cuerpo de la rubia temblaba cuando se puso de pié, pero el castaño fue el único que lo notó.

Se hizo el silencio cuando la muchacha se puso frente al micrófono. La animada expectación de la multitud casi se podía tocar con las yemas de los dedos.

Un agudo chirrido aturdió a todos cuando la chica trató de ajustar el micrófono a su altura (Gina era bastante bajita).

El sonido se dispersó mientras las levemente temblorosas manos de la muchacha trataban de arreglar el maltrecho papel que sostenían.

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó aire.

"No puedo decirlo con certeza," comenzó "puesto que…"

Su voz se quebró audiblemente, y se hizo el silencio.

La mayoría de la gente la miraba curiosa ¿Simples nervios? ¿Pánico escénico, acaso? Los que la conocían comenzaban a preocuparse: Helga Pataki jamás titubeaba en una competencia; jamás. Ella llegaba decidida a reclamar su premio, e invariablemente lo conseguía. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

El asesor del equipo tuvo qué sentarse ante los nervios que lo invadieron… esto pintaba muy mal…

"No puedo de…"

Comenzó de nuevo, pero hasta allí llegó. Apretó el papel en su mano hasta dejarlo como un acordeón y lo dejó caer al piso. Dirigió la mirada a los ojos que había estado evitando desde que se había posicionado frente al micrófono y arrugó el seño.

-Lo siento; creo que lo intentaré de nuevo –soltó, ya más calmada, junto con un suspiro, recorrió la vista por el público sin mirar realmente a nadie, luego la clavó de nuevo en los ojos de Arnold.

Arnold, Arnold… Arnold…

Tomó la base del micrófono y la apretó con fuerza.

Se aclaró la garganta. Los azules ojos clavados en los verdes… El sudor frío comenzó a bañar su frente; El suelo casi se movía bajo sus pies; esa mirada la aplastaba… Tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos… era…

Inhaló fuertemente; ya no había competencia, ni jueces, ni público ni premios; ¿Poemas? Tampoco. Sólo estaba él, y las palabras que quemaban por salirse de su boca…

"Son tus manos –comenzó. Sus ojos aún clavados; perdidos en los de él -, tu mirada, tu aliento…

Es la eternidad suspendida en la punta de tus dedos…

Una eternidad en la que el futuro no existe,

Y en la que el presente es demasiado efímero…

Es tu mirada hundiéndose en lo más profundo de mi ser… aún cuando ahí todo se ha quedado vacío.

Son tus labios que, sin palabras, expresan esa frase tan vana como puede llegar a ser…

Pero que, en tus ojos, significa el mundo…

Aún cuando el mundo ya no significa nada…

…Te amo."

…

Ya no dijo más. Su mirada seguía clavada en el chico que había comenzado a llorar, ahí en medio de decenas de personas, que no lo miraban…

Todos tenían su atención clavada en la extraña rubia, boquiabiertos…

Incluso los jueces habían dejado de escribir.

Ahí estaba, como una estatua, escrutada por más de una centena de pares de ojos, con la mirada clavada en los únicos que le importaban.

De súbito se retiró de ahí, mientras algunos pares de manos comenzaban a aplaudir dudosamente. Luego lo siguieron otras… en segundos, el estruendo de los aplausos llenaba de nuevo el foro, mientras una chica a punto del colapso se perdía entre la multitud.

…

-¿Helga?

Elliot se puso de pié al ver que la chica, en lugar de volver a su lugar junto a él, se había perdido entre el público.

Entre las gradas, Big Bob Pataki se había puesto de pie también, tratando de localizar a su vástago (no la había encontrado por ningún lado esa noche, así que había tenido qué mentirle a las dos mujeres junto a él diciéndoles que la niña estaba en la casa de Phoebe), pues sabía que, donde estuviera, sin duda no iba a faltar a la competencia de esa mañana… pero acababa de perdérsele, de nuevo.

Arnold, una vez salido de su aturdimiento, se puso dudosamente de pié, sin saber si debía ir tras ella o dejarla en paz, como todos le repetían hasta el cansancio…

Carl Mason, el asesor del equipo de la escuela anfitriona, se dirigía a la mesa del jurado para asegurarles a sus integrantes que ese no era el poema de la competencia (cosa que ya todos sabían de sobra), que eso ni siquiera era realmente un poema; que la chica obviamente estaba mal; que debían dejar su participación al margen de la competencia y tomar en cuenta el trabajo presentado anteriormente… Pero los jueces no iban a hacer eso; lo sabía… su premio acababa de escapársele de las manos de la forma más humillante… estúpidos adolescentes y sus estúpidas hormonas…

Lucía Bertrand, la única representante editorial que había asistido esa vez, también se ponía de pie, preguntándose a dónde se había dirigido tan intempestiva rubia… Con lo difícil que era encontrar artistas de verdad...

Muchas personas la buscaban, pero sólo una, que había permanecido a un lado de la puerta desde el principio, fue el que la alcanzó.

-Helga, cariño, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? –soltó, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta un momento, primero negó, luego desvió la mirada y murmuró algo incomprensible, luego tomó su mano e intentó quitarla de su brazo, pero tan débilmente que apenas quedó en un ligero apretón.

Al final sólo se dejó llevar por él.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió, una vez que llegaron a la parte más alejada del pasillo afuera del salón, ahí donde casi no había gente.

Helga sólo desvió la mirada.

-Escucha –su mano se cerró ahora sobre su hombro –con respecto a lo de Arnold, quisiera ayudarte, pero no puedo…

-No quiero que lo hagas –lo interrumpió ella.

Bien, al menos estaba hablando.

–Pero sé que no es lo único que te pasa, y en verdad quiero ayudarte con lo demás –agregó, tratándole de transmitir confianza con su voz.

Helga suspiró, mientras sus ojos perdían aún más el brillo. A Miles se le encogió el estómago. Pobre niña; ahí estaba de nuevo la nena abandonada y solitaria que había reconocido tras la máscara; cuando aún era una infante, ahora asomándose sin ningún problema. Se veía cansada; harta. Su mirada era la de una persona de unos ochenta años, y eso era malo… inconcebiblemente malo…

-… Puedo ayudarte con tus otros problemas, ¿Verdad? –trató de sonreírle.

-Depende –soltó la chica -¿Conoces a un buen abogado?

Miles trató de que el horror que sintió en ese momento no se le escapara por el rostro.

-¿Un abogado? –Inquirió, tratando de mantener la calma -¿Para qué quiere un abogado una chica de dieciséis años?

Helga bufó, mientras su frente revelaba una tristeza que luchaba ferozmente por mantener a raya.

El hombre la miró, profundamente conmovido. "No es tu hija" Se repitió a sí mismo por enésima vez desde que la conocía.

Desde que la había mirado por primera vez había sentido una conexión con ella, que había ido creciendo mientras más la conocía. Un deseo de protegerla del mundo; de todo lo que la rodeaba y hería de forma constante.

Era como una hermosa flor de primavera en medio de una horrenda ventisca invernal, y siempre se había preguntado cuánto resistiría. Pero al menos antes, su hijo había estado ahí para protegerla un poco del vendaval, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba completamente expuesta; y él no sabía si podría cubrirla tan bien, especialmente, porque no tenía un papel fijo en esta historia que respaldara su actuación. ¿Quién era él en la vida de Helga, después de todo?

Nadie. Ahora más que nunca…

Pero ese nadie no la iba a dejar sola; ya vería ese estúpido viento que no.

-No lo sé –respondió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros –, sólo quiero tener un lugar dónde vivir…

El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quieres ir por un café? –le preguntó –¿a algún lugar tranquilo dónde platicar?

La chica asintió y salieron de la escuela sin notar que una menuda pelinegra de gafas los veía.

…

-Se acaba de ir con tu padre –respondió la chica a la pregunta que el rubio no se atrevía a hacerle, y de paso se la hacía saber al otro chico que también se acercaba a ella.

-¿A dónde? –Fue Elliot quien preguntó.

-¿A ti qué te importa? –Arnold lo miraba, súbitamente furioso.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, pelmazo –respondió animadamente el otro.

Phoebe levantó las manos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Yo cumplí con informarles –soltó –; si quieren medio matarse de nuevo, no me metan a mí.

Y se alejó de ahí sin voltear a verlos ni una sola vez.

A Arnold e hormigueaban las manos por estrellarlas contra su cara de nuevo; el otro chico estaba igual.

-¿Qué demonios haces detrás de Helga todo el tiempo? –inquirió el rubio con los ojos tan entornados que sus pupilas se reducían a dos borrones verdes tras los párpados casi cerrados.

-Cuidándola –respondió altaneramente el otro –de ti principalmente; cada vez que te le acercas, la dejas llorando.

-¡¿Yo?! –saltó Arnold -¡Nada de lo que sucedió hubiese pasado si tú no hubieras andado como perro detrás de ella desde el principio, ¿Por qué diablos no te dedicas a tu novia en lugar de andar siempre tras la mía?

-Supongo que eso también podría preguntarlo yo, ¿No? –soltó el otro.

-¡Tú comenzaste toda esta estupidez por andarte besuqueando con MI novia!

Una sonrisa cruel surcó el rostro del peli castaño.

-Oh, y eso aún lo hago, créeme…

Quería golpes, y golpes obtuvo. Muchos.

…

A la hora de la entrega de premios, en la sección de poemas, todos se los había llevado la escuela anfitriona; el académico lo había recibió una menuda chica de cabello rizado, eufórica y solitaria en el podio, mientras que el simpático ganador del premio popular estaba en detención y la ganadora del premio editorial, haciendo historia por ganarlo en ese nivel de la competencia, y aún más con esa extraña y lúgubre participación, que muchos discutían aún si se trataba realmente de un poema, estaba desaparecida.

oOo

-Nunca volveré a la escuela…

La mano que le acariciaba el cabello no se detuvo; nadie le preguntó por qué. Sentía que todo a su alrededor se hacía chiquito; que la mitad izquierda de su cara era absorbida cada vez más por la almohada.

-Los poemas riman, ¿Verdad?

Un suave "mjm" le respondió; los dedos no se detenían.

-Yo escribía poemas que rimaban, pero eso no rimaba…

-No…

-¿Era eso un poema?

-No lo sé, Helga; ¿Era eso un poema?

-No lo sé… era lo que sentía…

-Entonces lo era…

-A nadie le gustó…

-A mi sí; y a los demás. ¿Escuchaste cómo aplaudía la gente?

-No…

-Aplaudió mucho…

…

Ya nadie le respondió. Se había quedado dormida.

La miró y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Pasó la mano por última vez sobre su suave y brillante cabello y salió del cuarto.

-Al fin se durmió –soltó la mujer al llegar a la sala –pobre chica –agregó, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su marido –estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; el té duró siglos en hacerle efecto… ¿Ya llamaste a sus padres?

Miles negó.

-No he tenido tiempo; con eso de tener que ir por Arnold porque se peleó (otra vez), con ese muchacho, no me había acordado.

-¿Le dijiste que Helga está aquí? –inquirió en tono bajo.

El hombre negó de nuevo.

-Lo envié directamente a su cuarto –respondió -¿Crees que deba hacerlo, Stella?

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto vaya a durar aquí –soltó –, por eso hay qué hablar con sus padres…

-Helga no se va a ir con su familia, eso me lo dejó bien claro –argumentó él –, está increíblemente determinada a no vivir con ellos; la verdad ya no sé si sea porque en verdad tiene demasiados traumas, o ya sea simplemente terquedad. Según lo que me dijo, se han portado bastante bien con ella últimamente…

-Algunas cosas son difíciles de olvidar, Miles –respondió Stella encogiéndose de hombros –, primero hablemos con ellos; tampoco es como si pudiéramos tenerla escondida aquí o algo así…

…

-¿Arnold?

El chico levantó la cabeza, molesto. ¿Ahora su mamá quería tener "la charla" con él?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedes venir un momento?

El chico rodó lo ojos.

-Voy…

Abrió la puerta.

-Cariño –le sonrió algo nerviosa –tu papá y yo vamos a salir un momento; no sabemos cuánto vayamos a tardar en volver, así que…

-¿Sí? –su mamá estaba rara…

-¿Podrías…? –Se cortó de pronto -¿Puedo pasar?

El chico se hizo a un lado y su mamá entró, luego cerró la puerta.

-Hijo –el aludido la miró un tanto fastidiado –, Helga está aquí.

La indiferencia se esfumó del rostro del chico como por arte de magia.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Está en nuestra recámara, dormida – afirmó –, le di un té para calmarla, así que estará noqueada por un buen rato… sólo te pido que le eches un ojo de vez en cuando, ¿Sí? No es que desconfíe de los nuevos inquilinos, pero aún no los conozco bien…

Arnold asintió, boquiabierto.

-Y bueno, hijo… -continuó –sólo vigílala, ¿De acuerdo?

El chico enarcó una ceja.

-¿A qué te refieres, mamá? –había un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Bueno… -se tomó el brazo derecho con la mano izquierda –sé que tú y ella están pasando por una situación difícil, y el hecho de que la veas ahí…

-No voy a propasarme con ella ni nada –soltó él, molesto.

-No me refería a eso, hijo… sólo… No compliques más las cosas, ¿De acuerdo?

De mala gana, el chico asintió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará aquí? –inquirió; no sabía si estar feliz o preocupado al respecto.

-De eso dependen muchos factores, Arnold –le respondió –. De momento sólo vigílala, ¿De acuerdo?

El chico asintió y su madre lo besó antes de alejarse, se encontró con su marido a mitad del pasillo, quien le hizo una seña de despedida al muchacho con la mano y ambos se fueron.

Arnold se quedó estático un buen rato; no sabía qué pensar; ¿Era en serio? ¿Helga, dormida en el cuarto de sus padres? ¿Era eso acaso una señal? Y de ser así, ¿De qué clase de señal se trataba?

Sacudió la cabeza. Primero tenía qué ver eso…

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo; sus piernas temblaban… prácticamente no había tenido contacto con ella desde… bueno; _esa_ ocasión…

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se asomó. La cama de sus padres quedaba fuera del ángulo de visión desde ahí… iba a tener qué entrar…

Lo hizo, y cerró la puerta tras él. Con seguro.

Dio algunos pasos y entonces la vio: ahí, sobre la cama. El rubio cabello esparcido en todas direcciones sobre el colchón y la pacífica expresión en el rostro… casi parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas…

De ser así, ¿Quién era él? ¿El príncipe? ¿El caballero de brillante armadura que acababa de matar al dragón que la retenía cautiva? …Sí, cómo no… ¿Qué rayos había hecho hasta ahora él?

Miró la taza ya vacía aún sobre el buró. La tomó y la acercó a su nariz; conocía ese aroma. Su madre se lo había dado una vez que lo había mordido una araña de la que si bien su veneno no era peligroso, sí provocaba unos dolores muy fuertes. Se lo había bebido y permanecido fuera de combate por el resto del día, y cuando al fin había despertado, se sentía como nuevo.

Así que, si no se equivocaba (y dada la preocupación de su madre, no era así), la chica no despertaría con nada en varias horas.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama. Su corazón latía furioso dentro de su pecho… Su mano estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su cara… ¿Debía hacerlo?

Por supuesto que no, pero lo hizo igual…

Sus dedos temblorosos recorrieron suavemente la tersa piel de su mejilla; la chica ni siquiera respingó. Alejó los cabellos de su cara lentamente, deleitándose con su repentino golpe de suerte; analizó con interés casi científico cada ínfima línea en su rostro; cada lunar, cada "imperfección" propia de la adolescencia. Sonrió. Ella nunca llevaba maquillaje; jamás. Nunca intentaba ocultar cuando le salía una espinilla, ni rizaba sus pestañas ni ninguna de esas cosas. Lo único que había tocado de su cara habían sido los vellos entre las cejas, de ahí en fuera, todo estaba intacto… Y él lo comprendía perfectamente; ¿Qué podría ella intentar ocultar, cuando todo era perfecto? Suspiró, mientras sus dedos, traviesos, delineaban la graciosa curva de una de sus orejas.

Ansiaba con toda su alma besarla, pero el niño bueno que aún vivía dentro de él se lo impedía. No era justo para ella, ni para él… ¿Y si ese era el último beso que le daba? ¿Así lo quería recordar, como un beso robado a una pobre chica sedada?

Se recostó a su lado y la miró. ¿Cuándo había sido su último beso?... Su cara se puso MUY roja en el momento en que lo recordó.

Había sido justo después de "eso"; él la había abrazado, aún tratando de recuperar del todo el aliento, y la había besado lentamente… ella le había respondido, y casi al instante, había caído dormida… él había permanecido contemplándola, aún entre sus brazos, hasta que un suave y muy pesado sueño se había adueñado de él también, sin que se diera cuenta del todo…

Igual ese recuerdo tampoco era muy bueno, poniéndolo en perspectiva. Prácticamente se había aprovechado de una pobre chica que en ese momento era un manojo de nervios en incontables niveles…

La abrazó mientras apretaba los párpados. ¿Qué futuro les esperaba ahora?

"El futuro no existe" le había dicho ella, ahí, frente a todos…

… "Y el presente es demasiado efímero"…

Suspiró. De hecho, lo era.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría permanecer así? ¿Qué le diría cuando despertara? …Por todos los cielos; ya no quería llorar, ni mucho menos que ella lo hiciera…

Así que tomó una decisión. Se puso de pié, besó suavemente su cabeza, y salió del cuarto.

oOo

-Así que mi hija está en su casa.

Ambos asintieron.

-¿Así que ahora va a vivir con Alfred, así como si nada? ¿Y ustedes están de acuerdo?

Miles negó.

-ARNOLD no tuvo nada qué ver en esto –soltó –; tu hija lucía muy mal y la invité a hablar un momento, luego me contó que no tenía dónde quedarse así que le ofrecí un lugar en la casa de huéspedes…

-¿Sin consultarme? La niña es menor de edad, lo sabes…

-Por eso estoy aquí…

Lo miraba fijamente; el entrecejo fruncido y la actitud huraña; era como una versión enorme y tosca de Helga, incluso se sentaban igual. Fue sólo por la reminiscencia del hombre con su hija que Miles conservó la calma.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-¿Qué qué quiero? –el rubio levantó una ceja –saber qué tienen planeado hacer con Helga, ¿En serio piensan dejarla en la calle?

-Las puertas de la casa están abiertas para ella –respondió fríamente el gran Bob.

-Ella no quiere venir aquí…

-¿Y?

-¿Y?

-No voy a cumplir los caprichos de esa niña…

Eso no era un capricho… rayos.

-Si ella no piensa venir aquí, y tú no la dejarás volver al departamento, ¿Entonces dónde va a quedarse?

-No en su casa de huéspedes –fue Miriam quien contestó; la cara aún recargada en una mano –; Bob quiere presionarla hasta que no le quede otro camino que volver aquí; por lo que quedarse con ustedes sería demasiado cómodo para Helga, ¿No es así, querido? –le lanzó una mirada increíblemente resentida a su marido

-¡No voy a permitir que mi niña se quede a solas con ese chico!

-¿Y hagan qué? –Soltó desganadamente Miriam –no creo que tengas ya mucho qué cuidarles a esos dos, Bob.

El aludido frunció aún más el entrecejo, Miles desvió la mirada, incómodo. Stella se quedó de piedra… ¿Qué? ¿También con Helga? ¿A qué hora? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada al respecto?…

Se llevó una mano a la frente; ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa ciudad a su otrora cándido e inocente niño?

-Como sea –Fue Miles quien habló –; como se imaginarán, Arnold y Helga andan terriblemente mal… ella me dijo que igual no pretendía quedarse cerca de nuestro hijo tampoco.

-¿Anda mal con Arnold? –Big Bob los miraba confundido -¿En serio? Pero si apenas el martes…

Ya no dijo más. Cuando se había destapado la cloaca del tema de Arold y Lila, vergonzosamente en la escuela y frente al director, y luego frente a los padres de familia, Bob había estado en medio de un ataque cardiaco.

-Nada importante –se adelantó Miriam, haciéndoles una clara señal con la mirada a los invitados de que no dijeran más del asunto… por el bien de su propio hijo –, ya sabes cómo es Helga de intempestiva...

El hombre le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su esposa, pero decidió dejar el tema para después.

-Como sea –soltó –, lo que haga o no con mi hija es problema mío; ustedes preocúpense por que el suyo mantenga los pantalones en su lugar y déjenme el tema de Helga a mí.

-Nos preocupa Helga –fue Stella quien habló esta vez –, sabemos que no somos su familia ni nada, pero la tenemos en muy alta estima.

-Y nosotros se los agradecemos –respondió la otra mujer –, es sólo que esto ya se convirtió en una guerra de egos de estos dos; y lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer al respecto no importa demasiado… al final harán lo que quieran…

-Pero… -comenzó Stella, pero su esposo puso una mano sobre la suya; la verdad, Miriam tenía razón.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con Helga? ¿Creen que esté bien dejarla sola por su cuenta? –inquirió.

Bob lo miró un momento y resopló.

-Ella estará bien; es lista y muy fuerte.

-No por eso deja de tener dieciséis años, Bob… -Miriam se había llevado las manos a la cabeza.

Bien; esa iba a ser una larga tarde…

oOo

Arnold miraba fijamente el cielo sobre su cara; a través del cristal.

Sus párpados se cerraban por momentos; demasiado pesados para mantenerse abiertos todo el tiempo; pero no lo suficiente para permanecer abajo.

Tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante –el chico no volteó. Tal vez era su madre que acababa de llegar y lo regañaría por haber dejado sola a la bella durmiente; pero la verdad era que acababa de echarle un ojo hacía apenas un minuto… o diez. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de verla… no porque no quisiera verla en sí, sino porque… diablos.

La perilla giró y la puerta cedió.

Entonces volteó. Al parecer la princesa de este cuento había despertado sin necesidad de un beso.

-¿Helga?

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los de él, pero no parecían del todo despiertos; ¿Aún estaba un poco sedada? Eso explicaría por qué había despertado tan rápido.

Se puso de pié y la tomó de un brazo; ¿Cómo había subido en ese estado las escaleras?

-Hola, Arnold –su voz sonaba somnolienta.

-Hola, Helga –la sentó sobre la cama.

-Eres tú –sonrió –, te extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañé –sonrió tristemente mientras su voz se quebraba.

Parpadeó lentamente un par de veces; el cuerpo detenido precariamente con las manos sobre el colchón. Luego volteó a verlo.

-Voy a acostarme –le dijo.

-Adelante.

Y se recostó atravesada sobre la cama; las piernas colgándole hacia el suelo.

-Eres hermoso –soltó de pronto, mirándolo de una forma tan dulce que el nudo en su garganta no hizo más que crecer –ven a acostarte aquí conmigo.

Lo hizo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente lo que sucedió cuando tú no estabas? ¿Por qué terminé en el hospital? –habló tan repentinamente de algo tan delicado que el chico se sobresaltó, mientras el estómago se le encendía como una braza.

-Prefiero que no –soltó, luego de pensarlo un rato –no estás pensando con claridad ahora, Helga.

La chica negó lentamente, haciendo que su cabello se desparramara aún más sobre el colchón.

-Sí lo hago –dijo ella –y te lo mostraré: soy Helga Pataki y tengo dieciséis años; te amo desde que tenía tres y te conocí esa mañana bajo la lluvia, ¿recuerdas? Cuando tu paraguas detuvo la lluvia que caía del cielo sobre mí, y tu sonrisa la que anegaba mi alma…

El rubio se mordió el labio superior en un vano intento por contener las lágrimas, mientras asentía.

-Tú eres el ser más dulce y bueno que he conocido en mi vida, sin importar que te hayas acostado con otra chica o que me hayas mentido… -suspiró –la verdad, aunque en un contexto diferente, yo he hecho cosas peores…

El chico sonrió sin proponérselo.

-Eres leal y compasivo, y a veces me desespera y fastidia que seas tan perfecto –bufó algo amodorrada –, pero es ese mismo fastidio el que me hace que te ame aún más… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Aún sonriendo, el chico asintió. No podía creer que esa chica frente a él pudiera lucir aún más encantadora que antes… que le hablara de esa manera…

-Estoy drogada, lo sé –sonrió; él le correspondió inmediatamente –, tu mamá es una tramposa; me dijo que ese té me ayudaría a dormir, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiaaado relajada; ¿No es así, melenudo?

El chico asintió de nuevo.

…

…Ojalá que no dejara de hablar nunca…

…

-Pero sé quién soy y lo que hago, lo juro… sólo que en este momento… bueno –se encogió suavemente de hombros –no tengo miedo de hablar, así que quiero aprovechar para decirte cosas que jamás me atrevería a contarte, y no porque no quiero que las sepas… es sólo que no puedo; ¿Sí entiendes, verdad?

-Entiendo, cariño.

Sonrió, ella también.

-¿Puedo contarte entonces?

-Claro…

La miró largamente a los ojos, y ella le respondió la mirada.

Él no había tomado nada, pero el hecho de tenerla frente a él en ese momento era mejor que cualquier droga; ahí, sonriendo lánguidamente, con los mismos problemas de siempre encima pero sin que le importaran un pepino…

…Esa criatura frente a él, justo en ese momento, era la encarnación de la perfección, aún cuando ella misma odiara lo perfecto…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**No pretendía publicar el año nuevo, así como tampoco fue a propósito en noche buena, pero así son las cosas…**

**Dudo que alguien vaya a ver esto en este momento… pero aquí se los dejo, y cuando sea que lo lean, ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y la pasen fenomenal.**

…**Y bien, a agradecer y responder (Gracias, gracias, gracias por comentar; las amo :3)**

**DarOn mal: Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti; te extrañé :'3 Feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti también, y un abrazote X3 Parece ser que ya vamos a saber un poco con más a detalle qué pasó con Helga, al fin X3 espero no hacer demasiado drama… bueno, eso debí haberlo pensado antes, ¿verdad? Jajaja Arnold ha pasado casi a un personaje secundario de momento, tienes razón, pero pues la historia así me lo exige, jeje. Y pues sí, lo que hizo el pobre cabeza de balón le está pasando factura; ni modo. El mejor modo de aprender es, muchas veces, a golpes (metafóricos, más que literales) así más le vale al cabeza de balón hacerse MUY sabio después de esta XD …y los papás de Helga… ya no sé qué pensar de ellos; son una familia disfuncional en muchos niveles, aunque en verdad intenten superarse… en fin, ya no escribo más porque me quedan otras respuestas, sólo me resta desearte que te la pases genial, otro abrazo X3**

**diana carolina: ¡Le atinaste! Genial XD Tú no tengas miedo de suponer lo que quieras, igual y en una de esas me gusta tu idea y te la robo… jejeje… es broma XD Tú di lo que piensas y yo encantada te leeré :3 Y sobre Helga y su familia, pues sí, la pobre en verdad quedó traumada después de tantas cosas que vivió :'( es normal que aún esté lastimada y tenga miedo, aunque trate de hacerse la fuerte… pobrecita :c Y sobre Arnold… ¡Me mataste con lo de la orgía! JAJAJAJAJA aún lo recuerdo y me ataco de la risa; pues sí, la verdad es que el Arnoldo metió las cuatro esta vez, pero pues, después de todos, es de humanos equivocarse… aunque como dices tú, tampoco hay que exagerar con los errores XD Un abrazote para ti, mi niña preciosa, nos leemos X3**

**Geraldine Hatch: Mi amada Geraldine… volviste… y con triple review… No te asustes, pero… creo que te amo… jajajaja no me hagas caso, creo que el espíritu navideño aún no se me baja del todo XD Feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti también, en serio :D Qué bueno que te hayas divertido con tu maratón, mi objetivo está completo X3 …el amor; es una maldita maraña de emociones que cada quién le da el tinte que se le da la gana; eso quería transmitir y qué bueno que Elliot cumplió su cometido; el amor es la cosa más maravillosa y rara del mundo, la verdad… (Qué bueno que te gustó la escena de Arnold y Helga, la verdad, consideré pasarla del todo y sólo insinuarla… pero bueno, parece que salió bien) –suspira aliviada- … y sí; estos chicos aprenderán muchas cosas al final; de eso se trata la vida; tropezar, tal vez llorar, y luego levantarte un poco más sabio y fuerte. Muchas gracias por las flores; te mando un mega abrazo muy pero muy apachurrado X3**

**Arianna c: Amo leer tus testamentos X3 en serio. Espero te la hayas pasado súper en navidad y te hayas divertido mucho con tu familia (y con tus sobrinitos revoltosos :3) No te preocupes por cuándo respondes, cualquier momento es bueno y yo lo recibiré con ansias locas (Leo los comentarios de todos con una manía obsesiva hasta casi aprendérmelos de memoria XD lo que opinen ustedes vale oro, en serio) Así que no tienes NADA de qué disculparte :D Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse por deprimirte… y en navidad ¿Me perdonas? D: Y pues sí, las cosas se complican cada vez más y el pobre cabeza de balón la va a tener difícil, pero como muy bien dices: el que quiera azul celeste, que le cueste XD ¡muy bien dicho! La escena de Arnold Y Bob la tenía en la cabeza desde hacía ya rato, que bueno que te gustó, y sobre lo de el mes… pues sí, la propuesta estaba tentadora, pero pues ya ves a esta chica… ni modo. Y Lila demostrando que ya no es una chica buena, bien por ella, ¿no? La verdad es que me gustaría que Helga la perdonara, pero la veo difícil… Y sobre lo de la competencia… pues ya ves XD Recibo tus miles de abrazos y te devuelvo millones… y perdón por el nuevo drama, pero es que la cosa anda complicada por acá, jeje**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: Abrazo recibido, paisana. Te lo regreso psicológicamente multiplicado por mil X3 Mi navidad estuvo muy bien, paisana, espero que la tuya también :D jajajaja tienes razón; la noticia de los queberes de estos dos corrió como pólvora por todos lados, esa Helga es una sinvergüenza, jejeje… Gerald y Arnold se han distanciado, pero, pues, por desgracia, a medida que uno crece se va distanciando de los amigos, aunque en ocasiones vuelves a reencontrarte con ellos, y si bien la relación ya no es la misma, a veces se torna mejor; más madura… y sobre lo de la rubia, pues sí; es una terca, igual que su papá… a ver qué pasa. Gracias por las flores, y muchas gracias a todas ustedes por leer y comentar :D**

**Agus MLee: Nueva lectora... sé inmensamente bienvenida, mi estimada X3 Qué bueno que te gusta mi historia; cada vez que una persona nueva me lo dice floto de felicidad, así como también cuando me lo reiteran. Lo admito, soy adicta a los cumplidos. Gracias, muchas gracias; en verdad :3 …yo tampoco sé si la familia de Helga vaya a cambiar y Arno… momento… ¿LEISTE LOS QUINCE CAPÍTULOS DE CORRIDO? ¿EN SERIO?... caray, mujer, me preocupan tus ojos… jejeje… genial; no creí que alguien fuese capaz de tal proeza… te felicito (Y a mí también por escribir una droga tan potente, jejeje) Eres Genial, en serio X3 Y aquí estoy, año recién estrenado y escribiendo; ¿Quién quiere fiesta cuando hago lo que más me gusta en el mundo? Además acabo de llegar de una fiesta (reunión familiar, más bien XD), jejejeje… Y sobre tu crítica, no te preocupes, las críticas son geniales porque ayudan a mejorar, así que tú critica todo lo que quieras; aunque la verdad, lo que me dices, ya lo había notado (¿pero en verdad son muchos errores?, la verdad rara vez me regreso a leer los capítulos, sólo consulto algunas cosillas que no recuerdo del todo… qué horror que el fic esté lleno de errores :S); yo no soy NADA perfeccionista, pero a la hora de escribir me parece un insulto para el lector que haya faltas de ortografía, o de gramática, o de cualquier otro tipo… al menos en lo que yo escribo, y me disculpo, en serio, pero este fic me quita demasiado tiempo y la verdad rara vez tengo tiempo de revisarlo antes de subirlo, como ya lo he dicho anteriormente, una vez que lo termine lo corregiré, es una promesa; A mí también me desespera que esté así, pero por mientras, te pido un poquitín de paciencia, porque o corrijo o escribo capi nuevo, y es más divertido escribir XD Y no eres estúpida; no digas eso, por favor D: Así que crítica tomada con mucho cariño, un abrazote, mi amada nueva lectora, y toneladas de cariño para ti X3 **

**Y bien, el capi está kilométrico y las respuestas aún más, así que mejor me voy a seguir con la fiesta… o a dormir xD en lo que me decido, les deseo un muy ultra mega archi requete recontra súper duper hiper feliz año nuevo… ¿Por Dios, ¿Qué tenía la cena? …jejejeje**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Recuerden que los y las amo! Felices fiestas x3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.**

…**Ahora sí, vayan por sus pañuelos y su helado de chocolate, porque comenzamos XD**

**Legado**

Si alguien quisiera ponerle un rostro a la felicidad, ese sería el de ella en ese momento; sin duda.

La chica literalmente la irradiaba, como un alegre y refulgente sol mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela; el largo cabello rubio ondeando alegre y traviesamente en la cola de caballo; las largas piernas dando animadas zancadas; haciendo que la falda bailoteara alrededor de sus firmes caderas… Los brillantes ojos azules refulgiendo tras las largas pestañas…

Llegó a la puerta de su casillero y lo abrió velozmente, sus dedos, curiosamente más ágiles ahora con ese peso extra… ella nunca había usado anillos… vaya forma de comenzar…

Tomó los libros que necesitaba, cerró la puertita metálica y entonces notó que tenía compañía: una chica muy blanca, de cabello largo y castaño; lacio pero ligeramente ondulado de las puntas, de facciones muy finas y unos abultados labios la miraba fijamente; las pecas sobre su nariz le daban un aspecto aniñado, era delgada, un poco más bajita que ella; pero una delantera que le ganaba con mucho.

-¿Eres la novia de Robert? –inquirió; su voz era suave, arrastrada, pero, a la vez, ligeramente rasposa.

Ella asintió; una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quieres verlo? –inquirió; mostrándole, sin esperar respuesta, el reluciente anillo en su mano, y la brillante y hermosa piedra incrustada en él.

-Entonces es cierto… -soltó la otra, tomando los dedos de la chica para ver con más detenimiento la piedra.

Miriam la miraba tratando de recordar de quién se trataba, pero pronto desistió; desde que se había corrido el rumor de que el espectacular capitán del equipo de football se le había propuesto a su novia, toda la escuela (especialmente las chicas) se le habían acercado curiosas. Sí; era un diamante auténtico el que traía en su mano; y de considerable tamaño, por cierto.

-Es hermoso –soltó –¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?

Había algo extraño en esa chica; hacía y preguntaba lo mismo que las demás, pero su expresión era completamente diferente…

-Aún no –respondió, un poco contrariada –pero planeamos hacerlo en las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Cuándo él se gradúe?

Asintió.

-¿Y qué harán después? Él se irá a la universidad, ¿Te irás con él?

La rubia la miró extrañada ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no era obvia la respuesta?

Asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno –la extraña peli castaña volvió a hablar –no debe ser difícil para ti, donde sea hay otras preparatorias… no sé si tengan un equipo de natación tan bueno, o si te den tu lugar de líder ahí donde vayas; si ganas la siguiente competencia quedarías clasificada para los olímpicos, ¿No es así? –clavó los ambarinos ojos en los azules –eso sí será difícil, supongo, ¿no? Recuperar todo eso a donde te vayas, y además cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa…

La sonrisa se había esfumado del rostro de la dulce muchacha desde hacía rato.

-¿Te conozco? –inquirió secamente Miriam.

-No lo creo –soltó, echándose hacia atrás el cabello que le había caído sobre el descubierto y pecoso hombro –, pero yo a ti sí; eres la chica con quien hablaba Robert hace dos meses por teléfono; esa a la que no pudo ir a ver a su competencia de nado porque estaba en un cuarto de hotel conmigo…

-¿Qué?

Ahora podía notar lo que era diferente en esa chica: no la miraba con curiosidad, sino con odio…

-Dijo que había vuelto su padre sin avisar, y que se iría al día siguiente, y como no lo había visto en más de un año, podrías excusarlo esa vez ¿Verdad?

Miriam no podía hablar; se había quedado de piedra.

-Debo darle su crédito –continuó la otra, mientras se encogía de hombros –cuando recordó que era tu competencia, intentó irse a como diera lugar; no importaba lo que dijera, él iba a irse… no fue hasta que me abrí la blusa que lo convencí.

Sus ojos, algo rasgados, se entornaron un poco al ver que la rubia había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo digo por tu bien, muñequita; eres bonita y dulce, talentosa, y sin duda cualquiera mataría por estar contigo… sólo quiero que sepas la clase de hombre por quien estás a punto de arrojar tu futuro por la borda…

Al fin la chica reaccionó: le plantó una bofetada tan fuerte que resonó por todo el pasillo.

-Eres una perra… -siseó, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-No –la otra negó, impasible –, soy sólo otra víctima de él; me hizo dejar a mi novio, quien me idolatraba, sólo para mandarme al demonio al poco tiempo después, porque había encontrado una nueva muñequita, más maleable… pero aún así quiso seguir jugando conmigo…

-¡CÁLLATE! –Su rostro ya estaba empapado; todos los presentes las miraban boquiabiertos desde hacía un buen rato -¡No es verdad nada de lo que dices! ¡MIENTES!

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Pregúntale si no me crees –dijo –, me llamo Jennifer, y soy la chica que abandonó por irse contigo… por cierto, cuando comenzó a salir contigo, aún andaba conmigo también; me atrevería a decir que después de acostarse conmigo, se iba a seguirle contigo, o viceversa…

-¡CÁLLATE!

Por toda respuesta, la otra se dio la media vuelta y se fue, meneando descaradamente el trasero, feliz de ver que la mayoría de los hombres la seguían con la mirada, casi hipnotizados.

Varias chicas fueron a ayudar a la pobre Miriam, ahora convertida en un mar de lágrimas.

…

Se lo había preguntado; sí, y sorprendentemente, él no lo había negado.

Había sido su novia, era verdad. Antes había sido la novia de su mejor amigo, y ella lo había dejado por él; nadie la había obligado. Luego él la había conocido a ella (a Miriam) y se había dado cuenta de que era mucho mejor; en un principio no se había animado a cortar del todo con Jenny (como él la llamaba), por miedo a cómo pudiera reaccionar, pero en cuanto Miriam había aceptado ser su novia, él había cortado definitivamente con la otra.

…Y sobre lo del día de la competencia… era cierto también, por desgracia. Se la había encontrado en una fuente de sodas, y habían comenzado a hablar; ella parecía haber superado su relación fallida, y habían salido por ahí a platicar –sólo eso- pero después de un rato, la cosa se había ido poniendo densa… y él era un hombre, por el amor de Dios, y pues; bueno, ella no había querido tener nada qué ver con él hasta el matrimonio, y él la comprendía y respetaba, y en verdad nunca había tenido nada qué ver con nadie, pero… bueno; eso no quería decir que no tenía necesidades, y ella había estado tan dispuesta a hacerlo sin ninguna clase de compromiso…

Había sido un estúpido; lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que por ello la amara menos, de hecho, ese había sido el primer paso de Jennifer para intentar conquistarlo de nuevo, y como, después de "eso" ya no había querido tener nada qué ver con ella, pues, el que le dijera había sido el último recurso para arruinar su relación…

…Pero él la amaba más que a nada en el mundo; aún más que a su propia vida, y se lo demostraría; el que le estuviera confesando la verdad en lugar de fácilmente haberle mentido, era sólo la primera prueba de ello…

La boda se canceló, y ella no quiso saber nada de él en un buen tiempo; él se había desvivido por reconquistarla, y ella había llorado tanto que había descuidado sus entrenamiento y perdido su pase a sus sueños; habían sido meses difíciles; él ni siquiera había ido a la universidad ese año para seguir luchando por ella, y al final, sí, la había convencido…

Se habían casado en marzo de el siguiente año, y, cuando ella había terminado la escuela, se habían ido juntos a la universidad.

A la de él, porque a ella la habían aceptado también; no a la que ella quería (Y que tenía un equipo de natación de ensueño) porque a él no lo habían aceptado ahí, o tal vez porque ni siquiera había aplicado; después de todo, ya lo habían aceptado donde _él_ quería…

Pasaron los años en relativa calma; ambos iban bien en sus carreras, y la alternancia entre éstas y sus trabajos (el pequeño negocio de Bob iba viento en popa) y su vida de casados se había vuelto fluida y armoniosa; de vez en cuando había peleas, claro, como en toda relación; a veces él llegaba muy tarde y con un notable aliento alcohólico, aunque aseguraba que había estado en una reunión de negocios; ella no tenía un motivo real para no creerle, salvo el lejano fantasma de esa tal "Jennifer" que casi –casi- había arruinado su matrimonio.

Después se había embarazado, a un año de terminar la carrera, y había tenido qué dejarla, porque el embarazo se había vuelto delicado; luego había nacido la bebé y se había dedicado a cuidarla –al fin que aún era joven; podía terminar su carrera cuando quisiera, pero su niña la necesitaba en ese momento, además, a Bob le iba bastante bien para tener que volver a trabajar, al menos, de momento- tres años después, había entrado a la carrera de nuevo… y entonces había ocurrido de nuevo…

Jennifer había asomado su pecosa y descarada cara, para hacerle saber que aún seguía en su vida.

Miriam había sonreído esa vez.

-Me conmueves –le había dicho, mientras acomodaba a su pequeña y durmiente hija sobre sus brazos -¿Aún sigues luchando por una causa perdida? –luego había agregado, en tono muy bajo para que su pequeña no fuera a despertarse y a escuchar, aunque no creía que comprendiera nada, de todas maneras –por mi puedes ir y revolcarte todo lo que quieras con él, que al fin de cuentas siempre volverá conmigo; porque es a mí a quien ama, y a ti sólo te tiene como distracción… como la simple mujerzuela que eres…

Jennifer la había mirado en shock, y sí, había llorado. Le había dicho que era patética "no más que tú" le había respondido Miriam, y se había ido…

No le había dicho ni una palabra a Bob, -¿Para qué?- Sólo había seguido con su vida. Tenía una carrera qué sacar adelante y una hija hermosa por quién mantener el hogar. ¿A quién le importaba con quién se bajara los pantalones su marido? …A ella; por supuesto, pero había decidido aguantar; ya no iba a caer en el jueguito de esa zorra. Además, amaba a Bob con toda su alma; jamás había tenido un novio, ni siquiera había besado a nadie hasta que lo conoció a él, y, honestamente, no necesitaba a nadie más. Y él también la amaba por sobre todas las cosas a pesar de ser un cerdo…

Y ese cerdo, al parecer, había comprendido sin tener qué decirle media palabra, porque a partir de ese día las llegadas tarde se habían acabado; se había vuelto increíblemente cariñoso y se habían ido a viajar por el mundo…

Ella se había graduado, y había comenzado su carrera profesional un tiempo después (la natación ya era cosa del pasado; había qué adaptarse a su vida actual); había progresado mucho; había estado a punto de superarse por completo… y luego había venido Helga…

"Helga" siempre había odiado ese nombre; no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero no le gustaba; y así le habían puesto a su segunda nena…

…Su pobre segunda nena…

El alcoholismo, la somnolencia; la indiferencia y el abandono; todo eso había sido tolerable por un tiempo y, aunque tal vez un poco a patadas, la situación había avanzado…

Pero había llegado "ese" tiempo…

Ya no era joven y hermosa; ya no tenía un futuro por el qué luchar; ya no estaba tan segura del amor de su esposo… de hecho, estaba segura, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que se había muerto…

Se repetían las juntas hasta muy tarde; la ambigüedad; el mal humor, aún peor que el de costumbre… La hija de esta ocasión no era dulce y encantadora; no daba motivos para abrazarla a cada rato y querer vivir sólo para ver qué maravillosa idea traería a cada momento; lo suficientemente encantadora para concentrarse en ella e ignorar al resto del mundo… Esta insultaba, y peleaba y daba portazos… Desde que ese chico se había ido se había vuelto aún más huraña que de costumbre… había intentado hablar con ella; de consolarla. Por Dios que sí; pero ella era como Bob; justo igual que él. ¿Cómo podía distraerse de la horrible realidad con su esposo, si su única distracción era exactamente igual que su problema?

Simplemente había dejado de intentarlo; En cambio, se había enfocado en él.

Él… maldito y descarado infiel… cerdo… ¿Ahora qué seguía? ¿Era la misma zorra de siempre, o una nueva?

…¿Quién le garantizaba que sólo había sido esa?

Lo odiaba; cada vez más, especialmente, porque cada vez que lo enfrentaba, él la ignoraba olímpicamente. Habría tenido más efecto un perro ladrándole…

Pronto la mandaría al demonio; sí, la abandonaría por una mujer más joven, por una de esas zorritas de grandes pechos que tanto le gustaban…

¿Y ella? Se quedaría ahí, en esa triste jaula que había dado por llamar casa; atada a esa chiquilla que no hacía más que recordarle la ruina en la que se había transformado su vida...

Se había hartado de llorar; así que ahora sólo bebía, y Bob se había hartado de intentar, así que ahora ni siquiera venía a casa.

De vez en cuando se echaba una vuelta, le aventaba un puño de billetes y seguía con su vida, no sin antes gritarse el uno al otro, arrojarse con cosas y tratar de matarse con la mirada…

Se odiaban, y eso era lo único que pensaba en ese entonces…

La niña no ayudaba tampoco; la habían suspendido de la escuela, y en lugar de ser ella quien la regañara, era la insolente chiquilla quien no dejaba de gritarle todo el día…

¿Por qué no podía solo dejarla en paz? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente desaparecer de su vida…?

…

…Y casi lo había hecho…

La había visto ahí, retorciéndose; muriéndose de dolor en la cama…

Ahora que lo pensaba …No le había dado de comer en días… ¿O habían sido semanas?

Había subido al auto; tenía obligaciones qué atender… Completamente ebria y cargada de calmantes, como siempre…

Se había estrellado contra un árbol… ¿O había sido un poste? …Al menos no había sido una persona…

Su hija se había salvado por poco, pero ella había aprendido la lección; A veces era mejor darse por vencido y comenzar de nuevo, por más doloroso que esto fuera…

Pero, ¿Qué tan bien había aprendido la lección? "No mucho, al parecer" pensó, mientras lo veía ahí, a su lado…

Suspiró. ¿Acaso algo de eso tenía sentido? Estaba sacrificando de nuevo a su hija por esa estúpida relación…

No podía culpar a Bob esta vez; ni mucho menos a su dulce hija menor -porque sí, era una niña tan dulce como la otra, sólo que había tenido la desgracia de nacer justo en medio de la ruina de esa familia…

¿En serio estaban pensando _en ella_?

De ser así; ¿Qué hacía ideando un plan para traerla a casa? ¿Para obligarla a vivir con ellos; Para al menos saber dónde estaba o qué andaba haciendo…?

Quería creer que todo era para bien, pero cada vez le era más difícil aceptarlo...

oOo

-¿vas a llorar?

-¿Por qué?

-La mayoría lloran cuando escuchan esa historia; lo odio… Porque, en ese momento, me tienen lástima…

Sus ojos seguían clavados en los de él, pero no estaba seguro si en verdad estaba mirándolo.

-Tú también me tienes lástima a veces…

Arnold levantó una ceja.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Lo es –lo cortó tajantemente la otra (tan tajantemente como pudo, al menos) –; me tienes lástima porque me quedé sola; porque me hiciste falta todo este tiempo; porque crees que soy frágil y delicada, ¿Y adivina qué? Sí lo soy. Por eso odio que me miren así; porque me recuerdan que es verdad –todo lo soltó de corrido, en un tono monocorde y flojo.

-No eres frágil, ni delicada; eres grandiosa…

Alargó la mano para tocar su mejilla, pero no se atrevió en el último momento…

Ella negó lentamente.

-Soy buena actriz, eso es todo… o tú eres un gran mentiroso… pero tú no mientes, ¿Verdad? …Sí mientes; ya me acordé…

Cerró los ojos, y Arnold pensó que se había quedado dormida, y ya se había puesto de pié cuando su voz lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –inquirió, floja.

-Iba atraerte una manta –le respondió -¿no tienes frío?

Ella negó de nuevo.

-Ven aquí –le dijo –, aún no te cuento lo que te quería contar.

-No quiero escucharlo, Helga –le respondió, sentándose junto a ella. Desde el colchón, la chica le dirigió una mirada que apenas y delataba confusión –; no quiero que te sientas mal…

-Si vamos a terminar –soltó ella –quiero que comprendas por qué lo hago… no quiero que te culpes…

Un nudo se cerró en su garganta por enésima vez desde que había vuelto a esa estúpida ciudad. Quería salir de esa habitación, de esa maldita casa de huéspedes; subir a un avión y perderse de nuevo en una remota aldea, donde no podía comprender nada de lo que decía la gente y donde no le importaba realmente nadie, ni a nadie le importaba él…

Se acostó de nuevo junto a ella.

-Entonces te escucho –le dijo.

-Tú me engañaste –le dijo, sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz; sólo era una afirmación.

-Técnicamente, sí –afirmó él.

-¿Técnicamente?

-Habíamos terminado, Helga…

-¿Entonces por qué te ofendiste tanto porque besé a Elliot?

Arnold suspiró. Tal vez la chica estaba algo lenta, algo "relajada" como ella misma había dicho… pero en verdad sabía lo que decía…

-Te engañé, entonces –soltó él, aceptando su derrota.

Ella asintió.

-No te lo estoy reclamando, sólo quiero aclarar algo.

-Ok.

-Mi padre engañó a mi mamá cuando tenían más o menos nuestra edad… y ella lo perdonó.

-¿Ah, sí? –eso no lo sabía.

-Sí, lo perdonó, pero jamás se le olvidó, y, eventualmente eso la hizo volverse loca…

-¿Sí?

-Vivía acechándolo, lamentándose de su situación y arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones en el pasado… incluida yo entre ellas…

-Helga… -acercó su mano a su hombro, tratando de consolarla, pero ella negó.

-Eso ya no importa –dijo –el punto es… bueno… esta historia, más que trágica, es ridícula; ¿Por qué la gente no se burla de mi e lugar de compadecerme? Fui muy estúpida en verdad…

-¿Qué te pasó, Helga? –Arnold la miraba increíblemente compungido.

-Te fuiste –respondió ella –y yo traté de ser fuerte, lo juro; pero cuando llegaba a casa, me desmoronaba sin poder evitarlo. No quería ver a nadie, me encerraba en mi cuarto y me preguntaba por qué aún no te habías puesto en contacto; Cuando alguien más lo decía, en la escuela por ejemplo, yo les explicaba que estabas ocupado, y que en cuanto pudieras lo harías… pero, al quedarme sola, no podía tragarme mis propias palabras… luego mis padres comenzaron a pelear; primero sólo eran unos gritos ahogados dentro de la habitación, después, ya no les importaba que yo los escuchara… luego dejaron de importarles incluso los vecinos… cada vez gritaban más; se arrojaban cosas; una vez tuve que llamar a la policía porque creí ver que mi padre traía una pistola… aunque sólo fue mi imaginación; pero es que en serio me asustaba cuando peleaban… cada vez se insultaban peor; yo no podía dormir por las noches, ni mantenerme despierta durante el día; todos en la escuela se burlaban de mi, y a mí no me importaba; te lo juro. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las qué preocuparme… pero un día… -sus ojos brillaron, por primera vez, totalmente despiertos ante el recuerdo –este imbécil, frustrado porque no podía hacerme reaccionar con burlas sobre mi aspecto o mis notas cada vez peores, o sobre mi madre alcohólica, decidió darme donde realmente me dolía… me dijo, muy despacio, para que nadie más que yo oyera, y así me doliera más, supongo, que si tú te habías ido, había sido sólo para huir de mi… porque yo era TAN horrible…

-¡Helga! –su voz tembló junto a la de ella; una furia voraz contra ese imbécil (que ni siquiera sabía de quién se trataba) comenzó a abrasarle las entrañas a la vez que los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Le salté encima –continuó ella, sin hacer caso de su interlocutor, totalmente concentrada en sus propios recuerdos –lo golpeé… lo golpeé hasta que me dolieron las manos; los brazos. Hasta que ya no podía moverme; quería molerlo a golpes; quería matarlo, porque había dicho por él mismo lo que yo me repetía cada noche… porque yo era TAN horrible que hasta mi madre se arrepentía de haberme parido… ¿Por qué alguien querría estar conmigo? Especialmente alguien como tú…

Arnold quería respingar, quería callarla y decirle que ella no era horrible de ninguna manera; que no había forma de que ella tuviera algo qué ver con los problemas de sus padres; que su madre no pensaba con claridad cuando decía esas cosas… que era él quien no era digno de una `persona tan increíble como ella… pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera la tocó. Iba a dejarla desahogarse, porque estaba seguro de que nunca, a nadie le había dicho nada de eso, y era mejor que escupiera ese veneno de una buena vez…

-Me expulsaron –continuó ella –y entonces tuve qué quedarme en casa todo el día. Big Bob se puso furioso cuando se enteró (aunque, siendo honestos, siempre que iba a la casa terminaba furioso, o ya llegaba furioso… en fin), me dijo que era la vergüenza de esa familia; una familia que ya era una vergüenza en sí misma; que estaba harto de las dos y que ya no iba a volver; que no nos lo merecíamos. Y lo hizo. Rara vez iba a la casa, y cuando lo hacía, apenas duraba un momento y se iba cuando las cosas comenzaban a estrellarse contra la pared. No me dejaba hablar nunca; la mayor parte del tiempo hacía como que no existía; y yo no sabía qué hacer, en casa nunca había nada qué comer, y yo nunca tenía dinero; tampoco iba con nadie, la verdad es que mi única amiga era Phoebe, y me aterraba que se enterara de las condiciones en las que vivía; quería que fuera mi amiga, la de siempre, no la que estaba conmigo sólo porque sentía pena por mí… Mi vida era un asco total, Arnold…

Hizo una pausa, en la que una solitaria lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo y fue a parar al colchón. El chico luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no saltarle encima y abrazarla, y besarla, y jurarle que nunca volvería a pasarle nada de eso; que de eso se encargaría él… porque terminarían como la última vez que se habían quedado solos, y, de nuevo, eso sólo complicaría aún más las cosas.

-Al final, ya no quería estar en casa; todo me daba asco; yo misma me daba asco para ese entonces, pero, por desgracia, no podía salirme de mi propia piel. Vagaba sin rumbo; la mayor parte del tiempo buscando algo qué comer; escondiéndome para que nadie viera la ruina en la que me había convertido…

De pronto sonrió, y le dijo en voz un poco animada.

-Tengo varios perros, ¿Sabes?

Arnold negó, ¿Ahora estaba desvariando?

-Los tengo –afirmó ella –con mi abuela; también varios gatos…

-Bien –soltó él, pensando que la pobre chica ya se había perdido.

-No puedo tenerlos conmigo –dijo –por el departamento; tú sabes, no es lugar para tener animales…

-Ajá.

-Por eso los llevo con mi abuela; ahí les sobra espacio y comida, y mi abuela les consigue nuevo hogar, a veces…

-Qué bien –dijo él –, no sabía que te gustaran los animales –añadió; no sabía si estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de esta fascinante chica o sólo le estaba siguiendo la corriente en una nueva ocurrencia producto de su semi-inconsciencia.

-No –aceptó ella –, aún no soy amante de ellos… pero cuando los veo en la calle, flacos y sucios… yo sé lo que es andar así, Arnold; tener tanta hambre que no puedes pensar en nada más… y luego darte cuenta que, conforme pasa el tiempo, tu deseo de comer se va esfumando junto con tus fuerzas… junto con tu vida…

Ok. No había estado alucinando; esto era parte de la historia; y en verdad hubiera deseado no escucharla…

-¿Sabías que comí basura? Por supuesto que no, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie… -hizo una pausa, luego volvió a sonreír –aunque, ahora que lo pienso, sí se lo dije a la trabajadora social que vino a verme al hospital luego de la operación… creo; no lo sé; estaba muy drogada y débil y moribunda, pero creo que así fue. ¿O por qué otro motivo les quitaron mi custodia tan rápido a mis padres? Bonito país en el que vivimos; está por demás bien visto que los padres atiborren a su hijo de comida basura y engorde como un cerdo y muera prematuramente de diabetes, o hipertensión, o alguna de esas porquerías, pero que tu hijo no coma algo salido de un basurero, porque te lo quitan…

Arnold sonrió sin proponérselo; lo que le decía era horroroso; sin duda, pero la forma en que, aún drogada y enfrentando sus más grandes traumas, no perdía su toque mordaz y analítico –y muy atinado- de la realidad, lo tenía extasiado: Definitivamente no iba a dejar ir a esa chica por nada del mundo; sin importar lo que costara…

-Una vez me encontré una hamburguesa mordisqueada, a la mitad, en un bote de basura… la idea pasó por mi mente pero la deseché al instante; me sentí asqueada de mí misma por sólo considerarlo, pero el ardor en mi estómago me hizo volver… y créeme, Arnold, es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido en mi vida –sonrió de nuevo.

¿Por qué demonios sonreía? Porque estaba drogada; no había otra explicación…

-Después de eso ya no fue tan difícil –confesó –me tragué mi orgullo junto con aquellas sobras, y las defequé junto con mi dignidad; eso era en lo que me había convertido: en una mierda… Por eso ya no buscaba a nadie; por eso ya no pedía ayuda; ya nada valía la pena…

Hizo una larga pausa, en la que se entretuvo en mirar –analizar- el compungido rostro que tenía frente a ella; sus ojos se iban iluminando cada vez más mientras más lo veía.

-Luego pensaba en ti –sonrió dulcemente –iba a esa colina, nuestra colina, y tu recuerdo me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás; se había convertido en mi nuevo santuario, desde que todo en mi casa me daba asco… Cerraba los ojos y te imaginaba ahí, conmigo, y entonces sabía que todo valía la pena, porque un día volvería a verte… valía la pena aguantar, por ti… no llores…

Arnold se secó las lágrimas que ni siquiera había notado a qué hora, traicioneras, habían salido.

-Listo –musitó, y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-Así está mejor –soltó ella, suspirando –odio verte llorar, es lo peor que puede pasarme… en fin. ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, sí. Así me la pasé mucho tiempo; salía muy temprano de casa, y volvía lo más noche que podía, (no demasiado, tampoco era tan estúpida como para ponerme en más peligro del necesario) Sin embargo, un día, no me pude levantar. Había un dolor en mi estómago… no era que antes no lo hubiese sentido, de hecho, me era tan común que ya ni siquiera me extrañaba, pero ese día era diferente; sentí que iba a morir. Literalmente algo me quemaba por dentro. Grité, y nadie escuchó. A como pude me puse de pié y fui con Miriam, que dormía en el piso de la cocina; le arrojé un vaso de alguna porquería con alcohol que tenía junto a ella y despertó; le dije lo que pasaba y ella, a como pudo se puso de pie y salió de la casa, diciendo que ya sabía lo que pasaba… y nunca volvió. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez sólo unos minutos, pero a mí me pareció una eternidad, así que llamé a mi padre; me dijo que iría en cuanto pudiera y colgó, intenté llamarle al ver que no venía tampoco, pero ya no me respondió –su voz se quebró un momento, pero luego de agarrar aire y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, continuó: -entonces hice lo único que se me ocurrió: mi último recurso. Le hablé a Olga, me dijo que iba a llamar a una ambulancia… y luego ya no supe qué pasó…

Exhaló ruidosamente, luego bostezó. Arnold no movía un músculo; había demasiada información y demasiadas emociones dentro de su cerebro, tantas, que no lo dejaban pensar del todo.

-Ahora me pregunto por qué no llamé yo a la ambulancia –una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro mientras meneaba levemente la cabeza –tal vez el dolor no me dejaba pensar bien… lo más seguro… -frunció levemente el ceño, y hasta entonces desvió la mirada de sus ojos para posicionarla en el cielo y negro que ahora mostraba el vidrio sobre ellos –pero también creo que fue porque quería a alguien de mi familia cerca de mí… no quería morir sola –regresó sus ojos a los de él –ni siquiera pensé en ti, o en tus padres, ni siquiera en Phoebe, los quería a ellos; a cualquiera, a los tres… poniéndolo en perspectiva, algunas semanas después, me di cuenta de que a pesar de lo mucho que los alucino, son lo más importante que tengo… curioso que tuviera qué estar al borde de la muerte para que lo notara…

Arnold sólo la veía, inmóvil como una escultura de piedra; totalmente fascinado por la maravillosa criatura frente a él.

-Pero no es como si nunca hubiera pensado en ti –agregó, la voz cada vez más débil –después, en el hospital…

Cerró los ojos. Arnold se le acercó, ahora sí estaba dormida.

…

El chico la miró un tanto decepcionado; le hubiera gustado escuchar la historia completa, pero qué bueno que ya se había dormido.

Se puso de pié y ahora sí fue por la manta y la cubrió, así como estaba atravesada en la cama, sin moverla; no quería despertarla.

Se quedó junto a ella, en la obscuridad, mirando su grácil y pálida figura, casi fosforescente bajo la luz de los astros… había tantas cosas en las qué pensar… ahora comprendía tantas cosas… ¿Cómo un ser tan delicado y frágil en apariencia podía soportar tanto? Ahí, tirada en su cama, sólo era una jovencita de hermoso rostro y curvas modestas pero suficientes para alguien que aún no dejaba del todo de ser una niña… ¿Cómo podía, después de tantas cosas que le habían pasado, seguir adelante como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido…?

Esa chica era un coloso; sin duda… y él cada vez la adoraba más…

…

-¿Arnold?

El chico abrió los ojos. Estaba despierta otra vez. No sabía si molestarse o alegrarse ante eso.

-Aquí estoy –fue a acostarse a su lado.

-¿Me dormí?

-Un ratito –respondió él, sonriendo.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo también me dormí…

Se miraron largo rato, disfrutando ambos de la cercanía del otro, aunque sin tocarse.

-¿En dónde me quedé? –soltó ella de pronto -¿O ya me detengo? Tal vez ya te hartaste de tanta basura…

Arnold le sonrió amablemente.

-De hecho –dijo –tengo una pregunta: ¿Cuál fue tu diagnóstico en el hospital?

La chica asintió.

-Una úlcera –le respondió –se hizo tan profunda que traspasó la pared del estómago, y todo su contenido (los ácidos y demás) se regaron por el resto del cuerpo… eso sí que duele; créeme.

Él asintió.

-Tuvieron que intervenirme de emergencia –continuó –, y cuando me hicieron los análisis, se dieron cuenta que estaba increíblemente débil; tenía una anemia tan avanzada que temían que mi corazón no aguantara la operación, pero igual tuvieron qué hacerla, porque de todas maneras iba a morir si no lo hacían… luego resultó que estaba infestada de amebas, se habían mudado a mi hígado y creían que podría reventar de un momento a otro… y si eso pasaba, entonces sí, buenas noches…

El chico asintió de nuevo; tenía erizados los vellos de todo el cuerpo y el estómago se le había encaramado de nuevo a la garganta.

-Aguanté la operación, contra todos los pronósticos, y mi hígado aguantó también… me dijeron que era una guerrera increíble, pero yo me sentía como cualquier cosa menos eso… de hecho, nunca me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida…

Seguía hablando despacio, claro; y sin perder el tono monocorde en la voz.

-Me dijeron que cualquiera de las cosas podía haberme matado por separado, y yo tenía las tres; de hecho, el que se me hubiera perforado el estómago me salvó la vida, porque si no, no hubiera ido al hospital, y tarde o temprano la otra bomba de tiempo que traía adentro me hubiera explotado, y entonces sí, ya no hubiera servido de nada ir ahí… -sus ojos seguían sobre los de él, pero su mirada se extravió hacia sí misma, hacia el pasado –Recuerdo que, luego de la operación, no tenía energía ni para mantener los ojos abiertos; había agujas en mis brazos, muchas. Sentía que mi cabeza pesaba una tonelada, ahí, clavada en la almohada, y el resto de mi cuerpo entumecido, casi como si ya no formara parte de mí… Recuerdo el silencio, tanto del entorno como dentro de mi ser.

Suspiró un momento, cada vez parecía más sumergida dentro de sí misma.

-Lo único que lo rompía era ese estúpido pitido, que mostraba la lucha incansable de mi corazón por mantenerme a flote… por fortuna, él es aún más necio que yo, y nunca había conocido la palabra "rendirse", así que no lo hizo, a pesar de que todo estaba contra él…

De repente lo miró; había vuelto del pasado, y ahora se introducía directamente en él.

Y él la miró: Sus ojos clavados en los suyos, pero sin mostrar una expresión definida; su blanca mano ahí, junto a él.

Sentía ganas de abrazarla, de tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza; pero se veía tan etérea, ahí, tirada a su lado, bañada por la tenue y fantasmal luz de la luna, que sentía que si sólo la rozaba con la punta de los dedos, desaparecería en una voluta de humo.

Su rubio cabello de nuevo brillaba fantasmal bajo la metálica luz, desparramado en todas direcciones, bajando por su grácil espalda, cruzando desafiante su casi irreal rostro, serpenteando sobre el colchón, como finas y delicadas áspides de oro y plata.

Su piel, casi fluorescente; más blanca que la misma luna; sus ojos, el azul encendido de sus orbes refulgiendo como carbones ardientes entre la niebla…

Parecía una aparición; un fantasma… la fantasía de una mente delirante… y ahí, en ese momento, a pesar de todo… era toda para él…

-Te amo –dijo el chico, y le sorprendió a sí mismo el tono estrangulado de su voz.

-Y yo a ti –soltó ella en apenas un susurro –y sé que si mi corazón no se rindió esa vez, fue porque sabía que iba a volver a sentirse contra el tuyo… y eso vale cualquier batalla…

Por fin se atrevió: puso su mano suavemente sorbe la de ella, y se sumergió en el sueño más pacífico que había tenido en su vida.

oOo

"Deben estar aquí"

Los pasos resonaban por el corredor, él los escuchó, pero su cerebro no lo registró del todo; intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, así que, sin importarle nada, siguió durmiendo.

Luego se abrió la puerta, pero, de nuevo, no le importó.

Los cinco entraron en la habitación. Ahí estaban los dos jovencitos, durmiendo profundamente, y, para alivio de todos, era demasiado obvio que esta vez se habían portado como niños buenos.

-Deberíamos venir mañana –susurró Miriam en el oído de Bob –mírala; está tan tranquila…

El hombre negó.

-Mañana se va a ir en cuanto despierte; la conozco.

Miriam suspiró; sin duda alguna tenía razón.

-¿Podemos discutir esto afuera? –fue Olga esta vez quien habló.

Salieron todos del cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

A su lado, alguien se movió, y entonces se despertó por completo; la chica estaba sentada en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

-Parece que ya te encontraron tus padres –murmuró Arnold tras ella.

Un poco sobresaltada, la chica volteó; ahora sí lucía del todo despierta, especialmente porque lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eso creo –soltó –y los trajeron tus padres.

-No los culpes –saltó él al instante, sentándose también -¿Qué más podían hacer? Se preocupan por ti, Helga… todos lo hacemos.

Por toda respuesta, la chica clavó su mirada en él y luego hacia el techo sobre su cabeza. Se paró sobre la cama y escaló hacia la trampilla.

-¡Helga! ¿A dónde vas? –su voz aún era un susurro.

-Me largo de aquí –respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé –respondió la otra, fastidiada –con mi abuela, creo… pero hazme un favor, cabeza de balón, no les digas nada; finge que estabas durmiendo cuando me fui.

-Helga…

-¡Arnold! Te lo estoy pidiendo de favor; de todas maneras no me iré con ellos ni me quedaré aquí, así que, te lo suplico; ahórrame otro drama. Con lo que he tenido sólo hoy me basta para el resto de esta vida y varias más…

Arnold suspiró, resignado.

-Toma –le dijo, agarrando algo de un lado de la computadora y extendiéndoselo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Tu celular? –inquirió, mientras lo tomaba.

-Necesito saber que estás bien…

-Quédatelo –lo arrojó a la cama –si lo traigo yo, ¿Cómo te voy a llamar?

-¡Yo voy a llamarte a ti!

-En tus sueños, cabeza de balón, -abrió la trampilla –yo decidiré cuándo me pongo en contacto.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! Ahora, tú dormidito, que yo, me largo…

El chico la miró, compungido, aún sobre la cama.

Ella lo miró durante un buen rato y luego bufó.

-Estaré bien –soltó, rodando los ojos –no me mires con esos ojitos de borrego a medio morir…

-¿Me prometes que estarás en contacto? –inquirió él.

-Lo prometo –soltó ella –ahora, duérmete –y salió del cuarto hacia la azotea.

Arnold se tiró en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas al perderla de vista; no había forma de detenerla, y él había decidido dejarla hacer lo que tuviera qué hacer; después de todo, era su vida… Además, después de todo lo que le había contado… ¿Qué podía asustarla ya?

La chica bajó por la escalera de incendios, entró por la puerta frontal del edificio; tomó su mochila y se perdió en la noche.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bieeen… por fin, aquí está. El capi iba a ser más largo, pero yo estoy agotada; anímica y físicamente (es que, rayos; no puedo evitar meterme en la historia cuando escribo, si en el capi pasado me temblaban -literalmente- las manos cuando escribí la parte del poema –o no poema- de Helga). Esta cosa es DEMASIADO densa, y mejor lo dejo ahí por el momento…**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**diana carolina: síp, fuiste la primera XD me encanta que te adentres tanto en la historia; aunque, la verdad, espero que en este capítulo no lo hagas tanto, o terminarás como yo: totalmente agotada; en serio, no sé bien ni lo que estoy escribiendo… un abrazo para ti, mi lectora estrella :3**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou: Abrazo y beso psicológico para ti también, paisana; mi año nuevo estuvo muy bien, gracias. Y el poema, pues sí, salió de mi ronco pecho en el momento que escribía el capi, así; de la nada XD Espero en serio un día poder publicar mi propio libro; sería el mayor sueño de mi vida hecho realidad. Cuídeseme mucho y gracias por tanta flor X3**

**Agus MLee: Aquí tienes tu nueva dosis; más pequeña, pero muy potente, jejeje, yo aún sufro las consecuencias… Espero la disfrutes, y espero que no traiga demasiados errores, porque no estoy de ánimos de revisarla de nuevo (Ya tuve una sobredosis de sufrimiento ficticio) y si no la publico ahorita, ya no voy a poder hasta dentro de varios días, así que ahí está, y, de una vez, me disculpo por adelantado. Un abrazo.**

**Arianna: Espero que hayas tenido tus pañuelos y tu nieve de chocolate a la mano para el capi, porque no sé tú, pero a mí me dejó exhausta escribirlo… luego me cuentas cómo te fue leyéndolo… Gracias por tus opiniones tan detalladas; amo leerlas, en serio, y quisiera darte una respuesta igual, pero tendrás que dispensarme esta vez, pero ya casi no me acuerdo ni cómo me llamo. Un abrazote para ti, con mucho cariño :3**

**Y bien, los amo a todos y todas; abrazotes apachurrados para cada uno de ustedes, y ya me voy a acostar, o a hacerme cosquillas yo sola, o a ver qué, porque escribir TANTO drama de corrido (sip, no me levanté más que al baño al escribir este capi) me ha dejado increíblemente exhausta.**

**Espero actualizar pronto para compensar el capítulo tan corto.**

**Nos leemos y recuerden que los y las amo locamente, cuídenseme mucho X3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Derechos Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon**

**Silencio**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo; la mayoría de las personas ya se habían encerrado en sus casas; dando señales de vida solamente por el brillo azulado del televisor a través de la cortina de las casa y departamentos… esa caja idiota. Hacía mucho tiempo que la había abandonado; esa cosa estaba hecha sólo para mantener a la población sumida en la ignorancia y el estupor; diciéndoles cómo debían vivir y lo que debían pensar; era increíble que…

-¡HEY!

Una socarrona carcajada y el humo de la estúpida y ruidosa motocicleta incrustándosele en los pulmones fue lo único que obtuvo a cambio; comenzó a toser tan fuerte que tuvo que doblarse sobre su eje. Cuando el ataque de tos pasó, y luego de inhalar aire furiosamente como si acabara de salir del agua, volteó a la calle.

Desierta de nuevo.

-¡DIABLOS! ¡IMBÉCILES!… ¡ESPERO QUE LES APROVECHEN MIS LIBROS, TARADOS!

Furiosa, comenzó a patear lo primero que se le puso enfrente, que resultó ser la base de un teléfono público.

Un teléfono… Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a marcar.

…

Listo. A ver qué podían hacer ahora con sus cosas los muy inútiles: Un montón de libros y cuadernos; su "set de maquillaje" que consistía en un espejito, unas pinzas para las cejas –Por Dios; eso sí que iba a hacerle falta- y una pomada para labios partidos… ah, y un pequeño cepillo, sin varios dientes y lleno de cabellos… y la falda que Elliot la había obligado a comprar, la cual se había quitado a la primera oportunidad… Y claro, su cartera, con apenas cinco dólares y una tarjeta de débito recién cancelada… Ni siquiera traía un celular; ni siquiera llaves para que pudieran intentar después saquear su casa; Después de que Elliot había ido a recogerla fuera del edificio donde estaba su –SU- departamento –¡demonios!- había echado todas las llaves a la basura, como una muestra hacia sí misma de su resolución de no volver por nada del mundo.

Pero de todas maneras… ir por la calle y que, de la nada, un par de delincuentes –o simples adolescentes sin cerebro- te arrebataran tu mochila así como así… era frustrante…

Ya se la pagarían esos imbéciles; el problema era que ahora el único dinero que traía (que por suerte había guardado en la bolsa de sus jeans) no le alcanzaría más que para pagar el boleto de autobús para llegar a la ciudad de su abuela… tendría qué caminar bastante… pero en fin. Aún si su abuela la echaba también, al menos le daría (o ella "tomaría prestado") algo de dinero en lo que le daban su nueva tarjeta… lo que le hacía pensar que su identificación, también, iba en esa cartera… ¿Cómo iba a sacar la nueva tarjeta sin tener una identificación? Rayos, demonios, ratas, mierda y demás maldiciones…

…

…¿Por qué el mundo tenía que estar plagado de idiotas? ¿Por qué, por todos los cielos; por qué…?

oOo

Nunca le había parecido la gran cosa, a menos, de principio.

"La chica rubia de largas piernas y rostro de ángel" la mayoría así se referían a ella; "Y pensar que era tan poco agraciada de niña"…"poco agraciada." Sí… así la llamaban los más amables.

Él, por su parte, jamás la había visto; había estudiado la primaria en otro estado, Y parte de la secundaria, también. Se habían mudado a esa ciudad porque a su madre le habían dado una plaza como profesora de arte en la universidad local, y ella había aceptado, gustosa.

Aunque la paga no era tan buena como en su anterior trabajo, al menos ahora podría introducir a las mentes jóvenes en el mundo del arte, y ese había sido su sueño desde niña… Ella era una verdadera artista; era paisajista, y aunque era increíblemente buena, y sus pinturas se vendían relativamente bien, su trabajo nunca se había cotizado muy alto; pero bueno, con eso y el trabajo de docente, se las ingeniaban para vivir los dos bastante holgadamente, y su madre era en verdad feliz, así que todo estaba bien.

Él, por su parte, había extrañado bastante a sus amigos, y, en esa escuela, a no ser por esa hermosa y brillante pelirroja que le había robado el corazón en el mismo momento que la había visto, no había conocido a nadie interesante… le hablaba a montones de chicos, por supuesto; esa era su naturaleza, pero la verdad era que a sus verdaderos amigos siempre los había podido contar con los dedos de una mano… y a veces le sobraban dedos.

Otra gran ventaja era que, como chico nuevo, le sobraban chicas que quisieran acercársele, por curiosidad… y él había aprovechado al máximo esa ventaja… Bueno; tenía qué hacer algo mientras la hermosa pelirroja se decidía a darle su corazón…

Era por eso que no hacía demasiado caso ante la exaltación por la chica nueva; él sabía que, más que nada, era el encanto de no saber nada de esa persona lo que los atraía… o de saber algo de ella, y luego verla convertida en algo más…

La primera vez que se había topado con ella, había sido en el taller de literatura, después de clases. Ella había entrado despacio, sin hacerse notar demasiado. Él la había visto de reojo y había continuado su lectura; otra de las tantas chicas bonitas de la escuela, seguro la habían mandado ahí a darle alguna nota al profesor o algo… Luego había escuchado que quería unirse al grupo… luego le preguntó el profesor en qué escuela estaba anteriormente… y entonces unió las piezas; era la chica nueva de la que tanto hablaban.

Ese día la vio sentarse frente a él, unas mesas más allá, pero la ignoró.

Al día siguiente, lo mismo. Había entrado y se había sentado, sin hablar con nadie. La verdad era que "el club de literatura" era el club más aburrido de la escuela… si no del planeta… para alguien que no le gustara escribir; claro. Lo único que se hacía ahí, era buscar un lugar apartado para escribir, o tal vez leer algo de literatura para agarrar inspiración, o algún libro de consulta, para información sobre lo que fuera que intentaras desarrollar… el profesor encargado la hacía más bien de bibliotecario, sólo acudiendo en la ayuda quien muy de vez en cuando se lo solicitaba, o revisando algún escrito, dando citicas constructivas o guiando… La verdad era que las únicas veces que esa cosa tenía movimiento, era cuando se preparaban para una competencia… y en verdad que compensaban toda la ociosidad del resto del año…

Pues bien; en ese lugar había conocido a Helga. En un principio había pensado que se había refugiado ahí para huir de la horda de calenturientos adolescentes que la seguían como perros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que escribía… y mucho.

Esa mirada mientras plasmaba lo que sea que trajera en la cabeza sobre el papel… conocía esa mirada. Era la misma de su madre cuando tenía un pincel en la mano; era la mirada de la inspiración, esa que sólo los verdaderos artistas tenían.

Aún así no se le había acercado.

Un tiempo después, cuando pasaba por su lado, la había visto dibujando, y por Dios que era muy buena… quién lo diría; la niña nueva, además de bonita, era también talentosa… de repente comenzó a sentir curiosidad por leer sus escritos, que nunca llevaba a revisión, por cierto…

Pero él, en ese tiempo, tenía a su dulce e increíblemente hermosa novia para ocupar todo su tiempo libre en soñar despierto, así que no se había molestado, que al fin de cuentas ya se había enterado que la chica era una facilota que se iba con cualquiera que la invitara… no que eso estuviera mal, simplemente prefería a la hermosa pelirroja que por fin había decidido darle una oportunidad y, poco tiempo después (y para absoluto deleite de él) que había decidido consagrarse a él…

Pues bien. No fue hasta que lo mandaron a detención que realmente la conoció.

Se había peleado con un tipo que ahora era novio de una chica con la que él había salido anteriormente (una cabeza hueca con un cuerpo increíble, y con un gusto por las relaciones físicas insaciable, por cierto) y que ahora quería golpearlo porque ella lo había comparado con él en la cama… y el nuevo novio había salido perdiendo, para absoluto regocijo de él (pedazo de idiota, ¿Cómo se ponía a reclamarle por eso?) pues bien, el novio de Jena Hanson, que en ese tiempo era sólo una porrista más, había intentado molerlo a golpes… pero el delgado chico castaño se había defendido bastante bien, y ahora el otro estaba en la enfermería, y él, en detención.

Pues bien, la rubia niña nueva estaba ahí también, (quién sabe por qué; poco tiempo después descubriría que no era nada raro encontrarla allí) mirando por la ventana y golpeando nerviosamente el suelo con el pié; sus dedos se retorcían sobre el pupitre.

-¿Extrañas tu libreta? –inquirió, mirándola divertido.

Luego de un ligero estremecimiento, la chica volteó a verlo.

-¿Te conozco? –soltó como respuesta, mientras levantaba pedantemente una ceja.

-Solemos escondernos donde mismo después de clases –le respondió, mirándola intrigado.

-Ah… -fue todo lo que dijo y clavó la vista en la ventana de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –inquirió de nuevo; estaba aburrido y ella era la única en el salón con él.

-Mejor te digo para qué no estoy aquí –le respondió, tajante –para hablar con un perdedor y pedante… y pervertido; ¿Crees que no he visto cómo me miras en ese estúpido club?

Arrogante la nena, ¿eh? Sonrió. Y también lo había notado ya…

Bien, no era la chica dulce y perfecta y parecida a Lila que se había imaginado en un principio (poniéndolas en esa categoría, la rubia salía perdiendo; Lila era más bonita, de cuerpo al menos; de cara les daba casi un empate). Y al parecer, tampoco la tonta cabeza hueca que se podría creer al salir con tantos chicos (aunque dadas sus dotes artísticas, eso nunca lo había creído del todo)…

-Yo estoy aquí por golpear a un chico –insistió él.

-Bien por ti –soltó secamente la otra, sin molestarse en mirarlo de nuevo.

-…Es divertido molestarte –soltó luego de un rato él, sonriendo.

-Y seguro que es divertido patear tu entrepierna –soltó descuidadamente la otra, aún dándole la espalda –; si continúas hablando, igual y lo intentamos…

-Puedes intentar lo que quieras con mi entrepierna, tesoro…

La rubia sólo había suspirado y ya no se había molestado en responderle; había recostado el pecho sobre el pupitre y se había puesto a soñar despierta, mirando soñadoramente por la ventana.

A partir de ahí la rubia había picado su curiosidad, y había intentado acercársele, pero siempre había sido magistralmente mandado al demonio por ella.

Sólo el día que, en ese concurso (el primero en el que habían participado ambos), ella había quedado por debajo de él (1er y 2do lugar, respectivamente), parecía haberse ganado un poco su respeto, porque había comenzado a hablarle… Y lo había deslumbrado totalmente.

La chica no sólo era talentosa (a partir de ese concurso jamás había logrado ganarle de nuevo) sino que era lista, muy lista… y sarcástica y cínica, incluso un poco malvada en ocasiones; también era apasionada, salvaje, y muy en el fondo, soñadora y romántica; Una faceta que sólo asomaba cuando daba rienda suelta a su impulso creativo… incluso comenzó a parecerle más hermosa mientras más la conocía… cada vez más que Lila… lo cautivaba su libertad, mientras que Lila siempre le había parecido una chica algo (o bastante) reprimida… nunca había podido conocer del todo a la pelirroja, y por Dios que aún lo volvía loco ese misterio en ella, Pero Helga tenía otro igual, aunque totalmente opuesto… Lila era dulce y amable; pero en el fondo de sus ojos podía ver una criatura salvaje atada con gruesas cadenas, mientras con Helga era absolutamente lo contrario… Y fue entonces cuando se confundió tanto que había decidido dejar a Lila para intentarlo con Helga.

Pues bien; ahí estaba de nuevo, preguntándose si debería hacer lo mismo…

Demonios; sabía que no debería habérsele acercado tanto…

Ahora tenía el pretexto perfecto para alejarse de Lila (además de que en verdad estaba dolido con ella), sin contar que el inquebrantable amor de Helga por ese tonto parecía estar flaqueando al fin… y él no sabía qué hacer…

¿En verdad quería dejar a su linda novia para irse detrás de esa deliciosa fiera salvaje con el corazón irremediablemente atado a otro?

Demonios; pero es que en verdad la rubia lo volvía loco…

Había estado TAN seguro de que era Lila quien le convenía…

…Hasta que había rozado esa pálida e increíblemente suave piel con sus manos… hasta que sus dedos se habían enredado en esas hebras de oro… hasta que había besado con verdadera pasión esos voluptuosos labios e, increíblemente, éstos le habían respondido… hasta que había acariciado esos… demonios; no debía haber hecho eso… él lo había sabido demasiado bien…

Se echó la almohada sobre la cabeza. ¡Demonios! No podía pasar por eso de nuevo; Helga no lo amaba, y nunca lo haría… ¿Y Lila? ¿Siempre iba a estar pensando en cambiar a Lila por cada hermosa y fascinante criatura que se le atravesara? …Aunque mujeres como esa no se presentaban muy a menudo… ¡Rayos!; era un cerdo… Lila no se merecía algo así… ¿Y él? ¿Se merecía estar con una chica que se acostaría con otros cada que se le diera la gana…?

…Sí; como si él fuera un santo…

Lila…

Helga…

La cabeza le iba a explotar…

oOo

Era aún de madrugada cuando había llegado. Había decidido seguir su camino sin importarle qué. No se iba a rendir; no señor…

Había pensado llegar, de camino a la central de autobuses, a la casa Pataki, aprovechando que no se encontraban ahí, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido; aún cuando lo tomara por ella misma, seguía siendo dinero proveniente de su padre, y ella le demostraría a ese tipo que podía salir adelante sin él…

¿Y eso significaba ignorar su fondo universitario también? ¿No venía su cuenta de ahorros (de la que aún planeaba cómo echar mano de ella a la menor brevedad posible) también de él…?

¿Qué significaba realmente despegarse del todo de él? ¿Cómo diablos lo haría, si incluso la mitad de su información genética también le pertenecía a él…?

Ella le pertenecía a él, aunque no le gustara…

…

Sacudió la cabeza. Al demonio con eso. Helga G. Pataki sólo le pertenecía a Helga G. Pataki, y a nadie más… ni siquiera a ese tonto cabeza de balón… a quien cómo lo extrañaba, por cierto…

Tenía ya rato caminando; le dolían los pies, prácticamente no había dormido nada y se moría de hambre…

Pero ahí estaba la casa de su abuela al fin. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, corrió como loca el último tramo; por muy furiosa que fuera a ponerse su abuela al saber lo que había hecho, no le negaría un cuantioso desayuno, una deliciosa ducha y una cama caliente…

…

Oh-oh…

Ese silencio no le gustaba nada…

¿Y las ventanas siempre abiertas de la casa?

¿Y los trabajadores?

… ¿Y su abuela?

¡Aaaargg!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! … ¡MIERDA!

"Regreso en una semana"

…Sí; eso decía el cartel de la puerta… con fecha de ese mismo maldito día…

¿Acaso acababa de salir?

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas una de las columnas del porche de la entrada, y su maltrecho pié le reclamó inmediatamente… debía dejar de hacer eso…

Totalmente derrotada, se sentó en el porche con la cara entre las manos; estaba tan agotada y hambrienta que sólo se le ocurría ponerse a llorar… pero no iba a hacerlo, por supuesto…

En lugar de eso, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se le ocurrió forzar una puerta y entrar, pero muy probablemente terminaría viniendo la policía… ¿Y si le llamaba por teléfono…?

Le diría que volviera a casa de sus padres, sin duda…

Demonios…

Se hizo bolita en un hueco del porche que quedaba fuera de la vista de la calle y se durmió un rato sobre la alfombra… bien; ya era un perro callejero, de nuevo…

oOo

-¡¿Dónde demonios andabas, Bob?! No he dormido un segundo en toda la maldita noche; primero Helga, y luego tú… ¡Creí que al menos la traerías contigo!

-¿Cómo? ¿Encadenada, acaso?

Se miraron increíblemente irritados; ninguno había dormido en toda la noche; la mano de Miriam temblaba sobre la taza de café.

Él la miró, perspicaz.

-¿Qué diablos estás tomando?

-Café –respondió la otra, con fingida candidez.

Se la arrebató y le dio un trago.

-¡Diablos, Miriam!

-Sólo es un poco –se defendió la otra; las manos defensivamente alrededor del torso.

-¿Es en serio, mujer? ¿Así pretendes demostrarle a tu hija que has cambiado?

El ceño de la otra se profundizó más; las manos se desplazaron a sus caderas.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está mi hija, a la que debo demostrarle eso? No la veo por ningún lado…

-Miriam…

-¡Y no me mires así! ¿Me hablas de demostrarle que cambiamos? ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué pretendes demostrarle, eh? ¿Qué ya no eres un padre descuidado, sino que ahora eres uno hostigador?

La mirada de cada uno se fundió en la de el otro; furiosos.

-No quiero hablar contigo –soltó Bob, luego de dar un largo suspiro, y salió de allí.

Miriam miró la taza que su esposo había dejado sobre la mesa y de un manotazo la envió al suelo, donde se hizo pedazos.

Demonios…

oOo

-Sigue sin contestarme –la mujer se sentó sobre el sillón mientras se llaveaba las manos a la cara –creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía.

-No es para tanto, cariño –soltó él, confortante, pasándole una mano sobre los hombros a su esposa –se llevó mi tarjeta de crédito; será muy fácil rastrearlo…

-¿Pero por qué se fue así?

-¿En serio no sabes por qué?

El hombre la veía con una ceja levantada, sonriendo.

-Esta chica… -resopló –te juro que me agrada, y mucho… pero…

Miles sonrió.

-Es un problema ambulante, ¿cierto?

Stella asintió.

-Esa familia… -resopló.

El hombre se recargó en el respaldo del sillón mientras exhalaba ruidosamente.

-Estaremos unidos a ello nos guste o no –soltó –, son parte de la vida de Helga, y Helga es parte de la vida de Arnold, y Arnold… bueno, ya entendiste…

Stella resopló también, cansadamente, mirando el suelo.

-Sé que soy horrible por decir esto, pero a veces desearía que Arnold estuviera enamorado de otra chica… una un poco menos… conflictiva…

Miles sonrió, mientras atraía hacia sí a su mujer.

-La vida de nuestro hijo sería tan aburrida entonces… ¿Dónde quedó tu espíritu de aventura, querida?

Stella resopló.

-En la ropa que me quité esta mañana, junto con la seguridad de que mi hijo estaba seguro en casa.

El hombre sonrió.

-Déjalo vivir su gran aventura junto a ella…

…

Pero Arnold no estaba junto a ella.

Estaba tras ella, más bien…

Esa noche se había refugiado bajo las colchas, comenzando a imaginarse los pretextos que pondría para justificar el no haberse dado cuenta cuando Helga emprendía la huida, esperando la furia de Big Bob; el llanto de Olga, las preguntas de sus padres… Y, sobre todo, a sí mismo reclamándose por haberla dejado sola, de nuevo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella no lo quería a su lado; y él había decidido que era mejor dejarla pasar por lo que tuviera qué pasar para que al fin lograra hacer las paces consigo misma, y luego preocuparse por ellos; por lo que les esperaba…

"Seguir al pendiente de ella, pero darle su espacio" Eso le había recomendado su padre, y eso iba a hacer; La estaba dejando ir, o sea, dándole su espacio, e iba a estar al pendiente de ella…

Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Esperando su llamada? ¿En serio? ¿Igual que había estado al pendiente de ella del otro lado del mundo, preguntando a sus amigos por ella?

Le había ido del demonio la última vez que la había dejado sola, y ella había cortado la comunicación con él precisamente por eso; ahora lo comprendía… no había querido decirle nada aquella vez para no preocuparlo; para no darle lástima y que dejara de verla como siempre la había visto… ¿No iba a pasar lo mismo esta vez? ¿Iba a pedirle ayuda si esta vez lo necesitaba? Por supuesto que no…

…

Diablos. No iba a dejarla sola esta vez.

Se había levantado de la cama de un salto, mientras los murmullos de los padres de ambos en el pasillo continuaban; había vaciado su mochila y metido lo absolutamente indispensable para sobrevivir unos días, junto con la tarjeta de crédito que estaba dentro de la cartera que su padre había dejado olvidada cuando había subido a platicar con él, hacía muy poco tiempo. Había garabateado una nota en su mesita de noche y había salido por donde mismo que su amada.

Para cuando llegó a la calle, ya se le había perdido de vista; pero ya sabía a dónde iba…

…

"No dejaré sola a Helga esta vez, por ningún motivo."

Eso era lo que había escrito; y por todos los cielos que no lo haría…

"PD: me llevo tu tarjeta de crédito, papá.

oOo

Ahora, por fin había llegado a la ciudad de la abuela de Helga, y aunque sabía la dirección y había visto fotos de la casa, que ella le había mostrado en épocas más felices; no conocía en absoluto el lugar, además de que tenía que cuidarse de que la chica no se enterara de que iba siguiéndole el paso.

Cuando había salido a la calle, por la escalera de incendios, justo como su amada, la había alcanzado a ver, a lo lejos. La había seguido, perdiéndola de vista por momentos, pero luego encontrándola de nuevo. Había alcanzado a ver cómo un par de idiotas en una motocicleta le había arrebatado la mochila a la pasada, y cómo ella, luego de un momento, había seguido su camino, prácticamente como si nada. Eso lo había hecho pensar seriamente si podría defenderla estando tan lejos… tenía qué haber pensado mejor las cosas… pero en fin; ya tendría tiempo de pensar eso en el camino.

Había llegado a la central de autobuses un poco después de ella (se había asegurado de mantener una buena distancia todo ese tiempo), pero no la había encontrado. Preguntando, había descubierto que el autobús de Helga había salido prácticamente en cuanto ella había llegado (de hecho, apenas y lo había alcanzado) y que el próximo saldría en una hora… bueno, igual no se hubieran podido ir en el mismo sin que ella lo mirara…

oOo

La chica se despertó luego de un rato, tratando de adivinar qué hora sería (por la luz del sol, ya parecía pasado mediodía); así que se cruzó el cerco que separaba el terreno de su abuela, tomó algunas frutas de sus árboles, y se regresó a la ciudad.

A decir verdad, luego de dormir y, ahora con el estómago lleno, no le parecía tan malo que su abuela no hubiera estado ahí. Mejor se iba a la ciudad, buscaba un trabajo temporal y un pequeño lugar dónde pasar las noches.

No necesitaría hacerlo por mucho tiempo; unos pocos días bastarían para que la escuela llamara a sus padres sobre su ausencia en clases, y sus padres sabrían que, de no mandarla a la escuela pronto, tendrían qué responder ante servicios sociales sobre su ausencia, y entonces tendrían qué explicar lo sucedido, y entonces tendrían qué elegir entre volver todo a la normalidad, o despedirse para siempre de ella… no era una opción que le gustara demasiado: tener qué andar por hogares adoptivos; no volver a ver a sus amigos… a Ar… a Phoebe; es decir… pero sus padres no permitirían eso; es decir, Bob era increíblemente terco, pero no se atrevería a perderla para siempre sólo por no dar su brazo a torcer, ¿verdad?

…

…¿Verdad?

oOo

¿Por qué Bob estaba tan tranquilo? Miriam lo veía, furiosa, desde la orilla de la habitación. "Tengo todo bajo control." Era todo lo que le decía, luego de explicarle su estúpido plan, cuando esa pedante sonrisa de suficiencia le cruzaba el rostro.

Suspiró largamente y fue a sentarse junto a él.

-Me rindo, Bob –soltó, sin voltear a verlo. El hombre al fin separó la mirada del televisor.

-¿Qué? –inquirió, mirándola confundido.

-Ante Helga, me rindo –aclaró, llevándose la cara a las manos.

-¿Qué? –repitió el otro, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me da igual que digas que todo está bajo control; nos la van a quitar, Bob.

-No lo harán –aseguró secamente él, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando la televisión de nuevo.

-¿Has pensado qué pasará si las cosas no resultan como crees? ¿Y si las autoridades se enteran de que nuestra hija ya no está viviendo con nosotros? –se revolvió los cabellos con las manos –no voy a exponerme a eso, Bob.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? –masculló él; los ojos aún clavados en la pantalla.

-Voy a… ¿Podrías apagar ese maldito aparato, por favor?

Lo apagó y clavó la vista en ella, molesto.

-Voy a regresar al departamento, voy a buscarla y a decirle que ella gana, que puede regresar y que viviremos como antes, nosotras dos solas…

-¡Miriam! ¿Es todo? ¿Así, tan fácil? –el hombre la veía enojado, pero había desesperación tras esa mirada -¿Dónde quedó tu determinación? ¿Tu confianza en mí? ¿No se suponía que…

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Miriam, ábreme –ordenó una MUY conocida voz.

El hombre dio un violento golpe al pasamanos del sillón, mientras se ponía de pié, ahora sí, furioso, y se dirigía a su recámara… esto era lo único que le faltaba…

oOo

Ya era tarde, muy tarde; y no había encontrado nada… rayos…

Maldito lugar de cuarta, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que en absolutamente ningún lugar tuvieran necesidad de un trabajador? Y los pocos lugares que habían parecido medianamente interesados en ella, la habían rechazado al ver que no traía ninguna identificación. Diablos. Y ahora tenía hambre. Mucha.

Se había regresado a la central de autobuses, no esperando volver a casa –por supuesto que no; esa pelea apenas comenzaba- sino para dormir allí, en alguna silla solitaria, con un baño relativamente cerca, a esperar por el nuevo día y sus infinitas probabilidades… pero cómo tenía hambre, con un demonio…

Escuchó un golpe a lo lejos, y miró.

Un hombre golpeaba una máquina expendedora de golosinas, mientras maldecía, luego se retiró.

Cuando ya iba bastante lejos, ella se acercó. Una barra de chocolate estaba a medio camino, colgando, pero atorada aún en el resorte.

La sacudió un poco pero nada pasó, luego más fuerte, y nada. Pensó en moverla un poco hacia el frente, y luego imaginó la prensa del día siguiente anunciando que una estúpida adolescente había muerto aplastada por intentar sacar una barra de chocolate de la pesada máquina expendedora que eventualmente le había caído encima. Excelente final de mierda para una vida de mierda. Resopló, luego vio que se acercaba un guardia.

-¿Algún problema, niña? –inquirió con voz rasposa.

"¿Niña?" ¿Quién se creía, Big Bob Pataki?

-Sí –respondió ella con fingida indignación –tu estúpida máquina se tragó mi moneda pero no me dio mi chocolate…

El hombre miró a la máquina.

-Lo siento, niña –dijo –, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso. La máquina es de una compañía; nosotros no tenemos nada que ver.

-Tengo hambre –respingó ella –y no tengo otra moneda.

-Mala suerte –se encogió el otro de hombros –además, una basura de esas es la peor cena del mundo.

La chica abrió la boca para amenazarlo con una demanda a la compañía, pero su estómago se le adelantó.

El hombre la miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras ella sentía arder sus mejillas junto con su estómago.

-En serio tienes hambre, niña –soltó mientras una burlona sonrisa le cruzaba el rostro y se fue de ahí.

La pobre chica regresó su asiento, ahora no sólo hambrienta, sino avergonzada y humillada; recargó la cara entre las manos mientras suspiraba audiblemente. Se quedó un rato con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin pensar realmente en nada, hasta que escuchó a alguien parado junto a ella.

-Toma.

La chica levantó la mirada y vio al hombre de hacía un momento extendiéndole una bolsa de plástico con algo adentro envuelto en una servilleta; indudablemente un sándwich.

-Esto en mejor cena que una barra de basura de esas –le dijo.

Sin responder nada. La rubia se apresuró a desenvolverlo y comérselo. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió.

-Esperando a mi abuela –mintió ella –pero parece que no va a llegar…

-¿A qué hora te dijo que llegaría? –inquirió el otro.

-En el autobús que llegó hace quince minutos –respondió ella –supongo que se confundió…

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien? –inquirió el otro, preocupado.

-¡NO! Es decir, no, gracias. Llamaré a mi padre para preguntarle si ya se puso en contacto con ella.

-¿Te presto mi teléfono?

-No, gracias –respitió la otra, tratando de sonreír mientras se levantaba –i, ré a hablarle de un teléfono público.

-Creí que no traías dinero –el hombre la miraba demasiado suspicazmente para su gusto.

-No para otra barra de chocolate –respondió mientras emprendía la marcha –. Nos vemos, y gracias por el sándwich.

El hombre le hizo una seña con la mano y volvió a su puesto, en la entrada de la sala. Diablos, ya tampoco iba a poder quedarse ahí… al menos ya no tenía hambre… pero ahora tenía sed… suspiró.

Salió a las vacías calles coronadas por un cielo salpicado de estrellas. Rayos; hacía frío.

Se cubrió los brazos con las manos mientras trataba de pensar a toda prisa… podía meterse en serios problemas si ni encontraba un lugar dónde quedarse… Nunca antes había estado en una situación así; incluso en sus tiempos de perro callejero, siempre había tenido un techo sobre el qué pasar la noche…

…

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo; se metió en una calle, y luego en otra. Menos mal que aún recordaba el lugar, y menos mal que había sido siempre lo suficientemente huraña para que nadie se acordara de ella… aunque, en este momento, no le hubiera caído mal tener un amigo con quien quedarse por esa noche. Nunca se había preocupado por profundizar una relación con nadie cuando había estado allí. La verdad es que había alucinado al montón de estiradas de el colegio para señoritas al que había asistido; siempre tratando de ser las de mejores notas, las más amables; las más lindas… Había sido como estar rodeada de un montón de mini-Olgas por alrededor de dos años… un verdadero infierno, a decir verdad; casi todas habían intentado ser sus amigas en algún punto, pero ella siempre se había deleitado en mandarlas sutilmente al demonio. Eventualmente, ya nadie había tratado de acercársele…

Pues bien, ahora estaba sola, y asustada.

Así era; la ruda e independiente Helga G. Pataki estaba aterrada hasta la médula. No tenía ni un centavo, ni amigos, ni parientes ni nadie que le pudiera echar la mano en muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda; sola en ese mar de calles desiertas en una noche cada vez más avanzada. Lo único con lo que contaba en ese momento era con un orgullo tan grande que por ningún motivo le permitiría echarse para atrás y clamar por ayuda, sin importar cuánto miedo, frío o sed tuviera.

Miró una pequeña tienda que abría toda la noche y se acercó.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –inquirió el ojeroso hombre del otro lado del mostrador.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? –inquirió la chica; el hombre le dirigió una mirada a medio camino entre la confusión y el fastidio.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, necesito dinero –soltó ella –, puedo ayudarte en tu trabajo; si quieres puedo ayudarte a limpiar, o a hacer tus otras obligaciones; si quieres puedes irte a dormir y yo despacho por ti esta noche; no te ofendas, pero tienes cara de no haber dormido bien en días… -trató de sonreírle.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo y soltó una risa despectiva.

-Claro –dijo –, me voy a dormir y luego me robas todo, ¿No? ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que porque eres bonita me tragaré tu cuento? ¿Qué harás ahora que tu pequeño plan falló? ¿eh? ¿Llamarás a tus amiguitos delincuentes ahora, nena?

Helga lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos "Oh-oh…"

-Mejor lárgate de aquí, gatita, -siseó el hombre –antes de que llame a la policía, y dile a tus amiguitos drogadictos que tengo una escopeta debajo del mostrador esperándolos si se les ocurre venir a visitarme…

Lo último apenas lo escuchó mientras salía a toda prisa del establecimiento.

Diablos, ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué clase de estupidez había sido esa? ¿Y si en verdad llamaba a la policía…

-¡Hey!

Volteó lentamente. ¿Tan rápido habían llegado?

No era un policía. Sólo era un tambaleante borracho que la miraba con una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿Necesitas dinero, nena?

La rubia lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Yo puedo darte lo que necesites, princesa – soltó, al momento que sacaba varios billetes de su cartera –sólo necesito que me hagas un "trabajito" –su sonrisa fofa e idiota se ensanchó aún más, al tiempo que hacía un ademán increíblemente vulgar y asqueroso.

Diablos. Lo que le faltaba…

…Aunque… ahora que lo pensaba…

-De acuerdo –soltó ella, luego de escanearlo por un momento -¿Dónde quieres que te lo haga?

El otro la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿En serio? –inquirió.

La jovencita asintió.

-Necesito dinero –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de sonar casual –, y parece que a ti te sobra.

-Sí, así es –su asquerosa sonrisa se dilató, aún incrédulo ante su repentino golpe de suerte -¿Dónde…?

-¿Qué tal ahí? –Helga señaló hacia un oscuro basurero cerca de ahí.

El hombre asintió mientras la seguía, tambaleante y agitado.

Se metió en una esquina obscura, y el asqueroso hombre comenzó a pelear con su cinto; las manos le temblaban.

-¡No tan rápido, Casanova! –Exclamó -Primero el dinero –dijo, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-Primero dame mi… -¿Para qué repetir lo algo tan obsceno? La rubia apenas pudo reprimir la mueca de asco.

-¿Y si huyes con el dinero sin pagarme? –soltó ella.

-¿Y si huyes con el dinero sin hacer nada? –respondió el otro.

Helga bufó.

-Te propongo un trato –dijo –saca el dinero, lo pones ahí –señaló la esquina del contenedor de basura -te hago tu "trabajito" y lo tomo cuando termine.

El otro la miró, dubitativo.

-Decídete rápido, o me largo –exclamó la chica, genuinamente fastidiada, cruzándose de brazos mientras resaltaba de paso sus atributos.

-Bien –soltó el otro, con los ojos brillándole de lujuria, clavados en justamente el lugar que la rubia pretendía, mientras sacaba unos cuantos billetes y los puso donde ella le indicó -¿Contenta?

La rubia asintió, mientras le sonreía coquetamente.

El hombre al fin se pudo abrir el cinto, y luego el cierre de sus pantalones. El estómago de la chica se revolvió sobremanera al verlo bajándoselos mientras jadeaba profusamente, y, cuando se proponía a hacer lo propio con los sucios bóxers, la chica tomó vuelo y le dio un puntapié justo en esa zona donde el sol nunca se posa.

El tipo soltó un grito mientras caía al piso, momento que la otra aprovechaba para salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con los billetes firmemente atenazados en la mano.

oOo

Número desconocido. ¿Debía atender?

Había estado todo el día evadiendo las llamadas de sus padres; apenas acababa de responderles por enésima vez, mediante mensajes de texto, que estaba bien, pero ahora sonaba el de nuevo… pero ese número… nunca lo había visto… ¿Y si era Helga?

Contestó cuando comenzaba a apagarse el último timbrazo.

-¿Diga?

-¿Arnold?

¡Gracias a todos los cielos que había atendido! Tenía todo el día buscándola.

Luego de horas de haber indagado por todos lados, al fin había dado con la casa de la abuela de la chica, sólo para encontrarla vacía y con el letrero de "vuelvo en una semana" pegado en la puerta. Preguntando, alguien le había dicho que, efectivamente, había visto a una chica como la que describía hacía unos momentos, pero que iba camino a la ciudad, y entonces se había devuelto.

La había buscado por todos lados, pero nadie la había visto, o le daban pistas que invariablemente no lo llevaban a ningún lado.

Al fin lo había encontrado la noche y había decidido quedarse en un motel hasta el día siguiente, cuando, por fin, ella sola se había puesto en contacto.

-¡HELGA! –le era imposible disimular la infinita alegría y tranquilidad que le daba por fin escuchar su voz -¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Ya cenaste?

La escuchó reír del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hey, calmado! Una pregunta a la vez, melenudo.

Su risa fue como un coro celestial en sus oídos.

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió, ya más calmado.

-Sip –respondió ella –perfectamente, de hecho.

-Me alegra mucho, Helga –hablaba muy en serio.

-¿Dónde estás –inquirió esta vez.

-En un motelucho –respondió ella.

-¿En serio? ¿En cuál?

-No lo sé… uno equis; ¿Qué más da su nombre?

-Tienes razón, Helga –soltó el chico, intentando calmarse, preguntándose aún si no estrían en el mismo motel -¿Cómo te fue hoy?... ¿Por qué no estás con tu abuela? –agregó, recordándose a sí mismo que se suponía que él seguía en su casa.

-No estaba–respondió la otra, mientras suspiraba –, no sé a dónde diablos se fue.

-¿Y qué harás ahora? –el estómago le ardía.

-Aún no lo sé, Arnold, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy bien, y ya mejor cuelgo, o la llamada me saldrá en un ojo de la cara.

-¡Espera, Helga!

Por todos los dioses; que no colgara…

-Hasta pronto, cabeza de balón.

Y lo hizo.

¡Demonios! Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba bien, y que seguía en la ciudad…

Rayos… esa situación era tan horrible… y luego pensó en que sus padres debían sentirse aún peor, así que les marcó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bien. Capi un poco corto, un poco flojo, planeaba que fuera más largo… pero algo me dijo que hasta aquí debía llegar, y hasta aquí lo dejo.**

**Igual seguiré escribiendo para dejarles actualización pronto.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y aún más a los que comentan; sus opiniones lo son todo para mi, y por eso los amo :3**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

**Diana Carolina: ¡Hola, Diana! Espero que no estés trabajando en este momento :) Así que no fui a la única que le dio "cosa" el capi… la verdad es que cuando lo terminé, me pregunté si no sería un poco demasiado para la pobre Helga, pero así estaba planeado desde el inicio de la historia, así que así lo dejé. ¿Jennifer, La mamá de Lila? No lo había pensado, jejeje… Y pues sí, pobre Helga. La verdad es que nadie debería pasar por cosas así, pero pues bueno; lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte, ¿No? Un abrazo :)**

**DarOn mal: Hello again X) La verdad yo venía llegando de una fiesta también cuando lo publiqué; ya lo tenía empezado antes de irme a "pachanguear" (o sea, de fiesta), y cuando regresé ya me iba a dormir, pero como sentía que aún traía la batería al "al 100", prendí la compu y lo terminé y lo colgué… y luego caí muerta también, jajaja, así que no te preocupes, te comprendo XD Me alegra demasiado que te guste mi manía de no dar detalles hasta que ya tiene rato el capi, a algunas personas no les ha hecho tanta gracia, jeje… Y pues sí; la vida de Helga ha sido muy trágica, pobre. Y sobre Arnold… pues la historia así va, ahí no puedo hacer mucho, de momento, jeje. Nos leemos pronto, abrazos apachurrados para ti X3**

**Agus MLee: ¡Jajajajaja! Un poco extraño, eso de sufrir leyendo, ¿Verdad? Yo por poco y caigo desmayada cuando terminé de escribirlo; era como si me hubieran succionado toda mi energía vital XD …Y pues ya ves en los líos que se anda metiendo esta chamaca… haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por mantenerla a salvo, lo prometo; pero ya ves cómo es de voluntariosa… Abrazo para ti también X3**

**romiih: Así que te aventaste maratón ¿eh? Y de pura tragedia… un poco pesado; lo siento. Pobre Helga, a veces pienso que me pasé, pero pues estas cosas le dan sabor a la historia, y nos demuestran el porqué de su comportamiento. Aquí tienes tu actualización con mucho cariño qué bueno que te gustara tu maratón; ¡abrazos!**

**Geraldine Hatch: ¡Hola, amiga Geraldine! Qué bueno que te gustó el capi kilométrico, espero que no te haga sufrir demasiado el siguiente, jeje Sé lo que se siente desvelarte leyendo un fic; en verdad eso me halaga porque cuando yo lo he hecho, es porque el fic realmente me gusta (al menos en mi caso, jeje), ¡Muchas gracias! Y también comprendo esa lucha interna entre terminar tu lectura o andar como zombie al otro día; es horrenda XD Miles es genial, ¿verdad? Yo también lo creo :) Y sobre Helga y Elliot… al parecer sí pasó algo… de qué nivel; pues eso habrá qué verse :/ ¡Abrazos u3u**

**Amanecer 31: Te doy la más cordial bienvenida; qué bueno que te gustó, y lamento que te hiciera llorar… aunque no tanto, porque significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo… jijiiji… soy mala; sorry :( ¡Un millón de abrazos para ti también, nos leemos pronto! :D**

**Y pues bien; hasta aquí llegamos por hoy; la verdad había andado un poco corta de ideas y de imaginación últimamente, pero, por fortuna, han empezado a fluir de nuevo ahorita que estaba escribiendo; trataré de dejarles la actualización muy pronto; de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, y hasta pronto.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Abrazos apachurrados para todas y todos.**

**Recuerden que los y las amo *3***


End file.
